A Talionic Force
by LovinRob
Summary: Talionic - Biblical justice, an eye for an eye... Edward Masen's life was turned upside down by evil and hate but will his quest for vengeance prevent him from accepting peace and love when offered. Can Bella save him from himself or will their love be another casualty of his war with the Volturi? A classic tale of passion and forgiveness in a world of brutality and murder.
1. Teaser

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3 for her hard work and dedication to ALL my stories and for making me a freaking hot banner… words could never adequately express how much I depend on and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} do you hear the harmonica, baby?… to my fantastic pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback and for helping me make this story better.**

**Here's a little something, something, to wet your whistle :-)**

* * *

**Teaser**

"What's your name?" She asks, batting her lashes.

"Does it really matter?" I reply moving in the stool so that I am facing her.

I flip the hood of my jacket off and stare at her, grinning when she takes a sharp intake of breath and I know in that instant that I can already have her. I lift the corner of my mouth into the smirk that I know the ladies seem to all love and then roll my tongue over my lips, tasting the fine whiskey still present there. She is staring at me with dark and lustful eyes and I am certain she would probably let me fuck her right here in front of everyone. I wrap my hand around her waist and move her in between my legs, immediately bringing my mouth to her neck and kissing her feverishly from the back of her ear to the top of her shoulder. She is breathing heavily as I move my hands over her ass and pull her even closer, shifting my erection against her.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" I ask, nibbling on her earlobe.

She moans and nods and I can't help but grin again. I down my next drink before standing abruptly, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and leading her to the back of the bar. She looks up at me, confusion on her face. Yeah, honey, we aren't going to my place and we're certainly not going to yours. What I need to do I can do right here. I push through the men's restroom and then lock the door. She starts to say something but my mouth is on hers before she can. I move her quickly against the wall grinding my cock against her, my mouth ravishing hers. I don't want or need to know her name.

* * *

**A/N… Oh Edward, you naughty, naughty boy… to quote my girl Amanda, 'scoundrel' ... alright, well this is just the beginning. This Edward has a bit of an attitude, rightfully so I would say and obviously he is a little full of himself. But what's underneath the surface? **

**A word on posting… I will post this story twice a week, Fridays (Edward) and Tuesdays (Bella). This story will weave between Chicago and New Orleans and will include a wide array of characters with lots of plot twists. Ultimately, this story will be a 'who-done-it' that I hope will keep you guessing until the very end. **

**So tell me, are you up for another ride on the LovinRob train? I hope so… this story should begin regular postings on June 14****th**** and a blog will be up and running by then as well.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and for helping make this story even better!**

**So let's get this started shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Edward Masen POV**_

"_Eddie, Eddie…WAIT!"_

"_What is it, Claire?" I ask, turning to face my 7 year old sister._

"_Eddie, please stay and play some more," she says with a pout._

"_Honey, leave your brother alone. He has to go to work," mom says coming out of the kitchen with my dad in tow._

"_Yeah, sweetheart, your brother only comes over to eat because he needs all of his energy to protect us all. And… you know Eddie has absolutely nothing in his fridge," dad says with a wink._

_He starts messing with her hair and tickling her while she giggles and squirms away from him. All the while my mother is laughing in the background. I quickly snatch Claire up and swing her around and then bring my forehead to hers. _

"_Don't listen to them, Claire Bear. I come here just to see you, only you."_

_She smiles and turns to our parents who are still laughing. "See I told you!"_

_I set her down. "I promise, I will come back this weekend. The circus is going to be here and I want to take you to see the acrobats."_

_I pull out two tickets and kneel down, fanning them in front of her. Her eyes get wide and she starts bouncing up and down. I look up at my parents who are holding each other and grinning. Claire was an unexpected surprise for them, for us. They had me early in their marriage, well, technically I was conceived on their honeymoon and they didn't have any more so I was basically an only child until mom turned 38 and found out she was pregnant again. I was sixteen when Claire was born and I absolutely adore her. She is my angel, my little ball of sunshine wrapped in a bubbly seven year old body. Even though I don't live at the house anymore I spend almost every weekend here. Of course my father is right about one thing, there is definitely nothing in my fridge but milk, Heineken, and take out containers. I don't have time to cook or even watch television. I work extremely hard so my time with Claire is special. It's a constant reminder of why I do what I do, why I take the risks that I take, and why I put my life in danger. She renews my faith in humanity and makes me feel alive. Like I said, she's my angel and I'm not sure what I'd do without her._

"_I love you, Eddie. You're the best brother in the whole entire world!" She says hugging and kissing me repeatedly._

I wake startled and in a cold sweat. Running my hand over the fuzz on my head, I sigh deeply. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! I jump up and out of bed, stretching and adjusting myself. Turning to my nightstand I quickly grab a Marlboro out of the pack and light it, feeling the tobacco make its way into my lungs. I inhale deeply as I walk to my south wall, glancing at the Volturi trail I have laid out. I have pictures and newspaper clippings, as well as charts outlining who does what and where. I have been on this case for nearly four years. I know I am missing something but I can't figure out what the fuck it is?

"_Eddie, Eddie, look, she's so pretty! Can I do that when I get older?"_

"_Of course, you can do and be whatever you want," I say as I kiss the top of her head._

I snatch an empty bottle of Heineken off of my dresser and flick my ashes inside of it as I gently roll my shoulders trying to get my dream out of my head. Taking another long drag I contemplate my next move before dropping the butt in the bottle and immediately lighting another one. My hand moves up my neck as I continue smoking, trying desperately to relax but knowing damn well I'll never be able to. I glance at the very first picture on the wall and frown as I exhale. SHIT! I quickly drop my half smoked cigarette in the bottle and immediately walk down the hall into my spare bedroom which houses my in-home gym, equipped with a punching bag tethered to the ceiling, a top of the line treadmill for when it is too fucking cold to run outside which unfortunately in Chicago is half the fucking year, and my bench press. I hate working out with other people which is why I don't go to the gym. People always want to fucking talk and I am not there to socialize.

"_Eddie, will you ride the elephant with me?"_

"_Oh, Claire Bear, brother's too big for that," I say laughing._

"_That's not true," she says nudging me. "Are you scared to ride with me?" she asks, arching her brow and I can't help but laugh. Where the hell did she learn to do that?_

"FUCK!" I hear myself shout as my fist makes contact with the bag.

My punching bag bounces back from the motion of my hit. But I can't stop. I hit it over and over again, until my arms are sore and sweat is dripping down my face and off of my back. My head rests against the soft leather as my breathing picks up. My eyes squeeze shut as tears threaten to break through. Tears I won't allow myself to shed.

"FUCK!" I yell again, pushing the bag away.

Jumping on my treadmill, I crank it up to eight as I break out into a run without warming up at all. I run and run until my legs can't move anymore and I have to stop, stumbling off the track. My legs feel like jelly as I walk to the small fridge in the room, pulling out a bottle of water. I slide down the wall, sitting back with my eyes closed. Damn! My arms can barely lift the water bottle to my mouth. My chest is heaving as I pull my shirt off and wipe my face. This shit is not working. Rubbing my temples I sigh. I need a damn drink, a real fucking drink. I glance at the clock on my wall. 1:00 a.m. Embry is still open. I chug the rest of my water and go shower quickly.

.

.

.

"Masen!" Embry shouts across the room when I walk in. I give him my standard head nod.

"The usual?" He asks, looking me up and down as I nod.

"You look like shit," he has concern on his face as he pours my Jameson.

Embry always keeps some Jameson 18 on hand for me. I know I am probably the only one that actually orders that specific one but it's fucking smooth when it goes down. It's expensive but it's worth it. Embry runs a little dive bar in downtown Chicago called _The Wolf Den_. We became acquainted after I started working for the Feds five years ago. I needed a place to chill and relax where no one would recognize me and where I could let off a little 'steam' now and again. He and I hit it off immediately and I suppose he could be considered a friend of mine. If I allowed myself to have friends, that is.

"I feel like shit!" I sit on one of the stools and down the Jameson in one swift move, motioning for another.

"I'll buy that." A silky voice says to my side.

I glance at Embry who motions with his eyes. Turning my head slightly, I see a tall blond leaning against the bar. I smirk at her and think what the hell. Maybe a good fuck will ease my mind. I nod at her and down the drink that Embry set in front of me, never breaking eye contact. With a snap of my fingers I motion to Embry to pour me another. It takes more than a couple of shots for me to feel a buzz. And I definitely need to feel a buzz if I plan on getting back to sleep tonight.

"What's your name?" She asks, batting her lashes.

"Does it really matter?" I reply moving in the stool so that I am facing her.

I flip the hood of my jacket off and stare at her, grinning when I see her take a sharp intake of breath and I know in that instant that I can have her if I want her. I lift the corner of my mouth into the smirk that I know will get me what I want and roll my tongue over my lips, tasting the fine whiskey still present there. Her expression goes from flirtatious to feral in an instant. Her now dark eyes tell me all I need to know. I wrap my hand around her waist and move her in between my legs, pressing her against my crotch while my mouth goes to her neck. I begin kissing her feverishly from her ear to the top of her shoulder, turned on by the fact that she doesn't know me yet is letting me do this. She is breathing heavily as I move my hands over her ass and pull her even closer, shifting my erection against her.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" I ask, nibbling on her earlobe.

She moans and nods and I can't help but grin again. I down my next drink before standing abruptly, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and leading her to the back of the bar. She looks up at me, confusion on her face. Yeah, honey we aren't going to my place and we're certainly not going to yours. What I need to do I can do right here. I push through the men's restroom and then lock the door. She starts to say something but my mouth is on hers before she can. I quickly move her against the wall, grinding my cock against her, my mouth ravishing hers. I don't want or need to know her name.

"Can I fuck you?" I whisper against her mouth and then nibble on her bottom lip.

She swivels her hips against me as her eyes close tightly. That's all the confirmation I need. She is wearing a tight pair of jeans with a flimsy top. I quickly move my hand under her shirt and squeeze her ample breast while my other hand unzips her pants. Breaking from our kiss I push her jeans to the ground. I flip her around and place her hands on the wall. She looks over her shoulder at me and I give her my best sex look and her eyes flutter closed as she turns back towards the wall. Resting my forearm between her shoulder blades, I dig a condom out of my wallet, quickly ripping it open with my teeth. Releasing my cock from its cage, I give it a couple of quick strokes up and down before rolling the condom on. My knee spreads her legs apart while I wrap my hands around her waist, yanking her away from the wall slightly as I push my cock into her tight pussy which is already starting to constrict and vibrate around me.

"Mmm, do you like that? Do you like me fucking you?" I grit out through clenched teeth.

She is moaning and gasping as I pump into her with force. She is nothing but a means to an end for me and I don't give a shit if she is satisfied. I feel myself building and grab the back of her hair pulling her head to the side as I bring my mouth down on her neck. I pull out of her and push into her again quickly and roughly, chasing my release. After sucking on her neck roughly for several minutes I move my mouth to her shoulder, drawing her flesh between my teeth while she cries out, in pain or pleasure I don't know and I don't really care. I begin grunting loudly as the force of my thrusts push her against the wall causing a loud thumping noise to echo in the room. I continue to vigorously thrust my ready to explode cock in and out of her slick walls until a string of profanities flows against her flesh as my release comes. I fuck her hard until I can't possibly cum any more and as my breathing finally settles and before remorse can kick in, I pull out of her and rip the condom off, tossing it in the trash as I reposition my cock back inside my pants.

"Thanks for that," I say kissing her shoulder where she now has a wicked bruise forming and then step out of the bathroom before she is even dressed.

I walk to the bar and Embry just stares at me. I motion for him to draw me another drink and place a hundred dollar bill on the bar as I toss my drink down my throat quickly.

"Make sure she gets home okay," I tell Embry.

He nods and glances towards the bathroom just as she walks out and towards the bar. As she gets to me she has that look on her face, the one they always have, that look that says they want more from me. Ah hell… I muster up a weak smile and then kiss her passionately, whipping my tongue around her mouth until she is out of breath and then I step away from her and walk out the door. I am not worried about Embry. I treat him well and know that he won't give any of my information to her. The reality is I have no time for a relationship. My work keeps me very busy. Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I don't even want a relationship at all. A quick fuck here and there is enough for me. I have no desire to care about anyone.

~ATF~

Leaning back against the elevator wall I glance at my reflection in the mirrored door. I am in standard attire, black slacks, white button down shirt, my Glock nuzzled in my shoulder holster as well as one in my ankle holster and my ATF badge on my belt. I started keeping my hair somewhat short because if I don't it grows wild and crazy, resembling that just fucked look. It's hard to be taken seriously when it appears you just rolled out of bed after engaging in some form of sexual relations. Although, the hair I am sure helped me get laid on many occasions. But I also hated that I often heard the words 'pretty boy' attached to me. So, a few weeks ago I actually shaved it all off. Why? I don't really have a great answer to that. I think ultimately I just needed a change. I have let it grow slightly but not much. I kind of like it this way. It makes me look pretty bad ass. The only downside is I can't run my hand through it like I used to do. I move my head from side to side and touch the stubble on my face, fuck I hate shaving but I will need to by tomorrow or I am going to look one step closer to being a damn caveman.

I readjust my jacket slightly so that my gun is completely concealed. When I first became a field agent five years ago the other agents teased me relentlessly, always telling me I was in the wrong department; that the FBI was in another building. I don't give a fuck. I prefer to wear a suit. It gets me more information than any of these assholes ever get in their cargo pants and ATF t-shirts.

I have worked extremely hard to get where I'm at, receiving my Bachelors in Criminal Justice in only three years and then joining the police academy immediately after. I was a cop at age 22, too young by most standards but I didn't care. I had always wanted to be a cop, to follow in the footsteps of my father and grandfather. I figured I would spend five years on the beat and then take the detectives exam, maybe work some cases with my father and his best friend who happens to be my godfather. But life dealt me a shitty fucking hand and the next thing I knew I was going through the ATF National Academy. The elevator dings and I head out towards our morning debriefing.

"Hey Mase!" I hear the minute I enter the room.

I nod to McCarty and sit down next to him. Emmett is probably the only one that will work with me. Everyone else thinks I'm an asshole. Well, they are right about that but the reality is they're all idiots and I work better alone. I met Emmett a few years ago when he transferred here from Omaha. When we first met the only visual I had was him chucking hay one night and then tossing quarterbacks for the Huskers on the next. He's fucking huge and when he wants he can look as fierce as a bear but generally he is all smiles and jokes.

"So… Rose and I went to Norfolk this weekend to see my folks," he says looking at my blank expression. "Remember, I told you we were doing that?"

I shrug and sigh, "Yes, I remember you saying something about that. And…"

"And… I asked her to marry me," he says quietly with a big smile on his face. "And, she said YES!" he whispers to me.

"No shit?" I lean back in my chair and cross my arms.

"You're okay with that aren't you?" He looks nervous all of a sudden.

"Um… yeah, of course," I punch him in the arm because, well, that's what guys do but fuck! It's like hitting a god damn wall. "Congratulations man."

"Thanks," he says grinning from ear to ear.

Huh! I never would have thought Rosalie Cullen would get married. She always told me she never would. Rosalie's parents, Carlisle and Esme, were best friends with my folks. Of course they tried hooking us up but Rose is not my type. She is too much fucking maintenance for my liking. Not that we didn't make out a few times. Hell, she was the first girl to give me head when we were both in the 9th grade. Not that I'd tell Emmett that. But she and I have been friends since we were children and after the 'head' incident we never did anything sexual. It just never felt right. She's probably the closest thing I have to a best friend. Emmett met her one day when she and her parents came by to take me out to lunch. That was about eighteen months ago and they have been together ever since.

"Alright, alright… settle down, ladies." Area director Anderson says as he walks to the front of the room.

Everyone quiets down and looks at him.

"We have new Intel that suggests that the Volturi are setting up some kind of operation in New Orleans but the trail starts here in Chicago. We are assuming guns but it could be drugs as well."

The minute he says Volturi I sit up straight and stare at him, my face and body immediately becomes tense. Emmett nudges me and when I look at him he has a serious expression on his face as well. There is muttering in the room as everyone begins to grasp the implications of this. Aro Volturi and his brothers run one of the largest gun trafficking businesses in the world. Aro is the man in charge and takes care of operations in New York while his brother Marcus addresses the needs in Los Angeles. Chicago is the base of operation for the youngest and most dangerous of the brothers, Caius. His guard is led by a pair of twins, Jane and Alec, who are more lethal than anything I have ever seen in my entire time with the agency. They have been known to blow up buildings and not give a shit if there is anyone in them or not. They have no qualms about killing innocent bystanders, even children if they get in the way. Their motto seems to be 'kill first no questions asked'. We have been trying to arrest them for years but no one will go against them and the people that might always end up dead.

"Masen," he states distinctly and I blink several times, trying to focus.

"Yes, Sir," I reply.

"I want you to oversee this investigation as you are already well versed in Caius' operations here in Chicago. We believe he is the one that will be running things in New Orleans but knowing Caius, he already has someone down there doing his dirty work. We just don't know who all of the players are yet. You will need to coordinate this with the New Orleans field office as well as our FBI brethren and local law enforcement if necessary. You will not be running solo on this do you understand me?" He states with authority.

"Yes, Sir," I say breathing in deeply, my heading spinning.

"This case is too big for one man and one agency to take down. Don't make me regret this decision, Masen. I can't have any of your vigilante bullshit on this case."

"You won't, sir." I say assuredly, running my hand through my non-existent hair.

"If I do, Masen, I swear you will be out and I don't mean off the case, I mean out of the agency all together. I don't care how good of a damn agent you are. Do I make myself clear?" He continues sternly, placing his hands on his hips for emphasis.

"I understand, sir. No solo missions. I get it!" I say annoyed at him for calling me out in front of everyone like that.

He stares at me for a moment, presumably assessing whether I am capable of handling an operation of this magnitude. He crosses his arms, his eyes narrowed and I can't help but shift slightly in my seat.

"Pick four other agents to assist you. I want a preliminary report by the end of the week. That's all," he says authoritatively and then walks out of the room.

Everyone turns to look at me and I can't even think straight right now. This is my first lead investigation and to be honest it might be my only opportunity. I don't always play well with others so I know this is a huge test for me. Anderson wants to see if I'll fuck up or not. But damn, my mind immediately goes to the fact that this is probably going to be my best chance to take down the man who destroyed my life. I feel my chest heave as I sit up determinedly. I will bring that mother fucker down if it's the last fucking thing I do!

* * *

**A/N… So hmm, lots of questions I would imagine. We will learn the answers as we go through the story. A word on posting…I will post this story twice a week, Fridays (Edward) and Tuesday (Bella). This story will weave between Chicago and New Orleans and will include a wide array of characters with lots of plot twists. As per usual I have created a blog for the story because you all know me by now and know I LOVE to post pictures and videos and such. You can access the blog at atalionicforce-lovinrob dot blogspot dot com and check out some pics for this chapter including a wonderful manip by my girl amandac3… so hit me up with a review and let me know what you think so far.**

**Special shout out to LayAtHomeMom... thanks for the rec baby, let me repay the honor... Are ya'll checking out Bostonward? if not, you must... ****Hooked Up and Locked Down** (www dot fanfiction dot net /s/9320881/1/) ... All he wants is a distraction. And a distraction is what he gets when a night out with friends leads to a steamy hook-up. Of course, sometimes things look different in the morning... but that's the trouble with one-night stands in locked down Boston.

**See ya on Tuesday where we will meet Bella.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**Talionic = biblical justice, an eye for an eye**

**So now that we have met Edward how about we meet Bella?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Bella Swan POV**_

"Alice, what do you think?" I ask anxiously.

She takes a moment while I nervously chew on my bottom lip. She is taking her time, tasting each piece, humming as her head tilts from side to side. Shit! She's driving me crazy. Will she just tell me already?

"Well?" I ask impatiently.

"It's divine, Bella," she says with a smile.

I finally breathe out, "Divine enough that they will hire me on the spot?" I ask with an uneasy laugh.

She takes my hands in hers and stands, "I have already seen it." I roll my eyes and she chuckles, "have I ever steered you wrong?"

"No, you haven't," I smirk, "well, there was that time you told me to give Frankie 'the spitter' White a chance." I arch my brow.

"Well, technically…" She pauses and then laughs, "Yeah, I was way off on that one."

We both laugh. Alice has been my friend since grade school. We grew up in Forks, Washington. She was the bubbly little girl that lived across the street from me. She bounced over to my house and introduced herself the day my dad, Charlie Swan, took the job as the sheriff in town, and we were best friends from that day forward. Throughout school she was a fashion icon while I on the other hand enjoyed the simple things in life, i.e. jeans, converse and a t-shirt. She tried to help me see the errors of my fashion ways but it never stuck. She still holds out hope for me but I think it's a lost cause.

My parents divorced when I was eight. My mom left me and dad so she could live her dreams. I never quite knew what that meant but a few years after that I discovered cooking as a way to deal with the loss of a mother in my life and also so I didn't have to eat hot dogs, beans, and macaroni and cheese every night which seemed to be the only things my father knew how to make. By the time I graduated high school I had decided to pursue it as a career. So with Alice in tow we headed to New Orleans and have been here for nearly five years. Unfortunately, my father was unable to pay for me to go to culinary school as most are very expensive. So I had to learn on my own, self-taught so to speak. Of course, not having that formal background has been a hindrance to say the least. But, I'm not giving up. I know I can do it. I worked at a lot of small restaurants the first three years in New Orleans, gaining experience on how a kitchen is run and learning everything I possibly could. Cooking is natural for me just as fashion is for Alice. Through an extreme amount of hard work I landed a job as a line cook at Arnaud's restaurant, one of the premier restaurants in the great city of New Orleans. Over the past couple of years I have worked myself up to becoming an assistant to the sous-chef and hopefully one day I will run my own kitchen. Of course, I might just get that sooner rather than later as an opportunity has landed on my lap that could literally change my life forever.

**One Week Ago**

"Isabella, make sure that the fish chef knows about the change?" Chef Sampson says, looking at his clipboard.

"Yes, sir," I reply dutifully.

I walk up to Tyler, "There was a problem with the catfish; we had to switch it up, going with the trout instead."

"Really?" he asks annoyed.

I shrug and notice he looks a little off. "Hey, you okay?"

He waves me off so I shrug again and turn around, following Chef Sampson around, making sure I have everything down that is supposed to be going on. That is one of the responsibilities of the sous-chef, to make sure the kitchen is running smoothly. As his assistant, I do a lot of the menial tasks but I am also learning about the intricacies of managing a kitchen. Something I will need to know if I am ever going to have my own restaurant.

The dinner is going really well, we are very busy and there has been only one complaint related to the lack of catfish which isn't bad. I love this part though, when everyone is running around doing their part. I am helping on the vegetable line because they have a new chef who is not used to our fast pace when I glance up. Much to my dismay I see Tyler sway while his hands grip the counter. Shit! I rush over there but by the time I get there he is on his knees.

"Ty, are you okay?" I ask frantically.

"I feel dizzy," he says swallowing hard.

"Isabella, take over for him. Donald, get him out of here, Trina take over for Isabella," Chef Sampson hollers over the commotion.

I jump up, washing my hands quickly before I begin plating the ticket in front of me. I am moving quickly as we don't want there to be a delay in getting the food to the customers. I start directing people, concentrating on the special, a blacked Cajun trout over rice, which is one of my favorites, while the other fish cooks deal with our regular fish fare. By the time the dinner rush is done I am high fiving my crew.

"Isabella, come with me," Chef Sampson says crisply.

"Umm, okay," I look at him hesitantly not sure what's going on or if I did something wrong.

"Mr. De la Fosse, Chef Isabella," Chef Sampson states motioning to a man at a table.

"Chef Isabella, it's a pleasure. I am told you are responsible for the exquisite trout this evening," he says with what I identify as a distinct Louisiana French accent. He must be from here.

I open my mouth to say something just as he stands to shake my hand. Oh lord! This man is gorgeous. His bright green eyes a stark contrast against his dark skin. He is wearing a very expensive Armani suit with a simple maroon silk tie and a distinct tie clip encrusted with a ruby. He straightens his jacket and smirks before reaching his hand out to me which I take.

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad you enjoyed it," I say with a slight blush.

"Sit," he offers, pulling out the seat in front of me.

I panic and look up to Chef Sampson for some guidance. But he doesn't say anything; instead he turns and starts walking back to the kitchen. I turn back to the handsome man before me and he gives me a smile, showing off a perfect set of pearly white teeth.

"I apologize, Mr. De la Fosse but…"

"Laurent, please, call me by my given name," he says with another bright smile, once again motioning to the chair.

I sit hesitantly, "Laurent, I must return to the kitchen. Thank you for requesting to meet me. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Perhaps another time," he says as I stand.

I don't say yes or no. I just give him a small smile to which he nods slightly. Practically running back to the kitchen I push through the doors and ignore the looks I am getting from the other chefs. It's rare that someone asks to meet a line chef so I know what just happened is unusual. I sigh and snatch the next ticket at my station.

.

.

.

"Isabella," I hear as I exit the back door.

"Mr. De la Fosse," I say startled.

"Isabella, I thought I asked you to call me Laurent?" he teases.

"I'm sorry," I say smiling. "How can I help you, Laurent?"

"I would like to take you out for drinks," he says with a smile and then adds, "to discuss a business proposition."

"Umm, it's late. I should head home."

He laughs, "Isabella," placing his hand on my shoulder he winks, "we are in N'awlins, the night is still young."

I push my hair behind my ear, "I'm not dressed to go out."

His smile is blinding, "your beauty is enough."

I open my mouth to say something but then close it. I stare at him for a long moment weighing the possibilities. He could be a rapist or a murderer but he doesn't seem like that. I don't know, I suppose he is just used to getting his way, most handsome men are. He must sense my hesitation because he places his hand on his heart as he turns me in a different direction.

"I promise you, Isabella, I will be the perfect gentleman," he bows for emphasis.

I giggle involuntarily and finally nod.

"Wonderful," he says with another hearty laugh.

We walk a few blocks until we reach the Bombay Club. I nervously bring my jacket around me tighter, frowning.

"What's the matter, Isabella? Do you not approve of my selection?" he asks with a smirk.

"I am not dressed up enough to go in there."

"Nonsense," he says as we approach the hostess.

He asks for a table in the bar and she directs us to a small booth, eyeing me a couple of times. He motions for me to take a seat which I do and immediately pick up the Martini menu. The Bombay Club is known for making some of the best martinis in New Orleans and since I am there it seems a pity not to try one. As I am deciding the waitress comes over and I hear him ordering.

"We'll have an order of the calamari and mussels. I'd like Grey Goose, straight and my lady would like…" he turns to me and arches his brow.

"Umm, I'd like one of the breathless martinis," I say.

"Excellent choice, ma'am," she says with a smile.

I watch the waitress leave and then glance around the bar. They have a nice set up. The jazz band in the other room is playing a lively tune and I find myself bobbing my head slightly to the beat filtering inside the bar. There a few people inside, another couple at a table a little bit away from us and three people at the bar. One is a business man who is nursing his drink and a little further down the bar is a couple embracing. He is sitting on the stool and she is standing between his legs, her head nuzzled in his neck while he rests his head near her ear. I watch them for a while as he whispers in her ear and she throws her head back laughing, her long hair falling down her back. Feeling his eyes on me I turn away from the couple and find Laurent watching me. His eyes slightly darker then they had been.

"You are quite beautiful, Isabella."

"Thank you but you aren't exactly catching me at my best," I say bobbing my head again and taking a deep breath.

"Then allow me to catch you at your best?" he counters smoothly.

"Laurent," I say turning away from him but don't finish my sentence. I am not trying to play hard to get but I am not interested in a relationship right now and one night stands aren't my thing.

"Where did you train, Isabella?" he asks, apparently trying a different tactic.

I turn to him just as the waitress brings us our drinks. I smile as I take a sip of the chocolaty goodness. Wow, this is really tasty. Moments later the waitress is bringing us our food. The calamari is very good although I probably would have done it a tad different. I glance at Laurent and notice he is still waiting for a response.

"On the job mostly, I started cooking as a child and it sort of came naturally," I set my food down and give him a very serious look, "but I have worked extremely hard to move up the line. No one handed me anything."

"I believe that, Isabella," he smiles and takes a sip of is vodka. "Are you happy at Arnaud's?" he queries with a slight nod.

"Yes, of course, why would you think I wasn't?" I ask, somewhat defensively.

He leans back and laughs as he pulls out his phone which is buzzing. He looks around the bar still grinning like the Cheshire cat. What the hell is so damn funny about that?

"I like you, Isabella," he laughs again and then checks his phone once more, frowning at whatever the text says.

"You don't really know me," I counter, miffed.

"Of course, you're absolutely right. I don't know you at all."

He watches me for several minutes. Long enough to make me feel a bit uneasy before he smiles and takes a sit up his drink.

"I only ask about your training because I am starting a restaurant and am in search of an executive chef and as such I would like you to prepare a meal for myself and my associates," he says very seriously. The flirtatiousness is gone, he is all business.

"You want me to audition for you?" I ask stunned.

"Yes, Isabella, I would like you to audition," he says and pulls out a business card from the inside pocket of his jacket. "Are you interested?" he asks and I can hear the cockiness back in his voice.

I nod as I look at the card. This is it. My big break. My opportunity to have my own kitchen.

"Outstanding. We would like you to be at the restaurant Saturday. There are three of us so prepare accordingly."

**Present Time**

"What kind of wine are you going to serve with this?" Alice asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Umm, I was thinking, a Louis Jadot Gevrey-Chambertin. I love the raspberry fruity taste it gives once the earthiness passes. What do you think?" I ask a little unsure.

She nods, "That will be good." She gets a thoughtful look on her face, "Bella, do you need any help paying for all this?"

I shrug, "No, I got it but ummm, we will be eating top ramen for a few weeks."

She breaks out into a shrill laugh, "well, knowing you I am sure you could vamp it up."

There is a knock on the door and Alice squeals, bouncing up and down. She runs to the door and swings it open. She immediately wraps her arms around Jasper, kissing him passionately. When they come up for air, Jasper waves at me.

"Hey Bella," he says in his straight Louisiana drawl.

"Hey Jazzy poo," I say with a giggle as Alice turns around and sticks her tongue at me.

"That smells great. Is that what you're making Saturday?" he asks stepping inside.

I nod, "Yes, would you like a taste?"

"You bet I would," he says dragging Alice back inside.

He cuts a small piece and then moans in delight, giving me the thumbs up sign. What I have found is that Jasper always seems to know when I am cooking and he has liked everything I have made so I'm not sure he is the best judge. God bless him though as he is a real sweetheart. He and Alice have been together for a year and she is completely smitten.

"Don't wait up," she sing-songs as she takes Jasper's hand and leads him out the door.

"Behave, woman!" I shout at her retreating figure.

She spins and curtsies for me, "I will make no promises."

~ATF~

I am nervous as hell. The last couple of days seem to have sped up. Once I tweaked my meal I bought everything I would need. Mr. De la Fosse had advised me that I would have full use of the kitchen which is completely stocked. I went by yesterday to acquaint myself with the facilities and make sure they had everything I would need to prepare my meal. Laurent told me he would like me to serve the meal at six sharp so that's what I will do. I have asked Alice to help me today, not that I really need her physically but she has a tendency to calm me down when I start going crazy.

_Let's get it started in here_

I turn and glance at Alice, arching my brow as the Black Eyed Peas blast into the kitchen. She shrugs at me and turns back around, moving and swaying to the music as she dices vegetables for me.

"It needs to be smaller, Alice. Like this," I take the knife and demonstrate how I want her to cut my mushrooms. She nods and smiles as I go back to my quail.

Once the quail is prepped I go back to my clams, mixing ingredients together so that I can bake them. I glance at the clock and sigh, thirty minutes. Why is it that no matter how much time I allot myself I always seem to cut it close? I get my cake ready and shove it in the oven, timing it so it will be ready while they are eating their entrée which will give me time to plate it and get the Café Brûlot ready.

"Oh my God, is that him?" Alice says peeking out of the kitchen. I nod disinterested.

"Holy shit! He's gorgeous. Tall, dark and handsome, nom fucking nom," she sighs.

"Excuse me; are you lusting after my potential boss when you already have a boyfriend?" I ask as I plate my baked oysters.

"Hey, I can look, I just can't touch," she says to which I roll my eyes. "So why didn't you go out with him? He's obviously interested in you," she asks.

"Because I don't want a boyfriend and he's very, I don't know, pushy," I say flustered that we are having this conversation right here and now on the biggest night of my life. "Besides, I'm not ready to date again."

She starts to say something but the door opens and he steps inside, "It's almost six o'clock, Isabella, please tell me you're ready?" he asks all silky smooth.

I smile, "I am Mr. De…" I stop when he arches his brow, "Laurent, I'm ready."

He turns to Alice and offers her a smile before exiting the kitchen. I glance at Alice and she is standing there with her mouth open and all I can do is roll my eyes again.

"Get the wine, Alice," I say shaking my head.

She blinks and grabs the ice bucket with the already open wine. "Did you see his eyes, they're freaking green. I've never seen a black man with green eyes."

"Alice, get your shit together," I say under my breath as we come through the door.

I walk into the dining room where Laurent is sitting with two other people, a slim man with brown curly hair and a woman with flaming red hair and piercing blue eyes. They are both impeccably dressed and I can't help but feel as if I have seen them somewhere. Alice offers them a smile as she tilts the wine in their direction to determine who will be the taster. Laurent's associate raises his glass. He tastes the wine and motions for Alice to pour for the rest of them.

"Chef Isabella, I would like to introduce you to my associates, James Beauchamp and Victoria Badour," he says motioning to the people across from him.

"It's a pleasure, ma'am, sir," I say with a slight bow.

James reaches out his hand, shaking mine and tracing his finger along my palm. "It is our pleasure, Chef Isabella. Laurent has talked our ear off about you and I must say you are much more stunning up close," he says before kissing my hand.

I am a bit thrown by his remark. I am auditioning to be a chef not a fucking model and what the hell is Laurent saying about me and what on earth does this guy mean, 'up close'. I glance at the woman and she is eyeing me as if I stepped in something disgusting. Great! I remove my hand and smile at them all, stepping back as I prepare to give my spiel.

"I would like to thank you for allowing me this opportunity to serve you," I begin. "We will be starting out with baked oysters," I set the plates before them. "First we have Oysters Bienville made with shrimp, mushrooms, green onions, herbs and seasonings in a white wine sauce, second we have Oysters Kathryn made with artichoke hearts, garlic, fresh parmigiano-reggiano and extra-virgin olive oil and lastly we have Oysters Ohan made with eggplant and andouille sausage."

I step back and watch them taste the oysters while Alice goes back in the kitchen. A few moments later she brings in a cart that has their entrée's on it.

"These are exceptional," Laurent says with a beaming smile.

"Yes, very good, Chef Isabella," James adds but the woman says nothing.

"For your entrée I have made you Roast Louisiana Quail Elzey. It is partially deboned and filled with Foie Gras Mousse and Mushroom Duxelle and then wrapped with country smoked bacon. It is served on a bed of Truffle-infused Bordelaise Sauce with lightly seasoned Roma tomatoes and shredded yellow squash," I state proudly.

Alice and I look at each other as they devour the quail. They are all smiling and whispering to each other. Even the woman, Victoria, looks pleased. I motion for Alice to top off their wine while I go back in the kitchen to plate the desert.

"Oh my God, Bella, they are saying how splendid everything is. I think you got this," she squeals grabbing my arm as she comes back inside the kitchen.

My whole body is shaking, "okay, oh my God, alright, one more thing."

She nods as we get everything together for the dessert. We then place everything on the cart and head back out there as they are finishing the quail. I immediately set everything up for the Café Brûlot. Alice removes their dirty plates and then sets their desserts in front of them while I prepare the drink.

"For dessert I have made you a Chocolate Devastation cake featuring Belgian dark chocolates and espresso and it will be served with Café Brûlot which is made with coffee, lemon and orange rinds, cloves, cinnamon sticks and Orange Curacao."

I love making Café Brûlot because it is a sight to behold. I glance at my pot and see that the sugar is completely dissolved so I tilt the pan slightly and light the liquid, watching as it flames up beautifully. Laurent claps and tilts his head proudly as I pour the flaming liquid into coffee cups, placing a cinnamon stick on the saucer plate and an orange rind, curled to perfection in the drink.

"Enjoy," I say with a smile.

Alice and I walk back to the kitchen and I want to pass out, I am so excited. Suddenly Laurent pushes through the door, smiling brilliantly and clasping his hands together.

"Isabella, that was exquisite. We want you. We don't want to interview anyone else."

I look at Alice and then back at him before running up and giving him a hug. He doesn't waste any time as he immediately wraps his arms around me pulling me closer to him. He then moves his mouth near my ear and breathes heavily.

"I can't wait to work with you, Isabella."

* * *

**A/N… So damn, what do you think of our Bella? And who in here trusts Laurent? And what about Vicky and James, those three together can only mean trouble or can it? Now for the purpose of this story I will basically steal Bella's recipes from other restaurants and yeah, I guess I should warn you now that you will probably be hungry after reading her chapters… LOL**

**The dinner Bella made in this chapter can be found at Arnaud's Restaurant which is located in the heart of the French Quarter and is considered an exemplary restaurant serving classic Creole cuisine. I have included pictures of the meal and the link to the restaurant on the blog as well as manips of Bella, Laurent, James and Victoria because I know you all want to know who I envision in those roles… LOL **

**So our next chapter will be Edward. I wonder what he's been up too, hmmm.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight!**

**So let's see what kind of crew Agent Masen puts together.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Edward Masen POV**_

"_Pick four other agents to assist you. I want a preliminary report by the end of the week. That's all," Anderson says before exiting the room._

"Mase, what the fuck, can you believe this shit?" Emmett asks beside me.

I am still lost in thought. For one, I am still shocked I have been given my first lead investigation but more importantly I am reeling from the thought that I now have a chance to take down Caius and his brothers. I need to think this through with a clear head. I need to pick four agents but I need to pick people who can help me on this mission that won't annoy the hell out of me? I look up and a crowd has gathered around me. They all want in but in reality they all hate me so fuck 'em. I think for another quick moment, scanning in my head the bios of everyone in the room.

"Alright, I want McCarty, Newton, Clearwater and Lahote. The rest of you get the fuck out of here. I want to use this room," I say decisively.

I hear a lot of mumbling and then see Paul smirking as he motions with his hands in a shooing manner to the other agents. He's a hot head and I'm not sure how well he and I will get along but the man is brilliant when it comes to explosives and knowing Alec and Jane that will be a factor. Emmett turns his chair around and sits with his large arms crossed on the back of the chair looking at me expectantly.

"Look, you all know I am not much of a people person and generally don't like working with anyone," I start and catch all but Emmett nodding in agreement.

Emmett turns and shoots them one of his _don't you fucking say anything or I'll pound you into the ground_ looks and they all stiffen and sober up completely. I have no regrets having him on my team. Not only does he work well with others but he's bad ass to boot and there isn't a gun made that he doesn't know about. In addition, it will be nice to have someone on my team who doesn't hate me or want to kick my ass. I know he'll have my back.

"Let's get started. All four of you have different areas of expertise which means you will look at this case from a different vantage point. I want to hear your initial thoughts first and then we can start figuring out where to begin," I say authoritatively.

"Guns," Emmett says first. "Word on the street is that they are trying to get their hands on this modified assault rifle they are manufacturing in Europe somewhere. I've heard Russia but I also heard somewhere in the Middle East. But word has it that Aro pissed off one of the families out there and they are tying his hands, cutting off his supply. That's got to have him angrier then hell. Maybe he found a way around it, some kind of side deal or something."

"I don't know. Aro has been trying to expand their drug smuggling for a while now," Agent Leah Clearwater interjects.

Leah is a recent transplant to the Agency. She transferred here from the Bureau three months ago. She said she was tired of their bullshit and wanted to be on the front line which sort of makes sense but I have a feeling there is something else going on with her. She worked undercover for a few years in New York, trying to get close to Aro but was never able to break through. There was some shit that went down that made her move to Chicago but I don't know what that was. Overall she seems rather hostile to everyone but she has better knowledge of Aro's practices than most so I want her.

"What do mean?" I ask.

"The whole time I was trying to get close the ruckus was between the brothers. I don't think they were all on the same page but Aro was very determined. I think he is behind it and will have Caius set up some sort of drug ring, maybe getting supplies from the south and shipping them up here."

I nod, that could very well be true. Aro likes the drugs. He thinks they are lucrative but Caius loves the guns. I glance and see that Mike has a contemplative look on his face. His curled finger traces his pursed lips and he looks like he wants to say something but doesn't.

"Newton, your thoughts?" I ask.

His brows furrow and he doesn't say anything right away. I haven't decided if I like Newton or not. He's one of those all American guys that most people trust immediately. He sets people's minds at ease and they often just spill whatever it is he wants to know. I have yet to see him get angry and a cool head is a good thing to balance my crazy, _jump in guns a blazing_, attitude. Also, based on things I have heard him say in meetings he has an exceptional analytical mind. He is careful with his thoughts and is able to connect dots others don't always see.

"I think Aro is very smart, calculating," he starts while tapping his lips lightly. "He wants what he wants and won't stop even if that means plowing over his brothers to get it. Family isn't important to him, power is. Is Caius strong enough to go against what Aro wants? I don't know. I used to think he wasn't, but now Caius seems to be very driven and it wouldn't surprise me if he tried to take his brother out."

"You think he would do that? Go against Aro?" Emmett asks stunned.

"Yes," I interject. "Caius wants what Aro has, complete power and control, but he will never have it as long as Aro is around."

We all sit in silence for a moment, absorbing that thought and what it might mean. We have seen the Volturi take out an opposing family. They did it with such viciousness that we were all left dumbstruck because it happened so quickly we had no time to respond. By the time we got there all that was left was rubble. But if they turn on each other I have no idea what could happen and the collateral damage that would ensue would be insurmountable.

"Well, if that bitch Jane or her fucktarded brother comes across my path I am ready for them. I'm gonna nail those fuckers for the St. Francis bombing," Paul spits out with venom.

We all turn to see him looking down, his brows furrowed. He was on the case when Jane and Alec blew up St. Francis church. There was a christening happening and one of their enemies was there. Jane and Alec made sure to blow the place up with everyone inside just to prove a point that they would kill anyone who got in their way. 67 people died that day, including 23 children. Paul was the first ATF responder on the scene and through his work we were able to identify a signature. We just can't connect it to Alec and Jane. At least… not yet.

"Alright," I say clasping my hands together. "Let's see if we can start linking things together."

I walk to the large board and draw three circles on top, placing Aro's name in the middle and Caius and Marcus in the circles on each side of him. I start replicating some of the information I have on my personal Volturi wall but mostly I want their feedback. It's obvious I am missing something and maybe they can help me find it.

~ATF~

The week flew by. The team I assembled is perfect. They all work extremely hard and I am finding it less difficult to get along with them. So far everyone has the same goal, bringing down Aro and his brothers. We have started an extensive chart on the white board, linking everything we know so far. Unfortunately our preliminary report amounted to not much more than speculation that Caius would be either setting up some form of drug ring, narrowing it down to a new strand of cocaine that is running through Europe right now or they are looking at bringing in a military style assault rifle that is currently being used by insurgents in Afghanistan and Kuwait. Anderson did a lot of head nodding as I went over everything we knew so far but somehow I don't think he was very impressed.

My mind is lost in thought as I drive the winding road towards the large white house at the end. A house I spent a lot of time in as a child. The trees are full and blowing gently in the wind. Bringing my cigarette to my mouth I see that it is nothing but ash. Perfect! Flicking it out the open driver's window I pull into the semicircular driveway and notice several cars already parked. Looks like a full house. I light another cigarette the minute I step out of my car, leaning against the door, not ready to go inside and interact with people. A moment later I hear the front door close behind me and then the distinct clink, clink, clink of stilettos approaching. I don't need to turn to know who it is.

"That stuff will kill you," Rose says leaning up against my ride.

"A lot of stuff will kill me," I state as a matter of fact.

I glance at her and she is a sight to behold, flawlessly outfitted in a dress that highlights every asset of her voluptuous figure from her ripe and full breasts to her shapely hips to her long and luscious legs accented by her four inch stiletto heels. Her blond hair is in some exquisite up do that makes her look like a starlet from days gone by and I can't help but think that she could give Marilyn Monroe a run for her money. She is quirking her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me as I bring the cigarette to my lips, inhaling deeply before blowing out the smoke from the corner of my mouth. She smirks and takes it out of my hand and brings it to her ruby red lips.

"I thought you quit?" I ask curiously.

"I did," she says through a cloud of smoke.

She hands it back to me. "Come on, you are fashionably late as usual."

"Is Esme upset?" I ask, pushing off the car and taking one last drag before dropping the cigarette on the ground and smashing it with my shoe.

She links her arm with mine and laughs, "Mom could never be angry at you. Anyone else, yes, she would be livid that they were holding up her production, but not her sweet little Edward." She says tapping my cheek with her free hand.

I roll my eyes as we approach the entrance to their three-story home. I remember as a child thinking that this house was some sort of castle like the ones in the books mom used to read to me but she said no, that Esme was accustomed to nice things. And nice this home is. The home is huge and Rose and I spent countless hours exploring the many rooms. We were always joined at the hip, inseparable, that is until we both turned twelve. At that point she was ushered to the women and I was ushered to the men where I would find out exactly where and what my father and Carlisle did whenever we spent time here.

"_Son, hold on," dad says as we approach the house._

_I stop and look at him. Mom stops too and then smiles as she walks inside the house to greet Esme and Rosalie. Carlisle comes barreling out with a huge smile on his face. He hugs my father and then me before kneeling down slightly so that we can be at eye level._

"_Are you ready to join the exclusive 'Four Aces'?" he asks with a quirk of his eyebrow._

_I look to dad and then Carlisle, "What's that?"_

"_I'll show you," he says winking at my dad._

_We walk to the side of the house and down concrete steps to a locked door. I am bouncing on my feet, excited but also a little scared. I don't understand the secrecy but dad seems to be okay with it so it can't be that bad. As I step through, my mouth drops. It is one huge room that spans probably the entire first floor of the house. There's a pool table to the left, a bar to the right, darts on the back wall and a large round table with six very comfortable looking chairs around it right smack in the center of the room. Two of dad's friends are already at the table and they smile and give me a head nod. My dad leads me to the table and pats the chair next to him._

I take a deep breath as we reach the front entrance and glance at Rose, "Fuck you, Rose," I say opening the door. She throws her head back and laughs as we step inside.

"No, I'm sorry Eddie but that right is reserved solely for my Emmett," she says kissing me on the cheek.

"Is Edward here?" I hear from the dining room before I can retort and a moment later Esme walks into the foyer.

Esme Platt-Cullen, my Godmother and entertaining extraordinaire. Her long chestnut hair falls past her shoulders and is curled in a way that brings out her natural highlights. She is also impeccably dressed in some sort of formal dress that comes just below her knees. She went all out for today's engagement dinner because she is decked out in her diamonds. She's probably wearing my entire yearly salary around her neck.

"Edward, son, I'm glad you could make it," Carlisle says before Esme embraces me.

Carlisle Cullen, my Godfather and my father's best friend. He is probably the most laid back man I have ever met. He always has a smile on his face, ever the optimist. He and my father went to school together, from Kindergarten on through the academy. He is dressed nicely in a pair of slacks, button down shirt and a corduroy dinner jacket. A little underdressed for one of Esme's shindigs but I guess this is a pass for him.

"You need to shave," Esme says with a smile as she rubs the scruff on my face.

I frown, "I just did the other day."

She giggles, "you're like one of those, oh what's it called, Carlisle sweetheart," she says glancing at him.

"A chia pet," Carlisle offers and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, a chia pet, except, why won't you let this grow out?" She questions while running her hand over my head.

I step away from her, "I like it."

"Oh calm down, Edward," She grins at what must be the frown on my face.

Rose comes to my defense, "mom, leave him alone. He thinks he looks _dangerous_ like this," she says before winking at me. I shake my head at her, annoyed.

Finally Emmett emerges and walks up to me briskly, "Mase, I need to talk to you," he says in a serious tone as he grabs my arm and brings me into the room adjacent to the foyer.

"What?' I ask, my face and posture hard and ready for news I would assume relates to the case.

He smiles. "Nothin', just thought you needed rescuing," he says with one of those 'farm boy straight out of Nebraska' smiles. All he needs is a piece of straw sticking out of his mouth.

"Oh hell," I punch him in the arm, feeling nothing but muscle and then glance in the foyer to see Rose, Esme and Carlisle watching us. Hmm, maybe I did need rescuing. I turn back to him and give him a half-assed smile, "Thanks."

Carlisle directs the women out of the room and glances over his shoulder to give me a wink so I know he knows what Emmett just did. I turn back to Emmett and he is fidgeting with his tie uncomfortably and I laugh.

"You better get used to it, man. You are marrying into money."

He frowns while I fix his tie. Esme is an heiress to the Platt fortune. She met her husband on a chance encounter on one of her shopping sprees in downtown. She stumbled with her bags and he helped her. It was love at first sight or so the story goes. Of course her family was upset that she would fall head over heels for some blue collar nobody, their words not mine, but Esme had always done her own thing and married Carlisle despite her family's disapproval.

"Yeah, well, how come Carlisle doesn't have to dress like this?" he asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Because Carlisle is, well, Carlisle," I say tactfully.

"What the hell kind of answer is that?"

I laugh. "Look, when Carlisle met Esme he made it very clear he was not the dressing up kind of guy. He was a cop and at the time they began dating he didn't even own a suit. Esme tried to play dress up with him," I motion my hands emphasizing his own ensemble, "as I see Rose has done with you but it never stuck. He dresses up when needed for their charity stuff but other than that what you see him in now is probably the dressiest he gets. Esme accepts that."

Emmett sighs and scrunches his lips together, "the last time I told Rose no for something, she wouldn't give me head for a week."

"Yeah, well, first off that's definitely too much information and secondly, I guess you got yourself a problem there," I say between laughter and then tap his chest a couple of times. "Come on man, I'm hungry."

.

.

.

Sitting on the recliner in the 'Blue Sanctum' as I have grown to call it I sip my whiskey slowly. Today has been pretty good, overall. Esme outdid herself, the food and decorations were magnificent and Rose looked mesmerized as Emmett toasted the 'love of his life'. But a part of me had trouble being around it all, being a part of all that happiness and mirth made me a bit uneasy so I found myself here. I down the rest of my whiskey as I look at the poker table in the center of the room.

"_Read 'em and weep fellas," I say slapping my cards down. "You've just been schooled!"_

"_Ah shit!" Officer Buckley says, turning his cards over._

"_Any word on AV?" dad asks Officer Ward as he grabs the cards and starts shuffling the deck._

"_Nothing yet, the whole lot of 'em are some slippery ass bastards," he replies._

_I casually stack my winnings and try to decipher who they are talking about. They always talk about work down here. For as long as I can remember they have discussed cases they are investigating and have never paid attention to my presence. My father pulled me aside a few years ago and told me that I could never talk about the things I might hear in here, that the room was a sanctum of sorts, a place where they could talk freely. I feel honored to be a part of the crew so to speak and can't wait until I have something worthwhile to share at the table._

"_Well, we'll get 'em," dad says and they all nod their heads as he starts dealing the cards._

"How about a game?" Carlisle asks, bringing me out of my memory.

I look up and give a small smile, "Sure."

Every Friday night dad and his friends, all fellow cops and later detectives, would meet here for hours. They would play cards, drink, and talk all night. During football season they added Sunday to the mix. Over the years I grew to know all those men and at my graduation from the academy they were quite possibly the loudest people present. I also know that my desire to be a cop stemmed from the many nights I spent here, listening to their stories of life on the beat. I never wanted to be anything else, well, until 'it' happened, then my priorities changed and suddenly I had a new mission in life.

"I miss him too," Carlisle says dealing our cards.

I don't say anything, just scrunch my brows together and glance at my cards. I shove a couple of chips in and then put two cards down. He doesn't say anything as he deals me two additional cards. We play in silence for a while before I finally speak.

"Has Emmett been initiated into the 'Four Aces' fellowship?" I ask trying not to smile.

"Not yet but I suppose it should happen pretty soon, don't ya think?" He says with a wide grin.

"Yeah, probably," I say with a chuckle.

"How's your case coming along?" he asks casually as he deals us another hand.

I shrug, "Nothing new."

"Well, you'll catch him, son," he says as he looks at his cards.

"That's what dad thought too," I reply disheartened.

* * *

**A/N… So what do you think of Edward's crew? Any theories on what the Volturi are up to? I know I have a tendency to write Mike as an asshole, will that be the same here? Hmmm, things aren't always what they seem but then again, sometimes they are. And what about Rose and the Cullens, what are your first thoughts? Don't forget to check the blog for some pictures and manips of Edward's crew as well as the Cullens.**

**Alright folks, I will catch ya on Tuesday when we see what is happening in New Orleans and how Bella is managing the creepy trio of owners :-)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**Last chapter we got to meet Edward's crew and the Cullen's. So let's check in with Isabella.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Bella Swan POV**_

I started nearly two weeks and within the first week after hiring me, Laurent and his associates hired everyone from wait staff to bus boys to all the line cooks I could imagine. I spent that first week preparing the menu for the restaurant which will be straight Louisiana cuisine along with my own little touches here and there. Overall, everything has been wonderful but I am still a little torn related to Laurent. He is very persistent but I truly have no desire to date one of the owners of the restaurant to which I am employed. James and Victoria on the other hand there is no confusion there. They are clearly going to be an issue for me since I seem to have landed on both of their shit lists. I sigh as I remember my interactions with them so far.

**Two weeks ago**

This kitchen is something else. My hands run along the stainless steel counters while my smile spreads. I've always wanted this, for as long as I can remember. Cooking has always been an escape for me. I never feel more alive than when I'm experimenting and trying new things and somehow all the shitty things in life feel less shitty when I am in the kitchen.

"_Bella, who is going to eat all this food," Alice asks leaning against the fridge._

"_I don't know, I just decided to cook," I say, managing two pots at the same time._

"_So what did your mom say?" Alice asks knowingly._

"_That I'm going to be a big sister," I spit out quickly._

"_Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry."_

_I begin shaking my head. I can't believe this shit. Mom actually calls me all happy with her joyous news. She could give a rat's ass about me. I had hung up and ran into the kitchen. I didn't know what to do so I started cooking. When I didn't answer the phone Alice peeked over to see what was up. I take a deep breath, trying to control my emotions. I don't want to cry._

"_She couldn't even take care of me. She left dad and me so she could start a new life and I guess, well, I guess it's now complete," I say pushing my hair back with the palm of my hand._

_I feel Alice's hand on me._

"_Gah! This kitchen is too small," I huff in anger. "One day I am going to have a huge kitchen with…" I stop talking; trying to fight back tears I don't want to shed._

_Alice wraps her arm around my waist and leans her head against my arm._

"_It will have everything I could possibly need and…" I stop again as the tears finally break through and start to fall down my cheeks._

"_And you will be running the show like the chefs on all those cooking shows and everyone will be raving about your amazing culinary skills," she says squeezing me tighter._

"_I love you, Alice," I say wiping my tears._

"_I love you too, Bella Boo." _

"Is everything to your liking?" I hear beside me.

I turn to see Mr. Beauchamp watching me.

"Yes, it's all perfect. I still can't believe this is mine."

He chuckles and steps closer, "well, technically it's mine."

I smile uneasily and nod, "of course, I meant no disrespect, Mr. Beauchamp."

He gets a predatory look in his eyes before gently moving my hair over my shoulder. I feel a chill go through me as I step away from him.

"Please, call me James."

"What's going on?" Ms. Badour coolly asks from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Nothing, my love," James turns with a beaming smile.

I glance at her and she is giving me a look that makes me feel like cowering under the sink. She turns to Mr. Beauchamp and touches his face tenderly.

"Laurent is looking for you, darling."

He nods and takes her hand but she smiles sweetly at him, "I'll be there shortly."

His lips twist into a smile and his eyes darken before he kisses her in front of me. I turn quickly, not sure what to do as I can't really leave at this point. I walk down a bit further and inspect the other stations. When I cooked for them I didn't use everything and wasn't trying to become over familiar since I wasn't sure if I'd get the job or not.

"May I?" I hear behind me and turn to see Ms. Badour staring at me.

"May you what?" I ask confused.

She motions to my knife kit. I flinch for a moment because no one ever touches my knives. I worked really hard to save up for them and they're perfect. They are special, they are mine, and at this point it's as if they were made for only me. Unsure what to do, I set my case on the counter and open it up, hoping that will be enough to satiate her curiosity. She starts to touch one and my hand instinctually goes underneath hers halting her movement.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I, umm, I don't like people touching my knives. I hope you understand."

She smiles but her eyes are dark. "I understand completely. No one likes people touching what isn't theirs to touch."

I stare at her wide eyed. Mr. Beauchamp touched me. He was unprofessional, not me, yet she is staring at me as if I copped a feel of her man. She brings her hand to my cheek and taps it lightly before breaking out into a high pitched laugh.

"I'm glad we had this little chat," she says before walking past me and out of the kitchen.

Blowing out a breath my palms hit the counter top.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" I mutter.

**One week ago**

Luckily the owners have been busy interviewing people so I have been pretty much left to my own devices. The kitchen is well stocked but now that I have my menu prepared I need to get the other ingredients so that I can teach my chefs how to make everything. I head towards the back of the building where the office and storage is located so that I can go over the procedure for ordering food. Seeing all three of them inside, I steady my breathing and knock.

"Come in, Isabella," Laurent says standing and motioning for me to enter.

"How can we help you?" James asks with a smirk.

I glance at Ms. Badour and she is arching her brow at me. Swallowing, I hand each of them the menu I created for their approval. All three of them take a moment to study it while I chew on my lip nervously. This is my first attempt at making a menu of my own so I hope it meets their standards.

"This looks very good," Laurent says with a smile.

"Thank you," I reply happily.

"Yes, quite good," James concurs and turns to Ms. Badour. "Victoria, sweetheart, what say you?"

She nods, "It looks perfect. Do you have the specials decided as well?" she asks eyeing me speculatively and I get the feeling she wants me to be unprepared.

"Yes, ma'am," I say, reaching in my pocket and pulling out a typed list of the specials.

She looks it over and nods, handing it to James who in turn hands it to Laurent. Damn it! I should have printed out three copies this morning.

"I will print a list out weekly for each of you," I say quickly.

"We will only be open Thursday through Sunday, so prepare accordingly," James says casually.

"Oh, okay. I wasn't aware of that."

"Well, now you are," Victoria snaps crisply.

"Yes, ma'am," I say glancing down for a moment.

My God! This woman seriously has it in for me. It's her man she needs to keep on a leash not me. Alright, Isabella, just deal with it, this is your opportunity to be an executive chef, don't blow it. I just need to steer clear of her and her crazy boyfriend, lover, whatever the hell he is to her and do my thing. Just think of this as a temporary assignment, learn everything you can and if it gets really bad you can leave.

"Is that all, Isabella?" Laurent asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No, I need to order supplies so that I can prepare the line chefs for..."

"I will do all the ordering," James interrupts me.

My brows furrow, "but, I'm the executive chef. That's part of my responsibilities. I need to know what I can get or not get and change the recipe on the fly. If I can't order the food I won't be able to do my job effectively."

He stands abruptly and in one stride is directly in front of me, "Are you questioning my authority?"

I cower back slightly and hear a chair move. In lightning speed Laurent is right there and although I can't see Victoria I can hear her snickering.

"Isabella, will you excuse us?" Laurent orders and the gentle flirtatiousness he always has in my presence is completely gone.

I slip out and immediately hear yelling from the room. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop but I can't stop myself. This pertains to me after all. I lean against the wall and face the door, bringing my thumb to my lips I begin gnawing on my nail.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Laurent yells.

"I'm not having her order shit. She will interfere," James spits back just as loudly.

"I don't trust the bitch. She's already challenging us." Victoria adds.

"Stop, both of you. I'm the one that was selected to be in charge and I say we let her do the ordering. We can work around it," Laurent says casually but with a hint of authority.

"Well, yes sir," Victoria says mockingly.

I hear movement and head out of the hallway and towards the kitchen. Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell is going on? I turn quickly when I hear footsteps approaching me only to find Laurent stepping into the kitchen. He is all calm, cool, and collected with that flirtatious smile on his face again. Oh great, now what?

"I apologize for my colleague's behavior, Isabella. I assure you it won't happen again. There are some issues with the ordering so I ask that you submit to me what you need and if there are any problems you and I can discuss it privately," he finishes with a quirk of his brow.

I nod even though I don't like this. They have made it abundantly clear that I am not going to get what I want in this scenario. "Yes, of course." I finally say.

"Wonderful."

**Present Time**

"Isabella, are you alright?' Alice asks and I am brought back to the present.

"Yes, it's just been a crazy week." I reply. "I have a reservation for you and Jasper tomorrow night at seven."

"I can't wait," she says plopping down next to me. "This is your dream realized."

"My stomach is in knots."

"You will be spectacular," she says with a dramatic wave of her hands.

I smile as she wraps her arms around me. How can anyone not smile in Alice's presence? She has always been a rock for me, grounding me when life threw me curve balls. When I decided to come to New Orleans she did not hesitate even though she had no idea what she would do once she was here.

"_Alice?" I ask hesitantly._

"_Yeah," she replies around a mouthful of food._

"_After we graduate next month, I am moving."_

_She stops chewing and looks at me, "where to?"_

_My mouth opens and closes twice before I finally spit it out, "New Orleans."_

_She starts choking on her food and takes a sip of water, "New Orleans? What's in New Orleans?" she asks her throat still scratchy._

"_I want to be a chef and I love creole food. What better place to learn it then New Orleans."_

"_I thought you were going to go to culinary school?"_

_I shake my head and walk to the stove. I don't know what for but I feel safe there._

"_I can't afford something like that and my dad can't either."_

"_So what's your plan? You're gonna pack up that truck of yours and just head out with no job, no money, all by yourself?" she asks behind me._

"_Basically," I say biting on my lip. "I have been tucking away all the money I have earned over the past several years and have twenty nine hundred dollars."_

"_I see. Well, isn't the city still messed up from that hurricane?"_

_I turn quickly and shake my head. "No, it's better, it's been rebuilt and it's the perfect time to go. I've been looking online and there are a lot of places available since so many people left and didn't come back and the French Quarter wasn't damaged at all," I say excitedly._

_She nods and smiles, "So when exactly are we leaving?"_

_My hands shoot up to my mouth as tears start to form in my eyes._

"_You don't really think I am going to let my best friend start a new adventure without me, do you?" she says with that smile that could melt anyone's heart._

_I shake my head and run to her._

A knock on our door stops our embrace. She smiles at me and stands, skipping enthusiastically over to the door. She blows me a kiss and then disappears. Alice did find work out here fairly quickly at Ann Taylor's, which seemed kind of odd to me since she was still so young. But it worked out because she has helped her store reach that youthful appeal. She has a lot of professional women who seek her guidance. I smile and rise from the couch. I need to rest, tomorrows a big day.

~ATF~

I wake with a start. Today's the day, my first dinner service as executive Chef at _Le Creole_. I am up and out of the house before Alice has a chance to wake up. Well, considering she didn't get home until very late and seeing that Jasper's boots are near the door I don't expect either of them anytime soon. I make it to the restaurant just before noon and once in the kitchen I feel immediately at ease. It is quiet as I start prepping the food I will need for the evening meal. As the day progresses more chefs come in and we all concentrate on being as prepared as we possibly can for our first dinner service.

"Are you ready, Chef Isabella?" Laurent asks, coming into the kitchen with James and Victoria.

He is dressed to the nines in a brilliant navy suit, crisp white shirt and stripped tie, once again wearing the unusual tie clip. James is also dressed very nicely in a black suit with a mauve tie and handkerchief. Victoria is stunning in a floor length evening gown that matches James' tie to perfection.

"We are," I respond proudly.

"It's going to be a full house," he glances at the others and then turns back to me. "Tell me the special again?"

"For our appetizer we will be serving a Crabmeat Broussard made with fresh lump crabmeat baked in artichoke hearts, brie béchamel with herbsaint spinach and lemon butter. Our entrée for this evening will be Tournedos La Louisiane consisting of two petite filets of beef, one crowned with bayou crawfish tail meat and the other with fresh jumbo lump crabmeat, both in a mustard-dill sauce and sauced with a light madagascar cream and our dessert will be Profiteroles Au Chocolate Marion which is vanilla ice cream between sugar-coated Italian pastry cookies, engulfed in a decadent chocolate brandy sauce topped with almonds."

He nods, "Sounds divine, Chef Isabella." He turns to the other chefs in the kitchen, "Let's have a spectacular grand opening everyone."

He then turns along with James and Victoria and they strut into the dining area to greet customers. It's show time, Isabella! I breathe in deeply but now that I am in my element I don't feel so nervous. I will do what I need to do and let everything else fall into place. I turn to my chefs.

"Many of you are new chefs while others have worked at busy establishments. I myself worked at Arnaud's for several years and know the pressure of a fast paced dinner service. But I need you all to know that I am right here with you. We will rise or fall together. You give your best this evening and I will give you mine and together we will put _Le Creole_ on the map."

Everyone starts clapping and nodding their heads as streams of _yes chef_ echo in the room. I feel very confident with this crew. They take direction well and were eager to learn how to make the meals as I wanted them made, not necessarily how they made them at other restaurants. I want _Le Creole_ to be unique, not to mimic that of other restaurants. I want people to leave here thinking they had something new and different yet still familiar. Moments later we all turn as the tickets start coming up.

"Alright everyone, let's do this!" I say clasping my hands together.

The next several hours go by in a blur. The service has practically gone off without a hitch. We did have to alter one of the recipes because I underestimated the amount of shrimp I would need. That won't happen again. At one point in the evening, I wanted to check to see if Alice and Jasper made it and what they thought of the meal but I simply did not have the time. After the dinner service is completed, I sneak out the back for some fresh air and to get my bearings again.

"You managed the kitchen exceptionally well, Isabella." Laurent says offering me a glass of wine. "It's hard to believe that you have never run a kitchen before."

I take a sip of my wine and smile, "Thank you."

"Let me take you out to celebrate?" he asks.

I smile, "I'm sorry, Laurent. I can't."

"And why not?" he asks while moving a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Because it would be inappropriate," I say uneasily.

"Nonsense…" he starts to say something else but I raise my hand to stop him.

"Even if you weren't my boss, I'm simply not ready to jump into the dating ring again. Thank you for the wine," I say before heading back inside and leaving him in the alley behind the restaurant.

.

.

.

I gather my things and speed home. My emotions feel like they are all over the place. One second I want to scream at the top of my lungs, I did it, I fucking did it! While the other part wants to curl into a ball and cry my eyes out, at this point I think the latter is winning. The minute I step through the doorway Alice has her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Bella, everything was perfect!" She squeals as she steps back from our embrace.

I bite on my lip and then bring my hand to my mouth, "really?"

"Yes, really, oh my gosh. Bella, everyone, and I mean everyone, was talking about how wonderful the meal was. How extraordinary the restaurant is and that they could see it being a five star establishment in no time if tonight was indicative of the quality of food to be offered. I swear it took everything I had not to jump up and scream at the top of my lungs that my best friend is the one that made it happen."

I can feel the tears already. Yep, I think curling up in a ball is probably in order. She grabs my hand and leads me to the couch. Once we are there she turns me so that we are facing each other. She has a thoughtful look on her face as she brings her thumbs under my eyes, wiping my tears away.

"What's the matter, Bella boo?"

"Nothing, it was amazing. Tonight was beyond anything I could imagine."

"But…"

"But, I don't know, I felt weird afterwards and then, well, Laurent asked me out again."

"Well, why don't you go out with him? He seems to like you and he is definitely easy on the eyes." She says with a wag of her brows.

"Because… I'm not ready to start dating again."

"Who says you have to date, just get a little bump and grind action to get you back in the saddle again," she says as she does a little sway move with her shoulders.

I frown and shake my head. I can't believe she just told me to have a one night stand with my boss. In what universe would that ever turn out right?

"Bella," she says as she stops couch dancing. "If you don't ever try to be with anyone you'll never get over him."

I throw my head against the back of the couch. She and I have had this conversation many times. I close my eyes. God! I hate this part. I know she is right to a certain extent but I'm just not the kind of person that has 'flings'. I want a relationship. I want the love story… without any of the angst.

"_Isabella, I love you," Jonathan says as he touches my cheek._

"_I love you too."_

"_I want to marry you, Ms. Swan," he says getting on one knee._

_My hands immediately fly to my mouth as I bounce my leg nervously._

"_I have already spoken to your father and he gives me his blessing now all I need is yours."_

_I nod crazily and wrap my arms around him._

"BELLA!" Alice screams and I blink my eyes several times.

"Alice, I know," I say standing up. "But I'm not ready," I kiss the top of her head. "I love you though for continuing to try."

"I love you too."

"I'm going to go lay down. I'm exhausted," I say smiling.

"Today was fabulous, Bella, don't let thoughts of him damper what you did tonight. Okay," she says and I nod.

As I walk back to my room I can't help but think that it is easier said than done. Jonathan would have loved to see me accomplish my dream. He would have been front and center of everything. He would have already made it clear to Laurent that I was taken and he certainly would have made me feel better about the situation with James and Victoria. Unfortunately, Jonathan isn't here and I will have to deal with this on my own.

* * *

**A/N… So hmm, lots of creepy vibes from James and Victoria that's for sure. What do you suppose the three of them are up to? What do you think, does Laurent really like Bella or is there an ulterior motive going on? And yes, Bella has a backstory that we will learn more about in subsequent chapters. Seriously though, can you just imagine what will happen when she meets Edward? I have posted some pictures of Laurent, James & Victoria on the blog so go check em out :-)**

**The food featured in this week's chapter is brought to you by Broussard's Restaurant. ****Broussard's has been a fixture in New Orleans for nearly a century. ****Dishes are created with an exotic blend of French, Spanish, Indian, Caribbean, Acadian (Cajun) and Creole influences. It is a New Orleans preferred destination for lovers of inspired cuisine the world over. I have included pictures of Bella's featured meal and the link to the restaurant on the blog.**

**I have also created a Facebook Page called Lovin Rob's Fan Fiction where I will post pictures, videos, teasers, etc related to my current and upcoming stories. I have already added albums for my past fics so swing by and LIKE my page :-) ... www dot facebook dot com/LovinRobFanFiction**

**ONE more announcement... My girl LayAtHomeMom's fic Hooked Up and Locked Down is nominated in TLS's Fics of the Week so if ya get a chance hop on over and give her one of your five votes. Voting ends on Wednesday, 12 a.m. EST. Here's the link... www dot tehlemonadestand dot net/2013/06/meet-poll-what-were-reading-in-tls-thi s_ **

**Alright everyone, next chapter we will check in with Edward and see how things are getting along on his end. See ya Friday **


	6. Chapter 5

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**It sounds like Bella has her hands full in New Orleans. Let's see how Edward is managing his crew in Chicago.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Edward Masen POV**_

I roll the sleeves up on my dress shirt and lean back in my chair, glancing out the window. The sky is lit with stars as it's one of those rare nights where everything is clear. Washing my hands over my face, I wish things were clear with this case. I wish I could figure this out. We have reached a standstill over the past week. Nothing is happening, nothing is moving. I made contact with an agent in New Orleans named Garrett Adams. He seemed a bit flippant with me but thought we should work together. We arranged for him to come up here next week, which I am not looking forward too. I pinch the bridge of my nose before bringing the binoculars back to my eyes to scan the front of the restaurant and the alley to the left of it.

_Il Nostro Modo_ is Caius's restaurant, although it is very popular and has been featured in many magazines and on best restaurant lists people don't realize that it's only a front. He launders money through it as well as sells guns from a room in the basement that can be accessed through the building next to it. Of course none of us have ever gotten close enough to actually verify that but we all know it's there. I have been here every night since Sunday. So far nothing is out of the ordinary, in fact, Caius hasn't been here from what I can tell although no one can ascertain where he is. Some are saying he is laying low but I don't believe it. My suspicion is he's in New Orleans, organizing and meeting with people.

"Oh shit!" I duck back slightly when I see Alec step out the front door and make a cursory look in my direction.

He isn't a big man; in fact, he is slight and almost childlike. He and his sister are my age but I swear they could pass for teenagers. I suppose that's why they have gotten away with so much as they are not your typical assassins and most people ignore them. A big mistake because even though on the surface they look sweet and innocent, inside they are pure evil. I would imagine when they finally get to hell they will run Lucifer out. I watch as he greets a few patrons and says something to the doorman before stepping aside. He waits there for a moment, glancing up and down the street. I know I am not visible to him in this building but it makes me nervous none the less. I get out my camera and start snapping pictures, soon a black Mercedes pulls up and a large man steps out. I have seen him around this past week but don't know his name yet. I believe he is one of Caius' guards. He straightens out his jacket and glances around before going to the trunk and pulling out a large duffle bag, tossing it over his shoulder while Alec opens the back door of the vehicle.

"Caius," I hiss. "There you are, you slippery bastard. Where have you been? New Orleans… New York… Los Angeles? How about a fucking hole in the ground?"

I am snapping away when Jane slithers out of the car. She exchanges a look with her brother who in turn says something to the man with the duffle bag. He quickly drops the bag back into the trunk, looking around, before getting back in the driver's seat. He takes off while Alec and Jane usher Caius inside.

"Hmm, change of plans. Why is that Caius?"

I stay for another several hours before heading back to my place. My mind is on fire. He's back but I still don't know what he's up to. Maybe there will be something in the pictures that will give me a hint. Snatching a Heineken out of the fridge, I head into the small office in my apartment that I converted into a dark room and immediately begin the process of developing the pictures I took tonight. Glancing at the clock, I see it is already nearly three in the morning.

"Fuck it, who needs fucking sleep!"

~ATF~

"You look like shit! Did you even go home?" Emmett asks, sliding into one of the chairs at the round table in the room designated for my team.

"Fuck you!" I say not looking up from the papers I have in front of me.

"No thanks man, Rosie keeps we quite satisfied in that area."

I don't have to look at him to know he is smiling. "Once again, that falls into the 'too much information' category," I say with a smirk.

"I thought you and Rosie told each other everything?" he asks nudging my arm.

I look up at him and shake my head, "not shit about her sex life."

"Who's sex life?" Paul asks walking into the room with Mike and Leah.

They all stroll inside, taking in my disheveled appearance which is normally not the case for me but I didn't have time to change.

"You missed the morning debriefing," Mike says casually but I can hear the disapproval in his voice. "Anderson asked about you."

"Yeah, well, not everyone is a straight by the book saint, Newton. I'm sure he had a good reason for missing it," Paul says with a roll of his eyes.

"He has a responsibility to be at morning debriefings unless he designates someone to speak for the team," Mike insists.

Paul turns quickly and gets right in his face, the veins pulsing on his neck letting everyone know he is about to go off, "And I suppose you want to speak for the team?"

I honestly thought that Paul and I would go rounds considering he is pretty much like me. But it actually turned out to be Mike and Paul who have been on each other since this team was formed two weeks ago. As suspected, Mike is completely by the book. He is smart as hell but believes the rules are meant to be followed while Paul sees them more as guidelines. Not a day goes by that those two aren't at each other's throat about something.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you. You're giving me a fucking headache," I say rubbing my temples.

"You're both idiots. I swear," Leah says in exasperation.

Paul steps back and raises his hands with a wicked smirk on his face while Mike frowns and takes a seat. Leah shakes her head and the look on her face tells me that she would like nothing better than to pound both of their heads together. Hell, she probably could. She is tough. Paul made the mistake of challenging her and she took him to the ground in two moves. She tends to keep quiet, interjecting her thoughts when appropriate but when she speaks you better damn well listen. She is a good agent as well and her feedback on Aro has been exceptional.

"Caius is back," I begin.

There is shuffling in seats as everyone looks at each other and then me. This is the first break we have gotten. I rub my forehead for a moment and take a sip of my coffee.

"I was watching Caius' place last night and caught him arriving."

"You went on a stake out without letting any of us know?" Mike asks concerned and once again there is that tone of disapproval inflected in his voice.

I frown at him. "I wasn't aware I needed your permission, Newton," I say with bite.

"Of course not but it's dangerous and Anderson was very specific when he told you that he didn't want you going on any solo missions. We are a team. We are supposed to be working together," he says indignantly.

"If you have a problem with the way I do things you can get the hell out of here," I state angrily as I rise from my chair.

"I don't think that's what he's saying, Mase," Emmett interjects trying to stop me from doing something I would surely regret. "But shit man, what if Caius or any of them saw you. They wouldn't hesitate to blow a hole in your head."

"Exactly my point. We are trying to do the impossible here and we'll never accomplish it if you are being careless," Mike says calmly.

"Newton, shut the fuck up. It's his damn team," Paul says with another roll of his eyes and then motions towards my stack of pictures. "So what did you find out?" He asks changing the subject.

I hesitantly take my eyes off of Mike and sit back down. I shift my attention back to the pictures and start passing them around the table.

"It looks like he took that bitch Jane with him," Paul says and I can hear the disgust in his tone.

"Who's this guy?" Mike asks lifting up the picture of the big man that was holding the duffle bag. "Have we identified him yet?"

I shake my head, "Don't know who he is but I have seen him around recently."

"Jacob," Leah says coolly and for a brief moment I see something flicker in her eyes and just like that it's gone. "His name is Jacob Black. He was one of Aro's men. I heard that Aro had shipped him out here to help Caius but I wasn't sure if that was a rumor or not."

"What did he do for Aro?" Emmett asks picking up the picture and studying it.

"Mostly bodyguard but he has experience with advanced weapons technology."

"Would that gun you were talking about fit into that bag?" I ask Emmett.

He nods, "yeah, you'd have to break it into parts but it would definitely fit in here." He picks up another picture of Jacob carrying the bag and then tilts his head to the side.

"What? You see something?" I ask.

"Well, look right here," he says turning the picture around.

He traces his fingers in a circle around a part of the duffle bag while we all squint to try and figure out what he's seeing.

"I don't see anything," Mike says.

"Neither do I," Leah concurs.

"Can we blow this up? Is it on a flash drive or anything?" Emmett asks.

I sigh, "No, I was rushing, trying to get all this developed for this morning."

"You don't have a digital camera?" Leah asks surprised.

"No," I say shaking my head and rising to my feet. I start taking various pictures and putting them on the board. "I was taught that digital pictures were easy to manipulate, that you should always use actual film."

I look at my hand and see that it is shaking and squeeze it open and shut several times.

"That's not how we do it here," Paul says annoyed.

"It's a cop thing," I hear Mike say and for the first time I hear something aside from disapproval in his voice. "Detectives believe that film is the only truth when it comes to pictures because their philosophy is that digital pictures can be altered, dates and time frames can be changed and things can be blurred out. You can't manipulate film that way."

Everyone is quiet and I take a deep breath. Maybe Mike isn't so bad after all. Once I have the pictures lined up in the appropriate places I turn and sit down. Mike gives me a knowing smile and I acknowledge it with a slight head nod. Emmett stands and sets the picture down on the table, circling the area he is concerned with. He then shows it again except this time he starts walking to each person.

"The way the bag bulges right there you can see the shape of what could be the hand guard. Most assault rifles can be broken down very easily into several parts, separating the magazine, the scope, the barrel, any of the attachments. It depends on the particular rifle."

He then sets the picture down after he has made his rounds and I immediately pick it up. Emmett walks to the board and makes a crude drawing of an assault rifle.

"The one I heard about had some kind of chip in a computer attached here," he motions near the scope, "it increases the accuracy and the range of shot tenfold and I was told it had the capacity to shoot up to 2500 rounds but that seems extreme to me."

"Oh damn," Paul says shaking his head.

Emmett turns to face us, "If he is trying to get this in the states it would change everything."

We all fall silent. The implications of this would be beyond dangerous. It's bad enough as it is but if local families started using this or worse started selling it on the black market. The death toll would soar. Finally Leah breaks the silence.

"Why did he split up the twins though? He never does that?" Leah asks in confusion.

"I know, that makes no sense at all because those two seem to function best as a team," Emmett states with a frown. "He decides to bring this new guy instead of Alec. Why?"

"They weren't happy that's for sure. Initially this Jacob person was going to bring this duffle bag into the restaurant with Caius but when Jane stepped out she gave Alec a look and next thing you know this guy…" I say tapping Jacob's picture, "was hustling out of there with the bag in tow. I stayed another few hours but he never came back."

Mike is shaking his head, "maybe this has something to do with Aro?"

"What do you mean?" Paul asks.

"Well, what if Caius made an unplanned trip behind Aro's back and he needed someone he could trust completely to run the show here just in case Aro got suspicious and called to check on him. Plus," he turns to Leah. "You said this Jacob guy is a weapons expert." She nods and he turns to all of us. "If you were trying to get your hands on some new super-secret weapon you would want an expert with you, wouldn't you?"

We all nod in agreement.

"Caius is definitely acting peculiar," I say and then turn to the board. "My gut says he went to New Orleans and came back with a sample."

"Yeah, that's what my gut says too," Emmett says nodding his head.

"I agree," Mike and Paul say in unison.

"Me too but the only way to know for sure is if he actually uses it," Leah says nonchalantly.

I turn around and everyone is staring at her. None of us want to see this thing used.

.

.

.

The next couple of days were extremely slow. We started gathering intel on the new guy but there isn't much to tell other than what Leah said. He was one of Aro's guard's that was sent to Chicago to help Caius get this new venture up and running. Anderson reluctantly gave me permission to stake out Caius' place, but he was pissed that I had done it on my own for nearly a week and I had to endure the 'no vigilante or solo mission bull shit' speech again. So now we are each going to take a shift watching Caius' place at night which hopefully will work out well.

"Do you work late every night?" I hear from my door.

I turn to see a woman with shoulder length blond hair, leaning against the doorway. I have seen her around a few times. I think she's new here. I never paid attention. She smiles, that sex smile and in spite of my better judgment I smirk at her. She walks stealthily inside my office and sits on my desk, crossing her legs sexily.

"Maybe you should take a break," she purrs seductively.

My hand moves up her bare leg and over her knees, uncrossing her legs.

"I could definitely use a break," I say moving my hand up her thigh, letting my fingers tap at her crotch. She whimpers and leans back before I move my hand out from under her dress. "But I don't fuck people I work with. It makes things complicated."

She grins and positions her skirt up some before straddling my lap, "Well, it's a good thing I am only on temporary assignment."

"Temporary, huh, how temporary?" I ask as I run my hand over her breast.

"I'm on a thirty day assignment," she says swallowing thickly as I pinch her nipples.

She starts grinding against my cock while I move my hands to the hem of her skirt, lifting it up and over her ass. She throws her head back and starts moaning. I am hesitant for only a moment as I stand. Lifting her by her ass, I set her on my desk, pulling her panties off in the process. As I'm reaching for my wallet to get a condom her hand goes to my shoulder holster to remove it I presume.

"Don't… fucking… touch… my gun," I growl while gripping her hand tightly and giving her a look that must be frightening because her breath hitches.

"I'm sorry," she stutters.

I let go of her hand and pull the condom out of my wallet. I then run my hand down her body before pulling my hard and ready cock out. She tilts up on her elbows to watch me roll it down my length and the fear she had just a moment ago is replaced with want and desire. I glide into her easily as she arches her back, giving me more access. Raising her legs up I start to pound into her and just when I'm getting into it the phone starts ringing.

"Fuck," I grunt.

"Don't stop," she pleads but I do and reach for the phone on my desk.

"_WHAT!" I yell into the receiver._

"_Boss, we got a problem," Paul says._

_I sigh, "Alright, I'll be right there."_

"_I already called the others," he says before hanging up._

I pull out of her and flick the condom off, tucking my hard cock back inside my pants. She is staring at me confused when I step away from her and grab my jacket. I arch my brow and sigh.

"You need to leave," I say hurriedly. When she doesn't move I pull her up and brush her skirt down, "Now! I need to go."

"Can I see…" she starts to say and I immediately shake my head.

"No, this would have been a mistake anyway."

She looks down and grabs her panties off the floor, slipping them on as I basically shove her out of my office and lock the door behind us. I uncomfortably lead her out of the building and then head to my car. Something big must be going down for Paul to call me.

.

.

.

I park in the structure across from the building and take the back entrance into the building across from Caius' place. I take the steps two at a time, my gun drawn. When I get to the fifth floor I listen in the hall before approaching the door and try to determine the voices I hear. Once I ascertain that it is just Leah and Paul I open the door and when I do they both draw their weapons at me.

"Ah, fuck," Paul lets out a breath before holstering his Glock.

"How'd you get here before me?" I ask Leah.

"I was eating around the corner when Paul called," she says quickly.

I nod and walk over to the lookout, picking up the binoculars. There are a few cars there but no movement. About ten minutes later Emmett and Mike arrive. Everyone gathers around Paul while I am still watching across the street.

"They are doing some kind of a deal down there."

"Are you sure?" Emmett asks.

"Yes, 100%," Paul replies.

"Tell me everything," I demand.

Paul goes into detail about how he saw several cars pull up into the alley. He couldn't make out anyone specific but this happened with several cars. The restaurant is already closed so there is no legitimate reason why they should be there. After his report, I make a call to Anderson to get permission to take down this fucker.

"_You don't have enough, Agent Masen."_

"_I don't have enough? Are you kidding me? Agent Lahote has pictures of…"_

"_I know, I heard you the first time. I need more. This case is very… delicate."_

"_So what the fuck am I supposed to do? Just watch as a deal goes down in front of me?"_

"_Collect data, that's your job, I need the pictures. I need to be certain. That's the only way we are going to get in. My superiors have already advised me that we are not allowed to approach without undeniable proof. My hands are tied which means yours are as well. Agent Masen, you are not to go in. Do I make myself clear?" he finishes._

"_Yes, crystal," I say throwing the phone across the room._

My hands go to my head rubbing them along the hair that's starting to grow back as I kick the chair out of my way and start trashing the room. Throwing things left and right, tossing the table over and when I head towards some of the equipment Emmett grabs me and puts me in some form of a sleeper hold.

"Calm down, Mase. I don't want to hurt you man," he says calmly.

"Let me go," I hiss through clenched teeth.

"Shit, there's movement," Leah says and I turn towards her.

"I'm fine, Emmett, release me," I say calmer.

His large arms move and I practically fall to the ground before getting my bearings. I draw my gun and point it at him. It's instinctual and I know it's wrong the minute I do it. He stands firm though, a scowl on his face and finally I just drop my arm and holster my weapon again. I turn abruptly and walk to the window to see what's happening. Sure enough there is movement from the building next to the restaurant. I can't see what's happening or who is going in and out but there are cars moving into the alley and pulling up right next to a side door.

"FUCK!" I shout.

"I can't believe they won't give us authorization," Leah laments. "All of them, shady as fucking politicians."

"I'm going in," I say determinedly.

I start walking past them and can see Mike's face. "I don't want to hear it, Newton," I say raising my hand as I pass him.

"If we are doing this we need a plan," he says.

"What, go by the book Newton is gonna break a rule?" Paul says snippily.

Mike casually flips him off and I hear Emmett's booming laughter.

"The drivers are getting out," Leah says in a panic before turning to me. "If we're doing it we need to do it now."

"We can't give him anything," Mike starts as we begin walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not an idiot," I return.

"He can't know what we know," he continues as if I didn't say anything just now.

"He won't," I reply and out of the corner of my eye I can see Paul rolling his eyes.

"Don't let him get you riled up," Mike starts and I've had enough.

I turn quickly and push him up against the wall, "The only one getting me riled up is you!"

"Mase," Emmett says, tapping my shoulder and I step away.

Fuck! I need to calm the fuck down. I stop when we get to the bottom of the stairs and turn to them.

"Let me do all the talking," I say and they all nod.

We step into the alley and approach a large man at the door. I hold up my badge and he looks at it and then me.

"Do you have a warrant?" His deep gravelly voice asks.

"This fucking badge is warrant. I'm with the ATF mother fucker. I don't need a warrant if I believe illegal activities are going on inside. Now let me in before I have you arrested."

He is staring at me and I can see the confusion on his face. But before he can make a decision both Emmett and Paul are at his side with guns drawn against his temple.

"Open the fucking door!" I hiss out.

He hesitantly steps away and we enter the building. There we see Caius talking to several men. There are no guns in sight, no drugs, no nothing except for a fucking card game. Alec and Jane are smiling smugly at me as Caius rises from his chair and begins walking towards us, Alec and Jane by his side. The new guy, Jacob looking on, his arms crossed angrily.

"Well, well, well. Look who has come to join us…" his lips curl into a smirk. "Elliott Ness and these must be the untouchables," he says in that wicked and mocking voice of his as he waves his hand at my team. Everyone but us erupts in laughter. He steps right in front of me and his eyes are gleaming with excitement. "Oh wait, you don't play cards anymore, do you Ness, not since daddy died, right?"

I hear snickering in the background but my eyes are scanning the room and when they fall back on Caius he is smirking at me and Jane and Alec have knowing smiles on their faces. Without thinking my gun is drawn and pointing at Caius forehead. Suddenly the smile he had on his face moments before is gone.

* * *

**A/N… Rut Roh! This doesn't look too good for Eddie and his crew. YIKES! And, yeah, I loved The Untouchables and couldn't resist the reference. For those unfamiliar (I can't imagine who…LOL) Elliott Ness brought down Al Capone and was essentially the very first ATF Agent **** … Don't forget to check the blog everyone. I added some pictures of Caius and his crew and you might just giggle when you see who I have cast as Alec and Jane… LOL**

**Alright folks, lets head on over to N'awlins and see how Bella is handling Laurent, James & Victoria.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**So hmmm, Edward and his crew got in a bit of a pickle last chapter but what's happening on Bella's end of the world?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Bella Swan POV**_

"How much longer do you think she'll be?" Jasper whispers to Alice.

I grin. "Soon, cool your jets, Mr. Man."

"Why does she keep calling me that?" I hear him ask Alice.

"It's a term of endearment Jazz, her dad is the chief of police in Forks so she used to tease him by calling him 'the man' just to get a rise out of him."

I giggle as I continue cooking. Jasper and Alice have been serving as my tasters for my specials of the day. I like to make it first to determine if I need to tweak it in any way before I serve it in the restaurant. Jasper doesn't have a distinguished palate but I love his enthusiasm. My Alice on the other hand is so used to my cooking that she has learned to differentiate various seasonings and food sources even when I don't mention them. I glance over my shoulder and smile as I see them cuddling on the couch. They make such an adorable pair.

**One year ago**

"Whatcha looking at, shortcake?" I ask coming up to her table in the restaurant.

"Nothing," she says quickly, far too quickly for her.

I glance out the window in the direction she had been looking. There are a lot of people on the street. There is a street festival going on but not as wild and crazy as Mardi Gras. I am scanning to see what could have her so interested and that's when I see him. I smile because that has to be it. He is so her type. Tall and skinny with honey blond hair that falls a little longer than what I normally see cops with but then again this is N'awlins and things are not as hard core as they are in other places. I turn away from him and tap my fingers on the table until she looks up from the menu she has been studying for far too long.

"He's very cute," I say.

She smiles brightly and glances out the window, "I have seen him around here since the festival began this week."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" I ask concerned.

She shrugs, not turning to me, "Bella, you have just started to not be so depressed about Jonathan that I, I don't know. I didn't want to make you feel bad or anything." She turns to me and offers a small smile, "I like happy Bella."

I don't say anything, realizing that I have been so out of it that I have totally neglected my friend and her needs. A friend who is more like a sister to me, a friend who didn't hesitate to come with me to a strange new place where we knew absolutely no one. A friend who held me all night as I cried for a love I'll never have again. A friend who has found someone she is interested in but was afraid to share that with me because she thought I might tumble into the abyss again at her happiness.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I have been so wrapped up in my own self-pity that I couldn't see how draining I have been to you," I touch my ring, fiddling with it as Alice begins talking.

"Bella, I love you and I understand completely. You don't need to apologize at all."

I shake my head and try to slow my racing heart as I look down at the engagement ring I still wear on my finger. A reminder of what I have lost. But is it really a reminder or a weight holding me in place, not allowing me to move forward? With a heavy breath I twist the ring off and place it in Alice's palm, wrapping my hand over hers as I close her fist.

"Will you hold this for me?" I say with tears streaking my cheeks.

"Oh Bella, are you sure?" she asks in a shaky voice.

I nod my head firmly and then rise to my feet, taking her other hand in mine. "Now let's go meet this sexy cop who has you all a flutter."

**Present Time**

Alice's giggling draws me out of my memory. I take a breath and begin plating my meal. Alice did indeed talk to Jasper that day and the minute the two of them laid eyes on each other I knew it was for good. Alice has been 'in love' a few times. When she cares about someone there is no turning back but those men were never ready to devote themselves to her and ended up breaking her heart. But not one to be discouraged she always bounced back, ready to give love another chance. She always sees the rainbow through the storms which is a good thing. As she and Jasper started dating he seemed just as smitten as she was but what kind of friend would I have been if I didn't make sure?

"_Is she ready?" Jasper asks stepping inside our apartment._

"_She'll be out in a second."_

_He nods and gives me a smile. He really is very sweet and very much a gentleman. Alice said he grew up in Texas until he was ten and then they moved here where he has been ever since. He's twenty six and been a cop for two years. And according to her he plans on taking the detective's exam within the next year._

"_So, since I have ya alone I thought I would ask ya a few questions."_

"_Uh, sure," he replies, sticking his hands in his pockets._

"_I love Alice with all my heart and if you hurt her we will have a serious problem and for the record, you know I'm a chef?" I ask and he nods hesitantly. "I can butcher in my sleep. Understand?" I ask with my hands on my hips and the dirtiest look I can muster which, to be honest, is probably not very convincing._

_He smiles, obviously not intimidated by my idle threat. "I would never hurt her, ma'am. I think, no, I am positive that I'm in love with her. Hurting her would be like hurting me."_

_My lip quirks up into a smile as I nod my head and lower my hands. I already know for a fact that Alice is in love with him. It's all she can talk about but I also know that they have not exchanged those specific words as of yet._

"_Well, maybe it's time you told her that," I finally say._

_He smiles and his entire face lights up, "Maybe I should."_

"Alright you two, come and get it," I say with a smile

They both leap up and Jasper pulls out the chair for Alice and then takes her napkin and lays it over her lap. I grin as she gives him goo goo eyes before he takes his seat across from her. Those two are so sickeningly sweet sometimes it's difficult to take but generally seeing them together renews my faith in true love.

"I am a little conflicted here and haven't made up my mind which to use so I made both. Let me know at the end of the meal which you prefer," I say as I set two appetizers in front of them.

"Ooh, these both look good," Alice squeals.

"The first," I wave my hand to the salad, "is a Triple Iceberg Wedge. The first wedge is made withbleu cheese & bacon, the second wedge with thousand island & tomato and the third wedge with creamy basil & shrimp. Your second appetizer," I say as I wave to their other plate, "is Yellowfin Tuna Tartare made with avocado, mango, radish, and wasabi. I'll give you a moment to taste."

I turn around and hear appreciative moans behind me. Well that's always a good sign. I finish plating the entrée and then turn to them.

"Bella, they are both exquisite," Alice says covering her mouth as she continues to eat.

"I'm glad you like them." I pour them some wine and then place the entrees in front of them, "The entrée I decided on was aParmesan Crusted Triggerfishwith jumbo lump crab, asparagus, crispy capers in brown butter and I am pairing it with a Vermentino di Sardegna wine. Enjoy."

I step away from them as they begin eating. It's fun to watch because Jasper eats like my father, large bites, quickly, barely tasting anything while Alice is delicate. She savors every bite and I know she is trying to figure out what I put in everything. When they are halfway through their meal I refill their wine glasses.

"So how do you like it?" I ask expectantly.

"Bella, the fish is wonderful, the parmesan is just right and the lump crab is perfect."

"What are these brown things?" Jasper asks.

I smile, "Those are capers sautéed in brown butter."

He frowns a bit. "I think there might be too many on my plate," he says hesitantly.

I laugh and tap his shoulder, "That's good to know. I can reduce that a bit."

"Other than that I really liked it. I've never had triggerfish but it tastes pretty good," he says before taking another bite.

"Wonderful," I say grinning and turn to plate their dessert.

I take a few minutes to get the dessert together while they are finishing their entrée and then turn back to them, setting a plate in front of them both.

"For dessert I am serving you Honey Lavender Panna Cottawith figs, blueberries, and raspberries."

"Ooh, I love your panna cotta," Alice says immediately digging into the dessert.

There are no words as they both inhale the creamy dessert. I kneel down so that I can see them both and bite on my lip.

"Well, what do you think?" I ask again.

"I loved it. I think you should go with the wedge as the appetizer though," Alice says.

I nod, "Why?"

"Well, you sort of have a bit of an Italian theme with the capers and the panna cotta and even the wine is from Italy so the wedge salad seems more suitable. Although, the tartare was exquisite, maybe you could pair it with another meal."

"Cool. That works." I turn to Jasper, "Do you have any thoughts on the appetizer?"

He grins and shakes his head, "Bella, you know I don't know what half the stuff is you make. All I can say is that it was damn tasty."

I laugh and stand, kissing him on the forehead and then do the same for Alice, "Thank you both so much."

~ATF~

The next day I am in the kitchen early because I need to make sure I can order everything I need for this week's specials. I'm still annoyed that I can't just go to the market or the dock and decide for myself what I want. I hate having to ask permission to get the food I know is right for the restaurant. Hell, even my dad let me do all the shopping in our home, even when he didn't know what the hell I was making half the time, he still never questioned it. I head back towards the office and stop midway hearing an argument unfolding.

"You are so wrapped up in trying to fuck the damn girl that you are losing focus on what we came here to do," James bellows.

"I know exactly what we came here to do. I don't need reminding," I hear Laurent growl.

"Well I sure as hell hope not and you better make sure your little _girlfriend_ doesn't get in my fucking way."

"You won't touch her! Do you hear me, James? And let's not forget that I'm the one in charge here, not you," Laurent yells in a tone that is hostile and frightening as hell.

"You only think you're in charge," James spits out before pushing through the door.

"What does that mean?" Laurent asks while grabbing his arm, stopping his movement.

I don't know what to do. I am standing in the hallway frozen in place trying to figure out what's going to happen. Are they going to fight? Suddenly they both look over at me. Laurent releases his grip on James' arm and James straightens out his jacket before stomping away from Laurent.

"Isabella," he says with a smirk and a head nod as he walks passed me.

I watch as he goes by and immediately cross my arms and then jump when Laurent touches my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't mean to frighten you," he says with a smile.

I shake my head and exhale, "It's alright. I was just startled."

"How can I help you?" he asks leading me towards his office.

I reach in my pocket for the specials of the week. "I wanted to get approval of the specials and go do the buying for the week."

He takes the list from my hand and makes a cursory look at it as he motions for me to take a seat on his couch. He sits on the edge of his desk, crossing his ankles and nodding as his fingers trace down the words on the page. When he is done he looks up at me, places the list on the desk before crossing his arms.

"Are you happy here, Isabella?"

"It's a tremendous opportunity that I'm eternally grateful for."

He grins, "Well, that doesn't quite answer my question now does it?"

"I do love working here. It's umm, a little frustrating though not being able to manage my kitchen like I thought I would be able to."

"I see," he taps his fingers against the desk lightly. "Is this about the ordering?"

I blow out a frustrated breath and decide to go for it. "Yes, it is. I know of no other executive chef who isn't able to take care of their own kitchen. I feel like it undermines my authority and it's very frustrating. I hate having to come in here like a child and ask permission to order what I need to have."

He smiles, "You have done a wonderful job here. The reviews have been fantastic, the menu and specials are exceptional and you handle the kitchen staff with ease. I am sorry you feel as if we are treating you as a child as that is not our intent."

He pushes off the desk and comes to take a seat next to me. I stiffen slightly, preparing for the next round of him asking me out when he suddenly leans back and crosses his leg. He has a contemplative look on his face as he traces his lips with the pad of his thumb; finally he stands sharply and walks to his desk.

"Go ahead and do what you need to do with the specials. I will continue to order the daily menus. I will have a credit card available for your use by the end of this week."

He then goes to the vault in the wall which I hadn't noticed was there before. He is very serious as he blocks the safe and opens it. I don't mean to but I catch a glimpse inside and it is stacked with money. He closes it shut and spins the dial before turning to me. He hands me a stack of hundred dollar bills as he sits back next to me.

"Use this to buy what you need for this week."

My mouth is gaping as I contemplate the fact that he drew this from the multitude of stacks in the vault which can't possibly be from our restaurant as these bills are crisp, like they came from a bank or something. The hair on the back of my neck is standing on end and my stomach is turning, sending me warning signs.

"Isabella, would you like to lie down?"

My eyes widen. "No, I'm sorry. Thank you. I will be going now. I, umm, have a lot to do," I say as I abruptly stand, passing Victoria on the way out. A few moments later I hear the high pitched screech of her voice.

"What the hell did you just do?" Victoria's voice echoes into the hallway.

"None of your fucking business," Laurent curtly replies.

"Does James know about this?" Victoria questions loudly.

"Everything is going as planned…" I hear only the first part of what Laurent yells back as I reach the end of the hall.

Once in the kitchen, I am breathing heavily. My gut tells me I need to quit. That there is something not right about this whole situation and that perhaps there is some illegal activity going on but my heart is saying, this is your dream, if you stay out of everyone's way it will be okay. The reality is that the less I know the better but unfortunately, the cop's daughter in me wants answers.

.

.

.

Running my hands through my now messy hair, I toss my bag down next to the couch and fall onto the cushions drawing my arm over my eyes. My head is still spinning from the day. Victoria had sounded pissed when I left her with Laurent and there was no way in hell I was sticking around to see what came of that. So I had done a quick inventory of my supplies and went off to the fisherman's market and then to one of the local merchants to shop for the rest of what I would need. That took most of the day; at least I made it take most of the day. I will go over the specials with my line chefs tomorrow so that they will be prepared for Thursday. As I'm going over the events of the day I hear the door open and then the distinct sound of kissing. I roll my eyes and then smile.

"You know I'm in the room," I say waving my hand up so they know where I am.

"Sorry, Bella," Jasper says remorsefully.

I hear kissing again before he says he's leaving. I suddenly get an idea and sit straight up.

"Jasper wait, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He looks at Alice who shrugs and then me, "Yeah, sure."

They walk over to the loveseat and sit down. Alice is looking at me strangely as well. I need to talk to someone about the stuff happening at work and who better than a local cop. Maybe he can look into it for me. Ease my mind a bit or make it worse depending on what he comes up with.

"How can I help you, Bella?"

"Well, I don't know if Alice has told you anything about the owners of _Le Creole_?" I ask and glance at Alice who is shaking her head.

I smile. My beautiful friend through and through, I am not surprised she hasn't said anything. Of course, this is one time I wish she would have. I have told her some of the things going on but not everything and I think it's time that I come clean about it all.

"She hasn't," he says, squeezing her hand.

"Well," I shake my leg nervously. "Laurent has been hitting on me since I started but that I can handle. What I can't handle is James and Victoria who have been openly hostile to me and today something really weird happened that kind of stressed me out a bit and made my skin crawl."

Now they are both sitting up straight as I begin to tell them everything that transpired not just about today but in the past two and half weeks, about how James has acted around me and Victoria's subsequent disdain, about the argument I heard between James and Laurent and then Laurent and Victoria, about the vault in his office that is stacked with cash that looked like it came from a bank and how he had given me crisp hundred dollar bills to spend on food.

"Do you have any more of those bills?" Jasper asks and I've never seen him look so serious in the entire time I have known him.

"Um, yeah, hold on," I say.

I drag my bag around the couch and dig through it until I find the envelope that I put the cash Laurent gave me in. I pull out one of the hundreds and hand it to him. He takes it and walks over to the lamp, moving and twisting it, checking to see if it is counterfeit I would imagine. Oh shit! What if it is? I start chewing on my lip as my stomach lurches. If it is I have been passing counterfeit money to local merchants.

"It appears to be real. Were they in sequential order?"

"What?" I ask, still reeling from my possible involvement in illegal activities.

"Are the numbers on the bills in order?" he clarifies.

"Oh, umm, I don't know. I didn't check. Hold on," I once again look through the envelope and do see that they indeed are sequential so I nod at him. "What does that mean?'

"It could mean nothing, it could mean something. Tell you what, I will run these numbers through the data bank and see if I get a hit. I will also do a background check on the three owners, see if they have a record or not."

I nod, "Thank you, Jasper. What do I do now though?"

"Avoid them as best as you can, try not to be alone with any of them until I have some information and mostly don't worry. If something illegal is going on they will sense your unease. Do you think you can do that? Otherwise I would say call in."

"WHAT! There is no way I'm calling in. I have responsibilities and for all I know I am being paranoid. I avoided them all when I went back to the kitchen today and tomorrow my line chefs will be with me."

"Okay, that's good," he says with a nod. "Give me the names of the owners and let me record the serial numbers on the remaining hundreds as well," Jasper says pulling out a little notepad from his jacket pocket.

Who the hell carries a notepad in their jacket pocket? A cop who plans on becoming a detective one day, that's who. I take a deep and cleansing breath, already feeling a little better that at least I said something. I would hate for my first opportunity to show the world what I can do as a chef be marred by the fact that the owners may indeed be criminals.

* * *

**A/N… ahhh, what a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive… yes, yes, yes, so any thoughts on what is brewing with this crew. Whatever it is there seems to be some dissention in the ranks. I added a few pictures of Jasper and Alice to the blog if you want to go check it out.**

**The meal that Bella prepared for Jasper and Alice is brought to you today by GW Fins located in New Orleans' French Quarter. GW Fins prides itself on serving the freshest and finest quality seafood available from around the world. They incorporate cooking techniques that enhance the bright flavors of the seafood, rather than masking them with heavy sauces and other ingredients.** **The result is a delicious and memorable dining experience. The link to restaurant can be found on the blog along with the meal that Bella prepared.**

**And got some good news the other day, ATF has been rec'd on The Lemonade Stand so if you get a chance head on over and show some love to ATFward, www dot tehlemonadestand dot net/ ... thanks Sunflower Fanfiction for the recommendation. I really appreciate it :-)**

**Alright folks, let's check in with ATFward and see what is going down in his neck of the woods. Be patient everyone, these two will meet soon **


	8. Chapter 7

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**So, hmmm, Bella is in a bit of a pickle as well. Now, last we saw Edward he and his crew had just 'raided' Caius place only to find a card game going on. Let's pick it up from there.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Edward Masen POV**_

"_Well, well, well. Look who has come to join us…" his lips curl into a smirk. "Elliott Ness and these must be the untouchables," he says in that wicked and mocking voice of his as he waves his hands at my team. Everyone but us erupts in laughter. He steps right in front of me and his eyes are gleaming with excitement. "Oh wait, you don't play cards anymore, do you Ness, not since daddy died, right?"_

I hear snickering in the background but my eyes are scanning the room and when they fall back on Caius he is smirking at me and Jane and Alec have knowing smiles on their faces. Without thinking, my gun is drawn and pointing at Caius' forehead. Suddenly the smile he had on his face moments before is gone. That is until every gun in the room is drawn.

"Touch a nerve, Ness?" Caius hisses out like the snake that he is.

I tap my gun against his skull, "If you ever talk about my father again I will kill you, no questions asked, and here's a little something you should know," I move real close to him, "I don't care if I die in the process."

His eyes shift to me and he ascertains quickly the seriousness of my statement. My face is hard and ready and I see it, the flicker of fear in his eyes as he realizes that without a doubt I would kill him even though I would die doing so. Smirking, I withdraw my gun and step back while he raises his hand, flicking his wrist once and all of his men holster their weapons.

"Do you mind if I take a look around?" I ask casually as I walk passed him.

"Actually, I do," he says crossing his arms.

I laugh and glance over my shoulder, motioning with my head for my team to start looking around. Hell, I just disobeyed a direct order from Anderson. I need to find something or my ass is in a sling. Everyone starts moving around the room. Paul walks directly to Alec and Jane and if his look alone was lethal enough to drop someone in their tracks they would have disintegrated in that moment. I wonder if that's the closest he has ever gotten to them. Mike comes up to him and whispers something in his ear and Paul's body posture changes. He then pushes through the twins to check out an area near the bar. Mike eyes the twins before he too moves to another area of the room. Leah walks straight up to this Jacob person and immediately starts frisking him, her face is stern and unwavering. She knew who he was but he is acting like he's never met her so maybe they never interacted while in New York. Emmett walks to the round table and flips it over, cards and chips scatter to the ground. He runs his hand under the table and then picks something up from the floor and motions for me.

"What is it?" I ask and some of the people start to move. I look up quickly, "sit your ass down."

I kneel down next to Emmett as they all take their seats and look at Caius for some form of direction.

"Look," Emmett says, drawing my attention to him.

He points to an area underneath the table that looks like it could hold a gun except one isn't there. He then places a gun shell in my hand. I stand and stride over to Caius quickly, holding the shell between my thumb and index finger. When I get to him, I bring it up to his face.

"Looks like you missed one?" I say with an arch of my brow.

"For all I know your man planted that," he counters annoyed.

"Get everyone's I.D.'s so we can run them," I say not taking my eyes off of Caius.

"I'll write them down," Mike offers walking up to Emmett.

"James Walker, Chicago Illinois," Emmett begins, "David Fisher, Chicago, Illinois, Jeff Stenson, Omaha, Nebraska," I hear movement and turn to see Emmett lifting a man up.

"McCarty, drop him," Mike utters quickly.

"McCarty," the man laughs, his feet dangling. "Hell, I watched you play ball," he turns to one of the other men. "Best right tackle in Husker history."

Emmett throws him down and I see Leah snatch Jacob's identification out of his front pocket. Damn that girl is ballsy.

"Jacob Black, Brooklyn, New York," she says before slapping it against his chest and walking away.

I turn back around and stare at Caius' smug face, "Don't leave town."

He laughs, "Or what, Ness? You'll sic your unruly band of misfits on me?"

I smirk, letting him know that his insults don't faze me and then raise my hand, motioning for my team. When they are all behind me I push Caius out of the way and laugh when Jane and Alec have to catch him. I hear scuffling but I don't turn back as me and my team head out of the building. Once we are a safe distance away I stop everyone.

"Anderson is going to be livid. I want you guys to get everything out of the stake out. I want nothing that shows we were there. Caius will undoubtedly send in a sweeper team to find out how we knew something was happening and I don't want him to know what we know."

"Boss, I was sure something was going down," Paul says, looking towards the ground.

"It was," Mike interjects and we all turn to him. "There is no way he was having a card came with those three. I know for a fact that Fisher sells guns on the black market."

"And Stenson is well known in Omaha as the gun dealer of choice for local gang bangers," Emmett adds.

I run my hand over my head, "Okay, we know they were up to something. This shell," I bring it out of my pocket, "is unfamiliar to me." I turn to Emmett, "Find out everything you can about this. We need to determine if it is possible that this came from the weapon you told us about."

He nods, "I'll make some calls to some buddies overseas."

"It's likely that Anderson will suspend me tomorrow or worse, fire me for this little stunt but if we can use anything we got here tonight it will be worth it," I say to them.

"So we don't report it," Mike says and we all turn to look at him again.

"I have to report it," I reply confused.

"Look, I know you all think I've got a stick up my ass about the rules but," he shakes his head and takes a breath in, "this is too important, there are too many lives at stake, we need to get these bastards." He nods his head slightly, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Emmett snorts, "Seriously, Newton, are you quoting Star Trek to us in a fucking alley?"

Leah and Paul double over laughing but I get what Mike is trying to say. I think walking in there tonight and the magnitude of what could happen if this gun gets in the states has hit him. He wants Caius taken down as much as the rest of us but I can't have any of them take the fall for something I authorized.

"It fits, damn it," Mike says, his face red from embarrassment or anger, I don't know which. "The point is, we investigate further before we go to Anderson."

I shake my head, "No, that won't work Newton but thanks for having my back. I'll go to Anderson in the morning and deal with the repercussions then."

~ATF~

"_Eddie, where are you?" Claire whines._

"_I'm on my way, Claire bear," I say quickly, "I'm in my car right now."_

"_Hurry, daddy said we're going to leave without you," she says in a panic._

"_He's teasing you, Claire bear. I'm twenty minutes away."_

"_He's twenty minutes away," I hear her yell over the phone before talking to me again. "I love you, Eddie. I don't want to go without you."_

"_I'll be there. Tell dad not to leave without me," I say laughing._

I jump up, startled. My fingers fumble with the light as I reach around the nightstand in search of my cigarettes. Sleep has not come easy for me. Bad dreams have plagued my subconscious since I laid my head down. Rolling my shoulders I rub my lids with my fingers while I draw in a long drag. Glancing at my clock I sigh, five in the morning. There's no point in trying to get back to sleep since its obvious my mind won't shut off long enough to do it.

Sliding out of bed, I head to the bathroom to look at my reflection. The lack of sleep is starting to take its toll. The bags under my eyes are heavy and dark, while the stubble on my face looks rugged and the small amount of hair on my head that is growing back is unkempt and sticking up in all directions making me look like some sort of disheveled prisoner of war. I run my hand over my hair before digging the clippers and my shaver out of my drawer.

"_Eddie, are you sure you can make it tomorrow?"_

_I smile and ruffle her hair, "I will make it, I promise."_

"_Will you make it on time?" she asks, quirking her brow._

"_You know, this little eye brow thing you're doing doesn't work on me, kiddo."_

"_How about this?" she says as she quirks her other brow and places her hands on her hips before breaking into a fit of giggles as I start tickling her._

The sound of the razor dropping onto the counter startles me as my hands drop onto the edge of the counter, expelling the contents of my stomach in the sink. By the time I'm done my head feels as if it is in a whirlwind and I'm not sure whether it's because of the events of tonight or the events of six years ago. I strip quickly and jump in the shower. Get your shit together, Masen!

.

.

.

An hour and a half later I am in my team room, looking over the data we have collected so far. Adding the names of the people who were there last night, leaving room to figure out what their role is in all of this. Obviously they are buyers but what exactly are they buying? Most definitely not drugs which is going to piss Aro off. I take a seat and am watching the board when I find myself dozing off.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I hear Anderson yell from the doorway.

I practically fall out of the chair but recover and jump to my feet. I blink several times realizing where I am and that I am face to face with my area director who looks fit to be tied.

"I had reason to believe that an exchange was happening. I had to investigate."

"I gave you a direct order not to go in there," he takes two quick strides and is in front of me. "I asked if you understood that order and you said yes."

"I did understand, I just didn't agree with you," I reply calmly.

"You didn't agree with me?" Anderson takes a step back and I swear it looks as if he is ready to deck me.

"Agent Lahote had legitimate reason to believe…" I start but Anderson narrows his eyes.

"Can it, Masen. You assured me that there would be none of your vigilante bullshit on this case, yet here we are and I'm stuck trying to clean up your fucking mess," he yells, his face turning red while the veins in his neck begin to pulse. "My ass is riding on the line as is yours and your entire team. There is a lot at stake and all you can think about is yourself and your vendetta against Caius. You're gonna get yourself killed or worse," he pushes past me to examine the board, "get someone on your team killed. Is that what you want?" he asks as he turns to stare at me with steely eyes.

I don't say anything. What am I supposed to say? Yeah, you're right, I'm a selfish asshole and I could have gotten my entire team shot last night. Fuck! I already know that. I turn and start pacing in the room, stopping at the window and placing my hands on the ledge. I look at the city alive beneath me but I feel dead inside.

"_NO!" I scream as I drop to my knees._

I pinch my eyes shut, trying to get the images out of my head but I can't. I should have killed Caius when I had the chance. I breathe in deeply and glance at my hands, seeing that they are shaking again. The ringing in my ears makes it difficult to focus and my knees feel as if they can no longer support my weight.

"Agent Masen, are you okay?" I hear in the room and blink several times before I finally start speaking.

"Look, I know you're probably going to suspend me but my team is not at fault here. This was my decision. They were only there to look after me," I say to the window. I don't hear anything so I turn to face him. "My team is good. They know what they're doing maybe they just need a better leader," I finish, taking a deep breath.

He crosses his arms and I prepare for the worse.

"What did you find out?" he finally asks.

"We found a shell casing underneath the poker table that doesn't belong to any weapon I have seen before. There were three people there aside from Caius, Alec, Jane and a guard we have identified as Jacob Black. Two of the men were from Chicago but I don't know one of them and the other was from Nebraska."

"Who were they?" He asks, keeping his arms crossed, for emphasis I presume.

"James Walker and David Fisher are the guys from Chicago and then the guy from Omaha is a man named Jeff Stenson, who McCarty identified as a well-known gun trafficker in Nebraska."

"Fisher free-lances but the last I heard he was doing some work for the Russian mob. I never heard of Walker though. What's your running theory?"

"That they were there to make a gun buy. They realized we were coming and hid everything but they were in a hurry and missed the one shell. I don't think this is about the drugs which concerns me because it appears that Caius is going behind Aro's back and that will cause a riff between the brothers. That won't end well."

He nods, "I expect a full report on my desk by the end of business today."

I nod, realizing that maybe I'm not fired after all.

"Get your shit together, Masen. This is your last chance," he says before turning and marching out the door past Emmett and Paul.

"What happened?" Paul asks.

"Tell me you're still on?" Emmett adds and I can see the worry on his face.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm still on. He's giving me another chance to fuck up," I say with a slight smirk.

"Hell yeah!" Paul shouts.

I laugh as we start to head towards morning debriefing. Mike and Leah both turn to me and they are also grinning. The guys and I join them laughing a bit. I never thought I would be a part of a team and actually enjoy it but I do. Anderson clears his throat and all the murmuring in the room ceases.

"Agent Masen, will you please apprise everyone of what you and your team discovered last night," he says with no emotional inflection in his voice.

"Yes, sir," I rise and begin addressing the room.

.

.

.

The rest of the day was draining to say the least. Emmett made some calls and we are 70% sure the shell casing under the table comes from the gun currently being manufactured overseas. We gathered all the intel we could on the three people with Caius last night. Stenson is definitely bad news. I can see why Emmett wanted to take him out last night. He is the primary dealer for several local gangs in Omaha and Lincoln, but he always slithers out of a conviction. Fisher is definitely connected to the Russian mob, the Komarovski family in particular but I wasn't aware they were trying to get into the gun business. Those Russians are pretty brutal, as is. I can't imagine the havoc they would cause if they had a weapon like this. Walker we found nothing on which makes him the most dangerous of the bunch since we aren't sure of his role in the whole thing.

"Go home, Masen," I hear from my door.

"Yeah, I will in a minute," I say, not turning around from the board.

"That wasn't a request it was an order. When's the last time you slept?" Anderson asks.

"Last night," I lie.

"Highly doubt that. Masen, get the hell out of here. Go get drunk, get laid, do something. You are wound tight and that makes you an ineffective agent."

I sigh and turn to him. He smirks and motions with his hands for me to leave. I reluctantly walk passed him. And start to head home. The reality is, I know that to a certain extent he is right. I am not doing anyone any good but I don't have many options. Maybe I should get a drink, get laid, release some of this tension. I decide to make a detour to Embry's. On the way, I notice a car in my rearview mirror that seems to be following me. Yeah, I know I am fairly paranoid but what the hell. I do a few maneuvers slipping into an alley not far from Embry's. I see the car go by and wait several minutes before I start to ease back out. Maybe I was wrong. Fuck, I need to get some damn sleep but I'm so fucking wired. Just one drink and then I'll head home.

"Masen, man it's been a few weeks," Embry says, all grinning as he sets a glass on the counter and pours me a drink.

"Thanks man," I say downing it quickly.

As soon as my glass touches the counter he is loading me up again. I take a peek around the bar and it's pretty dead. Guess I'm not getting laid tonight after all.

"You must have a difficult one," he says as I down my second shot.

"What makes you think that?" I ask curiously.

He laughs and pours me another. "I can always tell because you stop sleeping and you always have this sort of crazed look about you," He motions his hands for emphasis.

I try not to smirk but I do. He is right. The complicated cases fluster me if I can't solve them quickly. And in this situation I can't do things on my own which hinders me but… maybe it really doesn't.

"I guess I'm gonna have to work on my tells," I say with a chuckle.

He laughs again and taps my shoulder, "Whatever it is I am sure you will figure it out."

"Thanks Embry," I say as he walks to the other side of the bar to serve a couple who just came in.

I stay at Embry's for close to an hour, shooting the shit about nothing in particular since I can't really tell him anything about my case. As I drive to my place I feel much more relaxed and am hopeful that I can make it through the night without dreaming. Rubbing my eyes I unlock my door and step inside to feel a gun at my temple.

"Do you know why I'm here?" A voice asks beside me.

Shifting my eyes to the side I see that it is Jacob Black. His dark eyes are pitch black, his face hard and menacing. Last night he seemed pretty huge but now I realize that he is actually gargantuan and intimidating as hell, like a rabid dog no one wants to go near. No one but me, that is. I'll be dammed if this asshole is going to pull a gun on me in my own fucking house.

"Your asshole boss pissed himself because he knows I'm fucking close to nailing his ass," I seethe through clenched teeth.

He laughs and gets real close to me, "I could have killed you easily and if you or any of your team comes at Caius again I will."

"Fuck Caius and fuck you," I growl before I squat, turn and punch him hard in the gut.

He lowers his weapon as I stand and swing my fist, hitting him hard in the face, twice. Now I don't know what exactly I am thinking because this dude is big as fuck. I duck back from him, figuring I am probably at least faster than he is; unfortunately I had one too many shots of Jameson to be as effective as I would like to be. I stumble a bit and he hits me hard across my jaw. I rush him hitting his torso as hard as I can but it's like hitting my punching bag. I keep going though in the hopes that I can wear him out but he tosses me away from him so I rush him again. Falling to the ground we are fists slamming until suddenly I am being held up against my door, his hand tightly around my neck.

"You really do have a death wish don't you?"

"Fuck you, Black," I spit out before everything goes dark.

* * *

**A/N… Ummm, yeah, our Edward is definitely a bit of a hot head. Soooo, let's go back to the beginning. Any thoughts on what went down at Caius' supposed card game? At least Edward is still on the case and it looks like he and his team have started to bond together but damn that mutt Jacob! And for those who read my Daddy C story, A Man Invincible, yes, I used Dimitri's 'family', I couldn't help myself but no there won't be any crossover… hmmm, maybe, no there won't be… LOL**

**Alright folks, I will catch ya on Tuesday **


	9. Chapter 8

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**I am hitting the hay early tonight so I thought I would give you this now versus later :-)**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**So hmmm, last chapter didn't end so well with Edward. Let's see how Bella is faring and what Jasper found out about the owners of **_**Le Creole**_**.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Bella Swan POV**_

For the next three days I did as Jasper said. I avoided all three of them. It wasn't too difficult since I didn't see James or Victoria anywhere near the restaurant and Laurent has seemed a bit on edge but he always offers me a smile before he ducks away. He also did as he said he would and provided me with a credit card Friday afternoon so I could use that for buying food and supplies. He seemed shocked that I didn't spend all the money he had given me and that I actually gave him receipts and exact change back. I'm not sure what he expected but there is no way I was going to spend ten thousand dollars on food for four days and there was also no way I was going to 'pocket' the change. That would be theft! After I told Jasper and Alice everything, I had laid down and in the process did some mental calculations and based on what I saw and the size of that vault there has to be close to a million dollars in there. There's no way we are bringing in that kind of money.

Jasper ran background checks on all of them and they all came up clean. Too clean I think. There was no record of any of them ever owning a restaurant before, there was no job history, no nothing. It's like they were created and at this point I have serious doubts that they are who they say they are. Of course without a fingerprint match it will be impossible to know their real identities. Jasper has urged me to quit but I just can't do that, at least not yet. I have only been executive chef here for three weeks. If I left now without any justifiable reason other than the bosses may or may not be involved in some sort of illegal activity, I would have difficulty getting another executive chef position. Now that I know what it feels like to run my own kitchen I want that, always.

"Chef Isabella, the line cooks are ready for your tasting," My sous chef, Mark says.

"Thank you, Chef Mark."

I walk through my line and taste everything, giving instructions to add or reduce certain ingredients. I still love doing the specials and although it may be a bit unorthodox, I am on the line making them. But in reality I think the other chefs appreciate that I will get right in there and help. I end at my seafood and okra gumbo, ladling a bit and tasting it while waving my hand over the large pot, allowing the aroma to filter through my nostrils. The smell of the crushed pepper, thyme, and bay leaves makes my mouth water. I can't wait to serve this to everyone.

"Chef Isabella, may I have a word?" Laurent says coming into the kitchen.

"Of course," I turn to Mark. "Make sure everything is ready for dinner service."

"Yes, ma'am," he says before scurrying off.

Laurent steps out of the kitchen and I follow him.

"I have important guests in the restaurant today. I expect that you will be preparing the meal."

"Yes, I will. Do you have an idea when they may be coming?"

"They are scheduled to arrive at seven. I and my colleagues will accompany them for dinner in the private dining room. There will be five of us and we will have your special of the day," he says firmly before he turns and walks back towards his office.

I watch his retreating figure for a moment. No wonder he is tense. So James and Victoria are around they have just not been at the restaurant. I wonder what they were up to. Strike that, I don't want to know what they are up to. Okay. I need to get ready and not worry about things I don't want to be a part of anyways. This is a means to an end. I want to stay here for as long as I can before I abandon this ship.

.

.

.

The dinner service is going exceptionally well and my seafood and okra gumbo is flying off the shelf so to speak. So much so that I put aside five generous servings for Laurent and his guests just to be on the safe side. I glance at the clock and its ten to seven. Laurent strolls to the kitchen entrance and makes eye contact with me, nodding his head slightly. I return his nod and begin plating the appetizers. Placing the bowls on the serving cart I then grab the Chardonnay that has been chilling for the past half hour. Swallowing thickly, I push the cart to the private dining room which has a large table, suitable to seat twelve guests. It is decorated with linen table clothes and napkins and four small candle sets. The paintings on the wall include original works by some artist in Europe and fresh cut flowers serve as centerpieces. This will be the first time it has been used since _Le Creole_ opened.

"Chef Isabella, please come in," Laurent says rising to his feet.

The man who must be his guest rises and, reluctantly, James does as well. I push the cart forward and see that the man and woman at the table are immaculately dressed. They are both dark skinned but don't look African, perhaps Middle Eastern. I don't know. He smiles at me as does his partner.

"I have personally prepared the meal for you all today. We will be starting with my special Seafood and Okra Gumbo," I start distributing the bowls in front of everyone. "It is made with oysters, crab, shrimp, okra, red and green peppers, and onions. I am serving it with rice and crispy French bread and," I motion to James to determine if he would like to taste the wine. He raises his glass and I pour him a small amount. Once he's tasted it he nods and I serve to everyone else. "I selected a Joseph Drouhin Vaudon Chablis to balance the spiciness of the Gumbo. Enjoy."

I exit the room and make my way quickly to the kitchen. The other chefs are watching me with some concern. No one knows who is back there and it's not my place to tell them. In all honesty, I have no idea either since I wasn't formally introduced. I motion for them to continue what they are doing as I finish preparing the entrée. Fifteen minutes later I find myself back in the private room.

"For your entrée," I begin as I place their plates in front of them, "I am serving you Chateaubriand Bouquetiere, a grilled tenderloin, sliced and served with Béarnaise sauce and accompanied by an assortment of vegetables including glazed carrots, asparagus spears, spinach stuffed tomatoes with parmesan cheese and pan seared broccoli and cauliflower." I once again show James the wine and pour him a small amount to taste before serving to everyone else. "I have paired it with a Château Margaux to help bring out the bold flavors of the meat. Once again, enjoy."

My head is spinning, from nerves most likely. When I had walked in everyone was so serious looking until Laurent smiled and told me to go ahead and serve them. I lean back against the wall, leaving my cart in the middle of the aisle. Taking a few quick breaths I push off and bump straight into a man hurrying into the hall but swerving to avoid my cart. I lose my footing and begin to fall as his arm swoops underneath me to catch me before I hit the ground. It's a moment frozen in time.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking. Are you alright," he says in a voice so silky smooth that I think it can't possibly be real.

"I'm fine, sorry, I'm really…" I pause and run my tongue over my lips as my eyes feast upon the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life.

He has what looks like stitches on his left temple but even with that he is gorgeous. His hair is short, military short and I find myself wanting to run my hand over it. His face has what looks like a day's worth of stubble on it but not enough that I can't make out his impressive jaw line. His nose is slightly crooked but somehow fits his face perfectly but nothing and I mean nothing prepares me for his eyes. They are greener than the grass and landscape back home and I immediately want to get lost in them. They are drawing me to him and taking my breath away. He blinks several times and the spell is broken. Suddenly it dawns on me that this area is off limits and I quirk my brow.

"What are you doing back here?" I say with authority.

His lip curls into a sexy smirk as he looks down slightly, obviously getting caught doing something he shouldn't. He raises his eyes to me and I let out some form of a whimper. I know I shouldn't but it can't be helped as I imagine that look on his face right before he takes me against a wall. My eyes widen at that thought. Oh shit! I don't even know his name and I have him fucking me against the wall. I stand quickly and brush down my coat.

"You can't be back here," I say forcefully, needing to gain my equilibrium as well as my authority.

"I apologize, ma'am. I got lost," he says quickly, glancing down the hallway towards the private room. "What's back there?"

"A private dining room," I say scrunching my brows together before actually turning him around. He chuckles and it's the sweetest sound in the world. Maintain focus Swan.

"Okay, I can take a hint," he says between laughter. "I'm going."

He raises his hands in the air and I have to cover my mouth to try and contain the giggle I expel at his gesture. He glances over his shoulder but I'm not sure if he is looking at me or down the hallway and then just like that he is gone. I push the cart back into the kitchen and before I realize what I'm doing I am peeking out into the restaurant to see if I can see him. Damn, I should have asked him what his name was.

.

.

.

The rest of the night went well. I served my banana foster for dessert, preparing it right in front of them which earned me a hearty clap from everyone but James and Victoria who clapped only because they had too. Once dinner service was over I didn't want to stick around but wasn't ready to go home either so I headed across the street to the bar I sometimes unwind in. The minute I step inside I gasp. Oh shit! There he is. I chew on my lip nervously and muster the courage to approach him. I step up to the bar next to him and see that he is nursing what looks like whiskey.

"Can I get a Stella?" I say to the bartender and then glance at him. "Can I refresh your drink?' I ask casually, at least I hope it sounds casual.

I see his lips twist into a smile as he turns to me. He opens his mouth to say something but then stops and nods slightly. I'm bobbing a little to the music being played on the juke box and tapping my fingers on the bar trying to figure out what to say. Picking up men in bars is most definitely not my area of expertise.

"So, did you eat at the restaurant or were you just snooping?" I ask as my bottom lip moves into my mouth.

I can tell he is trying not to laugh at my question. Instead he picks up his glass and takes a sip, smiling along the rim. There is mischief in his eyes and I wonder what he is thinking right now. Finally he sets his drink on the counter and lets his finger trace along the rim of the glass. My eyes are immediately drawn to the action.

"I ate there," he finally says causing me to meet his eyes.

"And…" I draw out.

He gives me a curious look as his brows scrunch together adorably. "And… what?"

"Did you like it?"

He nods, "I did."

I take a sip of my beer and tilt my head slightly, "What did you have?"

"Um, the gumbo," he licks his lips and my eyes are frozen on that spot. Good lord, this man is like one of those Lotharios you read about in erotic novels.

"What do you do there, aside from policing the private dining hall?" he asks bringing the glass to his lips again.

I snort and laugh as I take a large sip of my beer. "I'm the executive chef at the restaurant. I actually made the gumbo."

He turns his body to face me. He gets this puzzled look on his face before tapping his finger against his lips, thinking I presume. "Really," he finally says. "So why were you serving food? I didn't think chefs did that."

I shrug, "the owners had special visitors and they only wanted me in there."

"Why who was in there, some movie star?" he says with a laugh but it seems forced.

"Umm, no, I don't know who they were. I wasn't introduced."

He is watching me but he looks a bit confused, like he is unsure of himself which strikes me as odd. I know I don't really know him but he doesn't seem like someone unsure of himself. Hell, he appears more like the kind of person who could have whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. The noise in the bar is escalating as more people come in and I really want to get to know him better.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" I ask, surprising myself.

He breathes in deeply and looks conflicted and all of a sudden I realize that I could have misinterpreted our connection. I find him attractive but hell maybe I'm not his type. Oh God! I can't believe I put myself out there like that. Shit, shit, shit. I blow out a frustrated breath and then down the rest of my beer. I need to get the hell out of here before I embarrass myself even more. I turn quickly and start to walk away.

"Hey wait," he says grabbing my arm to stop my movement.

I don't look at him. "I'm sorry I never do stuff like this and umm, I'm really embarrassed right now. I think I should go."

He pulls me between his legs and brings my body flush against his. I look up at him and he smiles as his hands move along my back and over my ass, pulling me even closer; close enough that I can feel his erection. His brows furrow for a moment and then his bottom lip enters his mouth. He looks like he is contemplating something.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks bringing his eyes to meet mine.

I know I flush because I can feel the heat against my cheeks and then his curled finger moving against it. His lips gently touch mine and a fire is ignited within me, a charge that brings me to life. I haven't been intimate with anyone since Jonathan. I never wanted to but with this man, I do. I'm desperate for more. My mouth parts as does his and I sweep my tongue inside his. He lets out some carnal moan and pulls me impossibly close to him as our kiss intensifies. I finally break away from him but let my lips hover near his.

"Let's get out of here," I say pecking him lightly on his lips.

His hands go into my hair as he nods. "I'm staying at the Royale," he says and then almost looks shocked that he suggested it.

I don't know what that's about but I'm not turning back now. Alice keeps telling me that I need to get out there, be with people. I don't think she means having a one night stand but shit, at this point that's exactly my plan. I have never felt this level of attraction for anyone. That has to be worth exploring. I step back and take his hand, grinning as I start running towards the exit, dragging him with me. The minute we step outside his arms are wrapped around my waist and his mouth is at my neck, sucking and nipping.

"Oh God," I mutter as my hand moves behind me to stroke him through his slacks.

"Let's go," he says forcefully, grabbing the hand that was stroking him.

He takes me towards the alley where a car is parked illegally. Oh my God, I can't believe I'm doing this. He unlocks the door and I slide in as he walks around the car, stopping before he gets in. I feel movement on the roof and open the car door to see him standing there with a pained expression on his face. He looks completely lost and I suddenly feel like maybe I am forcing him to do this. Is that even possible?

"Are you okay?" I ask hesitantly, feeling like our moment is waning.

He nods and opens his door so I quickly get back inside. He drives extraordinarily fast as we weave through traffic to get to his hotel or should I say motel. He parks in front of his room and digs his key card out as he approaches my door, swinging it open he lifts me into his arms as his lips lock with mine. My legs immediately wrap around him as his arms hold me close to his body while he backs up to the door. He's fumbling with the key card and not getting it in because his mouth hasn't left mine. I giggle and reach behind him, grabbing the card in my hand. There's only four ways this can go in and I get lucky with the first shot. We stumble through the door and onto the bed, kissing and groping like there's no tomorrow.

"What's your name?" I moan out through our kiss, reaching for his crotch again, feeling the length of his hardness.

"Does it really matter?" is his quick reply.

I stop moving and stiffen underneath him. He looks at me and I know I have my bitch face on. He smiles as he kisses me playfully but I'm not budging. I'm not a whore and I am not the kind of person that has one night stands and I realize in that moment that that's exactly what he thinks I am because that's exactly how I am acting. I can't do this. I push him off of me with a huff as I start marching towards the door.

"I'm sorry this was mistake," I say, trying to mask my tears and the anger I feel at myself.

"Edward, my name's Edward," I hear from behind me.

I turn and face him. He's sitting on the bed, looking fuck hot and delicious with this remorseful little boy look on his face.

"Please, I don't do things like this normally but," he hesitates for a moment, "spend the night with me," he says and once again that shocked look is on his face.

He looks down and shakes his head slightly. He seems so confused and lost all of a sudden and it touches me. Taking a deep breath, I walk back over to him, standing between his legs. His hands immediately go to my ass as he looks up at me, a questioning look on his face.

"My name's Bella," I say, running my hand over the fuzz on his head. It reminds me of the soft fur on a coconut.

Grabbing the hem of my blouse, I pull it up and over my head. His eyes shift from my face to my chest as he watches me unsnap my bra exposing my breasts to him. His long fingers squeeze them before he allows his thumbs to move over my nipples roughly, bringing them to attention. My eyes close as his tongue makes a loop around each of them before he squashes them together, his mouth encompassing both hardened peaks.

"Edward," I moan, enthralled by the sensations he's creating within me.

He moans around my nipples and I quickly undo my slacks, letting them drop to the floor. The minute the pants are gone he releases my breasts, his green eyes darkened. He jerks me closer to him as he begins kissing along my stomach while his finger enters me. I know I am wet, wait, that's an understatement. I believe I am drenched. My body is vibrating from his touch and I know that it won't take long for him to make me cum.

"Lift your leg up," he demands.

I look down at him slightly confused. He must sense my confusion because he gets a mischievous smirk on his face. He grabs my right knee and places it on the bed and reaches for my left leg, planting my foot on the bed. Before I know what hits me, his long tongue is sweeping over my entrance. I let out some feral, high pitched sound as his tongue flicks against my clit feverishly and that's all it takes for me to come undone. My legs are weak from my orgasm but he doesn't stop, instead he pulls me closer to his mouth, sucking me as my body convulses and I cry. I have never cried from an orgasm before but here I am with tears streaking my face. I pull away from him and drop to my knees.

"I think you have too many clothes on," I say, grinning as I reach for his zipper.

He smiles as he lifts his ass so I can remove his pants. They bunch at his ankles but I am only focused on the magnificent sight before me. My God, his cock is thick, the veins along his shaft are pulsing in anticipation. I let my tongue trace his length, savoring every ridge, memorizing the feel of his sensitive skin on my tongue. By the time I am tasting the precum on his head, he is panting and slouched back, leaning on his elbows. His eyes meet mine as I wrap my mouth around his head and take him as far back as I can. I only get to do this a couple of times before he grabs me.

"Bella, fuuccckkkkk," he growls out.

He tosses me on the bed and I know I shouldn't giggle but I do because it's all so surreal. He grins before capturing my mouth again. He is wild and passionate and when he pulls away from me I find myself arching forward, trying to kiss him still. He wags his brows and steps back slightly to get the remainder of his clothes off. I see him step up slightly so I know he is releasing himself from his slacks. There is a loud thump and I am distracted by it. So much so that I actually sit up to try and figure out what it is but Edward has other things in mind as he straddles my hips, holding the foil package between his fingers.

"Come here," I say outstretching my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me.

We begin kissing again, sloppily I might add. His mouth is all over me, my lips, chin, jaw, neck, sending shivers over my entire body. His lips are utter perfection as they sweep across my pebbled skin. My hands are moving up and down his back when I hear the rip of the condom wrapper so I reach my hand around and stroke him a couple of times before he swats my hand away and rolls the condom down his impressive length.

"You ready for me, Bella?" He asks in a voice that is husky and raw.

"Yes, now, please," I beg needing to feel him inside me.

He pushes into me quickly, no easing into it, just bam, he's balls deep inside me. He's working me fast and hard and I'm trying to keep up with him when he suddenly slows down. He swallows and looks at me, his lips are slightly parted and he is taking quick breaths, like he had been running and then stopped unexpectedly. He is looking at me like he wants to say something but he doesn't know what it is. Although I enjoy the concept of him making love to me I feel like he needs more and in all honesty so do I.

"Faster, Edward, go faster," I say passing my tongue over my lips.

He nods and brings his mouth to mine, kissing me intensely while he thrusts wildly. I'm kneading his back, feeling his cock expand within me until he gasps loudly and then grunts as a string of curse words echo in the room. His body stills momentarily and then he begins thrusting again slowly, while his hands move to hold my cheeks as we kiss tenderly. I move my legs around his waist and wrap my hands tighter around his neck. His hips continue to sway rhythmically as he moves one hand away from my face and slips it between us, pushing against that magic button that will no doubt send me flying over the edge again. My God! I never want this moment to end.

* * *

**A/N… Holy Moley… it's about time isn't it. Now we already know that Bella isn't a one night stand kind of chick and Edward is most definitely a one night stand kind of guy so we shall see what the morning after leads to. Now back to the other stuff. So the web gets thicker with Laurent, James and Victoria. So where were James and Victoria? And who the hell are these 'special guests'? Lots of questions… Don't forget to check out the blog for some pics **

**The meal Bella prepared for Laurent and his quests was brought to you by Brennan's New Orleans. Brennan's, located in the French Quarter, has been a culinary phenomenon since 1946, and has created some of the world's most imaginative dishes including their world-famous creation, Bananas Foster. This renowned dessert is an international favorite and is the most requested item on the restaurant's menu. The link to the restaurant can be found on the blog.**

**Okay folks, I will see ya on Friday cause we need to get into Edward's head and 1) figure out how the hell he got to New Orleans and 2) what the hell he is thinking 'cause he just broke all his rules in one fell swoop with Bella…LOL**


	10. Chapter 9

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**So wow, these two finally met but how the heck did Edward end up in New Orleans?**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**Edward Masen POV**_

I awake with my hand entwined in Bella's hair. She's sleeping soundly with her arm draped over my chest and her cheek nestled against my heart. It's been a long time since I spent the night with a woman and it's oddly comforting. My fingers gently scrape against her scalp and she mewls softly, snuggling closer to me and I can literally feel her lips form a smile against my chest. I know getting attached to her is probably a bad idea but I simply don't care right now. It feels good to care about someone. No, it feels terrifying. I sigh and close my eyes.

**Three Days Ago**

I wake and find myself lying by the door. My temple is throbbing and I can feel wetness there. Reaching up, I touch the wetness and bring my fingers in front of me… blood. The events of last night come flooding back to me, thinking I was being followed, going to Embry's, coming home and the subsequent fight with Jacob. I sit up gingerly and immediately feel light headed. Well, this isn't good! I dig out my phone and call the one person I know I can trust with something like this.

"_Hey, I think I need your help," I stutter before my eyes start to feel droopy._

"_Edward, are you okay?"_

"_There was someone in my house."_

"_I'm on my way."_

My lids close and it seems like only moments later that my eyes shoot open at the sound of a key in the lock and then Carlisle enters with his gun drawn. He looks down at me, his face full of concern as he brings a finger to his lips, informing me not to make a sound. He then proceeds to check my house. I don't believe Jacob is still here but I am grateful that he is checking. Even though he is now retired from the force he still carries the cop within him. When he comes back he holsters his weapon and squats down next to me, turning my head slightly to the side to check my injury.

"I think you will need stitches."

"You do it. I know you can. I'm…" I swallow thickly, my throat dry. "I'm not going to the hospital. They'll ask too many questions."

"Alright but it's going to hurt unless you happen to have some kind of anesthetic in your medical kit."

I shake my head slightly, "I'll be fine."

"Hold on," he says and a few minutes later he is back lifting a bottle to my lips. "Drink this."

I blink my eyes and take two large swallows of Jameson and then nod at him. He cleans off my wound and starts the process of stitching me up. My eyelids close as I try to control the pain and I'm immediately drawn back to when I was eight.

_I'm crying really hard. I told Rosie I could cut the fish open on my own but I ended up slicing my finger badly. I can hear Rosie crying in the background and my mom yelling at dad to take me to the emergency room but Dad tells her no, that it would take too long to get there and that my uncle Carlisle can do it. It hurts so much and all I can see is blood everywhere. I start breathing real hard and my chest is starting to hurt. That's when I hear my dad._

"_Edward, look at me son," Dad says forcefully. When I look up he smiles and touches my face. "Everything is going to be okay. Understand?"_

_I nod as he makes me look him in the eyes._

"_I love you, son. Neither I nor Carlisle would ever let anything bad happen to you. Now just focus on me okay. Hey, did I ever tell you how your Uncle Carlisle and I met?"_

_I hear Uncle Carlisle make a funny noise next to me and my dad gets this really big smile on his face. I shake my head and then close my eyes because whatever Uncle is doing hurts a lot._

"_Edward, look at me," My father says loudly._

"Edward, look at me."

"Dad?" I question as my eyes slowly open. I'm confused as hell, am I… dreaming?

Carlisle sighs softly and offers me a small smile, "You zoned out on me for a minute there."

I blink a few times and bring my fingers to my temple, feeling the bandage there. Instinctually I run my thumb over the scar left behind by the stitches I got when I was kid. Carlisle notices but doesn't say anything as he helps me up and leads me to sofa. I immediately find myself laying down, my eyelids heavy. He forces me to take a couple of pills and then I am out again. When I wake its early morning and I glance around looking for Carlisle. The light is on in my bedroom so I head back there and see him standing in front of my Volturi wall. His arms are crossed and even from this angle I can see that his brow is furrowed angrily.

"Carlisle," I say and he turns to me.

His face is worn and he looks tired. I wonder if he has stayed up all night. He runs his hands through his hair and softens his expression before walking over to me. Carlisle smiles before he begins to touch around the perimeter of my stiches. When he sees me wince in pain he frowns and reaches inside his pocket for the bottle of pain pills, dropping a couple in my hand. I pop them into my mouth swallowing quickly.

"What happened tonight?" he asks firmly, making sure I know that he expects me to tell him everything.

I walk to the wall and tap Jacob's picture, "This man was in my house."

"It's not clear here whether he works for Aro or Caius?" Carlisle asks but he seems pained to even say their names.

"He worked in New York with Aro and has recently come here. He's been with Caius a few months now but I've only seen him recently."

Carlisle winces at the mere mention of Aro's name and walks to his picture, boring a hole into it with his glare. He then turns to me, his normal gentile face hard.

"You're on to something or he wouldn't have sent someone. The fact that Aro, or I suppose it could have been Caius, didn't have you killed was a message. He wants you to know he can get to you easily."

I nod and sigh, "I figured that as well."

He waves his hand towards my wall, pointing angrily at it. "Caius now knows what you know which means Aro does as well."

I close my eyes and lock my hands behind my neck. Damn it! Carlisle is right. I have shown my hand. Who knows how long Jacob was in here. He could have snapped pictures of everything I have listed. Thankfully not everything is here but there is enough to make them possibly cautious or delay what they were going to do.

"I swore to your father the day he died that I would remember my oath to look after his family should anything ever happened to him. You are all that is left and I'll be damned if I break a promise to my best friend. There is no way in hell you're staying here," Carlisle says with such force and determination that I have to open my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You can't be here. You can stay at our place. It's safe and secure and…"

I raise my hand to stop him, "Not that. What do you mean you talked to my dad the day he died? You never mentioned that before."

I'm not sure whether I'm angry or hurt that he withheld that information. He turns abruptly and snatches Aro's picture off my wall. He holds it in front of me, his brows furrowed as he moves closer to me. I have never seen him this upset about anything.

"We were getting close to him. Ed called me an hour before you were all to leave. He said to call the guys because he had something for the Four Aces to mull over. I asked him what it was but he said he had Claire with him and couldn't talk about it, he then asked me if I remembered what I promised him the day you were born. I told him I did. All he said was good, you never know. When I tried to get more information out of him he said that we would meet later that night so we could talk about what he found out. But that never happened as you well know."

I swallow thickly and stumble back as my hands go to my ears, trying to stop the ringing. I feel Carlisle's hand on my shoulder as he guides me to the bed. Hunching over I am desperate to gain some form of control but am unable to as flashes of that day force themselves violently in front of me. I start feeling sick, like I might throw up or something and feel the bed shift. Soon, there is a trash basket near me and a hand rubbing on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, son. I haven't talked about your father in a long time but... I can't lose you. You understand that, right? Not only because I see you as my son but," his voice gets shaky which somehow affects me as well, "you're all I have left of Ed and I won't bury him again."

I nod because I don't have any words. All I have are feelings and I don't like that.

.

.

.

I walk quickly down the hall, my team following close behind me, heavy with concern. I look like shit, the area around the stitches is already showing some bruising and my eyes are bloodshot and strained. Emmett had been the first to ask me about it when I entered the debriefing room but I had shaken my head. I wasn't going into it in there, in front of everyone. There was a lot of muttering until Anderson called us to attention. As Paul closes the door to our room they all lay into me, bombarding me with questions.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asks above everyone else.

I wash my hands over my face and motion for them to sit down.

"Caius sent me a message," I stare blankly at them. "When I came home last night Jacob Black was in my house."

"Oh shit!" Paul says and there is a lot of mumbling and more questions. Finally, I raise my hand to stop them.

"He could have killed me. He had me. But instead he only threatened me. Before you ask, he simply said that if I or any of my team came near Caius again he would kill me."

"Kill you, not the team?" Leah asks.

We all glance at her. "Yeah," I say frowning, "so I guess you're safe," I reply bitterly.

"That's not what I meant. It was an unusual thing to say," she says glancing down.

"It is odd though, to threaten you and only you," Mike agrees.

"Yeah, well, next time I see him I'll ask him to be more clear in his threats."

"So what the fuck, are you alright?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah, only three stitches."

There's a knock on the door and we watch as Paul shamelessly flirts with the secretary bringing us the message. She is clearly embarrassed but doesn't stop him. When he turns to us, Mike and Emmett are shaking their heads in disbelief and Leah is giving him a death glare.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"You're an idiot!" Leah turns annoyed.

He hands me the slip. "Agent Adams from Louisiana can't make it tomorrow. He has rescheduled our meeting with him to Monday," I read aloud.

"Good!" Mike and Emmett say in unison.

.

.

.

The next two days were uneventful. We gathered more intel on the weapon. Emmett was able to get a picture of it from one of his friends in Afghanistan. He and Leah have been following up some local leads on that while Mike looks into the man from Nebraska, trying to ascertain if he has any connections to New Orleans and Paul is tailing Fisher, who we also saw that night. I am keeping tabs on Caius but there has been little movement on that front. We all agreed that based on what we had walked in on and the fact that Caius had actually sent someone to my home that we were indeed on to something. We are all gathered in the room discussing what we found out when Mike jumps up, startling us all.

"I found him!"

"Who?" I ask because we already know about Stenson.

"The well was dry on Stenson, no connection to New Orleans so then I got to thinking that maybe Caius would want to launder the money for the guns through a restaurant like he does here." We all nod.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," I say.

"That would be the best way. That's a lot of money and if the restaurant was successful like it is out here then it would be easy to do and it would give him credibility," Leah interjects.

"Exactly! So I decided to play around with it, did some research and guess what I found?" We all shrug and he turns the computer around. "Meet Mr. James Walker, also known as Mr. James Beauchamp."

"Holy shit, that's him," Emmett exclaims loudly.

"Put it on the screen," I say excitedly.

It's a picture of three people, dressed nicely, standing in front of a restaurant. "Who are these other people?" I ask facing him.

"It says Mr. Walker owns the restaurant with Laurent De la Fosse and Victoria Badour. Get this, they've only been open for three weeks."

"Three weeks, hell, that's a mighty big coincidence," Paul says.

I turn to face the screen again, crossing my arms. "This is it. This is Caius' link to the guns."

"We callin' that Adams guy to check Beauchamp out?" Emmett asks.

"No, not until we have a little more information. We'll meet with him next Monday." I turn to face them. "Keep this under your vests. Something feels off. My address isn't on the grid. It's under an alias and nothing links me to it. I don't know how Jacob found me because I know for a fact that I wasn't followed home."

"You think there's a mole, someone in the agency?" Leah inquires.

"Not sure, but until I know, everything stays with us."

.

.

.

"Do you have any of those frequent flyer miles?" I ask Esme.

"Of course, are you thinking about traveling?"

"Thinking about checking out New Orleans," I say as I glance at Carlisle who's giving me a questioning look.

"Oh, New Orleans is wonderful…" Esme begins telling me all the spectacular places to go, and the exquisite food to eat, but I'm not listening. I just need to get there. I need to see this guy and do a little surveillance of my own.

.

.

.

"Sir, how is your gumbo this evening?" I turn to the waitress who is smiling at me.

"It's wonderful. Thank you," I reply distracted.

She steps away as I notice the waitress I saw earlier pushing a tray to the back. I have been watching the place all day. That same woman had come in fairly early and then an hour later several other people arrived. I have surveyed the entire building and there are a few ways in and out. There are cameras at the back entrance so I couldn't get too close without being seen and an emergency exit on the right side. I saw the man we identified as Laurent walk out of the kitchen about 30 minutes ago and not long after that the woman with the cart was going towards the back of the restaurant. This is her second trip back there which has me very curious. I tap my fingers on the table contemplating my next move. I have not seen Mr. Walker, or should I say Mr. Beauchamp, or the woman as of yet but that doesn't mean they didn't come in through the back entrance. I glance around the restaurant one more time and then rise, heading in the direction that the woman with the cart went.

I walk towards the back, slow but with purpose. I don't want to draw any attention to myself. I glance behind me one last time before I turn the corner. Several things happen at once. I come face to face with the food cart and duck out of the way of it but in the process I smash right into the waitress who was delivering the food. She starts to fall and I'm paranoid that she's going to get hurt and that Mr. Walker or who knows who else will come out and see me but also, hell, it's not her fault I crashed into her.

I grab her and hold her in place. I think I ask her if she's okay and I think she answers me but I'm lost for a moment as I gaze into her eyes. They're sad eyes, eyes that have seen pain, eyes that can see… me. She has a pretty oval face with pale porcelain skin, unblemished with just a spattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her lips are red and full and now slightly parted as her tongue peeks out. I blink several times trying to snap out of it. She stands abruptly and proceeds to yell at me for being back here and it's cute and sexy and I want to fuck her right here and now or, I don't know, maybe, hmm, maybe I want to have real sex for once, in a bed with our clothes off. I smile and try to get my composure back, get the upper hand here but she holds her own, eventually shooing me out. I drop a hundred on my table and head outside and instead of thinking about what I need to do with this case my mind drifts back to the pretty waitress with the attitude.

.

.

.

Sitting at the bar across from the restaurant I'm feeling highly disappointed. I need to go back to Chicago tomorrow and I haven't accomplished a damn thing. I really need to get inside that restaurant but I can't. I may be reckless but I know damn well I have no probable cause to sneak around inside the restaurant. I stuck around through the entire dinner service, watching the back entrance, figuring since they didn't come in the front way they would come out the back. Unfortunately that didn't happen. So I figured I might as well have a drink, maybe pick up someone and release some of this tension I'm holding.

"Can I refresh your drink?" I hear beside me and automatically smirk.

I turn and am floored beyond belief. It's the waitress from the restaurant. She is dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a flimsy blouse. Her hair is now down and falling loosely past her shoulders in that wild and crazy way that happens when girls let down their hair after its been tied up for a long time. I'm immediately drawn to her. I want her, more than I have ever wanted anyone else and that scares the shit out of me.

**Present Time**

Bella's gentle kisses against my chest bring me out of my thoughts. Last night with her was the best night of my life. After our initial romp we had laid with each other, talking for over an hour before we fucked again, no, before we made love. Because what I did with her I hadn't done with anyone before. I almost hate to leave this morning but I hate even more the idea that I won't be able to see her again. Her hand moves down my stomach and then she gives my cock a teasing pull. Her eyes shift up to me and they are playful. She continues to stroke me and then straddles my hips, rubbing her pussy against my cock.

"Mmm, Bella, that feels good. God I want to fuck you again," I murmur.

I only had one condom on me and she had one as well which we used last night. I generally don't carry more than one rubber in my wallet because I never spend the night with anyone so I'm a little disappointed that we won't be able to have sex again this morning. I watch her as she moves against me with more intensity, moaning and biting on her bottom lip.

"I wish this place had a condom machine in the wall like they do at bars," she says very seriously.

I can't help but laugh which causes more friction against her clit, making her grunt loudly.

"What, I'm serious," she moans out, grinding her pussy against me harder.

Her face strains beautifully as she wraps one hand against my cock, holding it in position as I shift my hips. I reach my hands up and tweak her nipples as she moans and gasps, throwing her head back. She starts moving faster, as do I. Her head comes forward as she looks at me, feral and wild, her playful look long gone. The expression on her face goes straight to my cock which starts pulsing in her hands. She smiles and scrapes her finger nails up my length and taps my slit with her thumb as she continues to grip me.

"Fuck, do that again, Bella," I grunt out.

"You like that, baby?" she purrs as she does it again.

"Fuck yeah, oh, fuck, I'm going to cum," I growl as my release approaches.

"Yeah, baby, let me see it, let me see you cum," she whispers in this sexy voice.

This girl is something else. She's sexy as hell with an attitude to boot. She starts grunting and grinding against me as she continues to stroke my cock, except now she has her right hand holding my head against her clit while her thumb taps against my slit and her left fingernails are scraping up and down my cock. I won't be able to hold out much longer but I really want to see that fuck hot cum face she has. She starts panting and making these squeaky grunts and then it's there, right on her face. She has that look of utter bliss as she's overcome by her orgasm.

"Mmm, Edwardddd," she draws out my name as she increases her ministrations on my cock.

"That's so fucking hot, fuck," I slur out in a heavy breath.

I'm grunting and pushing my cock against her palm until I shoot semen all over her hand. She doesn't complain, she just lets out a sexy moan as she milks every last drop out of me. When my body finally stops moving and my cock has deflated she giggles and rolls off of me. I arch my brow at her, not sure what the giggle is all about.

"Sorry, that was just," she giggles again and now I roll on my side to look at her.

"You know, most men aren't secure enough to have a woman giggle at them."

Her expression changes, "Oh God! Edward it's just that I've never done anything like that. I…"

I laugh and run my thumb over her lips, "I said most men. I, on the other hand, am quite secure in my ability to satisfy a woman."

She narrows her eyes and for a moment I think she's angry but then she smiles and pushes me on my back, resting her elbow on my chest. "Without boosting your ego any more than it obviously is I will admit that I am very satisfied," she states with a quirk of her brow.

"Good to know that my record still stands," I say running my finger along the outline of her face. Her expression changes slightly so I add, "You're amazing, Bella. I had the best time with you last night." I give her a smirk as I run my thumb over her lips, "and this morning, as well."

She smiles and rolls her eyes so I know she isn't mad at me which for some reason really pleases me.

"Do you want to get breakfast before I leave?" I ask softly.

"Sure, that would be nice."

I grin and roll her to the side as I jump out of the bed, invigorated. "I'm gonna rinse off. I'll be right back," I say and see her nod. "I'm fucking starving."

As I'm taking a piss I realize for the first time in a long time that I am happy. I feel fucking great and I know it's a direct correlation with Bella. There's something about her. I know I'm being selfish because I can't have her but hell, I want her. Maybe I could delay my flight and we could hang together, maybe pick up some more condoms. I smile at that thought. I really want to fuck her again. I flush the toilet and then turn to the shower, flipping the water on and then get another idea.

"Hey Bella, come rinse off with me," I holler.

No response. That's weird. I walk to the bathroom door and step out into the bedroom but she isn't there. What the fuck! I go to the foot of the bed and grab my boxers and pants, pulling them on quickly. I step outside the room and look both ways not seeing her. I then gaze across the street and our eyes meet for only a moment before she slides into the back seat of a taxi. She didn't even say goodbye. I laugh at that thought and shake my head.

"Well, hell, usually I'm the one trying to get away as soon as possible."

I step back inside my room and am enveloped by the emptiness in my life. Well, fuck! All those years I pushed people away. All those women I didn't give a shit about, that I left in bathrooms and bars, I did Bella differently and here I am standing in an empty room like some kind of bitch. If that ain't karma I don't know what the hell is.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, well, now we know how Edward ended up in New Orleans. Was it just me that was hot thinking about Carlisle coming inside Edward's place all guns a blazing to make sure Edward was okay? So what do you think, is Edward gonna go back to being a wham bam thank you ma'am kind of guy or will he be thinking about her? And what about Bella, what do you think made her bail?**

**Don't worry folks, I'm so not done with these two… so I will see ya Tuesday when we check in with Bella and see what the heck she was thinking.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**So Bella dear, what the heck is going on? Now there were a few of you that figured it out so extra brownie points for you but let's see where you're at when the chapter is done :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Bella Swan POV**_

"Good to know that my record still stands," he says running his finger along the outline of my face.

Oh God! Don't get upset, Bella. You knew last night that this was a one night stand and someone as good-looking as he is will have been with a lot of women. Don't take it personal.

"You're amazing, Bella," he continues in a soft and gentle voice. "I had the best time with you last night." He gives me that sexy ass smirk of his while his thumb traces over my lips, "and this morning as well."

I smile again but I do add an eye roll for good measure.

"Do you want to get breakfast before I leave?" He asks, his tongue rolling over his lips.

"Sure, that would be nice."

That would be really nice; maybe we can talk a little more, he let me do most of the talking and I was so tired after our second go round that we fell asleep shortly after which was fantastic. It's been a long time since I fell asleep holding someone. I really liked it. Stop it, Bella! One night stands only turn into something more in the movies. The next thing I know he is rolling me over and jumping out of the bed with a big smile on his face.

"I'm gonna rinse off. I'll be right back," I nod as he yells that he's starving.

I wish we were at my place. I would totally cook for him. Hell, maybe we could run to my place. I could cook. I also have condoms in the nightstand. I chew on my lip as I smile. I really like that idea. I jump out of the bed to go suggest it when I stub my toe on something hard. Damn, that really hurt. I toe his pants out of the way to see what it was and jump back slightly, treating the gun as if it were a snake ready to launch at me. What the hell does he have a gun for?

"_Stay calm, Bella. If they are criminals…" Jasper begins._

Oh Shit! I turn to the bathroom and immediately flash to how we met. He was sneaking towards the private room where Laurent and the others were. What if he was trying to get close so he could kill them or something? My hand shoots to my mouth to stifle my gasp. Oh God! What if he's some kind of criminal too? My hands start shaking as I quickly stumble to get dressed. As I get to the door I hear the toilet flush, FUCK! I run out of the room as fast as I can and see a cab across the street. I holler at the cabbie to stop and just as I'm opening the back door I see him. He's standing in the doorway, sighing, I slide into the cab.

"Where to, ma'am?"

I rattle off my address as I watch Edward slowly walk back into the motel and shut the door. On the drive to my place I feel the guilt rising up. What is it about me? First Laurent tries to pursue me and I am pretty confident that he is up to no good and now this guy. What the hell have I got myself into that I am coming across all these criminals? Maybe I should call my dad, get his take on things. Jasper wants me to quit. He doesn't trust any of them. But I can't just quit. We will be interviewed for a feature that Bon Appetit magazine is doing on our restaurant and I want that.

"Twenty three dollars, ma'am," the cabbie says as he pulls in front of my place.

I take a deep breath and hand him some money before sprinting to our front door.

"Oh my God, Bella, shit! Where have you been? I was worried about you," Alice says wrapping her arms around me the minute I step into the house. She steps back for a moment and her mouth parts. "Holy shit! Did you have sex?"

I step back and frown.

"With who… Laurent?" she asks as I start to step away.

"What? No, my God woman, I'm not having sex with one of the owners of the restaurant who may very well be a criminal," I stutter angrily.

"I'm sorry, you're right, of course, but don't be coy, Bella. You look like you just rolled out of bed and you have that 'I did something' look on your face," she says with a cock of her brow.

I sigh, "His name was Edward. I met him over at Night Hawks."

Her hands cover her mouth but it isn't enough to conceal the squeal she makes before she grabs my hand and drags me over to the couch. She sits with one leg over the other, facing me, her head resting on her arm which is perched on the back of the couch. Her typical 'tell me everything and don't leave out a single detail' pose.

"I saw him at the restaurant which was insanely busy and chaotic because Laurent had me cooking AND serving his private party."

"Who was he entertaining?" Alice asks curiously.

I shrug, "Don't know but it was James & his psycho bitch, Victoria, Laurent and two other people, a man and a woman that I wasn't introduced to."

"Weird," Alice says shaking her head. "You really need to leave."

"I know and I will, after the Bon Appetit interview and feature."

She nods, "Now back to this Edward person."

"Well, I bumped into him at the restaurant and then after work I just wanted a drink, you know to calm my nerves because that private party was all kinds of creepy and damn it if he wasn't there. We got to talking and next thing I know we were at his motel."

Alice smiles her Cheshire cat smile and nods appreciatively. "So, how was it?"

I close my eyes and let my head fall against the couch. "He was amazing. So good but then…"

"Then… what!"

"Then this morning I was going to suggest he come here so I could cook breakfast for him and as I was getting up I stubbed my toe on his gun."

She sits up straight, "He had a gun?"

I nod and chew on my lip.

"What the hell. Was he a cop or something?" she asks.

I shrug, "I don't know, I didn't stick around to find out. We talked mostly about me last night. He wanted to know everything about the…" I trail off again and hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. "How could I be so stupid?"

"What?"

I look at her, my face straining as I try not to cry. "He was just using me to get information about the restaurant and the owners. It just figures. He's probably some hired gun trying to get to them."

I draw my legs up and wrap my arms around them. The one time I throw caution to the wind and I end up fucking some guy sent to kill my bosses. Who knows, I probably gave him all kinds of information I shouldn't have while in the wake of my orgasmic bliss. What am I, a magnet for bad guys? I feel my eyes watering. Edward didn't seem like a bad guy though.

"I'm going to shower," I say, standing abruptly.

As the hot water hits my skin I close my eyes and remember every single touch I received last night. I think about the sweet and loving way he interacted with me and I'm painfully reminded of what it felt like to be cherished and adored. I feel the tears come and don't try to stop them. Why does life have to be so damn complicated?

~ATF~

I step into the restaurant a little after lunch as I am feeling antsy. It's been a week since I met Edward and I know it's stupid but I have dreamt about him every night and unfortunately he has invaded my waking thoughts as well. I need to stop thinking about him so I decided that I would come in and play around in the kitchen. Do some experimenting and come up with a unique dish I can use in the feature later this week. I hear motion coming from the back so I decide to check it out. There is usually no one here on Mondays.

"That's the last of them," I hear Victoria say.

"Are there any questions about what you need to do?" Laurent asks.

"Is there any question about what you need to do?" James counters.

"I'm growing tired of your games," Laurent seethes. "Do you know what needs to happen?"

"Yes, of course I do."

I turn quickly and my shoes squeak. SHIT! I take a deep breath and start walking towards them since its obvious someone is in the hall I figure it's probably better they see me coming then see me sneaking away. I jump as James and Victoria meet me at the door.

"Oh God! I'm sorry," I say shocked, hoping they buy it. "Usually no one is here this early."

"What are you doing here?" Victoria hisses out.

"The Bon Appetit feature is later this week. I was going to play with some ideas I had, see how they panned out," I glance at Laurent, hoping he will intervene but he is looking at the ground, frowning.

"Victoria, darling," James says touching her back softly. "Can you make sure we have everything ready to leave?"

She eyes him for a moment and then nods turning on her heels. He walks close to me, too close for my comfort and I immediately step back slightly as he grins.

"You're welcome to anything you want, Isabella," he says in a low and husky voice.

I glance towards Laurent whose head shoots up, "James you should leave soon if you are going to make it there on time."

James smirks at me and then turns and heads over to the grate that Laurent is at. They exchange a look and Laurent turns to me. He offers me a small smile before walking towards me. Placing his hand on my shoulder he turns me and starts leading me into the hall, not taking his hand off my shoulder.

"We were doing some inventory, Isabella. If you could give us a couple more minutes, then you will be free to get anything you like."

I nod.

"Good," he says with a smile and turns back around.

I am so screwed. I need to get the hell out of here. I glance back and don't see him anymore so I make a mad dash into the kitchen and grab my bag and just as I get to the door I hear footsteps approaching. A hand reaches out for me and I scream.

"Isabella, I won't hurt you," Laurent says softly.

I am breathing hard and his hand is still gripping my shoulder.

"Maybe we should talk," he says kindly.

I need answers but I don't trust James or Victoria. "Not here, somewhere else," I pause for a moment. "Night Hawks, across the street."

"Alright."

He comes to my side, still holding on to my shoulder. I don't know why. Maybe he is worried I am going to run away. I almost laugh because that thought does cross my mind as we enter the intersection. Once inside Night Hawks we head over to a small booth in the corner, away from the few people in the joint so early. They open at one in the afternoon and usually there aren't very many people around but there is a bartender and waitresses as well as a few patrons today. At least I will have some witnesses.

"Do you want a drink, Isabella?" Laurent asks as we sit down.

I shake my head and he sighs. He waves the waitress over and orders a drink and as I look at the bar my body flushes from the memories of Edward. I wonder what he's doing. I blink and try to get him out of my head because I have bigger issues to deal with than daydreaming about a man I really know nothing about. The waitress sets Laurent's drink down and walks away but I'm still not looking in his direction.

"So tell me, Isabella, what is it that has you so upset?" He asks with such casualness that it actually startles me. Is he serious?

I turn to him and I know I am frowning. "What has me upset? That's what you're asking me?" I try not to sound angry but I know that I do.

He smiles, "No need to raise your voice, Isabella. I can hear you just fine."

"I won't be involved in any illegal activities," I blurt out.

His features change slightly and then he smiles wide. "What on earth are you talking about?"

I lean back and my hand goes to my hair. "The cash, the suspicious way that the three of you act, the fact that I'm not allowed ordering privileges for the restaurant. My father's a cop and I have watched enough detective shows to know that something is not right."

He doesn't even try to hide his amusement at my comment. He laughs and takes a sip of his drink, smiling and shaking his head as if he is talking to an insane person. I narrow my eyes at him and then rise.

"I quit," I say forcefully.

He stops laughing and his hand goes on top of mine. "Sit, Isabella. Let's talk about this," he gives me a thoughtful look. "Please."

I hesitantly sit back down crossing my arms over my chest. He takes a deep breath and looks at his drink as if the answers lie there. When his eyes meet mine they are soft and caring. I relax my posture and try to soften my expression.

"I want to know the truth."

He nods, "You're entitled to it." He takes a sip of his gin and places the glass on the table. "The money you saw was part of an inheritance I received from my late grandfather. We have used it as the startup capital for the restaurant. We generally keep money on hand just in case of emergencies. The day after you left my office I deposited most of that in the bank. That safe is almost empty. I could show you if you'd like." I shake my head and he nods, continuing. "As far as James and Victoria, they have always been suspicious of everyone. They lack trust in general and tend to be very paranoid." He smirks slightly and before I can wonder further he chuckles softly as if he is remembering something. He then gives me a reassuring smile. "I do apologize for the ordering. I know that is a difficult line for you to tow but it is only because I need to keep strict control of the money and everything that goes in and out of the restaurant. It's not you. It would be the case with anyone."

I stare at him trying to absorb everything he has said. It makes sense to a certain degree but… if it's so legit why am I still feeling nervous and anxious about the whole thing? And James and Victoria are the epitome of crazy. I feel his hand touch my hand softly.

"Isabella, _you_ are not involved in anything illegal. Will you please stay on?" He asks with a warm smile. "You are the reason the restaurant is a success and I'd hate to lose you on the cusp of so many wonderful things."

I nod hesitantly. He smiles and I notice he is fiddling with his unusual tie clip. "What does that mean?" I ask as I motion to his hand.

He looks down at what he's doing and grins. "It's a symbol for my family. It is sort of a talisman so to speak," he leans over the table, looking both ways before smirking at me, "it keeps the bad guys away."

I scrunch my brows together and he chuckles as he sits back up, finishing off his drink. His phone buzzes and he reads the message, sobering up quickly.

"Can I walk you back to the restaurant?"

I sigh and stand. I am still not completely comfortable with everything but Laurent's explanation makes sense. Maybe I am being paranoid, maybe nothing is going on and I have watched way too many episodes of CSI and Criminal Minds or maybe my father's paranoia of all things conspiracy has rubbed off more than I would like. I will keep my distance and do my thing, making sure to stay clear of the creepy co-owners while I try to establish myself as one of the premiere chefs in New Orleans.

~ATF~

The next week seemed to be business as usual. The people from Bon Appetit came and interviewed Laurent; thankfully James and Victoria were still gone. Then I cooked for them, making them New Orleans crab cakes made with Panko crusted crab with creole tomato olive relish, micro arugula and smoked paprika tartar sauce. It's one of my specialties that they inhaled on the spot. For their entrée I served them my Pompano Napoleon. I love pompano. It's such a full bodied fish and when it's served right it is simply exquisite. I seasoned it with my homemade creole seasoning and then pan seared it in a cast iron skillet with white shrimp, harvested scallops and a creole mustard-caper sauce and then served it with quick steamed asparagus. For dessert they were treated to my Crepes Le Creole. I spend a great deal of time making my crepes and roll them with a cream cheese and brandy pecan stuffing and serve them in a fresh strawberry sauce with homemade whipped cream. They loved it all and took a lot of pictures. They interviewed me afterwards and seemed very impressed with the fact that I had no formal training but could manage my way around a kitchen as any other trained chef. In the end they said they would be giving us a rave review. I can't wait to get the issue next month.

I wish I could say that my dreams of Edward have diminished but they haven't. If anything my dreams of him have become more vivid. I haven't said anything to Alice about this as I don't want her to know that I have gone gaga over a man I had a one night stand with. I never got his last name or anything. He told me very little about himself. That should have been my first clue. But I guess my struggle was, while we were together he seemed so… normal and I figured I would have time to get to know him. My body still tingles whenever I think about how it felt to make love to him. I am startled out of my memory when I hear a ruckus going on in the hall.

"No, damn it!" I hear Laurent yell and there is a loud thud.

I look up and a few moments later James and Laurent are barreling through the kitchen with Victoria following close behind.

"Isabella, I need a word with you," Laurent says quickly, eyeing James with such hostility that it frightens me.

"Yes, we'd all like that," James insists without breaking eye contact with Laurent.

"Is there something wrong?" I feebly ask, afraid of the answer.

Victoria slithers by both of them and leans against the counter in front of me. She gives me a smirk and glances back at James before bringing her eyes back to me.

"So tell me Isabella what gives you the right to pry into our lives?"

"What?" I ask confused as I look to Laurent for help.

"Isabella," James says stepping away from Laurent. "It has come to our attention that you had the local police look into our background."

My mouth drops. "I'm sorry. I, umm," I look to Laurent again but he is looking down, tapping his fingers angrily along the counter and I'm not sure if he is angry at me or them. I swallow trying to coat my dry throat. "I asked a friend of mine to check on all three of you. I was confused about the money and the ordering and…" I breathe in trying to control my racing heart. "It was before Laurent explained to me about the inheritance and how the money needed to be handled. I jumped to conclusions." I say quickly, hoping that will appease them.

James glances at Laurent and I start to worry that maybe I said too much. I'm trying really hard to remember what Jasper said about being calm and what my father said about not being afraid because criminals can sense that in you and will take advantage of it.

"Well, then I guess it's settled," James says coolly but he looks anything but calm.

He wraps his arm around Victoria and they turn, exiting the kitchen, giving each other a quick peck on the lips as they walk outside. Laurent is leaning against the counter, looking down and tracing the outline of his tie clip. I remember how he teased me at the bar saying that it kept the bad guys away.

"Maybe I need one of those," I say jokingly.

His lip curls into a smirk and then he laughs before glancing at me, "Perhaps you do."

He pushes off from the counter and heads out of the kitchen to catch up with the psycho bitch and her mate. Laurent, he's not so bad and he seems to look out for me. I still believe there is definitely something else going on here but so far things have been running rather smoothly, especially now that James and Victoria are gone several days a week. But in spite of everything I am gaining here I need to leave. James and Victoria are too much to handle. I have the feature coming out next month and that should help me gain another executive chef position. I just need to hold off for that long. I can do that!

~ATF~

I haven't see James or Victoria since the incident two days ago. Laurent has been edgy and that has me nervous. The last time he was like that we had his special visitors here. Laurent storms into the kitchen in almost a frenzy. He grabs my arm and looks around quickly before he yanks me out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I scream as I force him to a stop.

"Come with me now!" He yells at me as we exit the restaurant.

He starts to go to a car and stares at it for a moment before jerking me away with him. He is walking so fast I am struggling to keep up with him. I finally stop him, out of breath. He is looking around and for the first time he seems frightened.

"Please, Laurent, what's happening?"

"I'm not an honest man, Isabella," he says, not looking at me but behind me. He places his hand on my lower back and continues to walk with me. "I have done a lot of things in my life I am not proud of but…" he stops us as we get into a crowd of people and looks at me. "I'm sorry you have been pulled into all of this."

"What am I pulled into Laurent?"

He looks around again and then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace. "Will you please wear this for me?" he places it over my neck and I lift the pendent and realize it is the same as the tie clip which he is no longer wearing.

I try to smile as I breathe in deeply. "So, I need protection against bad guys?"

I look up at him and he places both hands on my shoulders. "Yes, you do."

"Laurent, what's happening? Am I in danger?"

"Don't take this off," he says, lifting my pendent. He looks around again; concern is rolling off of him in waves. "I am probably going to be gone soon but this will protect you, it will keep you safe," he says looking back at me.

"You're leaving?" I question in sort of a panic because he may be pushy and he very well may be a criminal but I feel safe with him around.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I never meant for any of this to happen and I certainly didn't mean for..." He sighs and opens his mouth to say something else when suddenly there is a loud popping sound and he drops to the ground a mere inches in front of me.

"Laurent," I cry as I kneel down, seeing a pool of blood forming underneath him.

* * *

**A/N… SAY WHAT! Ummm, okay. A lot of things happened in this chapter but it looks like Laurent wasn't so bad after all, of course he paid the price for it. So where does that leave poor Bella right now? And damn, how is she going to manage James and Victoria? And hmmm, what will Edward do when he finds out? Lots of questions… I have added some pictures to the blog of the dearly departed, Laurent De la Fosse.**

**The food featured in this week's chapter can be found at Broussard's 's has been a fixture in New Orleans for nearly a are created with an exotic blend of French, Spanish, Indian, Caribbean, Acadian (Cajun) and Creole influences. It is a New Orleans preferred destination for lovers of inspired cuisine the world over. I have included pictures of Bella's featured meal and the link to the restaurant on the blog.**

**Alright folks, lets head to Chicago and see what's happening with Edward and his crew.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**So my goodness, that was a bit of a shocker last chapter. Some of you have some great theories about Laurent, I like how you guys think. But let's see what's happening in Chicago with Edward and his crew.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Edward Masen POV**_

"Approximate flight time to Chicago is two hours and nine minutes. The skies are clear so sit back and enjoy your flight."

I glance out the window, leaving New Orleans behind. Leaving James behind, and unfortunately, leaving Bella behind. I'm not sure why she took off like she did but I suppose it's for the better. At least that's what I keep telling myself. I don't believe at all that she is involved in any of the illegal activities going on but she is still involved, albeit involuntarily, and that fact alone bothers me a great deal. I close my eyes as my mind drifts to last night.

.

.

.

As I roll off of her, she has this satisfied look on her face which is still flushed from exertion and the only thought I have at that moment is that if I could go again right now I would. As I push her hair out of her eyes she glances at me, smiling, and my mouth is drawn to her, needing to touch her lips once again. We begin kissing, slow and sensual, light and gentle pecks with swipes of the tongue interspersed. I move my mouth to her neck, sucking her flesh into my mouth as she hums softly.

"Mmm, we better stop, I don't have any more condoms," I say hesitantly as I lay another soft kiss on her neck.

"I have one," she mutters through another breathy moan.

I glance up at her and grin, "Well, that's good to know but I'm not ready to go again, so you need to give me a few minutes."

She glances at the clock and giggles, "How much time do you need?"

I can't help but laugh as I bring her giggling body even closer to me.

"So what should we do while we wait?" she asks, quirking her brow.

I shrug. I don't know what the hell to talk about. I never talk to them afterwards. What do people do after sex?

"So what's the weather like out here," I ask lamely.

She full out laughs, her body rubbing against mine in just the right way. "Are you asking me about the weather?"

"Alright, I admit that was kind of weak," I say with a chuckle. "Let me try again."

"Go for it," she says trying to contain her snickers.

"Do you like being a chef?"

She stops laughing and nods. "It's what I have always wanted to do. I'm living my dream. I mean, there are some things that could be better but, you know, overall it's been perfect."

"You don't like the restaurant you work at?" I ask curiously.

"Oh God, I love it but the owners, not so much," she says scrunching her brows together.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" I ask as I run my thumb along the crease in her brow. The agent in me perks up, maybe I can find an in through her.

"Umm, well, Laurent is alright I guess. Just kind of pushy," she continues while chewing on her lip.

"What do you mean, pushy? Is he hitting on you?" I ask a little angrier than I should. I have no claim to her, I barely know her but the thought of her going out with someone kind of pisses me off.

"Yeah, but he's harmless. The other two, good Lord," she starts shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

I perch myself on my elbow and move her hair out of the way again. I want her to feel comfortable telling me everything she can. Any bit will help, plus I am generally interested. I can't imagine that she is involved with them in any way but I need to be sure. She can see the intensity in my eyes and tilts her head slightly, confused I would imagine by my response. I give her a smile hoping to ease the sudden tension in the room and run my hand over the small of her back until it rests on her ass.

"So what's up with the other two," I say playfully as I squeeze her ass.

She grins, "Ah, well, they're just off. Mr. Beauchamp is just creepy, always lurking about and sneaking up on me. You know that old saying, 'if it were a snake it would have already bitten you'?" she asks and I grin while nodding. "He's like that, he's not there one minute and then he's suddenly there the next just giving off all these predatory vibes," she shudders slightly.

"Sounds like an asshole to me."

She nods appreciatively, "That would be a good assessment."

"So is the other owner an asshole too?"

"Oh man, that woman is psycho and she hates me something fierce."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you," I offer with a quick peck on her lips.

Her expression becomes extremely serious. "She does hate me Edward," her eyes are dark and full of fear. "In fact, I get the distinct impression she would like to see me dead."

She closes her eyes and I can see the rapid rise of her chest and my heart starts beating fast. Is she really worried about this? Do I need to look into this woman more deeply? Why it matters to me, I don't know, but it does. I kiss her lightly on the lips and then pull her atop of me as she deepens the kiss. After a few minutes she gives me an innocent smile.

"Sorry about that. I'm sure she doesn't want me dead. At least I hope not," she says with a nervous laugh.

I run my hand into her hair and pull her lips down to me, enveloping her in a searing kiss. My hands are all over her, alternating between, running up and down her back, to kneading her ass, to entwining in her now wild hair. She's rubbing her body against mine while her hands scratch my scalp and at this moment I am really regretting cutting my hair so short.

"Where's the condom?" I mutter between our kiss.

She sweeps her tongue in my mouth before pulling on my lip. "Hold on," she tells me as she rolls off. "Don't move!"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

She gets up and trots over to her pile of clothes and the little bag she had with her, rummaging through it until she looks over her shoulder waving the condom. When she gets back to the bed she crawls on top of me, leaving her hand between us so that she can stroke my cock that is already telling her that he's ready for round two.

"Seems like our wait time is up," she says giving me a little tug.

Pulling her mouth to mine again I kiss her and roll us so that I'm on top of her. My hands are gripping her hair as I slowly let my lips work down her neck and collar bone until my mouth is kissing every inch of her breasts. Sucking and pulling on her nipples until they form hard peaks in my mouth. She's humming and moaning softly as her fingernails gently caress my back. It feels so calming and for a brief moment I feel the normalcy that other people feel.

"That feels so good," she purrs as she lets out a soft breath.

Letting go of her hair, I fumble around trying to find the condom without stopping what I'm doing to her breasts because honestly, they are absolutely perfect. Her hand moves off of my back and then I feel her place the condom in my hand. I open it quickly and roll it down my length as I flick my tongue against her elongated nipples. I glance up at her and she nods as I slide into her easily and we both take a sharp intake of breath.

"You're perfect!" I murmur looking into her deep eyes.

Her hand moves to my face, cupping it lightly, "So are you."

I have no words at the moment. She has a thoughtful look on her face as she stretches her neck and starts kissing me softly. She pulls me down to her, kissing me lovingly and I wonder if this is the way it's supposed to be. I start thrusting slowly, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back inside while her hands knead my shoulders. What she's doing makes me feel, I don't know… loved. I gasp at that thought and let out some form of a whimper as my eyes meet hers.

"Edward," she whispers reverently before kissing me once again.

.

.

.

"We are making our final approach into Chicago O'Hare where the current time is three eighteen; temperature is a modest 78 degrees…" The pilot begins, startling me awake.

Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I glance out the window to see Chicago getting bigger and bigger. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow and meeting Agent Adams but there isn't much I can do about it. I close my eyes and think about Bella. We had made love for a good twenty minutes. Usually I am in and out. It's about me getting off but last night was different. Last night I wanted to stay inside of her for as long as I possibly could.

"Sir, can I ask you to raise your seat?" the stewardess asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

~ATF~

"Mase," Emmett says loudly, touching my shoulder.

I glance at him, frowning, "What?'

"What the hell is going on with you?" He asks as Mike opens the door and we all step inside our team room.

"Sit down everyone." I say as I stop at the board, staring at James' picture, remembering what Bella said about her having a bad feeling about him. "I know I shouldn't have but I took an impromptu trip to New Orleans this weekend."

"WHAT!" I hear behind me as everyone starts muttering.

I sigh and turn around; facing them all and can see a mixture of disappointment and fear at my impulsive decision. I take a seat and cross my hands in front of me. I feel like I'm off my game and that is bad.

"So did you find out anything?" Emmett asks waving his hand to quiet everyone in the room.

I shrug as Bella flashes in my mind. Closing my eyes, I shake my head before looking at them again. Now they are clearly confused.

"I talked to one of the employees there and it looks like Mr. Beauchamp and his co-owners hosted a private dinner party on Saturday night. She said she wasn't introduced and wouldn't give me too much detail but umm," I pause and chew on my lip before continuing. "She said she has more concerns about the woman, Ms. Badour, and that the other man, Mr. De la Fosse, didn't seem so bad."

"She huh," Paul says wagging his brows while Mike and Emmett snicker.

I lean back and my face morphs as I rise angrily. Everyone sobers quickly. I don't know what I plan on doing but I'm pissed. I push away from the table and walk to the board, needing to control my emotions.

"Maybe he didn't tap it after all," Paul jokes.

I turn and the glare I give him halts him in his tracks, he stops smiling immediately and looks away as I turn back towards our board.

"I swear you're so fucking stupid," Leah groans.

"Newton, look into the Badour woman. Something big is about to happen. I have a bad feeling about it all. Clearwater, what's the status on Black?" I ask, turning around again and taking my seat.

"I followed him to his residence. He's staying in some dive down by the pier. I got in but he doesn't have much there. He has been taking Caius all around town, including the bar owned by the Komarovski family. I heard from organized crime that Dimitri was out of the country but his son Aleksei was there. I don't know if there is a connection at all. My buddy at the bureau said that organized crime is scrambling because there is no love lost between these two families." She looks around the table. "They're really worried. This has the potential to get deadly."

"This thing keeps getting bigger and bigger," Emmett laments with a shake of his head.

"If the families bury the hatchet so to speak on this we are in some serious trouble," Paul says with agitation.

"And I can't get a handle on this trio in New Orleans. I need to get in the restaurant. I need to see in their office," I say with a sigh.

"Maybe 'she'," Paul says with air quotes, "can get you in."

I shoot him another dirty look and this time Emmett reaches up and thumps the back of his head. Paul jumps up pissed and tries to go after Emmett but Mike stands between them, blocking Paul's access. Of course Emmett is not helping the situation by laughing at him and motioning for him to come at him.

"Sit down, all of you," I say rubbing my temples. Before I can say anything else there is a knock at the door and Anderson is stepping inside the room with a man I presume is Agent Adams.

"Agent Masen, meet Agent Adams from our New Orleans field office," Anderson says upon entering.

Adams walks over to me and shakes my hand, smirking as he motions his chin at my stitches, "you must have pissed someone off," he says with a chuckle.

"That's how I know I'm doing my job," I retort letting go of his hand.

He grins and nods, "I suppose that's true."

He glances at the other people in the room. "Agents McCarty, Newton, Lahote and Clearwater," I say introducing my team.

He glances at Leah for a moment, "There was a Clearwater in New York, you any relation?"

"I transferred here a few months ago," she says, eyeing him with disdain.

He turns back to me and rubs his hands together before walking passed me to our board. As soon as Anderson steps out of the office he turns and sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Look, I know you all don't want me here and trust me I don't want to be here either but this is how it is. So tell me what you have and I'll tell you what I have."

I motion for him to take a seat. We spend the next two hours going over everything we have learned so far including what I found out in New Orleans this past weekend. He seemed really angry that I was snooping around out there without alerting him first. He insisted that I reveal my source. I wouldn't though. I'm not giving him Bella. He shot down all of our concerns about Beauchamp, Badour, and De la Fosse indicating that he has had them under surveillance for a month now and so far he has not caught them doing anything unusual.

"What an asshole," Mike mutters the minute Adams walks out the door.

Paul stands and looks into the hallway and then turns around, "He's talking to Anderson."

"If he had the place under surveillance why'd he seem so surprised that you'd been out there?" Emmett asks.

"I don't know," I tap my fingers nervously on the desk. "Something's off with him."

"Something's off about the whole damn case," Mike replies.

"What's the plan?" Leah asks and then motions with her thumb towards the door, "and please tell me we are not working with him."

"Do you know him Leah?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "I didn't work with any ATF agents while in New York. I was deep undercover, hell; they had to kill me off so that I could leave."

I lean back and cross my arms. "Let's keep everything to ourselves," I say as I look at them all. "We can't trust anyone that isn't in this room. Agreed?"

Everyone nods. We need to be really careful. This Adams guy is lying, either about having the restaurant under surveillance or about not being aware I was there. I personally believe it is the surveillance piece as I was around that restaurant all damn day and didn't see anyone and I would have. So what does he have to gain by lying about that?

~ATF~

I wash my hands over my face as I wait. It's been a little over a week since I left New Orleans. I feel like continuous roadblocks keep popping up in this investigation. No one is talking to us. We keep getting shut down. It's as if everyone is one step ahead of us. I need to get back to New Orleans. I need to get in that restaurant, I need to get… Bella.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose asks sitting down and startling me.

"Fuck," I blurt out surprised and see her arch her brow at me.

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?" I ask dumbly.

"Don't be an ass, Edward," she says placing her napkin on her lap and ordering a drink. Once the waitress is gone she eyes me. "You have that confused look on your face and since you would never call me to talk about work it has to be a woman."

"This stays with us," I say leaning across the table and whispering.

She rolls her eyes, "Who am I going to tell?"

I sit up and frown, "Emmett, Carlisle, Esme."

"Alright, alright. I cross my heart," she crosses her heart and I shake my head not amused.

I sigh and begin telling her all about Bella. I go into detail about how I had bumped into her at the restaurant and then later on at the bar as well. She audibly gasps when I tell her Bella had spent the night with me and that we had actually made love as well as fucked. I generally don't talk to her about the women I have sex with and I haven't dated anyone since high school so this is all new to me but I can't seem to get Bella out of my head. I see her everywhere and I thought what the hell, Rose is a chick she could probably help me deal with this scenario. When I'm finally done she is covering her mouth and now I'm really confused because her eyes are wet.

"What the hell. Rose are you… crying?" I ask stupefied.

"Shut up, I'm so happy for you."

"Happy about what? That I met someone? That karma bit me in the ass? What? Please tell me because I'm confused as hell."

"Edward stop being dramatic," she says coolly, dabbing her eyes. "Yes, this Bella schooled you but maybe you needed that. Why don't you try to call her? It's not like you can't figure out how to find her."

"Wait, are you telling me that you want me to use government resources to spy on some girl I had a one night stand with?"

She shrugs and takes a sip of her Cosmo, "Why not?"

I stare at her perplexed. It's not like I haven't thought about that but that would be somewhat stalkerish I think. Plus, what am I supposed to say once I find her, _hey, ya wanna hook up again cause I can't stop thinking about you?_ Yeah, right I would never do that. I mean, it's better this way, no complications, for either of us.

"Edward, I have never seen you more out of sync than I do right now. This girl has gotten under your skin. That doesn't go away with distance. And sure you could go back to banging girls in bars but that too won't make her go away either," she frowns and smacks my hand on the table.

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

"You haven't already fucked someone else have you?" she whisper-shouts.

"Lower your voice, damn it," I look around and see someone looking our way and then they turn quickly. "No, I haven't."

"Find her Edward. What's the worst that can happen? She tells you to fuck off, well then at least you know. But to be perfectly honest I'm grateful for her because she did overnight what none of us have been able to do in six years."

"What's that?" I ask but I'm almost afraid to hear the answer.

She reaches over the table and grabs my hands in hers. "She showed you that you can still feel something in here," she says reaching her hand out to touch my heart. "And she showed me that my best friend is not dead inside. Please, Edward. Go for it. Do whatever it takes to continue to feel, something. Anything is better than what you're doing now."

"I have to go," I say suddenly as I stand.

She breathes in and nods, "I love you, Eddie."

I cringe slightly. Only Rose and Claire ever called me Eddie but Rose stopped using the term six years ago. I walk over to her and kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you, too, Rosie."

As I'm walking away I can hear her crying.

~ATF~

Over the next week and a half I continued to dream about Bella. I never did what Rose suggested. I'm not meant to be with someone and what point would it serve anyway. I find myself drifting off in the team room, listening to everyone talk. We have tried to find out information about the three in New Orleans but there is no record and somehow they manipulated the driver's license system so all three of them technically are dead. I stretch and in the process knock my pen on the ground.

"I got it," Leah says as it rolls towards her side of the table.

She bends down to get it and when she comes up her eyes are wide. She brings her finger over her lips and we all quite down. She writes on a paper and holds it up.

**B U G**

"Hey, Paul, lets hit up that Thai place down the street," Emmett says.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm starving. How about an early lunch, boss?"

I nod and point my finger towards the door, "Sure, that sounds good. Let's all go, we can work from there. "

Once outside the room I look at Mike, "Could they have accessed our computers?"

"I doubt it, only people in the agency have access to our system."

I slam my hand against the wall. "Adams, that fucker is interfering. That's why we aren't getting anywhere on this shit. I knew he was lying."

"Hold on, Mase. That's a serious accusation. Adams is a decorated agent, you can't go around accusing him of being a traitor," Emmett says looking around as we are drawing attention to ourselves.

"Even if he is one," Mike adds, "we can't prove it."

"So what the hell do we do now?" Leah asks.

I run my fingers along my eyes, trying to think. "I have a place we can use," I say assuredly.

.

.

.

Thirty minutes later we are pulling into the driveway and by the time we are turning off the engine Carlisle is walking out the front door, jerking his thumb towards the side entrance. We exit our vehicles and Emmett and Paul grab the two boxes we had loaded from our team room. I can imagine that Emmett is probably wondering why the hell I'm bringing everyone to his future father-in-law's home. Carlisle unlocks the door as we all gather around him.

"Holy shit!" Paul says, whistling appreciatively at the set up.

"How come I've never been down here?" Emmett pouts as he plops down on the large sofa in the sitting room where the flat screen is.

I roll my eyes and see Carlisle go to him and rest his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "We were planning on bringing you down here before the wedding."

Emmett smiles. "Really?" he questions and nods with that big cheesy smile on his face.

"Mike, connect one of the computers to the big screen, scramble the signal and log in using a back door."

"You got it," he says as he gets to work.

"Help yourself to anything you want, call me if you need me," Carlisle says as he walks to the door.

I turn to him, "Thank you."

He looks around at all the activity and gets an almost sad smile on his face before he nods and turns around.

"We need to focus on the three in New Orleans. Agent Adams is lying about them and I want to know why."

"Someone lives down here," Leah says casually as she walks towards us.

"How do you know?" Paul inquires.

"Because I checked out the whole room and not just the cool boy toys like you," Paul rolls his eyes. "There's a bed against the back wall that looks slept in," she continues.

"It's mine. I'm staying here for now, since my place isn't safe anymore. Paul, Leah, and Emmett start setting up the wall in the back with the info we had on the board in our room."

"We're on it," Emmett says picking up the box and walking towards the back wall.

We all work diligently for the next hour setting the room up. The Blue Sanctum once again being used to solve crimes. I can't help but think that my dad would be smiling down on us right now. I turn to Mike as several screens start popping up on the large television. Articles he is pulling up that are cross referenced with Le Creole Restaurant, James Beauchamp, Victoria Badour or Laurent De la Fosse. He will sift through them once they are all up.

"STOP!" I yell. "Go back one."

Mike nods and clicks on the previous article and enlarges it so it fills the entire screen. Soon everyone has gathered behind me, reading it, everyone but me because I can't seem to get passed the headline or the picture that goes with it.

**Owner of Le Creole Restaurant Shot In Front Of Employee**

"Bella," I mutter, feeling as if my heart is about to jump out of my chest.

* * *

**A/N… Oh my… so hmm, seems like Bella has cracked that hard exterior that Edward has but will he be able to acknowledge it? And Garrett, looks like he is not who he is supposed to be or is he? I really love that the Blue Sanctum is up and operational, poor Carlisle though, must remind him so much of his best friend. And what do you think Edward will do now? Will he go to New Orleans?**

**Alright folks, I will catch you on Tuesday. I have added some pictures to the blog so go check it out **


	13. Chapter 12

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**Alrighty, lets pick back up with Bella. The last we saw her Laurent had been shot.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Bella Swan POV**_

"_Laurent," I cry as I kneel down, seeing a pool of blood forming underneath him._

There is screaming all around me and the rapid footsteps of people scattering away from us. My heart feels as if it is going to beat out of my chest as I see the blood pooling everywhere. There are sirens in the background that seem to be growing louder and then there are the heavy footsteps of police, I presume, approaching.

"Oh God! Bella, are you alright?"

I glance up from Laurent and see Jasper staring down at me, concerned. He is in uniform and standing with another officer who is taller and a bit chubbier than him. The one with Jasper is talking into his walkie-talkie, saying something about a man being down and to call an ambulance.

"Bella, are you okay. Are you injured?" Jasper asks again.

I shake my head, numbly.

"Ma'am, what happened?" the officer standing next to Jasper asks.

I slowly turn to him and blink several times but I'm not able to focus. My eyes shift to the street and I see a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses strewn everywhere. When did those get there? I continue to stare and see someone appear in the distance. I can't see their features but the figure is waving. My body sways as everything starts to fade out, a surreal moment where past and present combine to make a new reality. I think I hear Jasper say that I'm in shock and then I think another voice says that the ambulance is on the way. I might have even heard Alice's name mentioned but the voices sound so far away. My breathing slows down and I feel like I'm not present anymore. I'm somewhere else; somewhere I don't want to be.

"_What do you think?" I ask as I spin in the room._

"_It's perfect, Bella. Jonathan is gonna love it!" Alice squeals._

_I nod and hug her tightly. Jonathan asked me to marry him last week. It was so romantic. I can't believe how lucky I got when I met him. He told me yesterday to meet him tonight so we could officially celebrate, that he had something special planned. I am all for that. I still haven't told my father but I know he will be okay, after he does a background check that is. My mother, ahh, well, she can find out when she gets the announcement. It's not like she will care anyway._

"_Where are you guys going?" Alice asks, bringing me out of my thoughts._

_I shrug, "I don't know. He told me to meet him down at Sam's, which is where we are going to 'start' our evening," I use air quotes and giggle at all the secrecy._

"_How exciting, you have to tell me everything," Alice says bouncing up and down._

"_I will, I promise," I say as I head out the door._

_Sam's is where Jonathan and I had our first date. It isn't a fancy place. Far from it but it's our place so it doesn't surprise me that he wants to start there. The drive doesn't take long at all but unfortunately I have to park across the street because there isn't any parking. Not that I expected there to be some since it is dinner rush time. Once I'm out of the car I see him. He's standing by the curb, holding a bouquet of red and white roses, my favorite. I smile as I begin waving. I see him chuckle as he steps off the curb, looking both ways before he starts to jog across the street to greet me._

"_I love you," I yell as he's crossing._

"_I…" he is unable to finish his thought because suddenly he's flying across the street._

_It almost seems like a bad movie as I watch the bouquet fly across the sky, dropping on the other side of the street and scattering everywhere. Jonathan lands a good ten feet from where he was. The car screeches to a stop and the driver staggers out and as I run to Jonathan I can smell the alcohol coming from the driver's direction. Dropping to my knees, there is no movement what so ever and I can tell that he is already dead. The tears come in droves as I rest my head on his chest wishing on all things holy that I will wake up. How could this happen?_

"Bella!" Alice says shaking me.

I am jolted out of my memory and turn towards the voice, seeing Alice in front of me. The tears come immediately as her arms wrap around me. She is rubbing my back soothingly as I start sobbing uncontrollably. Not for Laurent. I am saddened by his death but I didn't know him very well. No, my tears come for Jonathan and if I am honest with myself, for Edward as well. I hate this, I hate remembering all of this. But what I hate the most is that Edward awakened something within me, something that hadn't been present since Jonathan died nearly two years ago, something I didn't think I would ever feel again… passion. I know that I don't love him but I'm brutally aware that I could fall in love with him easily because when I was with him I wasn't thinking about Jonathan at all. Edward did that, he made me forget and now here I am again with memories flooding my brain like Katrina herself.

.

.

.

I'm not sure how I got here but I'm lying in a hospital bed. I can feel Alice's gentle touch on my back and hear her soft humming. I can also hear the distinct sound of static from a radio, the kind that police officers carry. I roll onto my back and look up at Alice who does her best to smile and look cheerful but I can see the underlying fear in her eyes. She was there through it all with Jonathan. She held me all night and offered me the love and comfort only a best friend could.

"Are you okay?" she asks, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"We were talking one minute and then…" I take a sharp intake of breath and close my eyes.

"Bella, I need to get your statement," Jasper says as he steps closer to the bed.

"I don't know what happened, Jasper. I…" I stop midsentence as I hear rapidly approaching footsteps and then voices raised.

Three men step inside, all of them in suits and I can't help but giggle because with their ear pieces in they look like Agent Smith and his two cronies from The Matrix. I glance at Jasper and he is shaking his head slightly trying to get me to stop laughing but I can't because the alternative is screaming.

"Did I miss something?" the man that reminds me of Agent Smith asks with a grin.

I shake my head, "Sorry." I blow out a breath trying to get myself under control.

"Ms. Swan we would like to talk to you about the incident earlier today with Mr. De la Fosse," he glances at Alice and then Jasper, "preferably alone."

"We'll be outside, Bella," Alice says kissing my forehead.

She glances at Jasper who hesitantly starts to follow her out into the hall. Once the door closes the man who spoke to me sits down in the chair Alice had been occupying.

"My name's Garrett Adams. I'm an agent with the Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms Agency."

"Why is the ATF involved in this?" I ask fully alert now.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you. But I do need to know what you can tell me about Mr. De la Fosse."

I watch him for a moment and then glance at the two men behind him, men that aren't saying anything at all. They look kind of buff for agents. They look more like bodyguards.

"I don't really know anything."

He grins and leans in, "Oh, I'm sure you know something."

"I, umm, really don't. He's my boss," I say hesitantly.

"Are you two dating?" he asks.

"What! No, of course not," I say quickly.

"Are you too lovers?" he inquires further.

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"One you haven't answered."

My face morphs as my anger rises to the surface. "NO! We were not lovers."

"Very good, now see that wasn't so difficult."

"Is that it?" I ask fuming.

He laughs, "No, Ms. Swan. We are just beginning."

He spends the next hour basically grilling me. Asking me all sorts of personal questions but being careful not to reveal anything about what he's investigating. Towards the end I start fiddling with the pendent that Laurent asked me to wear. I don't know why. I guess I'm just nervous. Agent Adams is being an ass but he notices immediately what I'm doing and the cocky and superior attitude he had shifts immediately.

"That's an interesting pendent," he says casually as he leans back in the chair, eyeing me speculatively.

I look down at it and remember what Laurent said, "It keeps the bad guys away." I mumble.

There is no movement or sound so I look up at him and he looks angry as do the men he is with. His lips are in a hard line and suddenly I am extremely scared. After a moment his features relax and he leans forward again. He reaches out and takes the pendent out of my hand, rolling it in his fingers, making the chain twist against my neck.

"I suppose you better keep that visible so the bad guys know you can't be touched," he gives me an evil grin before rising and motioning to the men he is with to follow him.

I look down at the pendent and bring it to my lips, kissing it lightly. "Thank you, Laurent."

~ATF~

I slept the entire next day. Thankfully Alice called the restaurant and told them I wouldn't be in. She was then informed that the restaurant would be closed Thursday and Friday due to Laurent's death but would re-open on Saturday. I'm not sure I want to go back. In fact, I am leaning towards quitting. I made Alice go to work today. I couldn't have her staying home to babysit me. In all honesty, I'm not sure how I feel right now. The first night I cried all night. Flashes of Jonathan's death intermixed with Laurent's death and then everything intermixed with Edward. He was always on the periphery, looking in. I'm not sure what that means other than I can't get him out of my head.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

I look up from the television that I have been staring vacantly at and glance at the door, not sure if I actually heard the door or if the sound came from Chef Robert and his crew on _Restaurant: Impossible_ as they pound the hell out of the wall of the main dining room they are trying to fix.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

That's definitely the door. I stand and walk over there, looking out the peep hole. SHIT! What the hell does he want? I brush my hair down and try to make myself somewhat presentable as I slowly open the door.

"Mr. Beauchamp, what a surprise," I say as I pull my jacket closer around me.

"Isabella, may I come in?" he asks.

Now my head is saying hell the fuck no but I can't do that so I step aside, immediately uneasy as he strolls inside my home.

"I know that this has been difficult for you," he says surveying my living room.

"Yes, it has."

"You _are_ intending on returning to Le Creole, are you not?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"I see," he says slightly annoyed and quickly corrects himself. "We would like for you to stay."

I can't help it, I snort and then cover my mouth with both hands. He smiles and walks up to me, lifting the pendent in his hand and arching his brow at me. What the hell is it with this pendent? Maybe Laurent was right and it is a talisman or something. James drops his hand.

"I know that my Victoria can be a handful but I promise I will keep her in line," he says and I can hear the double meaning behind what he's saying.

"Laurent would want you to achieve your goals, Isabella," he says trying a different route.

I stare at him confused. I barely knew Laurent, how would he know what my goals were?

"Le Creole is on the cusp of success, we will be granted five stars in no time and that is directly related to you," he says taking a few steps towards my bookcase and picking up a picture of my father and me. He glances over at me, "I'd hate to have to bring on another chef before that happens and have them take the glory that is rightfully yours."

I breathe in deeply as he turns back around and sets that picture down. He lets his fingertips run across the tops of the frames and lands on one of me and Alice. He picks it up and examines it. What the hell is he doing? I sigh and look to the ground. He knows me better than I would like because there is no way I want someone else to take credit for what I did with Le Creole. I look up and he is watching me and I can tell by the smile on his face he already knows what my answer is going to be.

"Do you promise to keep Victoria away from me?" I ask.

His smile widens and he nods ever so slightly as he places the picture of me and Alice on the shelf again. He walks towards me victoriously.

"Of course I will, Isabella."

I nod, "Okay, I'll be there tomorrow."

"Wonderful!" he says with a clasp of his hands.

"Bella, I know you hate take out but…" Alice stops when she enters the room and see's James standing there.

James smiles at her as he approaches. He casually takes the bag out of her hand, placing it on the table. She looks at me and I mouth _James_ to her and her eyes widen. He turns and outstretches his hand to her.

"Mr. James Beauchamp, owner of Le Creole."

"Alice?" she says dragging her name out in the form of a question.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice. Have you and Isabella been friends long?" he asks casually.

"Since we were little girls," she replies uneasily.

"Ahhh, so you are like sisters," he says looking between the two of us.

She glances towards me, "Bella, I hope it's okay but Jasper would like to join us this evening. He said he should be here soon," she turns back to James, "His shift at the _police_ station ended ten minutes ago," she finishes emphasizing the word police.

James laughs and I cringe. I know Alice meant well but she just told him that Jasper was the one that looked into them. Alice turns to me and I shake my head slightly.

"Well, I will leave you ladies to your meal. If I pass Jasper on my way out I will tell him to hurry along," he says with a chuckle as his hand reaches for the doorknob. He turns slightly to face me, "I'll see you tomorrow, Isabella."

Once he steps out Alice is right in front of me. "What the hell, Bella. You're going back?"

I cover my face in my hands and nod.

"Are you nuts?"

I huff and look at her, "No, I don't know, maybe but Le Creole is close to becoming a five star restaurant and I'll be dammed if some other chef is on staff when that happens."

"Do you hear yourself?"

"It's all I've ever been good at, it's the one thing that's all mine," I can feel tears in my eyes. "I don't want to let it go."

"I understand that Bella but…" she points towards the door, "That man is all kinds of creepy. I feel like I need to take a shower or something."

"It will be okay," I breathe in and nod. "I can handle it."

She sighs and starts walking to the table to take out the containers. She knows once my mind is set there is no turning back. I walk into the kitchen and grab three plates.

"We only need two place settings," she says bobbing to music that she only hears.

"I thought Jasper was coming to dinner?"

She laughs, "He's working late. I just said that so your creepy boss would leave."

I snort and she shrugs her shoulders.

~ATF~

I have been out of the kitchen for nearly three days which is not a good thing. Luckily I had already shopped for my specials the day before Laurent was killed but I had been pulled out of the restaurant the day I was going to teach my line chefs what I wanted. So I had to switch things up a bit and went with something fairly easy to do that they basically already knew how to make. For the appetizer I decided on Mushrooms Véronique. I bake fresh mushroom caps that I stuff with grapes and Boursin cheese and encrust them in fresh Parmigiano-Reggiano. Then for the entrée I decide on something simple yet elegant, a Petit Filet Lafitte. I stuff it with fried plump Louisiana oysters and then sauté it and serve it with our special Le Creole sauce with a side of Soufflé Potatoes. I love Soufflé Potatoes which are fried potatoes plunged into extremely hot oil and then allowed to sit until they puff up like little balloons. I serve them with a Béarnaise Sauce. They're wonderful and guests seem to enjoy them a great deal. For dessert I prepare Strawberries Le Creole. I marinate fresh strawberries in port, red wine, spices and citrus and finish them off with Brocato's French vanilla ice cream. It is the perfect ending to the meal. Before we are about to open James and Victoria enter the kitchen.

"Can I have your attention everyone?" he says with authority. When we all turn to him he begins. "I know that this is difficult. Laurent was a dear and close friend to me," he places his arm around Victoria, "to us and he will be duly missed."

There is murmuring in the kitchen as people nod, not sure what else to say or do. None of us knew him very well. I probably knew him better than anyone else but he treated us all with respect. I am actually a little shocked because James never speaks to us and I'm not sure what exactly he will say.

"But Laurent wanted nothing more than to see this restaurant succeed and succeed it will. So let's dedicate this dinner service to him." He gazes onto Victoria. "Do you have anything to add my darling?"

She shakes her head and he kisses the top of her head before turning abruptly and walking out of the kitchen. I shake my head and turn to my chefs who look baffled.

"Alright everyone, let's get to work?"

They nod as we start lining things up. The tickets are coming in quickly. I think people are curious how we will respond to the death of Laurent. Most were probably assuming we would shut down. The kitchen is chaotic and frenzied as ticket after ticket comes through. By the end of the night we are all exhausted.

"Chef Isabella, that was exquisite," James says entering the kitchen, he turns to Victoria who is giving me her icy glare. "Don't you think so as well, my love?"

She smirks at him and nods before turning back to me. "You did a fine job, Chef Isabella."

"Thank you."

"Have a good night everyone. Excellent job," he says as he and Victoria walk out of the kitchen.

I shake my head at them again. I kind of liked that they were never around before because they obviously don't have the people skills to motivate anyone. Laurent was most definitely the figure head of the three. I never realized what a buffer he was for me until now. I just hope James keeps his word and keeps his certifiably insane woman away from me. I step out of the restaurant and glance down the street at Night Hawks. There are a few cars there and I can hear the music every time the door opens. I know I shouldn't but I want to go in there.

"Can I get a Stella?" I ask the bartender once I enter the bar.

"Sure thing, Bella." He sets it down and touches my hand, "you doing okay? I read about what happened."

I nod, "Yeah, I'm getting by. We opened tonight so that was good."

He smiles, "Well, let me know if ya need anything else."

"I will," I say to his retreating figure.

I take a few sips of my beer, trying desperately not to think about Laurent or Jonathan or… Edward. My mind keeps drifting as I remember the way his hands felt running all over my body and the look on his face as we made love. He seemed so lost, so vulnerable.

"_You're perfect!" He murmurs so softly I almost don't hear him._

_He's looking at me and there is hurt in his eyes, pain and confusion are present but I don't know what it's about. But what I do know is that my heart is beating in a way it hasn't in a long time. Instinctually I move my hand to his face, cupping it lightly. I want to reassure him. I want him to know that it's okay, that he's okay. _

"_So are you," I whisper softly._

_He looks momentarily stunned. Has no one ever told him that? How is that possible? How could people not see what I see right here? I stretch my neck slightly so that I can kiss him again. I start laying soft kisses along his lips until finally pulling him down so I can kiss him properly. I continue to let my lips graze over him lovingly, the way he should always be kissed as he continues to thrust within me. He's pulling almost all the way out before pushing back inside while I knead his strong shoulders. Suddenly he gasps and looks at me. I stifle my tears at the expression on his face right now._

"_Edward," I breathe out reverently before kissing him again._

_My hands move up and down his back as I start kissing along his neck, earning a throaty moan from him, letting me know he likes it. He is withholding his pleasure though. His body will tense and then he pulls out, breathing in deeply before pushing back in. He's trying to make this last as long as possible. I have no idea how long we have been making love only that it feels better than anything I have ever experienced before. I can tell that he is close again; I can feel it in the way his muscles are tightening underneath my touch. His breathing starts getting ragged as he continues his slow pace. _

"_Bella," he says swallowing thickly as he pulls away slightly, once again looking into my eyes with such reverence that I want to cry._

"Can I refresh that?" I hear beside me and turn quickly.

"Edward!" is all I can expel from my mouth before I launch myself at him.

He nestles his head in my hair before kissing along my neck and I immediately feel my body melt against his. I know I should be upset at myself for doing this and I know that he could very well be the one that killed Laurent but right here, right now, he is the man who touched my heart and I need him more than I could possibly express.

* * *

**A/N… So, well, well, well… It seems like I answer one question and then give you two more… LOL… Now we already know that Garrett is not who he is supposed to be but who exactly is he working for? Hmmm and what about Bella, did she make the right choice going back to the restaurant? I guess we will have to wait to find out. I added some pictures to the blog so go check it out :-)**

**The dinner Bella made in this chapter can be found at Arnaud's Restaurant which is located in the heart of the French Quarter and is considered an exemplary restaurant serving classic Creole cuisine. I have included pictures of the meal and the link to the restaurant on the blog. Now for the record some of her recipes I just changed the names slightly if it included the restaurant name in the title. Figured I better say that so you don't go ordering Strawberries Le Creole instead of Strawberries Arnaud *wink wink***

**Alright folks, I will hit ya up on Friday so we can see what's going on with Edward and his team.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**Before we meet up with Edward and Bella, let's take a look at how he got there.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Edward Masen POV**_

"_Bella," I mutter, feeling as if my heart is about to jump out of my chest._

I am staring at a picture of Bella being cradled by someone. Bella is sobbing; her whole body is slouched as if she wants to turn inside of herself completely. Next to her on the ground is Laurent, single gunshot through the chest. My God! She witnessed that. My head is spinning seeing her so distraught and when I look around I see my team watching me. I wash my hand over my face and try to get my shit together.

"Alright, let's problem solve this."

"According to the article, he was killed Wednesday afternoon," Mike says.

"Do they know what kind of weapon was used?" Emmett asks.

Mike plays around with the computer and enlarges the article even further. Emmett walks up to the screen, his arms crossed.

"No reference in here."

"Pull up a satellite image of the location," I say walking up to the screen with Emmett.

A few moments later the picture of Bella is replaced with a large interactive map of the area. The location is huge with buildings, stores, and apartments on top of restaurants; there are actually a lot of people at the scene milling about with probably no idea that a murder took place there two days ago.

"Tighten it," I say and he enhances the neighborhood further. "There!"

I point to a building across the street. "Right there," I say tapping the screen. "That's the only angle that could have hit him in the chest without hitting Bella."

"I agree, the trajectory doesn't work anywhere else, but hell that's a difficult shot," Emmett states assuredly.

"We need to get into the morgue database and pull up this guy's prints, see who the hell he really was," Paul says while crossing his arms.

"You want me to hack into the morgue database?" Mike asks incredulously.

"Hell yeah I do, it's not a complicated hack," Paul continues.

"Do you know how many rules we would be breaking by doing that? Anything we find we couldn't use in court," Mike states adamantly.

"Move over, Boy Scout. I'll do it," Leah says bumping him out of the way.

"Masen, it's your call," Mike says nudging her away from the computer.

"Do it!" I say watching the screen, angered that whoever killed Laurent could have easily shot Bella as well. All she would have had to do is move only slightly.

"SHIT!" Mike shouts standing and bringing his hands to his hair.

"What?" Emmett asks.

Leah moves in front of the monitor, "Those fucking bastards!"

"Will someone tell me what the fuck happened?" I ask annoyed.

Leah messes with the computer a bit and up pops a screen on the television.

**Information Currently Unavailable**

"Fuck!" Paul says shaking his head.

"Could Mr. De la Fosse have been an agent, undercover or something?" Mike asks to no one in particular.

"I don't think so but he could have been a snitch working for the agency or hell, even the bureau," Leah suggests. "I used to tag my snitches like that so if they got busted their cover wouldn't get blown."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Emmett says shaking his head and plopping down on the sofa.

I turn back to the screen, "I need to go back to New Orleans. I need to investigate this further and make sure that she's safe."

I hear some mumbling behind me and realize that I mentioned Bella to them. I shouldn't have done that but it's too late to take it back. Shortly after, I hear Emmett not so subtly tell someone to _shut the fuck up_ followed by Paul grumbling under his breath. There's movement and someone has approached me.

"What do you want us to focus on?" Emmett asks.

"Follow the leads here; look into the whereabouts of Caius' crew, especially Jacob Black. He's a weapons expert." I turn to them, my face hard. "That shot required an expert. I want to know where that bastard was."

"You got it boss," Paul says.

"Where you going?" Emmett asks as I start walking to the door.

"I need to talk to Anderson, he should be back by now," I stick my hands in my pocket. "I need to fill him in on why we left and why we will stay gone. I'll be back after we talk."

I hear a round of _all rights_ and when I glance back at them. They are all huddling around various computers to get started on some of their individual searches. I quickly make my way to my car and drive exceptionally fast, wanting to get this meeting with Anderson done and get back to my team. We have a lot to do before I head out.

.

.

.

The minute I step out of the elevator I see Anderson marching towards me. He looks pissed already and I haven't even said anything, before I have had a chance to defend my actions. I know that I can be pretty impulsive but considering the circumstances I think it was necessary. Once he is front of me I raise my hand in hopes of stopping the tirade before it begins.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing, Agent Masen?" he fumes.

"Look, before you begin reprimanding me in front of everyone, I want to show you something."

His brows scrunch together and his face is red, ready to explode at any minute.

"I have a legitimate reason for my actions."

His eyes narrow, "And what is that?"

I start walking towards my team room, motioning for him to follow me. When we get to the door I stop and take a breath.

"I need you to follow my lead."

Before he can answer me we are both inside.

"I know I didn't tell you about us leaving for the day but we decided we had been cooped up to the point that no one could think straight anymore. My men needed a break."

"Your men don't need a fucking break," he hollers as I motion for him to kneel down.

"Like hell they don't," I holler back as I point to the bug. His eyes widen. "We have been holed up in this room for too damn long."

We both stand and he places his hands on his hips, "So where the hell is everyone?"

"In the field," I say coolly.

"I'll put you guys in a different room but that's it, the bigger conference room is slightly more comfortable. Don't you ever pull a stunt like this again," he says motioning towards the door.

"Yeah, of course," I reply sarcastically.

"I need to go over a budgetary issue that's come to my attention. Meet me in my office in five minutes," he says in a huff, slamming the door for emphasis.

That was good. I follow him out of the room and meet him in the hall.

"We discovered it today but I'm not sure how long it has been there."

He is standing with his arms across his chest, a stoic expression on his face.

"I think Agent Adams may have placed it there."

"That's a heady accusation, Masen. Do you have proof to back that claim?"

"No, but until I do know my team is at an undisclosed location."

"Oh, you better as hell disclose it to me, damn it!"

I hesitate for only moment before I say fuck it, "We are at my uncle's house." Before he has a chance to say anything else I start talking quickly, "and we have discovered that one of the co-owners of Le Creole, the restaurant Mr. Beauchamp owns, was shot in broad daylight. I am going to New Orleans and I won't be checking in with Adams."

His posture softens, "Let's talk in my office."

Once we enter he closes the door and motions for me to sit down which I do and as he starts walking to his seat he begins talking.

"I have my suspicions about Agent Adams as well but at this point they are only suspicions which mean they go nowhere. Understand?" he asks and I nod.

"That would have been good information to know," I say annoyed. "Hell, I told that bastard everything and he gave us nothing!" I start pacing in the room and turn to Anderson on fire. "Is he connected to the Volturi?"

"I can't be certain of that which is why I want you to tread lightly."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

He begins tapping his fingers on the desk, glancing passed me. "Leave tomorrow. I have no say in what my men do over the weekend. I will call his superior and schedule a Monday meeting with him. Tell them that I am sending my best man down there to look into the death of…" he glances at me.

"Mr. De la Fosse, Mr. Beauchamp's known accomplice."

"Yes, I will talk to Montgomery and tell him to have Adams available for a sit down. Adams won't like it but he won't be able to stop it. I am giving you until Tuesday to find something, Wednesday morning your ass is on a plane back here. Regardless of what you find out because we have to pursue the connections here, in OUR city, understand?" he gives me a questioning brow.

I nod and sigh, "Yes, I understand."

"You said you understood before and yet you deliberately defied me. I don't want a repeat of that."

"You won't, sir."

"Who will you be bringing with you?"

I pause. FUCK! I don't want to bring anyone with me. Thoughts of seeing Bella creep into my head and when I make eye contact with Anderson he is giving me a steely glare.

"This isn't a pleasure trip. You're there to work, not fuck around," he says crisply.

I swallow thickly. I know he's right. I turn to the window trying to decide who to bring. If I bring Paul I will end up spending my time trying to keep his ass in line. Leah, she'd be great, and I know this may come off as sexist, but I'm not traveling with a woman. We'd have to get separate rooms and shit. Mike, fuck, I always feel like I'm corrupting him or something.

"Well," Anderson asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"McCarty, I'll bring McCarty," I say reluctantly knowing Rose is going to bust my ass for it.

"Fine, see Clara on your way out to arrange for transportation and lodging. Tell her to use the discretionary fund. She'll know what you're talking about. Now, who will lead the team in your absence?"

"Agent Clearwater, sir, she's smart and can keep Lahote and Newton from killing each other."

He laughs and then nods. "I want a daily status update from you, as well as Agent Clearwater."

"Yes, sir."

.

.

.

"Well, what did he say?" Mike asks the minute I step back inside.

"He has his suspicion about Adams as well." I turn to Emmett, "You and I are leaving tomorrow and he's giving us until Tuesday evening to find something. We need to be back by Wednesday. He's going to schedule a meeting with Adams on Monday, make him show us what he has."

They are all nodding.

"So who's in charge, boss?" Paul asks with a wag of his brows.

I motion with my thumb towards Leah, "Clearwater." I stare at both his and Mike's shocked expressions and then Leah who looks equally surprised. "Now tell me what you found out?"

~ATF~

"Ah, man. The government is so damn cheap. Look at how small this bed is," Emmett laments at our not so grand quarters.

"Well, I doubt any place makes beds big enough for giants," I reply casually as I start emptying out my bag.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny, everyone's a comedian," he says and I actually look up to see if he is upset but he doesn't look it.

"Where to first?" he asks after tossing his things into a dresser.

"Let's go check out the restaurant and see if we can find Adams non-existent surveillance."

We exit our room and get into our non-descript rental. Both of us adjust our baseball caps. We are in jeans and t-shirts, with lightweight windbreakers to conceal our weapons. We grabbed a couple of baseball caps at the airport, his, the New Orleans Saints and mine the New Orleans Hornets. I don't generally wear a lot of baseball caps but we need to look like regular folks, locals to be exact, people that no one would pay attention to and therefore identify.

"Remember no one knows we wore these," Emmett says very seriously.

"Hell no, Carlisle would disown me if he saw me in this cap," I concur knowing my uncles love for the Bulls.

"Good, because Rosie would probably withhold sex for a month if she found me in this. You know how she is with the Bears."

I laugh, "Yes, I do."

We make it to the restaurant, patrolling around the neighborhood and not seeing anything that could remotely pass for surveillance. Adams was definitely full of shit when he said he had been watching them. Emmett and I have been rotating between observing both exits and it's my turn to watch the front. We spotted James and Victoria a long time ago but neither has exited the building. I haven't seen Bella yet which has made me nervous and on edge. Where could she be? Just as that thought pops into my head, she exits the restaurant. She is standing there looking towards the bar we met at.

"Mase, the last of the cars around back has left. I think these assholes pulled a ghost on us."

"There must be another exit we don't know about, like the restaurant in Chicago," I say into my phone but my eyes are tracking Bella.

"Do you want to continue to stick around?" he asks and I'm only half way listening as I watch her enter the bar.

Without hesitation I start walking in that direction. "Nah, look, take the car back to the room. I'm going to pursue another lead."

His guffaw is so loud I have to pull the phone away from my ear, "Is this the mysterious 'she' that you pursued last time?" he asks between laughter.

"Fuck you, Emmett," I say hanging up.

As I step inside the noisy establishment I see her immediately. She is sitting at the bar nursing a beer. As I approach her I can see that she has a faraway look on her face. She seems to be lost in a dream. I almost don't want to disturb her, but I will because there's absolutely no way I could stop myself.

"Can I refresh that?" I say, using the same pick-up line she used on me.

She turns quickly, saying my name in a gasp as she wraps her arms around me. I automatically nestle my head in her hair, lightly kissing her neck as she moves closer to me. Her body is trembling so I pull her nearer, lifting her slightly as my mouth finds hers. She deepens our kiss and I forget all together that we are in a public place.

"Are you okay?" I finally ask, pulling away from her only slightly.

She shakes her head and my heart breaks a little at the look of pain on her face. I am overcome with the desire to take care of her, to protect her and it scares the shit out of me. Pulling her close to me again she rests her head against my chest and I think back to what Rosie said to me, to go for it, to do whatever it takes to continue to feel.

"What are you doing here?" she asks meekly, her voice muffled against my chest.

"I'm here because of you," I say honestly, shocking the hell out of myself.

"Why?" she asks, her voice shaky and I can feel the moisture on my shirt.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk about it?" I ask while stroking her hair.

She nods and steps back from me, wiping under her eyes. She takes my hand and leads me outside much like she did when we met except there isn't the urgency we had that night. I glance down the street and see our vehicle and then Emmett gives me an exaggerated thumb up sign. Dumb ass, I think as I shake my head.

"Where's your car?"

"Umm, not available," I say with a sigh.

"Well," she says pulling out her phone. "We can catch a cab to your hotel."

"I'm not alone," I say and she drops my hand and turns to me and I can see anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Are you married?" she asks incredulously.

"What! No," and then it hits me and I laugh. "No, Bella, it's not like that." I don't know why I do it but I pull out my badge and place it in her hand. "I brought my partner with me," I say jerking my thumb in Emmett's direction.

She looks towards the vehicle and waves slightly and Emmett being the doof he is, waves back. She smiles at him and then looks at me, with an innocent grin on her face.

"I thought you were a hit man, sent to kill my bosses," she says handing me back my badge.

"Ahhh, is that why you ditched me?"

She twists her face adorably and nods. "Do you want to come to my place?" she asks, meeting my eyes.

"I'd like that."

She starts texting and a few minutes later she takes my hand again. "It's not real far. You don't mind walking do you?"

We start walking and I am becoming uneasy with her unrealistic sense of safety. This isn't a horrendous neighborhood but damn, its late, its dark, any one could follow her. What the hell is she thinking?

"You walk home this late every night?" I ask and I can tell by the arch in her brow that my tone is not to her liking. "It's dangerous."

She rolls her eyes and smiles.

"I'm serious, Bella. It's dangerous to walk the streets at night. Do you carry any protection?"

She smirks, "like condoms?"

"Bella," I say disapprovingly but she side eyes me and I try not to laugh. I squeeze her hand and we walk in silence for a small bit before she starts talking again.

"So you're ATF too, huh?" she asks glancing at me.

"Too?" I query.

"I met another ATF agent, named, ummm, Smith," she laughs, "I'm sorry, god, I'm an idiot."

I am wracking my brain trying to think of an agent associated with this case named Smith and then she tugs on my hand so that I'll look at her. When I do I see that she's grinning like a loon.

"His name was Adams. When he came into the hospital to talk to me he reminded me of Agent Smith from the Matrix. I was half expecting him to ask me how well I knew, Mr. Anderson," she says mimicking Hugo Weaving's voice from the Matrix.

I laugh, "You know my field director is named Anderson. Now every time I look at him I am going to think about the Matrix."

"You mean you don't already?" she asks with a giggle.

"No, I don't," I say shaking my head.

"Do you know about Laurent?" she questions.

"Yes. I found out yesterday."

She looks my way and there is sadness in her eyes, "He wasn't so bad."

"He was a criminal, Bella," I reply.

She starts to say something and then stops herself, nodding as she shrugs her shoulders. We again walk in silence. I hope she didn't start developing feelings for him and I suddenly worry that she finally ended up going out with him. My body tenses slightly at that thought. I keep watching her, looking for clues as to what she's thinking. She has a contemplative look on her face and I need to know what that's about. Finally she sighs.

"My dad's a cop. He has wanted me to learn how to shoot for the longest time. I wasn't interested but now… I don't know. In light of recent events I should probably learn."

"I could teach you," I blurt out.

She glances my way, "You gonna be around long enough to do that?"

"I'm here until Tuesday night. We fly out on Wednesday morning."

She smiles before her bottom lip enters her mouth. She leads me down one more block and then we turn, entering a large complex. Her apartment is on the fourth floor and when we enter it is definitely a woman's apartment. I zero in on a picture on the wall of Bella and a girl with short dark hair.

"That's my roommate, Alice."

I nod and arch my brow. "So where is she tonight?"

Her tongue traces over her lips and she cocks her head just slightly, "At her boyfriend's house."

She walks up to me and I know we need to talk because I have a lot of concerns for her safety but right now I need her and I think she needs me too. I grab her, lifting her up until her mouth meets mine. Her legs wrap around my waist and her arms lock around my neck. I push her against the nearest wall I can find, grinding my cock against her. My hands are all over her, feeling how her body responds to mine. Lifting her shirt I cup her breast before pushing it out of her bra while my other hand unbuttons her jeans and slips inside easily.

"You feel so fucking good," I mutter before my mouth attacks hers.

"Oh God, Edward fuck me," she moans between our crazy kiss.

I immediately release my cock and begin pawing at her jeans. I can't get them off in this position so I set her feet on the ground. These jeans are tight but I push them down as far as I can and stick my cock down her panties, letting my head move from her clit to her entrance and back again. She growls sexily and pulls on my lip. She's panting and swiveling her hips and I can already feel the pre cum escaping my tip. FUCK! I'm not busting a nut without being inside her. I rest my head against her forehead and stop my movement against her.

"I need to be inside you, baby girl, but I'm so fucking hard right now that I can't guarantee I won't cum the minute I'm inside."

She giggles and moves her hips up and down, rubbing my cock against her pulsing clit.

"Well, I guess you better make me cum first," she says biting her lip as she watches me slide against her.

"Fuck Bella," I grunt.

I lift her up again and carry her to the couch, dropping her and grabbing her legs, pulling her jeans all the way off and tossing them over my shoulder. Meanwhile she wiggles out of her underwear while I rip my shirt over my head tossing it on top of her jeans. I take the condom out of my wallet and drop it on the table next to her. She is licking her lips, her body flushed with excitement. I pull one gun out of my ankle holster and one from my belt and set them on the table. Her eyes are drawn to my guns so I snap my fingers until she turns to me.

"Focus on me, Bella," I say in a deep and husky voice.

I drop my pants and she smiles before motioning with her hands that she wants me. I crawl over her and trace the tip of my cock along her parted lips. Darting her tongue out, she runs it around my head, teasing my slit, before sucking my head into her mouth, slurping around my engorged cock.

"Mmm, fuck Bella, slow down, I don't want to cum yet."

She pouts when I withdraw from her mouth. I scoot down some, letting my wet head circle her nipples while she arches her back and moans in pleasure. Oh yeah, she likes this. My cock slides down her stomach until I get to her pussy. Needing her open for me, I lift her leg and place it over the back of the sofa while pushing her other leg out. She's spread beautifully for me. I bring my tip to her clit and start tapping her tender spot as she squeals.

"You like that don't you?"

She nods while moaning loudly. Oh yeah, she's going to cum. I start rotating my tip around her quickly as I insert two of my fingers. Oh damn, she is dripping wet. I am trying hard not to cum myself but Bella's vibrating body is making that quest very difficult. I reach for the condom, ripping it out of the wrapper quickly, while I bring my mouth to her clit, sucking forcefully. That's all it takes to set her body ablaze. I move my mouth away and shove into her quickly, feeling her still pulsing walls squeeze my cock and it takes everything in me not to spill my load like some 15 year old virgin.

"Fuckkkkk," I groan out as I start pumping into her, my face straining under the pressure.

Recovering from her orgasm she starts meeting my thrusts with hearty moans and gasps until I can't hold off any longer. My labored breathing intensifies as I explode inside her. My heart is pumping wildly as I strain to hold my position when I suddenly feel her heel pushing me down. I smile as I nestle my head on the swell of her breast, while gently massaging the other. Her hand is running up and down my scalp and it feels so good that my eyes begin to droop.

"Edward, baby, let's go lay in my bed," she says nudging me.

My eyes open and when I see that she is sweating from the heat of my body atop her I jump up completely startled that I am still inside her. Well, hell, that's never happened before. She grins and takes the condom out of my hand, wrapping it in a tissue before depositing it in the trash. She reaches out to me and I smirk, coming to her and taking her hand in mine as she leads me to her room. For the second time in my life I am going to spend the night with a woman and this time she can't sneak away.

* * *

**A/N… so Edward is back in New Orleans and with Bella. Do you think Agent Adams is going to work with Emmett and Edward? Will Edward be able to concentrate on the case or will Bella win the battle in his head? Okay folks, I put some pictures on the blog of Field Director Anderson and some more of Emmett and Edward, cause really who could tire of Edward?**

**Okay folks, see you on Tuesday when we enter Bella's mind. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**So let's see what the next day brings our newly reunited couple.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**Bella POV**_

I wake before he does, snuggling closer to his chest. I keep replaying what he said at the bar, _I'm here because of you._ What did he mean by that? I hope it means that he's been thinking about me too, that he was worried about me, that he, I don't know, cares about me, maybe, just a little. My head is saying to slow down, not to get attached but my heart is eager, eager to feel the pang of love once again.

"BELLA!" he yells and sits up quickly, knocking me away from him. He looks dazed, like he's still dreaming.

"Edward, I'm right here," I say loudly while sitting up and touching his shoulder.

He turns to me and grabs me, encompassing me in a tight hug that almost cuts off my circulation. I start moving my hands up and down his back and after a few minutes his body becomes less tense and he loosens his hold on me. I lay us back down and his breathing starts to slow before he begins lightly snoring. What the hell was that about? I hold him close trying to decipher what just happened and soon drift off again, that is, until my body demands attention. When I come back from the bathroom he is laying on his side with his elbow propped up, watching me.

"Morning," I say shyly which is humorous considering we have already had sex.

"Morning," he returns, scooting back and patting the mattress in front of him.

I smile and draw my lip in my mouth at the sight before me. What I wouldn't give to see him like this every day. Walking up to the bed I lie with my back pressed against his chest as his arms wrap completely around me. His head nuzzles against my neck where he begins kissing me lightly.

"I don't want you sneaking off again," he smiles against my neck.

I slap his hand that is around my waist and he chuckles.

"And people say I'm a hot head."

I giggle, "I'm not a hot head and for the record it made sense to think you were a hit man of sorts. After all I had caught you trying to sneak into the private dining room where my most likely shady bosses were hosting a creepy dinner party. It was a logical assumption."

He laughs, "So I come across as a hit man, huh?"

"Well, not completely but I was duly terrified when I tripped over your gun."

He's quite for a moment and then moves his hand to turn my face to his. His expression is hard and fierce and I'm a little scared at the moment. Did I say something wrong? He was just laughing and now he looks upset. He must sense my unease and tries to look more unassuming but it isn't working.

"Are you involved in any of this?" he asks firmly and I shake my head.

"Were you and Mr. De la Fosse," he furrows his brows and his face hardens again. "Were you and Mr. De la Fosse in a relationship?"

"NO!" I say angrily.

"You are there all the time, Bella. Are you sure you have no idea what your bosses are up too?"

I get up quickly and start pacing, pissed beyond anything. "NO! I didn't fuck _any_ of my bosses. NO! I don't know what the hell any of them are up to. And YES! You can get the hell out of here if that's what you came for," I say pointing to my door, tears streaming down my face.

He sits up and plants his feet on the floor. He looks down for a moment and then motions for me to come to him. When I don't move he sighs.

"Bella, come here," he says calmly.

I walk to him slowly and when I get within reach he wraps his hand around my waist and pulls me between his legs. His hands start moving up and down my back and finally settle on my ass. He looks up at me with the same apologetic look on his face that he had that first night.

"I'm sorry but I needed to know if you were involved."

"I'm not," I say in almost a whine.

He smirks and nods just slightly, "okay, don't get all feisty on me."

Feisty my ass! I push him back so he is lying down with his feet still planted on the floor. I then straddle his chest while he smiles sexily at me. He has the look of a man who knows what he wants and is accustomed to getting it. He then catches me off guard as he scoots me forward so that I am sitting on his face.

"Ohhh Godddd," I slur as his tongue whips out over my opening.

I can actually feel him smile against my pussy before he squeezes my ass cheeks and darts his tongue inside me. Moaning, I begin squirming against his face as he takes more of me inside his mouth. Holy shit! He's sucking and slurping and moaning against my sensitive skin. He hasn't even touched my clit and I already feel like I'm ready to explode.

"Edward," I pant, "make me cum, oh god, pleaseeeee," I drag out unable to think as my orgasm looms near.

He groans and then laps his tongue from my entrance to my clit while the scruff on his face rubs against my thighs. I can't think with how good he is making me feel. My body is trembling as I stand at the cusp of my release. He must sense this as well because he sucks my little nub into his mouth, nibbling and pulling on it until I scream out in ecstasy, grinding my pussy crazily against his face until he shifts us, laying me on the bed next to him. His face is the epitome of sex. He only says one word.

"CONDOM!"

I lull my head towards the nightstand as he digs one out and quickly rolls it down his impressive length. There is no hesitation just like the first time we were together. He shoves his rock hard cock inside my wet and ready pussy and lets out a deep and feral growl, a sound that makes my body pulse in anticipation.

"Fuck, Bella. I love the way you feel, so tight, so wet," he grunts between rapid thrusts.

His face is contorting sexily as sweat beads his brow. His nostrils are flaring and the vein in his forehead seems to be pulsing as he pumps harder and harder into me. His mouth parts as he sucks air in through his teeth until he grunts one last time, his body stiffening above me. He gasps suddenly and pumps into me several more times before landing beside me, sweaty and out of breath.

"That was…" he pauses.

"Amazing," I finish.

He grins and kisses my forehead, "Yes, it was."

"Let's take a shower and then I'll make us breakfast," I say kissing his chest.

"Sounds good to me," he says slapping my ass.

As he enters the bathroom I run to the kitchen and start a pop of coffee and then toss a couple of packages of steaks into some hot water to do a quick defrost, so that I can make steak and eggs, then I take some of the dough I made Wednesday morning and set it on the counter to raise. Once I get things ready I dart back down the hall and meet him in the bathroom.

"We should invite your partner over for breakfast," I say as I throw my hair up into a messy bun, stepping in the shower with him.

He rolls his eyes slightly.

"What? You guys don't get along?" I ask as he starts soaping up my poof.

He chuckles lightly as he starts washing me. "No, we get along fine. He's actually engaged to my best friend, Rosalie, but…"

He turns me so that I'm in the water where he starts running his hands all over me, rinsing the soap off my body.

"But what?" I ask, distracted by his hands on me.

"I kind of wanted you to myself for a little while."

I take the poof from him and add some more soap and proceed to wash him as he did me. It feels so good to be this intimate with someone. I know we have had sex but hell anyone can have sex and not care about them but this, I hum softly, no, this, this is different. What we are doing right now isn't one night stand material.

"That's very sweet, Edward, but I'll feel bad if he has to eat awful motel food or worse, fast food, when you and I are eating steak and eggs."

He arches his brow and smiles, "You're gonna make steak and eggs?"

"Yes," I say with a quick peck on his lips. I position him under the water like he did me, "and fresh bread, fresh squeezed orange juice and southern hash browns."

He closes his eyes and moans, "Okay, I will let him know when we get out."

I kiss him for a few minutes and then slap his ass. He grins before pushing me against the wall of the shower, deepening our kiss. I don't know how long we stand there kissing like that but it's long enough that the water starts to get cold. Finally, he pulls away from me, with a naughty look on his face.

"If you keep kissing me like that I'm going to need this cold shower."

I laugh and scoot passed him to flip the water off.

"I'm going to get my clothes," he says as we exit the bathroom.

I am redoing my bun when he stops abruptly causing me to bump right into him. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing's wrong, Bella," Jasper says coolly.

I wrap my robe around me tighter.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Jasper was worried. We have been trying to reach you for an hour."

"I'm fine," I say rolling my eyes and step in front of Edward. "Edward this is my roommate Alice and her over protective boyfriend Jasper."

Jasper stands in front of Alice and crosses his arms. "Officer Whitlock. Could you explain why there are two loaded weapons on my girlfriend's coffee table?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Jasper, he's an agent with the ATF."

Edward reaches for his pants with one hand while holding his towel with the other. He snaps his badge off his belt and hands it to Jasper for his inspection. Jasper glances at it and then reaches out his hand. Edward grabs it.

"Sorry about that. Bella is like a sister to me and with all the things happening I needed to be sure and then we came in and found guns on the table. That was suspicious in my book," he tries to explain.

"Not a problem. I would probably do worse," he turns to me, "I'm going to change."

I nod and he looks at Alice with a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Alice."

"Likewise."

He grabs the rest of his things and heads back to my bedroom. I start for the kitchen and look back at both of them. They have twisted their bodies so they can see me.

"I assume you're staying for breakfast?" I ask.

"If those are steaks in the sink, yes, ma'am, we are," Jasper replies immediately.

I shake my head and laugh as I pour a cup of coffee and get the bread in the oven. A couple of minutes later Edward is dressed and walking into the kitchen. I hand him a cup of coffee as he kisses me on the forehead again. I'm shocked at how normal our exchange is. It's as if we have been together all our lives.

"Emmett will be here in ten minutes. He was still asleep but when I mentioned steak and eggs he was wide awake."

I grin, "Boys."

Alice comes into the kitchen to help me but really it's just to gossip because she knows I prefer to work in the kitchen by myself. She tries to get me to talk but I keep shaking my head and finally tell her, later, which halts her inquisition. I glance over my shoulder and Edward is at my bookcase holding a picture of me and my dad. His finger is running along the outline of first me and then my dad, his brows furrowed.

"Bella," Alice yells.

Edward turns to me and gives me a small smile before placing the picture down. Alice is nudging me and I turn to her as she is trying haphazardly to flip the steak. SHIT! I have never once burned a damn steak in my entire life until now. She touches my shoulder.

"You okay?" she asks thoughtfully and I nod, then jump when I hear the knock on my door.

Good lord! What the hell's wrong with me? Edward walks towards the door and looks at me as if to ask if it's okay that he answers it. I nod and turn back to my food.

"Answering the door, huh? Nice!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Edward says under his breath but I still make out what he said.

I hear heavy footsteps coming towards me and turn to see a monster of a man. My God! He looks like he could play professional football. He's tall, probably close to seven foot with broad shoulders and pectorals that probably are as hard as a wall. He would be fierce if it weren't for the big cheesy smile he has on his face.

"Bella, this is Agent Emmett McCarty," Edward says while I raise my brows at the large hand that sticks out in front of me.

I take it gingerly, "It's nice to meet you Agent Mc…" he stops me with a reprimanding shake of his head.

"Call me Emmett, please."

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett," I let go of his hand and motion to Alice. "This is my best friend and roomie Alice," he takes her hand and shakes it softly and then I motion to the living room as Jasper stands, "And her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock. One of NOLA's finest."

Emmett turns to him and gives him a slight nod, "Officer."

Jasper smiles brightly.

"This house smells amazing!" he says excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"Everything will be ready in about five minutes, go ahead and finish off the coffee, we'll make another pot."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

I go back to my meal while the boys sort of mill about the living room talking about everything and nothing. Jasper is filling them in on the local sports scene while Alice and I visit quietly about her night out with Jasper. We then set the table with my homemade bread and real butter, glasses of fresh squeezed orange juice in crystal goblets and finally the plates, filled with medium rare T-bone steaks lightly seasoned with fresh black pepper, ground garlic with a tad of my special Creole seasoning and topped with an orange twist. I paired the steak with my southern potatoes mixed with sweet red onions, green peppers and fresh minced garlic along with over easy eggs. I rarely get the chance to cook breakfast so when I do I tend to go all out.

"Come and get it boys," I say with a southern Louisiana drawl that makes Edward cover his mouth to force down, dare I say, a giggle. Hmmm, interesting.

"Holy shit, woman!" Emmett exclaims as he stares down at the spread.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment," I say seeing him nod with his mouth wide open.

Edward is chewing on his lip and smiling and it's sexy as hell. I shake my head as I fight off the urge to push him against the fridge and give him head right here. Everyone takes a seat and unfortunately Edward sits in the seat with the plate that has the slightly burnt steak. SHIT! I snatch the plate and trade with him while he looks at me quizzically.

"That steak isn't perfect," I say with a shrug.

"It looks fine to me," Emmett says from across the table.

Alice squeaks out a laugh, "Oh, it's edible and probably tastes fantastic but our Bella would never serve guests food that isn't perfectly prepared." They look at her strangely as I roll my eyes. "Translation, she was staring at your boy over there and slightly burned that one."

I'm about to kill that girl. "Alice, honestly."

She shrugs and then moans around a bite of her food. I look down, out of pure embarrassment and then feel Edward's hand on mine. I look up at him just as he swaps steaks with me. My mouth drops and I shake my head, crazily, like the look on my face must be insane because he chuckles before taking a bite.

"It's perfect!" he says grinning.

"Please, Edward," I beg because he has no idea how this is stressing me out.

"Bella, it's perfect. I like my steak medium well."

"Really? You're not just saying that."

He nods and then leans over and gives me a quick peck on the lips. He taste like a heady mix of spices and sex, okay, not really the sex part but it seems everything he does feels sexual and gets my lady parts all ready and eager to procreate. We sit around the table eating and listening to Emmett's jovial tales as a linebacker for the Huskers until there's a lull in the conversation and then it shifts to Hurricane Katrina as Jasper talks about what it was like living in New Orleans when that hit. After a while everyone is done, except for Emmett who is eating the remainder of my steak, and Jasper who has been talking more than eating.

"So, you guys here because of the De la Fosse shooting?" Jasper asks, eyeing Edward and Emmett.

"Yes, we are," is all Edward says before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I suppose you will be working with Agent Adams?" he asks and I can hear the anger in his voice. He does not like Adams one single bit.

Edward looks up at him, "Is there a problem with Adams?"

Jasper stares at him for a long time, long enough for me to feel uncomfortable. Why does he have to do this now? I look at Alice for help and she is already shaking her head at him. Finally he starts cutting his steak with such force that I actually wince. How could he treat my perfectly prepared T-bone steak as a whipping board for his frustration?

"Jasper! Is that necessary?" I finally question pointing to the way he's cutting his meat. I glance around and Edward and Emmett are giving me the same look, that, _my God the girl is nuts,_ look.

"I'm sorry but what he's doing is a crime against that exceptional cut of meat."

Edward sucks in a breath and his eyes squint shut and I can tell he's desperate to laugh at my lunacy but is holding back. Suddenly the quiet room erupts in laughter. I cross my arms and huff in frustration which causes them to lower their guffaws to simple snickering at my expense.

"Fine, laugh it up all you want but it doesn't change the fact that he's butchering my perfectly prepared steak because he's pissed that Adams was an asshole to me."

Edward stops laughing instantaneously, "What do you mean? What did he do?" he asks with such intensity that everyone stops laughing.

"I know he's your colleague but…" I start and Edward scoffs and rises, pacing for a minute.

"That prick is not my colleague," he finally spits out before kneeling in front of me. "What did he do to you?" he asks again.

"He just scared me."

"How?" he asks trying to sound calm but he does not do a good calm.

He must see that he's scaring me so he drops his head and runs his hands along my thighs. When he finally looks up his eyes are softer, pleading for answers. So I tell him everything, from the creepy things going on in the restaurant, to the way Victoria and James are, to the day of the shooting. Somewhere in the process Emmett moves over to us and he is jotting notes in the little notepad we keep by the phone. Edward never breaks eye contact with me. He just tells me without saying a word to continue, that it will be okay. When I'm done I am overcome with tears as the enormity of the situation hits me.

"Shhh," he whispers as he envelops me in his arms.

He holds me for god knows how long; running his hands into my hair and whispering that it will be okay. At some point I realize that I need to stop, that I can't continue to act this way. I lift my head slightly and see that he is watching me with a look of tranquility on his face that he didn't have before.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what brought that on. I really need to quit. It isn't worth it."

I hear Jasper mutter _finally_ in the background but I'm only focused on Edward. He tucks my hair behind my ear and breathes in deeply before kissing me lightly on the lips. He then swallows thickly before he begins.

"Bella, I need you to do something that you probably won't want to do."

"What's that?"

"I need you to go back to work. I need to know what they are up to. You are our best chance to get these men."

I stare at him for what feels like an eternity and then my eyes narrow. He seems shocked by my reaction but I don't know why he should be. After everything I told him, after confessing that I'm afraid, after expressing a desire to leave, he asks me to stay, to be his little spy. What the hell! He came here for me, like hell he did, he came here to fuck me so I would do what he wants. Well no fucking way, Mr. fine ass agent man, I don't want to end up like Laurent.

"Get out of my house!" I seethe.

He leans back slightly, confusion on his face. "Bella…"

I push him away from me and stand up. I start to walk away and stop, turning to him with my hands on my waist.

"You came here for me?" my hands ball into little fists. "You lied to me!"

He rises and starts to walk towards me. "Bella, I don't…"

I push my hand in front of me to keep him away. He stops where my hand is.

"You came here to fuck me so I would one, give you information about the owners and two, so I could get you in the restaurant without a warrant." He starts to open his mouth to say something but I lean forward and slap him, tears in my eyes. "I wish I had never met you!"

He closes his eyes and brings his hands to his head. He almost looks like he's going to cry and for a moment I want to pull him into my arms and then I remember that I'm pissed. But I think I'm angrier at myself then him. This is probably how he gets most of his insider information but damn it, I was already developing feelings for him, feelings I thought he might be reciprocating. The tears shoot down my checks as I turn and run to the bedroom, slamming the door with purpose.

* * *

**A/N… hmmm, yes, that didn't quite work out as Edward had planned. I know some of you anticipated that she might react this way. Was he wrong for asking her? Did she overreact? Well, we will have to wait until Friday to see what Edward thinks and what he is going to do. **

**Sorry there is no food picture this chapter because seriously, that's my own recipe for steak and eggs and I don't have a picture of it… LOL… anyway, check out the blog for some extra pictures of the five of them.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**So hmm, last chapter didn't end so well for Edward. Shall we pick up where we left off?**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**Edward POV**_

"_You came here to fuck me so I would one, give you information about the owners and two, so I could get you in the restaurant without a warrant." _

_I open my mouth to dispute her claim but she leans forward and slaps me and I can see the tears forming in her eyes. _

"_I wish I had never met you!"_

My eyes close and my hands go to my head as I try to control the emotions that seem to be bubbling to the surface. Her words pierce my heart in a way I didn't think was possible. I hear footsteps and then the slamming of a door. Shit! I need to fix this so I take off down the hall and start banging on the door. I need her to open it so I can tell her that's not why I am here, that I… that I care about her but she won't open it. Finally I hear something hit the door.

"Leave!"

I stand in the hall staring at the door for a long time before turning and heading back in the dining room. The table has already been cleared and everyone is trying to avoid making eye contact with me. Everyone except for Alice, that is.

"I'll talk to her but I think you should all go," Alice says sweetly yet firmly.

"I know this is gonna sound strange but, ummm, I have some stuff that I have been collecting that I'd like to share with you," Jasper says intensely.

"What kind of stuff," Emmett asks glancing at me.

"I have been gathering information on the three owners of Le Creole but that asshole Adams won't take my calls."

I nod because that doesn't surprise me at all. Adams doesn't want to solve this case. For all I know he is working with Caius. I don't know what kind of information Jasper has gathered, he seems a bit intense but, then again, so am I. If he has anything good then maybe, just maybe, I can salvage this morning after all.

"We'll follow you to the station," I say glancing at Emmett.

"Well, it's at my house. The guys in the precinct don't believe me. Of course, now that De la Fosse is dead they think I might be on to something," he says with an eye roll.

I smirk, knowing what people thought of me when I first started collecting information on the Volturi. Hell, it's why I started my Volturi wall in the first place. I see things better when they're spread out before me.

"Trust me, I know the feeling," I say as we start for the door. I stop and take one more look down the hall, debating on whether I should go try and talk to her again.

"Come on, Mase," Emmett squeezes my shoulder. "Focus on the case."

I nod and shut the door behind me.

.

.

.

We drive to Jasper's home in relative silence although Emmett keeps glancing my way. I remain stoically firm in my posture. I don't want to deal with this right now. I need to detach myself from Bella. She's right, of course. It would probably have been better for her if we had never met. And in truth, she is probably right about the other stuff too, maybe on a subconscious level at least. I don't know. I hate this fucking feeling of confusion I have related to her. I wash my hand over my face, the first sign of a break in my posture, the first opportunity that Emmett sees.

"You know, Mase, I'm here for ya if you want to talk about this Bella thing. I have some experience in the fine art of eating crow. It is a fine delicacy." I can see from the corner of my eye that he has brought his fingers to his lips, "not as good as those steaks this morning but…" He pauses which makes me glance at him, "damn, that girl can cook."

He notices me looking at him and shrugs slightly before continuing.

"Anyway, you have to give a woman some time to decipher what she's 'feeling'," he lets go of the steering wheel to use air quotes and then places one hand on the wheel. "Women are difficult to figure out and well, sometimes, there is no telling what will set them off. Ultimately you have to go with the whole smile and nod approach. It's the secret to mine and Rosie's success."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I say with an eye roll before looking out the window.

I most certainly don't want to talk about this right here and now especially since I don't know what the hell I'm feeling myself. After a little while Emmett stops trying to get me to talk and continues to follow Jasper. We pull into a not so great neighborhood but no one seems to pay him any attention, or us, for that matter. He notices us surveying the street, both of us with our hands close to our weapons. He smiles as he puts the key in the lock.

"I grew up around here and everyone knows I'm a cop so no one messes with me." But before entering he turns to us, a determined look on his face, "they also know that I do things right. Don't jump to conclusions. They respect that."

"Good to know," Emmett says slapping his shoulder.

As we walk in, Emmett and I look around. Jasper has a clean yet humble home. A hand me down sofa occupies the living room with a 36 inch television against the wall. He doesn't have a dining room table, only a bar with a couple of chairs. He motions for us to follow him which we do. A bed and a dresser are the only furniture in the bedroom but that's not what strikes me. What strikes me is… the wall. I am eerily reminded of home.

"Wow!" Emmett says with his hands on his hips, staring at the detail before him.

I glance at Jasper and he is looking to the ground. I recognize that look of worry as well as embarrassment. It's difficult to show someone your, let's say, obsession, wondering if they are going to think you need to be hospitalized for being crazy. I had that same look on my face the first time Carlisle saw my wall. He had tapped my shoulder and told me he was proud of what I had done. After that I didn't care, I was even more motivated. I reach over and touch Jasper's shoulder, wanting to reassure him like Carlisle did me.

"Jasper, this is great detective work. Why don't you run through what you got here?"

He looks up and nods with a big smile on his face. Emmett side eyes me but I think inherently he knows what I did. Jasper has a great deal of information collected. Some is somewhat crude, printouts from a computer it looks like, a lot of candid pictures of all three of them, some together, some individually, that are printed on paper. The makeshift nature of the collection doesn't matter though because ultimately he has been chronicling the whereabouts of Beauchamp, De la Fosse, and Badour, something that may give Emmett and me a leg up on our investigation. He walks to the beginning.

"After the serial numbers I ran came up with nothing, I still felt that something was off. I got this churning in my gut that something bad was going to happen so I started researching them but it's as if these guys were invented," he shakes his head. "No police records, no previous work employment, no school or juvenile records."

"Yes, that's what our research has come up with as well," I lament.

"I spent days cross referencing police records, school records, library records, looking for anything to start with."

He is standing looking at his wall, his hands in his pocket. I glance at Emmett who is watching Jasper.

"If Alice lost Bella it would break her. I can't have that so I kept digging and digging even when my captain said to stop because it was interfering with my job. I couldn't let it go so I brought it here," he turns to me, his eyes pleading. "You understand, right?"

I nod, "Jasper, you did a great job with this and I believe you should always follow your gut."

He nods and turns back to the wall, "I decided that computer records were going to be pointless since the government..." he pauses and looks at me again, "no offense."

I smile, "none taken."

"Well, you guys, the FBI, a whole number of people can prevent people from finding out information so I decided to think outside the box."

"So what did you do?" Emmett asks generally curious.

Jasper turns to him, "I went to the library and pulled up microfiche of newspapers dating back twenty years."

Emmett whistles and I let out a loud breath. That is a hell of a lot of work. It's like fishing without bait, you might hook something but most likely it's a wasted day. I have to admire the guy. He is determined and not afraid to do the tedious part of an investigation. We need more people like him in the agency.

"I spent most evenings and every weekend for the past several weeks going over information and when I wasn't doing that I was taking pictures, trying to follow their movements. I know this is going to sound strange but I think they have some secret entrance or something because I have tried to catch them entering and leaving and haven't been able to.

"Yes, Emmett and I wondered the same thing."

"But last Sunday evening all my time scrunched over microfiche paid off because that's when I found it."

"Found what?" I ask.

He takes down an article and hands it to me. Emmett walks over so I put it between us. It's a 1998 picture of a group of teenagers standing outside an old building. The headline reads something about local teens trying to resurrect some Boys & Girls Club that had been damaged by Hurricane Georges. The article itself is irrelevant; it's the picture that is significant. To the side is a boy who bears a striking resemblance to a younger De la Fosse. Emmett and I glance at each other and then Jasper who now has his back against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Laurent Garrison," he states simply.

"Holy shit, Jasper, you identified Laurent's true identity," Emmett says excitedly.

Jasper smirks, "Yeah, I was pretty excited, called Adams on Monday morning to let him know that I had figured out who Laurent really was, asked him to look into it since any juvenile records would be sealed. Figured he would have more access than me."

He looks down, frowning, "next thing I know my Captain is calling me in to the office and telling me that he has been informed that I am interfering with a federal case and if I didn't drop this pursuit of mine I will be suspended."

"I'm threatened with suspension pretty regularly. It lets me know I'm on to something," I say trying to reassure him.

He shrugs, "I let it go and two days later De la Fosse was shot. My partner and I were the first responders on the scene," he shakes his head. "It was a bloody mess and Bella was in shock. I called Alice immediately because I was worried about Bella. You know what happened to her don't you?" he asks me and I shake my head.

"Well, I suppose it's not my story to tell but needless to say I was worried how she would respond. They took her to the hospital and that fucker, Adams," he pauses again, "no offense."

I roll my eyes but before I can say anything Emmett does.

"That fucker shouldn't be an agent. He's a disgrace to what we stand for."

"He dismissed me at the hospital. Granted, he probably didn't know it was me at the hospital but he didn't even want to talk to my partner or me at all. He just ushered me and Alice out and then Bella told me later that he was an ass to her, made her uncomfortable."

"What I say here must be kept confidential…" I start to say.

"Mase, what the hell are you doing?" Emmett interrupts.

"Emmett and I have until Tuesday evening to investigate De la Fosse's murder. Our flight leaves at eight in the morning on Wednesday. I have misgivings about Adams. I don't trust him."

Emmett is eyeing me like I am divulging top secret information. Granted, I am not supposed to say anything to anyone but I need Jasper on my side. I need him to keep an eye on Bella. She's involved somehow and until I figure out how, I want her safe. I ignore the looks Emmett is giving me and continue.

"I know Bella's angry at me right now but I don't want her hurt. I need your assurance that you will look out for her."

"With my life," he says assuredly.

"Good, now tell us what else you have found out," I say, as I walk closer to the wall to examine some of the pictures.

.

.

.

"You shouldn't have said anything to him about the case," Emmett begins once we are in the car, on our way to the hotel. I want to change clothes before going to the restaurant to try and get eyes on Beauchamp and Badour.

"I know."

"You know, huh," he states shaking his head. "Don't blow this case, Edward."

I sigh before pulling out my phone.

"_I need you to do a search on Laurent Garrison."_

"_Who's that?" Mike asks._

"_De la Fosse's real name."_

"_You got it."_

"_Thanks," I say hanging up._

We drive the remainder of the way to the hotel in silence, me staring out the window, trying to wrap my head around all the new information we have obtained. Jasper had explained how he had only been able to follow them as a group a couple of times. Once to another restaurant where he had taken a lot of pictures and the second time they were at the docks. He had also taken pictures of Laurent independently, a couple of times at the dock and then meeting with a yet to be identified man and woman, more people to add to our growing list of suspects. The question is how do they all fit together? I also have a suspicion that Jasper calling Adams on Monday and alerting him that he discovered Laurent's true identity led to Laurent's demise. But why? I assumed that Adams was working for the Volturi and that Beauchamp and crew were also working for them. So why kill De la Fosse?

"What are you thinking?" Emmett asks as we pull up to the hotel.

"I think Jasper inadvertently got De la Fosse killed."

"Yeah, me too. It's not a coincidence that he gives that info to Adams and then two days later De la Fosse is shot by someone who has experience with guns. That was not an amateur shot," Emmett concurs.

"Do you think Adams did it?"

He shakes his head and then sighs, "At least I hope not."

"What I don't understand is why kill De la Fosse? If he is working for Caius and Adams is also working for Caius what do they gain by killing him?"

"Maybe he was undercover, maybe he switched sides, maybe he grew attached to Bella and wanted out," he says the last part glancing at me. I narrow my eyes. "She seems to have that effect on people."

I take my hat off and rub my hands over my head. He's right about Bella. There is something about her that makes you immediately want to be near her. I open the car door slamming it shut as I march to the room, once again slamming the door. I quickly change clothes while Emmett waits outside for me. Splashing water on my face, I close my eyes and try to focus on what needs to happen but all that pops into my head is Bella.

"_I wish I had never met you."_

Rubbing my temples, I think back to the dream I had last night. It had seemed so real, she had been in danger and I couldn't help her, resulting in her death. She had held me until the images left my brain and I was able to sleep again. Something I'm never able to do after I have a nightmare. In reality though, I can see how Laurent would be willing to switch sides so to speak for her. She's already got me questioning how I do things. My phone buzzes in my pocket which distracts me from my thoughts of Bella.

"_Yeah," I answer sharply._

"_The system won't let me in remotely. I need the work computer but, umm, I don't think I should go into headquarters. Can it wait until tomorrow morning, when I get to the bat cave?"_

_I laugh, "What the fuck is the bat cave?"_

"_Umm, I'm sorry, that's what your uncle's basement reminds me of."_

_I laugh, "Newton, you're probably one of those geeks that dream about Comic Con aren't you."_

_He's quiet for a long time and I start to feel bad._

"_I've been a few times," he finally mumbles._

"_You know when I was younger I called that room the Blue Sanctum because my dad, uncle and a few other detectives used to meet down there every week to play cards and discuss cases."_

"_Really? That's pretty awesome."_

"_Yeah, it was. Wait until morning, tell the others and try to pull up everything you can. Everything, Newton, I need to know who this guy was."_

"_We'll dig up everything we can find."_

"_Good, I'll call you tomorrow after we meet with Adams."_

As we hang up I roll my shoulders and head back to the car. I tell Emmett what Mike said and then we head to the restaurant to stake it out. We park down the street a little ways and set out on foot, putting our phones on talk to talk. Having decided that it's possible that there is a secret entrance and exit we have staked out the two buildings nearest the restaurant.

"I got him," Emmett says over the phone.

I sit up and immediately look out the window.

"He's coming out the back entrance of the building you're in."

I rush to that side and sure enough I see him strolling out back.

"Get the vehicle. I'll keep eyes on him."

"Roger," Emmett states quickly and I hear heavy footsteps.

I adjust my binoculars and watch as James gets into a black sedan. He doesn't seem aware of our presence. I take down the plate number.

"Louisiana plates XL4 391," I say as I take the steps two at a time.

"Got him."

I quickly slide into the car as we follow from a safe distance. James drives to the docks and parks in front of one of the ships. We pull to the side watching as he steps out of the vehicle and walks to one of the boats. He takes a cursory look around and then walks a little further down the docks to another boat.

"Wanna follow him?" Emmett asks and I nod.

"Stay with the car in case we need to move quickly. I'm going to try and get a closer look."

He nods as I exit the vehicle. I casually stroll further down, stopping in the doorway of a building, "I have eyes on him."

"Oh Shit!" I say moments later.

"What?"

"Jacob Black is here, he's talking to him. Black looks pissed. Damn it! I need to hear them."

"Can you get closer without compromising your position?" Emmett asks.

"No, I can't, it's open everywhere," I say as I pull the camera out and start taking pictures.

"Black's leaving," I say snapping more pictures.

"Do you wanna follow him or Beauchamp?" Emmett asks, starting the car.

"SHIT! Beauchamp," I say making my way back to the vehicle.

Emmett causally pulls around and we start following James again.

"With Black here it's a safe bet he did the shooting," Emmett says.

"Looks that way," I reply as we start leaving the city.

"Shit! We are getting too far out, he's going to make us," Emmett says slapping the steering wheel.

"Turn around, we can't be made. Let's hit up the airport and get another rental."

Emmett nods as he makes a U-turn.

.

.

.

Several hours later we ended up back at the restaurant. I am parked discreetly in the alley where the bar is while Emmett is parked where he can see the vehicle that Mr. Beauchamp got in this afternoon. Emmett had indicated that Beauchamp and Badour arrived together and entered through the building near the restaurant.

"I wonder what she made tonight," Emmett whines.

I shake my head. This is the fourth time he has mentioned food. "I'm sure whatever it was it was fantastic. Is there any movement on your end?" I ask changing the subject.

"Nothing yet. You gonna talk to her tonight?"

"If she'll let me."

"Kiss her ass man; we need to get in that restaurant."

"Emmett, shut the fuck up."

"Fine, but you know as well as I do that we need to get in there before we leave…" he stops for a minute, "Got him, Beauchamp and the woman are exiting the building."

"Follow them."

"Good luck with Bella."

He disconnects and I wait for another thirty minutes before I see several people walking out, including Bella. She is talking with a male employee and my hands tense around the binoculars in my hand. Soon she steps away from him and begins her trek home. I lose sight of her as she crosses the street but know she will walk past this alley soon.

"Bella," I say and watch her jump.

"You scared the crap out of me," she says holding her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, can I give you a ride?"

She stares at me a long time and then walks to the car. As she sits she brings her bag in front of her and wraps her arm around it. I carefully pull out and turn the corner, watching her out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

She nods but doesn't say anything and I am torn with what to do. Do I tell her the truth, do I try to bullshit her.

"The Volturi killed my family," I say matter-of-factly. "I have been tracking them for years, unable to make anything stick. Your bosses are tied to them somehow. I know that's no excuse for making you feel like you were being used. Sometimes… well, sometimes I act without thinking when it comes to them. What I asked you to do this morning was extremely dangerous and I don't want you to feel that I asked that of you lightly or that _that_ was the reason I was with you. Bella, I…"

"I'll do it," she says glancing at me, her eyes moist with unshed tears.

"What?"

"I'll do it. I'll help you any way I can."

"Are you sure?"

She nods and chews on her lip for a moment, "I'm sorry about your family."

"It was a long time ago," I say out loud but in my head it still feels like yesterday.

"Do you want to come up with me?" she asks as I park in front of her complex.

I nod and turn my head to see her watching me. Without hesitation her mouth is on mine as we embrace. Her kiss is calming and sweet and it stirs me up inside. A feeling envelopes me, something I have never felt before, something that I have only witnessed, something that scares the living shit out of me… love.

* * *

**A/N… awww, ATFward is falling hard and fast. So, let's see, we now have a name for Laurent, we have learned that Jacob is in NOLA and that Jasper is a little obsessed with the creepy trio, I mean duo **

**Catch you on Tuesday!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**Last chapter ended with Bella and Edward heading to her place, let's check out the morning after, shall we? This chapter is dedicated to LayAtHomeMom, she'll know why**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**Bella POV**_

I am awoken with tender kisses. With closed eyes I pull him to me, intensifying our connection, wanting to feel his body against mine. It's only when I move my hand down his neck do I realize that he's fully dressed. My eyes open and I lean back some. He's wearing what he had on last night. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt but his hat is pulled to the back.

"Are you leaving?"

"My meeting is in two hours and I need to change clothes and grab a bite to eat before we get in there."

I sit up. "I can cook for you?" I say, hurt that he would consider eating somewhere else.

He smiles and kisses me again. "I would love that but I need to be there early."

I know I must have a pout on my face because his smile grows exponentially. He lays me back and settles between my legs, laying tender kisses along my lips.

"Can I see you after my meeting?"

I grin and nod as his hot breath causes my skin to pebble. I flip his hat off and run my hand over the soft hair on his head. I wonder what he would look like with his hair grown out. I bet it would be all sexy and crazy. He rotates his hips slightly and I can feel his expanding erection. He must realize what he's doing and slows down until he eventually stops, peppering my neck with kisses.

"I have to go into the restaurant today. I usually do my inventory on Mondays before I shop for the week," I say swallowing thickly.

He stops kissing my neck and rolls off of me. His face is contemplative as he tucks my hair behind my ear. "I don't like the idea of you being alone with Mr. Beauchamp."

I smile, "James and Victoria aren't usually there on Mondays. I mean, they have been a couple of times but…" I pause and chew on lip for a moment. "Since they will most likely be gone and I'm usually the only one there I could, umm, get you and Emmett inside."

He arches his brow and I'm not sure what he's thinking. He did say before he needed to know what was happening in the restaurant. You would think he would jump at the opportunity.

"Are you sure about that, Bella?" He finally says.

"Yes," I say sitting up again. "Don't you need in?" I ask.

He nods, but he isn't looking at my face anymore instead he's eyeing my now exposed breasts. He runs his fingers around my nipple, causing my skin to pucker. He then arches up and sucks my nipple in his mouth while his hand creeps down and parts my legs allowing his finger to slip inside me.

"Edward," I hum.

His phone starts buzzing. "Fuck," he mutters. "I better go. I'll be back."

He removes his finger from me and sucks it in his mouth with a grin. Wagging his brows he repositions his erection. I grin as he snatches his hat off the bed and puts it back on.

"You know, I could take care of that before you go," I say letting my fingers trace along his hard on that is begging for attention.

He growls and kisses me again, "I should be back around noon."

"Tell Agent Smith I said to lighten up," I say with a giggle.

He grins, "Alright, Trinity."

"Ooohhh, does that make you Neo?"

I can hear his laughter all the way down the hall. I jump out of the bed and grab my robe, running out of the room. I catch him right before he is going to step out of the door. He stops and kisses me one more time before finally walking out, smiling. I lean my back against the door and run my hand in my hair. Calm down, Bella! Don't get carried away.

.

.

.

I spend the morning milling about, waiting for Edward to return. Alice isn't home, having decided to spend the next few days at Jasper's, wanting to give me and Edward a chance to get to know one another better. She had told me yesterday that Edward seemed sincere and that maybe I had jumped the gun with my accusation at breakfast. She told me to listen, to really listen and then make a judgment on the situation. I did that, last night and now I think it's going to take everything in my power not to fall madly and completely in love with him. Maybe I already have, I think with a sigh. I close my eyes as I remember last night.

"_You seem close to your father," he says, motioning to a picture on my dresser._

"_Yes, he raised me when my mom decided she wanted a new life," I try to hold back the bile but he notices immediately and arches his brow. "Sorry, my mother and I don't see eye to eye."_

"_I understand."_

_He pulls me close to him, letting his hand play with the top of my hair. He is quiet and I'm desperate to fill the silence but something tells me to wait. To do as Alice said and just, listen._

"_My father was a detective," he finally says._

"_Really," I look up at him. He has a faraway expression on his face. "Were you close to him?"_

_His face strains but he nods. I start to ask him something else but he looks horrified. His eyes are closed and he bears the resemblance of someone in pain or someone reliving something painful._

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up," I stammer. I need to redirect this. I chew on my lip trying to think of something else to say. "So, ummm, how's the weather in Chicago?"_

_He takes a sharp intake of breath and slowly a smile creeps on his face. His eyes open and he looks at me mischievously, "Are you asking me about the weather?"_

_I grin as he repeats what I said to him and then roll on top of him, "Why yes, yes I am." I kiss him softly on the lips, "I'm really glad you came back."_

"_Me too," he says running his fingers between my breasts. His tongue passes over his lips and his brow furrows slightly, "I never talk about my father and…"_

_I shake my head and lean down, kissing him again, tenderly, lovingly, "You don't have too."_

_He doesn't say anything right away. He just runs the tips of his fingers along the outline of my face. I am so lost in the sensation that his next words sort of shock me._

"_Jasper said something happened to you, what was it?"_

_I sit up and run my fingers through my hair nervously. My breathing picks up and my heart races as flashes of what happened to Jonathan creep into my mind. No, No, No, No, No! Jonathan is the last person I want to be discussing while lying naked with Edward. _

"_You don't have to say. I was curious. It's the agent in me. I always want details," he says quickly._

_I blow out a breath and try to calm down. Drawing my knees up, my arms wrap around them as I try to decide what to say. Finally I rest my head atop my knee caps, looking in his direction._

"_Three years ago I met this really wonderful man. His name was Jonathan. He was probably the sweetest guy I had ever met. Two years ago he proposed to me and the day after he was killed by a drunk driver, right in front of me," I say with tears streaking my cheeks._

"_I'm sorry, Bella," he says while sitting up as well._

"_There are still nights I see what happened but mostly I'm okay. When Laurent was shot…" I shake my head. "It made me remember that day again."_

_He looks down and is breathing deeply. His mouth opens several times to speak but no words come out. Finally, he expels a loud breath as his forehead creases. He has that pained look again._

"_My parents and sister were killed in a car bomb. I was supposed to be with them. They waited for me but I was working and running late," he says quickly._

"_I'm so sorry, Edward. That's awful."_

"_The last image I have is my sister…" his eyes squeeze shut and he starts wheezing air in and out. I reach out and touch his face, cupping it lightly while my thumb moves along his cheek._

"_No one should have to witness someone they love die in front of them, it's a pain we never forget," I say, my voice straining from my own hurt. "You're the first man I have been with since Jonathan. The first man I have wanted to be with."_

_His eyes open. They are wet as he pulls me onto his lap. His arms envelope me like a cocoon while his face nuzzles my hair. His breathing is ragged and I'm pretty sure he might be crying._

"_I miss them," he says, his voice shaky._

My phone buzzes, drawing me out of my memory. I take a deep breath and wipe the tears under my eyes. We didn't talk about Jonathan or his family for the rest of the evening but somehow we both knew. We were kindred in a way, both having had people we love and care about snatched away in front of our eyes. Both of us unable to stop the inevitable. Both of us carrying the pain of that day with us. Maybe somehow we will be able to help each other, heal, love, I don't know, feel again. I finally look down at my phone and giggle involuntarily.

**E: Agent Smith is still an ass. Neo**

**B: He clearly has taken the blue pill. I have an exit at 1****st**** and Birch. Hurry!**

**E: :-)**

**E: I'll be there in 30. I want to take you somewhere.**

**B: Where are we going and do I need to be in leather?**

**E: That visual alone makes me extremely hard.**

**B: I told you I could have taken care of that this morning.**

**E: I should have let you. See you in a few.**

**B: okay, bye**

I laugh and run into the bathroom to check my hair and makeup. I wonder… I dash into my room and barrel into my closet. Where is it? I know it's in here. I jump excitedly when I find the pants Alice made me get last year, telling me that, _every woman must own a pair of leather pants, _to which I replied_, I will have absolutely no occasion to wear them_. Well, let's hope this is _the_ occasion to break them out. I quickly change, pairing the pants with a sheer floral top and then go back in the bathroom to touch up my makeup and hair before he arrives.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

I make my way to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. He stands there staring at me, his eyes moving up and down my body and when his eyes reach mine they are dark and lustful. Oh, Alice, I will never question your fashion prowess again! He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to him. A growl emerges from deep within his throat as his hands move over my ass.

"You're wearing leather," he states, bringing his mouth close to mine.

"Do you like it?" I ask, tugging on his bottom lip.

His growl deepens as he pushes me against the door, kissing me hard. His tongue is whipping in and out of my mouth with reckless abandon. I can't breathe and I'm having a hard time keeping up with his frenzied pace but my body is already pulsing, wanting him. We finally stop but only because we hear movement down the hall. He rests his forehead against mine, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted. Oh man, he is so sexy right now. Maybe we don't need to go anywhere after all. After he has composed himself he stands and takes my hand in his.

"Where are we going, Neo?" I ask tugging playfully on his hand.

The corner of his mouth quirks into a smirk before he glances at me. "Training," he replies.

I cock my head to the side trying to figure out what that means. He just laughs and opens the door for me. We make small talk in the car and when we pull up to F.I.T.S. Indoor Range. I look around the parking lot and notice that there is only one other car here.

"Is this a gun range?" I ask startled.

He smiles and nods as he gets out. As I exit the vehicle he takes my hand again. "I told you I would show you how to shoot."

"Is this place even open? The sign says it's closed."

"I called the owner and asked them for a favor, that the government would appreciate their assistance." When I look at him he grins. "Trust me; it's in their best interest to cooperate with the ATF."

He knocks on the door and a portly man opens it. He doesn't look happy at all. Edward shows him his badge and credentials and the man allows us to enter. He eyes me up and down and I am already regretting this outfit. It was perfect for Edward but other people, umm, no.

"Hold on, Bella."

He lets go of my hand and places his hand on the man's shoulder, walking him away from me. They are talking intently for several minutes. Both of them look in my direction a few times as I cross my arms around me, trying not to look suspect. Finally the man nods and leads Edward to a gun case and after a moment he hands him a weapon, along with a box of ammunition. The man then directs us towards the indoor range and leaves quickly.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"I explained to him that you were a witness in a federal investigation and that I needed to prepare you should something happen when I wasn't around."

He motions me towards one of the stalls. I have never been in a gun range before so I'm not sure what I expected but this is kind of nice. There are eight stations divided by grey partitions, each with small grey shelving separating you from the target range.

"This is a Smith & Wesson M&P Shield," he says placing the small pistol in my hand. "It's a 9mm but very light, only 19 ounces with manageable recoil."

He smiles when I look at him completely confused. It's like he's speaking a different language.

"When you fire it, your arm won't jerk very much," he says as he takes my arm and demonstrates.

"Oh, okay, I get it. God! I can't believe my dad's a cop and I know nothing about guns."

He grins again, "This is an excellent first gun for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I just bought this for you. It's in my name right now because as an agent I already have clearance to carry a concealed weapon. Technically, I shouldn't give it to you but I am because I don't want the delay. You need protection right now, not a year from now."

"You bought me a gun?" I ask stupidly, as if I haven't heard everything he just said.

He nods and gives me that sexy smirk I like.

"Huh, most men buy flowers," I say with a wink.

He leans down and kisses my lips playfully, "I'm not most men."

I sigh against his mouth, "that is very true."

He grins and then starts going into detail explaining the parts of the weapon, demonstrating how to load it and then removing the bullets so that I can load it. When I have done that to his satisfaction he has me go over the parts again. Once I have been versed on the intricacies of the weapon he turns me so that I am facing the targets. He then presses a button to move a target closer to us. I'm supposed to hit that? Shit! He brings his body flush to mine and has me lift the gun but I'm suddenly distracted by the feel of his evident arousal pressed against my lower back.

"Hold this position, Bella," he says as he picks up the earmuffs on the shelf and places them on my head and then does the same for himself.

He runs his hands down my arms and slightly bends them at the elbow. I can feel his breath against my neck as he positions my hands correctly on the weapon. My breathing picks up. A combination of the exhilaration of what I'm about to do and Edward's close proximity. He places my finger on the trigger, stroking it lightly, a gesture that makes my eyes flutter. His lips linger on my temple before he puts pressure on my finger causing me to squeeze the trigger.

"Oh God!" I squeal as the bullet shoots out of the gun and hits the target, missing the mark by a mile.

I turn to him smiling, my excitement bubbling over. He smiles before his lips crash to mine and suddenly I can't remember why I'm here. After several minutes he turns me around and I feel his hand move over my crotch while his other hand lifts my arm again. I glance over my shoulder and the look of want on his face halts me for a moment. My body flushes with anticipation.

"Shoot, Bella," he mouths.

I nod and turn around, trying to focus on the gun, the target, how to hold the weapon, anything other than how Edward feels pressed against me. He's not moving his hand but after every shot he runs his long finger against me. When I get to the last shot I set the gun down, my body full of unreleased adrenaline. He senses it as well and moves my head so he can kiss me again. I turn all the way around, wrapping my arms around his neck as our kiss intensifies. When he yanks my pants and panties down I don't stop him. I only groan my approval in his mouth.

He releases me, turning me quickly as he sets my hands on the shelving. Only moments later I feel his condom sheathed cock teasing my entrance. My head drops and I turn slightly to see him. There is a feral look on my face that he responds to immediately. He sinks into me and although we are both moaning and grunting I can't hear a thing, the earmuffs block out all sound. It's surreal and exciting and invigorating all at the same time. It's the most erotic thing I have ever done. His finger moves around and begins working on my clit, teasing and circling as he pumps into me relentlessly. My body begins to tremble as I near my release.

"Edward," I scream out as my orgasm finally overtakes me as I hurdle in to an erotic abyss.

He continues to thrust into me over and over, my ragged breathing unheard only felt. His thrusts increase while his hands grip my hips with such force that I'm positive I will have bruises when we are done. Moments later, his hand slams down on the shelving beside me and his body stills momentarily as he finally succumbs to his own orgasm. I lull my head down and soon feel his forehead between my shoulder blades. We are both panting, our hearts racing as we come down from our orgasmic bliss. He finally pulls the earmuffs off of my head and twists my face so he can kiss me. We moan simultaneously as he pulls out, automatically missing our connection.

"Bella," he murmurs against my lips. We kiss again, this time soft and gentle, slow and lovingly, breathing each other in.

"Who knew that firing a gun could be so… hot," I mutter and feel his smile against my lips.

"Sorry, baby, but the sight of you in these leather pants firing a weapon was just too much," he says kissing along my jaw before meeting my lips once again. "Let's go through a few more rounds, okay?"

"Okay," I whisper as I kiss him again.

He adjusts himself, tying the condom off while I readjust my fucking awesome leather pants that I will never ever give up. We go through four more rounds of ammunition before finally quitting for the day. I progressively got better, still not hitting the bulls eye but I was at least hitting the target. Before we leave he signs some paperwork on the gun and I happen to catch sight of the cost. Yikes! As we get into the car he pulls his phone out.

"_How is everything?"_

"_No sign of them?"_

"_Alright we are heading over there."_

"_No, she didn't make you anything."_

He glances at me and rolls his eyes as he hangs up. Taking my hand in his he brings it to his lips, kissing it softly before maneuvering out of the parking lot. I smile as I watch him drive. This feels so right, being with him and what we just did. My God! That was beyond anything I could have ever imagined. I close my eyes, allowing my mind to replay what happened in the gun range. I smile and feel his thumb ghost over my lips. Don't fall in love, Bella… umm, too late!

"What's too late?" he asks.

My eyes shoot open and I shake my head, "Nothing! Are we almost there?"

"Yeah," he says giving me a questioning look.

I nod and rest my head against the head rest as I continue to watch him drive. He looks deep in thought and I wonder what's going on in his head. I then begin to wonder how deep I'm already in with that group he mentioned, the Vol, something. I have never heard them mentioned before. And what exactly did Laurent mean when he said he never meant to get me pulled into this, whatever _this_ is and now it seems that I'm pulled even further in by Edward.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks concerned.

I shrug and sit up, "I'm in pretty deep aren't I?"

He nods as he makes a turn. "You know something Bella," he glances at me, "but maybe you just don't know what that something is."

"I wish I did. I would tell you."

He smiles, "Don't worry. I'll figure it out."

I nod, hoping he's right.

"We can go in the back," I say as he starts to approach the restaurant.

He shakes his head, "There are cameras at the back entrance."

"Really? I never noticed."

"There would be no reason for you too. But trust me they're there."

"Umm, well, I can go through the back and then I will open the front door for you guys."

He nods as he stops just south of Le Creole. I let go of his hand and exit the vehicle. As I get to the back of the restaurant I look up and sure enough there are cameras there. I sigh and type in the code. Once inside I do a cursory look around the restaurant, just to make sure that no one is here. Once I determine the coast is clear I unlock the front door. I peak outside not seeing anyone and then feel my phone vibrate.

**E: Is everything okay? **

**B: yes, I just looked around to make sure no one was in here.**

**E: step away from the door, Emmett and I will be inside shortly**

**B: okay**

I step back, chewing on my lip. Less than a minute later both of them are inside. I am a little stunned with the serious look on both Emmett and Edward's faces. Their guns are drawn and they are eyeing the restaurant in all directions. After a moment they both relax a little.

"You had me worried Bella," he says washing his hand over his face. "Next time text me what you're doing so I don't think…" he doesn't finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry Edward. I…" he shakes his head and cups my face.

"Show us around okay," he says and I nod.

I take them to the kitchen first.

"Are there any exits or doors in here?" he asks.

"No, there are only three exits," I start to say and then stop when Edward and Emmett stare at each other. "There's another exit isn't there?"

"Yes. We know where it ends but not where it begins."

I nod and look around my kitchen trying to decide if there is some place in here that could be a secret exit and finally shake my head.

"It's not in the kitchen. I know this room like the back of my hand. But I have a feeling I know where it might be."

"Show us!" Edward says firmly.

"This is their office," I say as we pass by. Edward and Emmett stop so I stop as well.

"It's too small to have a secret passageway but that is where the vault is, the one that had the money in it."

Emmett jiggles the door handle but it's locked. "Do you want me to get in there?" he asks Edward.

"Not yet, we'll come back to it."

We approach the storeroom and I turn to them, "I have seen all three of them in here on various occasions. The last time was a few weeks ago. They were moving something because Victoria said, _that's the last of them_."

Edward takes a deep breath and his brows furrow. We step inside and there is nothing out of the ordinary. Both Edward and Emmett have their guns out again. He motions to Emmett to take one side as he approaches the other. It's fascinating and terrifying to watch them work. There is no joking at all; both of them are completely focused on what they are doing. They are each feeling the walls, looking for anything that would indicate a separate room or compartment.

"I got nothing, Masen," Emmett exclaims frustrated.

"Me neither," Edward says equally annoyed. He turns to me. "Bella, does anything look different or out of place?"

I look around the room not really seeing anything. I honestly don't pay much attention. I usually just come in and get the supplies I need and then exit. I walk to the middle of the room, my arms wrapped around my chest as my eyes dart over everything.

"I'm sorry," I say sadly.

Edward places the butt of his gun against his forehead, pinching his eyes shut.

"Has the room always looked like this?" Emmett asks.

"Yes, pretty much. Except," Edward opens his eyes and walks over to me.

"Except what?" he asks quickly.

"The shelving," I point to the line of bookcases. "That was added later. Maybe the first week I was here. I only remember because I was trying to get the lay of everything and was told the room was under construction to make it more space efficient or something. Anyway, I wasn't allowed in and then a few days later those shelves were there."

Edward nods and kisses my forehead before he darts over there. Him and Emmett play around for quite a while and then suddenly one of the shelves moves. I actually jump back startled. Both of them draw their weapons again and peak inside.

"Emmett, stay with Bella," Emmett nods and then Edward turns to me. "Bella, Emmett will protect you."

As he darts inside the wall I mutter, "And who will protect you?"

* * *

**A/N… So now, let's see, Edward made some major inroads this chapter by telling Bella what happened to his parents and ummm, yeah, hope you all enjoyed the shooting range. Can I just say I want Edward to teach me how to shoot a gun *sigh* Alright folks, let's see, we now know where the entrance is but will Edward be okay? Tune in Friday to find out!**

**I have posted some pictures on the blog so go check em out **


	18. Chapter 17

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**So hmmm, a passage way they found, hmmm…**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**Edward POV**_

"_Bella, Emmett will protect you."_

I step inside the passageway, my gun up, ready to fire should the need arise. I take a few cautious steps. It's dark and I'm sure there is a light switch somewhere but if someone is in here I don't want to alert them to my presence. But shit, I need something. I step back out and see that Emmett is talking intently to Bella who looks as white as a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" she asks, flinging her arms around my neck.

"Bella, I'm fine. I didn't get far. I can't see shit, its pitch black in there. There's no movement that I can hear but I need a flashlight or something."

She nods and steps back, "I'm sorry, I'm…" she stutters and shakes her head at the same time, finally turning in the room, spotting a flashlight on the shelf.

"Thank you," I say, kissing her softly.

I glance up and see Emmett arching his brow and turn quickly. I'm sure I'll hear about that later. Entering the passageway again I shine the light to and fro, trying to get a feel for the dimensions of the space. As the light shines up and around I am grateful I don't suffer from Claustrophobia because this space is not that large. I slowly take a few steps, my gun in one hand while I hold the flashlight above it. The passage way is almost crude, like a tunnel that hasn't been finished. Bringing the light to the ground I notice that there are indentations in the pavement.

"That's odd," I say out loud as I kneel down.

My fingers trace over the groove and as I do so I notice that it's evenly spaced. Shit! I should have brought my camera. Sighing I bring my phone out. It's not the best solution but it's something. I place my gun at the inside edge of one of the lines and snap some pictures. We can ascertain the width from that. I let the flashlight follow the trail somewhat and see that it continues down the passageway. Pocketing my phone I stand and start to take a couple more steps when the lights shoot on.

"Fuck," I mutter and make a mad dash back through the passageway.

"What happened?" Emmett asks stepping in front of Bella.

"Someone is coming through. We need to leave before we're made or worse before Bella is."

Emmett snatches the flashlight out of my hand and places it where it was while I reposition the shelving, making sure it looks the same. I estimate that we have about five to six minutes to get the hell out of here. Bella looks panicked and scared as I drag her down the hall. I start pulling her towards the exit and she stops me, jerking her arm out of my grasp.

"Go, they expect me to be here, I'll be fine," she says the words but they are laced with fear. "Please go," she begs.

I stand in front of her conflicted. I can't leave her here; suddenly Emmett is yanking me out the door. She quickly locks it and heads back inside. When we are safely down the street my hands drop to my knees before I look back towards the restaurant. My breathing is all fucked up as I stand and remove my hat, running my hand over my non existing hair. Fuck! I left her.

"She'll be fine Edward. She's right. They expect her to be there. The question is why are they there?" Emmett states simply.

I nod and blow out a breath, "Let's go watch for their departure and face time with the team. We have a lot to go over."

He nods as we drive around the block and then come in from the side, parking so that we can see Beauchamp's vehicle. Emmett exits the sedan, trots to his rental which is parked two cars from us and comes back shortly after with the iPad he brought with him and the camera. He tosses the camera in the backseat where it lands next to the binoculars.

"We'll Skype with the team on this. It will be a bigger screen than the phone," he says, connecting his iPhone to the device so he can have an internet connection. I nod as we call in.

"Newton, connect us on the big screen," I say before he can say hello.

"Where are you?" Paul asks with his hands on his hips and looking around us.

"We're staking out the exit of the restaurant," I motion to Emmett and he turns the iPad around, surveying the neighborhood but primarily focusing on the door. "Somewhere through that door is a passage way that leads directly into the storeroom of the restaurant. Newton, I'm sending you some pictures of some markings I found on the floor. It could be from a cart or something."

"Got it," he says and I can see him looking at his phone. He then connects it to another computer and begins fiddling around with it.

"What's happening on that end?" I ask.

"We still don't have eyes on Black so maybe he is still down there," Leah begins. "Caius has been out and about. Paul has been tailing him," she turns to him.

"He's gone back to the twins as his protection. He did meet with Komarovski last night down by the Pier."

"Which one?"

"Dimitiri. He was with that big guy, his right hand man."

"Viktor," Leah interjects.

"Yeah, Viktor and Dimitri's kid was with him too."

"Shit!" I mutter.

"I couldn't get close enough to get sound but I did get pictures. I'll send to your phone."

"Organized crime is in a panic right now," Leah begins again. "I called my buddy and he said they are watching the entire Komarovski family. They want to be kept in the loop on this. I told them we were following a few leads and would let them know if they panned out. I didn't give them anything specific."

"Good job, Clearwater. Lahote stay on Caius. I want to know what he's doing and more importantly who he's meeting. There is something about to go down. We need a better handle on who is doing what."

"What about Adams?" Leah asks.

"He's an ass and he's definitely working something on the side," Emmett states angrily.

He's got that right. I think back to this morning. We had arrived a little early and Adams had actually made us wait for him. Montgomery seemed nice enough; said Adams was one of his best agents, always going above and beyond, working late, and putting in the extra effort. He also said he gave him a lot of lee way because he always made the case. That's not good for us because Adams probably doesn't report to Montgomery at all and as long as he produces the hits Montgomery doesn't question it.

"_I'm really confused. Why exactly are you here?" Adams asks incensed._

"_Mr. De la Fosse's murder is linked to our case."_

_He crosses his arms as do I. This smug bastard doesn't want to share anything with us. What the hell is he hiding? As I look at him I smirk, thinking back to what Bella said about how he reminded her of Agent Smith from The Matrix. Let's just hope he doesn't pull a bug out, I think with chuckle. Emmett side eyes me and mouths, what are you doing?_

"_What's so funny?" Adams asks with a scowl._

_I become serious again, "It's funny that we are supposed to be on the same team but somehow," I lean forward, "somehow it feels like that is not the case with you. Do you have problems sharing with the other children?" I ask condescendingly._

_He smirks but soon the smirk turns into a snarl. "You know nothing."_

"_Don't I?" I mock as I sit up. "I need to see the surveillance tapes for the restaurant," I say firmly._

_He stares at me, mimicking my position. We are effectively at a standstill. I've left him no choice, either way he is admitting to lying. If he doesn't produce the tapes he is admitting that he wasn't watching the restaurant. If he does show me the tapes he is admitting that he is lying about seeing me there. Either way it looks bad for him. Finally he laughs breaking the silence in the room._

"_Of course, Agent Masen. I will arrange to have them sent to you."_

"_And a list of the people you interviewed," I demand._

"_There was no one of significance," he says casually and I can't help the fact that my blood boils that he considers Bella insignificant. She witnessed the damn crime taking place._

"_I was informed that there was a witness."_

"_Yes, well, she was fucking the man so she is unreliable."_

_My fists clench and my chair moves._

"_I personally don't care who's she fucking, we need to interview her again," Emmett says forcefully. "Why don't you do us both a favor and hand over the case file? We will take a look at it and give it back to you. I am sure you have done everything you can, this is a formality."_

_Adams turns to Emmett with a smile, "You want the case file, huh."_

"Based on the dimensions from the photo it looks like it could be some form of industrial platform trolley. The wheels appear wide, something necessary to carry heavy loads," Mike says, breaking me out of my recollection.

"You okay?" Emmett whispers to me and I nod.

"That's what I was wondering. The grooves seemed recent. Any word on Garrison," I finish.

Mike steps closer to the screen. "Whoever wiped him out of the system did a thorough job of it." Mike looks down, contemplative. "This man is a ghost, either he was a rogue agent or he's working undercover. An outsider would not have access to the systems we have. Not even a great hacker. We have firewalls and encryption that protects that. Someone from the inside removed his information. Who gave you this intel? Are we sure this name is accurate?"

"It's legit. I'm confident of that. The officer that discovered it spent the last three weeks going through old newspaper articles on microfiche. This information came from a Tribune article from 1998."

"You should see what he collected," Emmett adds. "I trust the source, 100%."

"So where does that leave us?" Paul asks.

"Adams," Leah replies.

"Are we sure it's Adams?'" Mike asks.

Everyone says some form of affirmative on that. The question for me is not whether Adams is involved but how. What side is he working for? Caius, Aro, the two people in the picture that Jasper took? And who was Garrison? How did he go from some kid trying to resurrect a Boys and Girls Club to selling guns?

"Alright, McCarty and I have one more day here. We will…" I stop when my phone buzzes.

**B: They're on their way out**

I show it to Emmett who nods and starts the vehicle. The rest of the team is looking at us confused.

"Beauchamp and the woman are leaving. Lahote, stay on top of Caius."

"I'm heading over there after this call."

"Good, Newton, look into Adams, discreetly, you understand," I say and he nods. "Clearwater, keep digging, we need to get eyes on Black and we need to deal with the connection with the Komarovski family. I want no surprises," she nods as well. "We will check in later," I say quickly before hanging up.

We disconnect the phone from the iPad and I lean over the seat snatching the camera and binoculars off of the seat. We only have to wait a couple of minutes before Beauchamp and Badour step through the doors. He has his arm around her shoulders but her arms are crossed and she is nudging him away. She looks angry while he is laughing.

"Lovers spat?' I question out loud.

"Based on the outfit Bella had on my guess would be he looked too long for his woman's liking," Emmett replies casually, snapping pictures.

I move my binoculars slightly and eye him but he isn't looking at me, he is concentrating on the pictures. He is probably right though. Bella was fuck hot today. Even the old man at the shooting range was ogling her. I'm suddenly concerned that Beauchamp said or did something to her while they were inside the restaurant. He better not have! I bring the binoculars back up and watch them. She keeps trying to push him away and suddenly he isn't laughing anymore. He pushes her against the car, grabbing her face in his hand. He is talking intently to her and she starts nodding before she kisses him heatedly.

"What the hell," Emmett says, shaking his head.

"Those two deserve one another," I concur.

We watch them kiss for a good five minutes before he pulls her hair, causing her head to tilt back. She has a smile on her face before he kisses her once more and then releases her, strutting to the driver's side of the car like some arrogant prick. He exits the parking lot and we slowly pull out to follow them when I bring out my phone.

**E: Are you okay?**

**B: yes, are you?**

**E: yes, did they say anything to you?**

**B: they always say something but they don't suspect anything.**

**E: we are following them. do you have a way home?**

**B: I'll be here another 30 minutes and then I need to go shopping. I'll catch a cab to my house**

**E: can I see you tonight?**

**B: you better**

**B: be safe Neo**

**E: I will**

I smile and then chance a look at Emmett who has his eyebrow arched with a cheesy grin on his face. He looks back at the road, still smiling. We follow them for another ten minutes before he breaks the silence.

"So I take it things are progressing with Bella," he says causally.

"Yes," I say not elaborating.

"And did you take her to the shooting range?" he digs further.

"Yes," I state simply and a moment later I add, "She's a great shot."

My mind shifts to early today at the shooting range. How hot she looked in those leather pants, firing the Smith and Wesson. I can't believe I took her right there. Hell, I can't believe she let me. She seemed so surprised that I gave her that gun but she needs it and I feel better knowing she has it.

"Was she now," Emmett snickers through his response bringing me out of my thoughts. I start to retort but my phone buzzes again.

**B: can I cook for you and Emmett**

**E: I'd love that but Emmett is being a jerk.**

**B: :-)**

**B: bring him anyways. I need tasters. usually Jasper and Alice do it.**

**E: we'll be there. What time?**

**B: will you be done stalking my crazy bosses by seven?**

**E: LOL, should be, if not I'll just shoot em.**

**B: you're kidding right?**

**E: of course**

**E: maybe**

**E: well…**

**B: you're messing with me aren't you? **

**E: yes, I won't shoot em unless they deserve it**

**B: I'll see you tonight**

I am laughing as I type and now it's me with the big ass cheesy grin on my face. Hell, am I going to turn into Emmett all smiling and laughing all the damn time? I shake my head and glance at him again and he is giving me a quizzical look.

"Bella invited us over to eat."

"YES!" he exclaims pumping his fist in the air.

"Can you not crash the car or worse draw attention to us?" I say disapprovingly.

"Sorry," he says with a slight shrug.

We continue to follow them until they reach the outskirts of town.

"We need to figure out where the hell they're going," Emmett says shaking his head.

"They cover their tracks well."

We both sigh as we turn around. The plates of the vehicle he's driving belong to a Mrs. Olivia Johnson, deceased. Emmett and I did a cursory check on her and she had nothing else in her name.

"Let's go back to the hotel and see if we can find any building or housing or anything down this road. No one is that good. They had to have missed something," he nods at me.

.

.

.

Glancing in my mirror I see Emmett following close behind me. We had decided to take separate cars since I would be spending the night. I'm sure it's wrong to be so attached to Bella but I can't seem to turn it off. I wish I could as it makes this case much more complicated. What I really need to do is talk to Rose about this or maybe even Carlisle. Perhaps when I get home I will do that.

"When I get home," I say aloud.

My stomach churns as I realize that my time in New Orleans is almost up, meaning my time with Bella is nearing an end as well. I can't think about that right now. I need to focus on making the best use of the time I have left. I park and see Emmett park beside me.

"I'll leave early tomorrow so we can scope out some of the places we mapped out."

He nods, "The aerial footage Newton sent will be helpful. I'm going to the dock tonight. I wanna see if I can get close to that boat Black and Beauchamp were at."

"Good, if you get something call me. If I need to leave tonight I will."

"Will do," he hesitates for a moment before looking at me thoughtfully. "Are you…"

"Am I what?" I ask annoyed.

"Are you going to be able to leave her?" he asks just as I knock on the door.

I sigh, "I hope so."

"Edward, I have some concerns with…" he starts to say but the door swings open.

Bella stands in the doorway with a smile that brightens my heart. She takes my hand and pulls me inside, Emmett following close behind. The house smells amazing and Bella is beautiful in a short yellow skirt and white top. She leans up on her tip toes and kisses me. As is usually the case our kiss deepens until we hear Emmett clearing his throat. She giggles and steps back.

"Have a seat," she says, motioning towards the table.

Emmett is watching me, us and shaking his head with a slight frown on his face. Here he was all pushing me towards her and now he seems to be telling me to pull away. What the fuck! Make up your damn mind. We both take seats on opposite ends of the table while Bella goes back into the kitchen.

"What?" I whisper to him.

He frowns and shakes his head again as Bella turns around, happy and beaming as she brings over two plates. I don't know what it is but it looks amazing and smells fantastic.

"For your appetizer I am serving you some of my special Fried Green Tomatoes."

Emmett arches his brow and touches the tomato. Bella smiles as she looks directly at him.

"You must try it Emmett. I use only the best tomatoes so they are thick and plump and encased in a thin yet crispy cornmeal crust. I am serving it with chunks of Louisiana crab meat on a bed of greens and drizzled with remoulade. It's heavenly."

I watch as he takes a bite and a huge smile spreads on his face. She turns to me expectedly so I take a bite and the tomato just burst in my mouth.

"Now take a bite of the crab," she says practically bouncing on her toes.

"This is wonderful!" I say truthfully.

She smiles and brings her lip in her mouth, nodding appreciatively as she turns back around. She starts bobbing in the kitchen, completely in her element as she puts the finishing touches on our entrée. I glance at Emmett and he is completely focused on the appetizer. I don't blame him at all as it's superb. Soon she is back removing our appetizer plates and then setting another plate in front of us.

"Sticking to my southern theme I decided on Shrimp and Fried Grits with andouille and smoked tomatoes."

To this my eyes raise. First off, I've never had grits and secondly I wasn't aware they could be fried. She is giggling as she looks at our faces as it is painfully obvious that we don't know how to eat this because these shrimp still have their heads on. I look up at her.

"Have you guys never had shrimp like this?" she asks looking between our shaking heads. "Okay, well," she reaches for one of my shrimp, "do you mind?"

"No, go right ahead."

"Just tear the shrimp here," she shows us as she separates the shrimp from the shell. "Once you eat the meat you suck the heads in your mouth, its good. It's a southern thang," she says in a drawl that in spite of myself causes me to smile.

Emmett and I are still both looking at the meal. I mean don't get me wrong it looks great, it's just nothing I have ever had before and based on the expression Emmett has it must not be something he has eaten before either.

"Oh come on guys, two bad ass agents aren't gonna try this?" she teases.

Emmett grins and then does what she says. "Holy shit! That's good. I wonder if they make it this way in Chicago."

She turns to me so I take the shrimp she had demonstrated with and I concur, holy shit! The buttery taste is fantastic. I smile and nod with a mouthful of shrimp and then tap the crisp exterior of the grits. I break a bit off and taste it smiling around my fork. The inside is creamy and almost pudding like with a touch of what tastes like bacon which adds smokiness to the mixture. Soon there are no words as Emmett and I consume our meal. Midway through the meal I realize that Bella never sat down to eat with us.

"You're not eating?" I ask.

"I taste as I go. This is to help me see what I need to correct before I serve it to people."

"Bella this is amazing. I've never had grits before but if this is what they taste like I'm going to order them."

"There are a lot of ways to make grits but I'm glad you like it."

"Come here," I say reaching my hand to her.

She doesn't hesitate and when she reaches for my hand I pull her on my lap and then bring my fork to her mouth, feeding her some of her delicious grits with part of the andouille. I continue to feed her while she giggles and kisses me in between and by the time we are done and she says she needs to get the dessert I am already hot and bothered. I glance at Emmett who is eyeing me.

"What the fuck is the problem?" I whisper, my brows furrowed.

Before he can answer Bella turns and brings each of us a plate. It's some form of three tiered red cake.

"For dessert I have made you my version of a red velvet cake. It is made with red wine and I use a German butter cream frosting. It's topped with a strawberry and fresh mint leaf."

Emmett hums around his fork which causes Bella to smile. I can see the pride on her face. Her skill in the kitchen is extraordinary. I can see why she wouldn't want to leave Le Creole even if her bosses are shady. She had told me she didn't have any formal training but you would never know it. What she has made for the past few days could best any classically trained chef. The phone rings and Bella excuses herself and just as I'm about to give Emmett a piece of my mind he starts in.

"Watch it Edward. This girl is obviously in love with you and you playing all cutsie with her all the while planning to up and leave Wednesday morning is going to break her heart." He leans forward some. "I like her, a lot, she's sweet as can be but you're playing her."

I sit up pissed, "You were the one that was telling me to go for it."

"That was before I realized she was in love with you. Hasn't she been through enough already?"

"What do you mean?' I ask wearily.

"What do I mean," he scoffs, "how about her fiancé dying in front of her."

"How do you know about that?"

"I did a search on her. What do you think?"

I sigh, "What am I supposed to do?"

He shrugs, "I don't know Masen. I just can see how into you she is," he pauses as I look to the ground, my forehead creased with worry. "Wait; are you into her as well? I mean, really into her? You usually just fuck em and leave em. Holy shit! You are, aren't you?"

I swallow and look up at him but before I can answer Bella is trotting back into the room. She comes and sits on my lap and then frowns when she sees that I haven't finished the cake.

"You didn't like it?" she asks worried.

"I loved it," I say pulling her face down for a light kiss.

"I should be heading out," Emmett says standing. "Bella that was an exceptional meal, thank you for inviting me."

"I'm glad you liked it."

He looks at me, "I understand and… I got your back."

I nod, "text me if anything comes up," I say. He nods, waving as he walks out the door.

I look up at her just as she straddles my lap, kissing me fiercely, her hands holding my face as her tongue whips in and out of my mouth. I moan as my hands work down her back and land on her ass, positioning her over my hard cock. Maybe Emmett should be more concerned about me because I think _I'm_ the one that's in too deep.

* * *

**A/N… ahhh, well, lots of things happened now didn't it? The plot most definitely thickens. So who here thinks both of these two have already passed into love mode?**

**Today's meal is courtesy of Atchafalaya's which is New Orleans' only five "A" restaurant. It is the perfect choice for those wanting a memorable meal in a historic and enchanting setting. Locals and tourists alike, return often for their, contemporary Creole cuisine, attentive service, warm hospitality, and expertly crafted cocktails. Bella's meal and a link to the restaurant can be found on the blog.**

**Catch you all on Tuesday **


	19. Chapter 18

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**So hmmm, their relationship is moving right along but how will they handle the departure.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**Bella POV**_

"Edward, faster," I pant as he continues to move in and out of me.

His body lurches forward as he repositions my legs to give himself more leverage. His head drops and he begins muttering a slew of curse words as my fingers claw at his flesh. I am by far not a virgin but generally I am much more subdued in the love making department. With Edward though, I feel like some sort of wild nymphomaniac. He taps some primal part of me that's in constant need of satisfaction. He swivels his hips and I feel it. My entire body arches and I scream out.

"Right there, oh God, right there," I am practically in tears.

He smirks victoriously as he slams into me, hitting that infamous spot that most men can't seem to find even if given a GPS device. He continues to thrust, grunting louder with each movement. He's hitting me there with such force that when I cum my entire body convulses. I scream out again with equal parts euphoria and embarrassment at my primal display before him. But my reaction seems to egg him on further as he continues to hit that special place inside a woman that makes her entire world spin in ecstasy.

"Fuck yeah," he grits out as I writhe underneath him.

I feel like I'm about to black out from the exhilaration of my first vaginally induced orgasm. Holy fucking shit! Now I know what all the fuss is about and suddenly I'm pissed that no one ever gave me one before. He pumps into me a few more times before he starts grunting wildly, his face a wicked display of pure unadulterated sex as he releases within me. When he finally drops on the bed his chest is heaving and his body is covered in sweat.

"Good morning to you too," I say with a smile, lulling my head to the side to see him.

His tongue passes over his lips as his head turns to watch me. My God he is gorgeous. He rolls to his side so I do as well. His face is still flushed slightly as he reaches over to tuck my hair behind my ear. He kind of looks away from me with this contemplative facial expression, like he is debating on whether to say something or not. His brows furrow just slightly before he begins speaking.

"Tonight's our last night together. Do you want to do anything special?"

I frown slightly. I know it's inevitable but a part of me wants to pretend that he isn't leaving, that he will decide he loves me and can't live without me and that he is going to give up everything and stay here, with me, but, the more rational side of me knows that isn't going to happen and that after tonight he will be gone. For how long, I don't know.

"Maybe I could take you out somewhere," he leans over to kiss me lightly. "Like a date."

A date? Well, considering we have already had sex a bunch of times that seems like a moot point but then again maybe it's a good thing. Maybe we can actually talk about the inevitable versus simply having great sex and then it being done between us. Well, I guess technically since I am gathering information for him he would have to talk to me but I'm afraid I already want more from him. I give him a small smile.

"Okay," I say with a shy grin before adding, "sometimes I like to go over to Jackson Square. It's really pretty and they have a lot of street performers throughout the day. Would you like to do that?" I ask.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," he traces his fingers over my lips. "Let's go shower."

I nod, "I'll go start a pot of coffee and meet you in there."

"Okay," he says kissing me softly.

He rolls away from me and grabs his bag that is on the floor before heading out towards the bathroom. I quickly make my way into the kitchen to start a pot and then look to the bathroom. The shower isn't going yet so I quickly slice and sauté some Andouille sausage with scallions and mushrooms. I then whip some eggs with tomatoes and green peppers. I carefully fold the eggs into the pan, finishing it off with some Cajun cheese curd before covering it. After it's melted, I assemble the breakfast sandwiches, wrapping them in foil so they will stay warm.

I practically run into the bathroom and am stopped by the display before me. He is already in the shower, standing under the spray. I can see the water rolling off of his naked form through the steamy glass doors and am momentarily stunned. His hands move down his chest, trailing down his taut stomach before giving his cock a nice tug. My mouth parts as I emit some form of a gasp which causes him to turn towards me. He slides the door open and I can see the smug look on his face at catching me gawking at him.

"What were you doing in there for so long?" he asks, stepping aside so I can jump in the small enclosure with him.

"I made you and Emmett some breakfast sandwiches because, well, I know you said you were going to be driving around today and…" I don't get a chance to finish my thought because his mouth is on mine.

.

.

.

His arms wrap around my waist as I put together some food for him and Emmett in the kitchen. I immediately hum against him and bring my arm up, running my fingers over his head.

"I have some to go cups for you and Emmett. Does he like cream or sugar in his coffee?" I ask tilting my head as he kisses along my neck.

"I don't know. I never paid attention."

I giggle, "Isn't he your partner?"

He sighs and steps away from me, "Yes, he is but..."

I look at him confused.

"Bella, I honestly don't notice what my colleagues like or dislike. I know I should. I'm the damn team leader and I know nothing about any of them."

He's shaking his head and looking down. I didn't mean to make him feel bad. In fact, I think I know exactly how he is feeling. I nod as I turn and grab the small portable cooler I have. I start adding the sandwiches I just made as well as some fresh cut cheese, crackers, fresh fruit, and some mini King cakes with a raspberry and cream filling that I made yesterday. I set my hands on the counter as I start to speak.

"When Jonathan died, I shut myself off from everyone. People would ask if I was okay and I'd give my stock answer, _oh yes, I'm hanging in there_, but really I wasn't hanging in there at all." I turn around. "I only let Alice in but I didn't even tell her what was going on in my head. It's easy to get caught up in the loss until you eventually stop living."

He leans against the fridge, "I guess so." His face seems to strain, "Bella…" he appears to be fighting for words.

"Yes," I whisper.

"I don't remember what I was like before they died," he says shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

I walk towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist, "the person you are now is a reflection of who you were then. That's still inside you. I feel it, don't you?"

He shakes his head as he buries his face in my hair, "you will, Edward."

His phone buzzes and he hesitantly pulls away from me. He looks down at it and rolls his eyes before looking at me. I smile and hand him the cooler.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know but I used to always pack my dad stuff to eat when he was on stakeouts because I knew if I didn't he would eat all kinds of crap. Besides, I like that when you eat lunch you'll be thinking of me."

He smiles, "I don't need food to think of you."

"Mmmm, I like that," I purr as I begin running my fingers down his chest. "I put a few extra king cakes in there for Emmett."

He frowns, "Why?"

"For just being a nice guy and not making me feel like a silly little school girl when you were in that passageway yesterday and I was freaking out."

"What did he tell you, anyway?"

I touch his face, "what I needed to hear."

"You know…" he looks down at his buzzing phone and sighs. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, text me what time, I'll be ready."

He kisses me again, "Thank you."

"For the great sex or the food?" I ask flirtatiously.

"Both," he replies as he kisses me again this time much deeper.

.

.

.

Edward had texted me thirty minutes ago that he was on his way. Earlier today I had gone into the restaurant and got everything together for my specials so I will be able to go over them with my chefs tomorrow. I close my eyes remembering what happened with James and then shake my head. I took care of it. It should be fine. Once I got home I found myself browsing through an old photo album of Jonathan and me. I'm not sure why but I think I wanted some form of approval. His blessing, I guess. The knock on the door startles me.

"Hey there," I say casually as I open the door for him.

"Hey there," he returns with a kiss. "Should we head out?"

I nod and he takes my hand.

"When do you have to go back?" I ask.

"I told Emmett I would meet him at seven."

We were supposed to meet a little later but Edward had asked to go earlier because there was something he and Emmett needed to do tonight. Having no desire to dampen our last day together I don't say anything as he opens the car door for me. When he comes around to his side and slides in, he pauses, not starting the car.

"Bella, I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Are you talking about tonight or in the future?" I ask turning to him, unable to mask the sadness weighing me down.

"Both, Bella," he says before pulling me to him and kissing me hard.

"Okay," I mumble against his mouth.

"Okay," he breathes in and pecks my lips one last time before he sits back up.

He starts the car and we head out. Jackson Square is one of those tourist stops on everyone's to do list when they come to New Orleans but I still like it. Sometimes I would sit on one of the benches and watch artists paint or listen to the performers entertain passersby. It was how I kept myself from falling too far into my depressive state after Jonathan died.

"Where should I park?"

"Just go to the Visitor's Center on Decatur Street, there is usually parking there."

After parking we walk across the street and Edward stops with a smile.

"What is it?" I ask curious.

He grins and walks over to the horse drawn carriages and looks at the driver. "May I?" he asks as he motions towards the horse.

The man nods as Edward comes in front of the horse and offers his hand to her before finally stroking the horses muzzle several times. He then moves his hand to run his fingers through her mane and begins mumbling something to the horse that starts to whinny. I look on amazed as it appears that she is nodding at him.

"Can I take you and your lovely lady on a ride?" the man asks with a slight bow.

Edward gazes at me and gives me this boyish look and then nods at the man. He helps me into the carriage and while it is very romantic it's a little embarrassing as well, like we have stepped into full on tourist mode. The driver starts talking as Edward wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"Jackson Square was originally known in the 18th century as _Place d'Armes_. It was later renamed in honor of the Battle of New Orleans hero, Andrew Jackson," he begins. "It faces the Mississippi River and is surrounded by many historic buildings that I will point out to you."

"Have you ever been on one of these?" Edward asks me and I shake my head.

"Have you?"

"Once. My parents took us to New York when I was eighteen, Claire was only two. She was afraid of the horse so I picked her up and we talked to it, asked if he would mind giving us a ride," he smiles so brightly. "The horse actually nodded and she clapped her hands and agreed to get in. She sat on my lap all the way around Central Park."

"That's a wonderful story."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I haven't thought of that in years."

"To your left you will see the Lower and Upper Pontalba Apartments. I don't know if you are aware of this but they are the oldest apartment buildings in the United States. They offer retail shops, museums, galleries and restaurants on the ground level and their second and third floors house a selection of prestigious apartments."

"It was our last trip as a family. I went to college after that and then straight into the academy," Edward continues.

"I never really travelled. Grew up in Forks, Washington and then decided by hell or high water I was becoming a chef so I took my measly three grand and I and Alice took off," I say with a laugh. Sometimes I still can't believe I had the balls to do that.

"You didn't have a place to stay or anything?"

I shake my head, "Nope, we brought our stuff and stayed in a couple of dive motels and then found jobs and an apartment. I never looked back."

"That's truly amazing, Bella," he says with another chuckle. "You really are fearless aren't you?" he says with a small kiss.

I shrug and he laughs. God! That's the sweetest sound ever.

"No wonder you don't have any sense of danger," he muses.

I turn to him. "What does that mean?" I ask angrily.

He gets a serious expression and strokes my cheek, "settle down, fiery one." I roll my eyes and he smirks. "You walk home in the middle of the night by yourself and you are somehow oblivious to the dangers that surround you at the restaurant. These people are bad. They are associated with even worse people."

"I can look out for myself. I did today," I say with a pout.

"What are you talking about? What happened today?"

"Nothing major, just…"

"_My, my, my, Isabella," James says walking into the kitchen._

_I jump slightly which causes him to laugh._

"_I should put a bell around your neck so I'll know when you are approaching," I say with more bite then I intended to._

"_Oh, I do love a challenge and you certainly are one aren't you?"_

_I turn to him and frown, "how can I help you, Mr. Beauchamp?"_

"_How can you help me, I wonder," he says as he steps closer and touches my cheek._

"_Don't touch me," I say through my teeth._

_He chuckles and raises his hands. "I saw you here and wanted to see how you were doing with the loss of Laurent. I was merely trying to be friendly."_

"_So why doesn't it feel friendly to me?"_

_He leans in close and brings his mouth close to my ear, "Because, I want to be more than friends with you. Are you game, Isabella?" he says, his lips touching the flesh of my ear._

"_No, I'm not game," I say stepping away from him._

_He smirks and taps my nose with his fingertip, "good, I was hoping you wouldn't make it easy."_

"BELLA!" Edward shouts and actually halts the man's speech but only for a moment.

"Sorry, ummm, just James. He made a pass at me but I handled it."

"You handled it?"

"Yes. I told him to back off, that I wasn't interested."

Edward is staring at me. He looks pissed and I'm not sure he is buying into the whole _I handled it _thing. James is creepy as hell but I need to hang in there, just for a little bit more, just until Edward can nail his crazy ass to the wall, right next to his psychotic girlfriend.

"I can take care of myself, Edward, and besides, Betty's got my back."

He scrunches his brows together, "Who's Betty?"

I move my purse slightly, opening it just enough to reveal the gun he gave me. I'm actually glad it fits but then again it is fairly small. His face becomes impassioned as he grabs my cheeks and kisses me, full out tongue and everything, right as we are turning on Chartres Street. The driver starts rambling about the St. Louis Cathedral, the Presbytere and the Cabildo which are Louisiana State Museums but I'm not listening to him. I am lost with Edward. He finally pulls away and rests his forehead against mine, as we both try to catch our breath.

"Keep her with you please."

"I will, I promise."

"Especially at work," he says forcefully.

I don't say anything. I'm not sure what I will do at work but I'll have to figure something out. He sits up and he suddenly looks angry again.

"Bella, I cannot reiterate enough how important this is. It's my belief that Mr. Beauchamp had Laurent killed. He's dangerous. They both are. I don't even want you in there anymore. I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out how to get you out of this mess without them coming after you."

"What?" I say in a panic, swallowing thickly.

"I think Laurent was killed because he wanted out. My guess is they think you know something which is why they want to keep you close."

"I don't," I practically cry.

He pulls me to him, running his hands along my shoulders. "I'll figure it out but for now I need you to bring Betty to work with you, just in case. Promise me, Bella."

"I'll have her with me at all times."

"I hope you enjoyed the ride," the driver says oblivious to the fact we are having a serious discussion.

Edward steps around me to exit first and then he helps me down. He proceeds to pay the driver and then takes my hand as we start to walk around. We have fun watching the musicians and street performers entertain the crowd. We have fun perusing the many artists work, he even bought something for his Aunt who he told me collects art. Ultimately, we have fun, forgetting the fact that he will be leaving soon. We have about another hour left so we decide to go to Café Maspero to eat since it is quick and the food is exceptional.

"What do you recommend, Bella?" he asks while looking at the menu.

"They are known for their Muffaletta."

"Should we have that then?" he asks, looking up at me.

I smile, "That'd be good."

He orders our sandwiches and a couple of beers and then leans over the table, "okay, what's a Muffaletta and will I know how to eat it?"

I don't know if he is serious or not but it's funny so I cover my mouth as I try not to giggle. He arches his brow which makes me want to laugh even more. The waitress brings our drinks and I still can't stop giggling. I have a feeling that it's probably because I want to cry and the only other option is to laugh. When I finally settle myself down I glance at him and he has this sexy ass smirk on his face.

"Are you done?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, Edward, yes I'm done," I say taking a sip of my beer. "A Muffaletta is a sandwich that consists of ham, salami, and pastrami piled on a seeded Italian roll topped with melted Swiss cheese and their olive salad. They serve it with French fries."

"Oh, that sounds good."

"It is, maybe before we go we should order one for Emmett that you can take to him."

"I don't know if he can eat after all the food you gave us today, which we both loved by the way. Hell, Emmett was driving me crazy, reviewing after every single bite," he says shaking his head but he has a smile on his face.

"He kept sending me texts all day, thanking me."

"Sorry about that. When he asked for your number I thought he might show some restraint."

"It's okay. It was very sweet."

"No," he leans over the table and kisses me, "you're the one that's sweet."

I grin as the waitress brings us our food.

.

.

.

Glancing at the clock I can feel the tears threatening again. He hasn't texted me or called since he dropped me off earlier. I've been in the living room, waiting for him but it's almost one in the morning so I highly suspect he isn't going to make it back to see me tonight. That thought alone brings the tears again. I feel like such an idiot for getting all emotional about this but in spite of what I wanted we really didn't talk about what we were going to do. He said he would come back but… I hear movement outside my front door and snatch Betty from my purse. When I peak through the peep hole I see Edward standing there, looking down, his hand poised to knock.

"Edward," I say as I swing the door open.

He pushes through and grabs me immediately, burying his head in my hair.

"How long were you out there?"

"About ten minutes. It was so late. I was torn. I wanted to see you but…"

I don't let him finish as my mouth finds his, kissing him longingly. He lifts me up, cradling me in his arms as his lips continue to touch mine. He carries me back to the bed room, laying me down. It's only then that he notices that I'm still holding the gun.

"Good girl," he smirks as he removes the gun from my grip and sets it on the nightstand.

He starts removing his clothes and I slip mine off as well. Every time I see him naked I am floored with how handsome and fit he is. His body is lean, his muscles taut. He is not hairy at all, just a spattering on his chest and then down his abdomen leading to his beautifully thick cock. He crawls over me, trapping me below him.

"I don't want this to be over," he says sincerely and I feel the tears threatening.

"I don't either."

"I've never felt this strongly for anyone. I usually cut and run but…" he gently caresses my face, "I can't do that with you. I'm afraid to leave you, Bella." He blows out a breath and furrows his brows, "and I'm not afraid of anything."

"I don't want to lose you. It feels like my heart just started beating again," I say in almost a hiccup, as I try unsuccessfully to prevent myself from crying.

"Baby, don't cry," he says before leaning down and kissing my tears away.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he reaches between my legs and spreads my lips, letting his fingers dip inside me. He does this several times before removing his fingers and circling my clit. My eyes close as I moan shamelessly underneath him. God! He knows how to make me squirm. My eyes shoot open when he enters me unsheathed.

"Oh fuck, Bella, I won't cum baby, I promise but I wanted to feel you," he groans out in a heady moan.

He pushes in and out of me several times, slowly, meticulously, savoring every moment. Oh God! He feels so good. Finally he starts grunting loudly before abruptly stopping his movements. He is breathing heavily, not saying anything.

"Bella," he swallows. "Give me the condom please."

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's been a long time since I've been with anyone. I'm not on anything to, you know, prevent pregnancy."

"Shhh, it's okay," he insists while looking me in the eyes, searching for something. He allows his thumbs to pass over my lips as he begins, "I've never been inside anyone bare and I wanted that to be you. We haven't talked about birth control and I didn't want to assume you were on something. Baby, really, it's alright. You feel fucking amazing."

He pulls out of me and I want to cry. Why? I don't know but my emotions are all out of whack. I feel I have already fallen in love with him and I'm deathly afraid that my tendency of speaking what I'm thinking will get the best of me. Only moments later he is back inside me, this time with a condom on. He lifts my legs and throws them over his shoulders as he lurches forward, getting in as deep as he can.

"I'll be back, Bella. I promise, I will. You have my word."

I nod as tears fall from my eyes. He brings his head down and he is almost touching mine but my legs are positioned so that he can't. He starts making love to me, much like he did the first night we were together. As my body focuses on what he is doing my mind drifts to what he said. He cares about me. He will come back to me. Could he actually love me? I close my eyes and imagine a life with him, _I love you, Edward_.

* * *

**A/N… ahhhh, well, Bella is already accepting that she loves Edward. I almost didn't want to have him leave but alas, there is a crime to solve and he has no choice he must return but something tells me he is leaving his heart in New Orleans… alright folks, go check out the blog for some pictures for this chapter. I will catch ya on Friday when we see what's going on with Edward.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**So Edward left. Oh my goodness.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**Edward POV**_

"Are you alright?" Emmett questions as we take our seats.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm tired," I reply, looking out the window and watching the men load luggage onto the plane.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questions further.

I turn to him angrily. "No, I don't want to fucking talk about it. What are we, fucking women, sharing our feelings and shit?"

Emmett's eyes narrow as his features harden, "Fuck you. I'm trying to help. I spent this entire time covering for your ass, doing extra shit so you could play house with Bella. I didn't say anything. I did what I needed to do, for the team and for your ungrateful ass because in spite of everything seeing you fucking happy for once was worth it. So don't take your shit out on me when I supported you all the way."

His glare does not soften as he turns away from me. I stare at him for a long time and finally sigh. I can't blame him for being upset. He did shoulder most of the responsibility while we were here. He let me be with Bella and didn't complain at all. I touch his shoulder and he turns to me. His face reflects the anger and hurt he feels.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm being an ass."

"Damn right you are."

"Hey, I fucking apologized."

He finally grins, "I know but I wanted to savor the whole, _I'm right_ thing," he says pointing his thumbs at himself.

I roll my eyes and shake my head as I turn back to the window, seeing that the men have finished loading the luggage. I think back to last night and how difficult it was when I arrived at Bella's and could see that she had been crying. I want to believe she wasn't crying about me but I know she was. I almost didn't go over there because we had returned from the docks so late but I needed to know that she was okay, especially after the cluster fuck that had just occurred.

"_You okay, man?"_

"_Yeah, here," I say shoving the sandwich at him._

"_Did Bella make it?" he asks expectantly._

"_No, we bought it."_

_He looks at the container and I can see the disappointment in his eyes. I laugh because he has a serious thing for Bella's food. Not that I blame him but I think he is going a bit overboard with it._

"_You eat, I'll drive."_

"_That works for me."_

_We drive to the docks while Emmett eats. I swear the man can consume his weight and then some. The trip this morning didn't pan out for us. We found nothing that we could link to Beauchamp or the woman although there was a couple places I would have liked to keep an eye on, if we had the time and manpower. That asshole Adams complicates things because I can't utilize his resources. Since our morning was a bust we decided to check out the docks to see what else we could find. While there, we got a tip that there was some kind of shipment coming in tonight. The man didn't know what it was but that it was scheduled to arrive around eight o'clock which is why I arranged to meet with Bella earlier rather than later. I had to see her and I wasn't sure how long we would be gone, especially if something happened. I'm glad we had a chance to get to talk. Then I remember what she said happened with Beauchamp and my blood boils again. That fucking bastard!_

"_Bella said that Beauchamp tried to hit on her today," I say squeezing the steering wheel._

_I glance at Emmett and he is frowning. He likes Bella and is protective of her. He has already chewed me out about not playing with her heart, to the point that I actually admitted that I liked her, not as a piece of ass, although she is most exceptional in that area as well, but no, I told him that I cared about her and had no desire to hit and run. We actually tried to figure out how we could maneuver staying longer but we knew that Anderson wouldn't go for it._

"_I want to nail that son of a bitch almost as much as Caius!" I hiss._

_He nods. "We're going to," he states firmly._

"Edward," Emmett says, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, what?"

"I was thinking about last night and I think we got played by Adams."

"What do you mean?"

He turns in his seat to face me. "Adams knows we are here. What if he made some calls, found out I had been asking around at the docks, set it up so that we would get some bogus information and waste all damn night trying to figure out what the hell was going on versus focusing on finding other possible leads."

I run my hand over my head and blow out a breath. We had waited for close to two hours before the boat came in. There was a lot of movement and then several people arrived, including Mr. Beauchamp. He was directing people who then began loading crates into an unmarked truck. On several occasions Emmett and I thought we had been made because he looked in our direction. An hour later the truck was on the move. We followed it right to the back door of Le Creole restaurant.

"_Shit, this is it, Edward. We got this bastard!"_

_I watch with the binoculars while Emmett continues snapping pictures._

"_We'll wait until we know they've left and then we're getting in."_

"_What's your plan?"_

_I dig in my pocket and pull out a slip of paper, "Bella gave me the code."_

_He grins, "Sweet!"_

_We wait another hour and then both flip our hoodies up and over our heads, making sure the bill of our caps conceal our faces. Emmett and I slip on some gloves and then I punch in the code. The restaurant is dark and quiet as we make our way towards the storage room._

"_We need to check that office before we go as well."_

_Emmett nods, completely focused. When we enter the storage room there are several boxes piled up. We take pictures of everything before we take one of the boxes and pry it open._

"_What the fuck!"_

_The entire crate is filled with Styrofoam. I dig, all the way into it, nothing, absolutely nothing and all I can hear in my head is Caius saying, 'what cha got there, Ness?', that low life mother fucker fucked me! Suddenly I become paranoid. Oh shit! I need to make sure Bella's okay._

"Edward, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I did and I think you're right. Except, it isn't Adams fucking with us, it's Caius. What he did was a scene from The Untouchables." Emmett looks at me strangely, "In the movie, Elliott Ness gets a tip that this shipment of booze is coming in so he raids the warehouse, there are photographers there to capture this big bust and the only thing in the crates were umbrellas."

Emmett furrows his brows.

"Caius likes to see himself as Capone to my Ness and as much as I don't want to leave Bella we need to get back. Caius is telling me something. He's letting me know that he knows what the hell I'm doing. I really don't think Bella knows anything but I'll be damned if I do anything that leads the Volturi to her door."

He nods, "Agreed. Do you think Jasper can keep an eye on her?"

I shrug, "I hope so. He knows how serious all of this is."

I run my hand over my face and close my eyes. I didn't get much sleep last night. Bella and I had made love and talked for over an hour before she dozed off. It took me a little longer as my mind wouldn't shut down. I kept thinking about what me leaving meant for both of us as well as this tremendous foreboding I had related to Caius. I eventually drifted off and was awoken by my alarm only two hours later.

"Get some sleep, Edward," Emmett suggests and I nod.

"We'll head straight to my uncles when we get in, alright."

"No problem, man," he says picking up the inflight magazine.

.

.

.

I haven't said a word the entire ride home. I heard Emmett talking so I gave a cursory nod here and there but eventually he stopped speaking. When we landed forty minutes ago I felt the air suck out of my lungs and suddenly I couldn't breathe properly. I had gone in the restroom to splash water on my face and try to get my shit together but I feel off, out of sync. I was born and raised in Chicago but right now the hustle and sounds of the city feel loud and out of place. I miss the sounds and atmosphere of New Orleans, I miss Bella. I take a deep breath as we pull into the driveway.

"Right when we get in I want to see the pictures on the big screen," I say as I turn off the car.

He nods and touches my shoulder before exiting the vehicle. He taps the trunk and I pop it open as he grabs his bags. I type a quick text to Anderson, advising him that Emmett and I are at the office and that I would check in with him after I debrief with my team. Oddly he didn't ride my ass about not telling him everything right away which was good. I stare at my phone for a bit longer and then start typing again.

**E: I'm home**

**B: Wonderful**

**B: how was your flight?**

**E: I slept through it**

**B: I miss you**

**E: I miss you too**

**E: I need to go meet with my team. I'll call you later.**

**B: okay. I'm going to be going to the restaurant in about an hour so I can teach my chefs how to make my fried grits.**

**E: Yum**

**B: bye, Neo.**

**E: bye, baby**

I close my eyes, not sure I like this Matrix thing we have going on. If I remember correctly both Trinity and Neo die at the end of the third movie. I open my eyes when I hear rapping on the passenger window. Emmett motions his thumb towards the entrance to the Blue Sanctum and I nod, getting out of the vehicle. I quickly grab my things out of the trunk and catch up to him.

"You didn't have to bring me anything," Paul says stretching his arms wide, like he is going to give us a hug.

"You wish!" Emmett says, pushing him away playfully.

"I actually did bring you guys something," I interject.

"You did?" Emmett asks clearly surprised by this revelation.

"Load the pictures," I state simply as I walk to my bedroom.

I drop my bag and the painting I got for Esme onto the bed and I smirk slightly, remembering being at Jackson Square and having Bella help me pick it out. She was so attentive, wanted to know about Esme and what she liked. Looking around my room I realize how empty my life here is. Fuck! I wash my hands over my face and sigh before pulling out a plastic container and walking into the living room.

"Here ya go," I say, setting the container on the small coffee table.

"What is it?" Mike asks opening it.

"They're mini king cakes," I reply.

"Holy shit! How the hell did you keep those from me?" Emmett exclaims excitedly as he snatches the first one.

"It was difficult but I knew if you knew you would have bugged me the whole trip home," I say with a chuckle as he nods.

"What are King Cakes?" Paul asks curiously, "They look like donuts."

"They are a little slice of heaven, that's what they are," Emmett says as he inhales his.

They each grab one as I take a seat. "A lot of shit went down in New Orleans. I think Caius is involved. Have we been able to spot Black?" I ask, getting down to business.

"No, he never returned to his motel room," Leah states first.

"He's not with Caius," Paul says around a mouthful of food.

"Shit!" I don't like the idea that he may still be in New Orleans.

"Adams is clean, Masen. His record is spotless. Hell, he has a 96% solve rate," Mike adds.

"Is he your new hero, Newton?" Paul asks snickering until Leah thumps the back of his head. Paul shoots her a dirty look but shuts his mouth.

"Hell no," Mike says angrily. "He's dirty." He turns back to me. "No one's record is that clean. Not even mine."

"Really," Leah questions with a slight nod. She, like everyone else, assumes Mike is a saint.

"Damn, there are more questions than we have answers to," I say shaking my head.

Soon the pictures Emmett loaded are coming up. The first is of the restaurant itself so we start talking about the layout of it and then show where the four exits are as well as the office and store room.

"This seems similar to _Il Nostro Modo_. I wonder if Caius has his set up like this as well," Mike ponders.

"It wouldn't surprise me," I say and motion for Emmett to continue. "There were two potential residents that we thought could be linked to the owners but we couldn't get close enough to them and when we researched we found that they are owned by people who are currently deceased. We can look into them more from here."

Everyone nods.

"The docks, that was a cluster fuck and a wild goose chase. We were most likely on to something and they needed to distract us," I continue.

Emmett starts showing them the slideshow of the dock pictures as well as the storeroom as both of us regale the tale of what happened. Paul utters a few fucks throughout the conversation while Leah looks more and more concerned. Mike has his brow furrowed and is tapping his foot uneasily so I know he has come to the conclusion that Emmett and I did, that we were set up. When the pictures are done I stand in front of them with my hands on my hips.

"We have a lot to piece together. Thoughts?" I ask.

"I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around Adams shooting De la Fosse. Its one thing to be an inside man for the Volturi and quite the other to actually kill someone on their behalf," Mike inserts.

"Yeah, I'm with Newton on that. Dirty or not, I don't think Adams pulled the trigger. My bet is on Black," Paul adds.

I look at Leah and her whole body seems tense. "Clearwater, you have some thoughts on this?"

"I don't think Black shot him," she says simply and we all turn to her stunned.

"He's a weapons expert," Emmett states.

"I know, but in New York he never killed anyone," she continues and I arch my brow. I thought she said she didn't have contact with him. She quickly recovers. "That's what I heard, at least. My understanding was that he was Aro's bodyguard. He beat people up but never killed anyone so why now all of a sudden would he cross that line?" she asks, looking around the room.

"Alright, let's go back to the board, let's add all this new intel on it and see what it looks like all laid out," I say.

Everyone gets up and I notice that every single one of them grabs another one of Bella's king cakes, except for Emmett who grabs two. We start putting everything up and begin discussing the merits of each idea, trying to narrow it down.

"Alright, well, I'm going to meet with Komarovski," I say looking at the wall.

"What?" Emmett stands, "There's no way in hell you're going to meet with him without me."

I glance at him, "I was hoping you'd say that." I turn to Leah, "Clearwater, smooth that out with Organized Crime, tell them a couple of agents will be meeting with him and to let it go."

She nods and I turn to Newton, "I need to figure out who these two people are," I say tapping the picture of Laurent with the unidentified man and woman. "See if there is any reference in Adams files but use discretion."

"I'll see what I can do," he says with a sigh. I know that's a hefty assignment but I think if anyone can find something it will be him.

"Lahote, I want…" I pause and look at my phone that's buzzing. "Hold on, Paul, this is Anderson."

"_I'm not done with my team," I begin; annoyed he isn't letting me finish._

"_You are now. There's been an explosion at Mariano's. There are casualties and… Caius and his people were there," Anderson says stoically._

"_Shit, we're on our way," I say before hanging up._

"We got to go. There's been an explosion, Caius was there," I say quickly grabbing my ATF jacket off the chair.

.

.

.

The air is black around the building as we step out of our vehicles. All of us are wearing our ATF windbreakers and scowls on our faces. The stench of fire and death are all round us. The area has been roped off and the firemen are finishing up. I see Caius to the side standing with Alec and Jane. He looks indifferent while Alec and Jane smirk with glee. I turn to the side and see several bodies that had been strew with the blast. They are covered but I can make out women and children, families…

"_Eddie, where are you?" Claire whines._

"_I'm on my way, Claire bear," I say quickly, "I'm in my car right now."_

"_Hurry, daddy said we're going to leave without you," she says in a panic._

"_He's teasing you, Claire bear. I'm twenty minutes away."_

"_He's twenty minutes away," I hear her yell over the phone before talking to me again. "I love you, Eddie. I don't want to go without you."_

"_I'll be there. Tell dad not to leave without me," I say laughing._

_We are going to a horse ranch just outside the city. Dad arranged to have us go on some sort of trail ride. It's all Claire has been talking about but she insisted that I go. In fact, she made it perfectly clear that if I didn't go she didn't want to be there either. I was headed out of the station when the captain wanted to see me. It wasn't even that big of a deal but now I am late. I step on the gas and maneuver in and out of traffic. I hate being late for things especially when it involves Claire. I park across the street from the house and see Claire turn in the seat, bouncing up and down, she shoots her head around and I can see that she's saying something to dad and then she turns back to me waving excitedly. I smile and wave as I start to cross the street only to be thrown ten feet away from the force of the explosion._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sir," I hear someone say beside me. _

_My eyes slowly open and I see nothing but black smoke in the air. There is a lot of noise and I see that people are scurrying around me. I start to sit up when the paramedic makes me lay down._

"_Are you injured anywhere?" he asks._

"_My ears are ringing," I cough._

"_That's normal. It should subside on its own but we will need to bring you in, to check if there is any permanent damage," he rambles but I'm not listening._

_I push him out of the way and stagger up, tears streaming down my face as I see three bodies lying on the grass covered by a coroner's blanket._

"_CLAIRE!" I scream at the top of my lungs and try to run over there._

"_Sir, you can't go over there," I feel strong arms around me holding me in place._

_I elbow his gut and break free only to be stopped by Carlisle._

"_Edward, stop," he says in his always calm voice but his face looks anything but calm._

"_I need to see them," I cry._

_He's shaking his head and I see tears streaking his cheek. I start shaking my head and drop to my knees. I feel gutted, this can't be happening, this is a fucking bad dream. But one whiff of the smoke and death around me tells the harsh reality of the situation. My family is dead. My mind and body are overwhelmed with grief as Carlisle's arms envelop me. He holds me while my body convulses from the force of my sorrow until I finally give in to the darkness, letting it wrap around me like a warm blanket, protecting me from the pain I feel in my heart._

_._

_._

_._

"_We're so sorry for your loss."_

"_He was such a good man."_

"_Your family is with God now."_

"_They will always live within you."_

_One by one dad's friends, all cops, shake my hand while I sit stoically in the front row. Rose by my side, holding my hand tightly. I don't say a word, not even when the captain hands me a flag, not even when everyone present breaks out in tears as the bagpipes play. When everyone is finally gone, Rose leads me to the car and takes me home, laying with me as I wake up in the middle of the night screaming for the family I no longer have._

"Edward," Emmett says nudging me.

I blink and look around. The entire team is watching me with concerned looks on their faces. I must have zoned out. I hear chuckling and footsteps approaching.

"What's the matter, Ness, bad memories," Caius sneers.

Before I know what's happening, Emmett has decked Caius in the jaw and as he goes in for a second blow he is thrown back by Mike and Paul. Caius rubs his jaw and glares at me.

"Control your dog," he hisses at me.

"Where you been, Caius?" I ask, gaining my footing.

"Right here. I was lucky to get out in time with nary a scratch on me," he says stepping back and motioning his hands over his arms.

The twins smirk and out of the corner of my eye I can see that Paul has his arms crossed and is glaring at them. I step up to Caius but he doesn't budge. He has that twinkle in his eyes like he knows something we don't. His lip curls up slightly.

"I hear New Orleans is nice this time of year," he arches his brow slightly as I scowl. "I'm told the food there is exquisite."

He laughs as I wince. Fuck! Get it together! I regain my stoic expression, not wanting to give him any idea how much Bella means to me. He frowns when he sees that he doesn't get the response he wants so he tries another tactic.

"Ah, looks like a family," he motions to some of the covered bodies. "That's always such a shame. Don't you agree, Ness?"

I grab my gun but I'm not quick enough to stop Emmett from tackling me out of the way. Caius again laughs, that evil, cocky laugh, that laugh that says he's the one in charge. He raises his hand in the air and smirks at me.

"Alec, Jane, let's get out of here. The stench is going to spoil my meal."

I wrestle loose of Emmett's hold and see Caius pause as he steps past Leah. He turns to her and there's that look again. What the fuck is he up to?

"My condolences, Mrs. Black," he says casually.

Leah turns ghostly white as her head shifts to the various corpses lying on the ground. Alec and Jane look at each other and snicker. Leah hears their response and ascertains quickly that they are the ones responsible for Blacks death. Her head shoots in their direction and while the rest of us are trying to absorb the fact that Caius just called her Mrs. Black she leaps and with stealth like precision she has Jane in a head lock and her gun cocked and pointed at Alec's forehead.

"Oh shit!" Paul hollers as he darts over there.

Paul pushes Alec just as she discharges her weapon causing the bullet to graze Alec's ear versus killing him outright. I glance at Leah and see that she is literally choking the life out of Jane. Her face is blank, like some robot programmed to kill. It takes both Mike and Emmett to wrestle her arms loose. Her expression doesn't change as Jane falls to the ground gasping for air. Suddenly Leah's breath hitches.

"NOOOOOO!" She practically howls.

"I'll have your badge for this, Ness! You're whole team, every last one of them. You're mine. Do you hear me?" Caius yells as he helps Jane up and looks to Alec who is holding his ear that's bleeding through his fingers.

I draw my gun and point it at Caius, "Get the fuck out of here before I shoot you myself."

He stares at me and he can see from the coolness in my eyes that I am serious. He doesn't say anything as he motions for Alec and Jane. Jane turns to Leah and Leah lurches towards her, only to be thwarted by Emmett. I draw my other gun, holding it on them until they are in their car and gone. I then turn to Leah and stand right in front of her.

"Mrs. Black?" I question.

* * *

**A/N… Rut Roh! Mrs. Black, say what? My, my, my… sooooo, what are your thoughts. Well, first off, it looks like ATFward is missing his boo **** secondly, is it me or did Caius just threaten Bella? Oh goodness, the plot thickens and like Edward we have far more questions than we have answers. Tune in on Tuesday so that we can find out how our Bella is faring.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**I know you all want to know about Leah but we need to check in with Bella first.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_**Bella POV**_

**E: I'm home**

**B: Wonderful**

**B: how was your flight?**

**E: I slept through it**

**B: I miss you**

**E: I miss you too**

**E: I need to go meet with my team. I'll call you later.**

**B: okay. I'm going to be going to the restaurant in about an hour so I can teach my chefs how to make my fried grits.**

**E: Yum**

**B: bye, Neo.**

**E: bye, baby**

I'm smiling like a loon. Just knowing that he is home okay makes me feel good. I glance up and see Alice eyeing me expectantly. She came over an hour ago and we have been talking nonstop since her arrival.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" she asks knowingly.

I throw my head against the back of the couch and nod. "It's too soon, isn't it?" I ask looking up at her.

She shrugs, "Love happens when you least expect it. Who says there's some perfect equation for how much time should elapse before your head allows the words your heart said long before to come out."

"He's been through so much," I say with a sigh.

"So have you."

I nod. "He's very intense. Not in a bad way. He's just one of those guys that go all out, all the time. Know what I mean?"

She quirks a brow and grins at me.

"Not like that you perv, well, I mean he's great like that as well but…" I pause and walk to my purse, pulling out Betty.

"What the hell, Bella."

"I know, I know. He took me shooting and bought this for me. He said I needed protection when he wasn't with me. And then yesterday he was very adamant that I keep her with me at all times," I look at the gun and run my fingers along it. "He's worried about me."

When I look up Alice is staring at me open mouth. "I don't know what to say."

"This thing at the restaurant is big. He thinks that Laurent got killed because he wanted out, that maybe he liked me."

"Laurent did like you Bella," Alice interjects.

I sigh, "I know but I never did anything to make him believe he stood a chance with me."

Alice nods and furrows her brows, "Are you sure you should be carrying a gun around?"

I shrug. "I kind of feel safe with it, plus," I pause remembering the gun range and him giving it to me. "He gave this to me."

She doesn't say anything right away and I can tell she is assessing the situation, feeling it out so to speak. She's always been that way. Never one to think things through just responds off of the feelings she gets. She blows out a breath and gives me a small smile.

"Well, Jasper likes him and so do I, so I guess I just need to trust that he's doing the right thing with you but honestly, if he is so worried about you, why didn't he take you with him or something. Instead he gives you a loaded gun to carry."

I bite my lip and shrug. "I need to head to the restaurant. I'm meeting my chefs in thirty minutes."

I stand and run my finger through my hair. She does have a point. If he was so worried about me maybe he should have put me in some kind of protective custody. Instead I'm walking into the same unsafe environment I was before. I frown at the thought of walking back in there. I shove Betty in my purse. Hell, I'll probably end up shooting someone by mistake if I do use her.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything negative," she says standing and grabbing my hand. "I'm worried about you, both of you, but mostly you," she says smiling, trying to get me to smile as well.

"I trust him, Alice."

"Well, then, that's enough for me," she says kissing my cheek.

"I better get going. I'll catch you later okay."

"Of course," she replies squeezing my hand.

.

.

.

I'm still in the kitchen jotting some notes down on my paper regarding the specials, wanting to make a couple of changes. Since I had Edward here all weekend I didn't get a chance to try the rest of my specials so there are some tweaks I want to make. Edward, I smile every time I think of him. It's the strangest sensation to feel this much for him already but like Alice said, there is no right time to fall in love. It happens when it happens.

"_I don't want to leave you."_

My body pulses from the memory of his touches. The way his lips feel on my skin. The way his face looks when he's concentrating. The way he feels moving in and out of me. I feel a shiver cross over my body as I remember how good he feels inside me. I am abruptly drawn out of my memory by the back of my hair being pulled.

"We need to talk," Vicky states angrily as she jerks me up.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask in a voice that I hope comes off as gruff and angry versus shocked and terrified.

She yanks me back towards my walk in pantry and shoves me inside, slamming the door behind us. Her eyes are crazy and her expression is like a rabid dog. It's the face of someone you cannot reason with and now I'm truly horrified. She corners me against the shelves which rattle against my back.

"I warned you, didn't I?" She whispers sweetly in my ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I stutter in fear.

She brings a knife out of her back pocket and places the tip at my neck. I swallow thickly, frozen in terror. I can feel her breath on my ear before she glances at me, using the knife to push my hair behind my ear. When I see the expression on her face I know without a doubt that she intends to kill me. Visions of Edward and Alice pop into my mind along with Jasper's serious face and Emmett's goofy grin. I see my dad and even my mom and little sister and in that moment my heart aches with the knowledge that I'll never lay eyes on them again.

"What's mine is mine," she says with a twisted smile.

I push her away with all the strength I have in me. She laughs shrilly as she starts to approach again. Think, Bella, think. I become aware of something heavy hitting my leg as I start to move backwards, trying to get as far away as possible. BETTY! I bring out the gun from my pocket. My arms are shaking and I'm trying my best to steady them.

"Stay away from me you psychotic bitch!" I yell.

She bends at her knees and screams at the top of her lungs before bouncing up again. She takes a step towards me just as the door swings open. James is glaring at her and jerks her arm, basically throwing her out of the pantry room. I never thought I would be happy to see James! He eyes me up and down, seeing the gun in my hands. His eyes narrow and his face hardens and suddenly I'm not so happy to see him anymore.

"Are you planning on shooting someone, Isabella," he asks with a calmness that doesn't fit the situation.

I don't move right away. I'm not sure if I can trust him. Finally I drop my arms and put the gun back in my pocket. He motions for me to walk passed him but I still don't move. He smirks and steps out of the pantry. A few moments later I exit and look around hesitantly. I don't see either of them as I walk through the kitchen slowly. As I approach the door I can hear them. They sound like they are in the hallway, by the storage room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he roars at her.

"You want to FUCK her!" she shrieks.

"Darling, you're being ridiculous."

"No…" something slams against the wall, "I'm…" another crash against the wall, "not!"

"God dammit Vicky," I hear James yell.

There is more commotion and then silence which has me a little worried. I start to head in that direction because, well, I guess I'm an idiot but what if someone is really hurt or worse dead. The next thing I hear is grunting and moaning. Oh for crying out loud. Those two are fucking crazy. I dig my phone out of my back pocket as I slip into the dining room.

**B: I need to talk to you, please call me right away.**

He's probably still with his team but I need to tell him what happened. I take a deep breath and glance at my hand that is shaking crazily. I really need to quit this job. I hope Edward understands. These two by themselves are nuts! How did Laurent ever get involved with them? I listen for a moment and then there is no sound again. Well, that didn't take very long. I better get the hell out of here before they decide to come looking for me.

.

.

.

I stare at the clock. It's close to midnight and he hasn't called me yet. I sent several messages to him but he never responded. Where is he so late? Is he okay? Just as I'm about to finally doze off my phone starts ringing. I answer without looking to see who it is.

"_Edward!"_

"_I just got to your messages. What's going on?" he asks detached._

"_Umm, I had an incident at the restaurant," I start hesitantly, not sure what's going on with him and a little concerned that he doesn't seem interested._

_He laughs kind of crazily, "Of course you did." His voice strains slightly as he clears his throat. _

"_Edward, what's going on? Are you okay?"_

_Now he really laughs, "Am I okay? No, Bella, I'm not okay."_

I'm silent for a moment. What the hell! This isn't the Edward I know or maybe this is the real Edward and I just saw the sweet side. Obviously he isn't as interested in what's going on as I thought. I breathe in deeply trying not to let my emotions get the better of me.

"_I'm sorry I bothered you. I just thought you would want to know that Vicky pulled a knife on me today. I've decided to quit so I won't be able to give you any information. I'll let you go now."_

"_Wait!" I hear him say as I hang up._

I set the phone down dejected as the tears come. My stomach hurts as I play over what happened this afternoon. I really thought Edward would be concerned about me but he seems ambivalent. When the phone rings I know it's him. I wipe my eyes and blow my nose before finally picking it up.

"_Hello," I answer softly._

"_Bella, I'm sorry. It's been a really fucked up day for me."_

"_Me too, Edward," I say more annoyed than I intended._

"_Bella, please tell me what happened."_

I can hear the urgency in his voice and don't hesitate. I tell him everything. Right down to hearing them fucking in the hallway. He listens and asks questions as we go. I tell him how scared I was and he tells me how brave I was and how proud he is that I wasn't afraid to pull out Betty. I cry, a lot, finally letting it out.

"_Are you upset that I'm going to quit?"_

"_No Bella, not at all," he says reassuringly. "I want you safe and with that being said I want you to come to Chicago. I can keep an eye on you here. Out there I can't and I'll feel better knowing you're safe…" he pauses, adding softly, "with me."_

"_Okay, I'll go in tomorrow and quit and then I will arrange to fly out as soon as I can."_

"_Things are crazy right now so I might not be able to get your call but text me before you go to the restaurant and the minute you are done. I need to know you're okay, Bella."_

"_I will. I promise." I can hear him breathing heavily on the other end._

"_Alright, I better let you go," he finally says._

"_Okay."_

"_Bye Bella."_

"_Bye Edward"_

I lie back down and smile. He wants me to come and stay with him. I'm not looking forward to facing James tomorrow but I need to do it. At least if I'm with Edward he can protect me until all this nonsense is done and then who knows. But for now I am just going to sleep knowing that I will see Edward again very soon.

~ATF~

**B: I can get a flight tomorrow at 918. That puts me in Chicago at 1136. Is that okay?**

**E: perfect!**

**B: text me the address for where you want me to go**

**E: I will be waiting for you**

I smile as I sip my coffee. I love the fact that I will be seeing him tomorrow. I don't like why I have to go there but I will take what I can get at this point. I was completely honest with Alice about everything that happened yesterday. I reiterated with her that I completely trust Edward and know he will protect me. She agreed it was a good move. Of course I'm a little worried about her. I remember the way James looked between us that day he came to the house. My phone buzzes again and I look down.

**E: I don't want you seeing that bastard alone so I arranged for an escort for you.**

**B: ?**

Before I see the text I hear the knock on the door. I glance at Alice and she shrugs indicating she isn't expecting anyone. I step to the door and open it to find Jasper standing in full on police uniform. He looks so damn official. He steps inside the apartment and I eye him up and down.

"I thought you didn't go in until later this evening?" I ask.

He doesn't have a chance to answer because Alice has already slung her arms around him, giving him a kiss. "What are you doing here baby?"

"I'm taking Bella to meet her boss," he says seriously, none of the typical Jasper enthusiasm.

**B: he's here**

**E: good. Text me when you're done**

**B: I will**

"Sorry Bella but Edward asked and I agree. I already feel horrible about what happened. I was supposed to be keeping an eye on you and I failed miserably," he says looking to the ground.

"Jasper, what are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Edward asked me to watch you, make sure you were safe," he says, looking up at me. "I was watching from outside and didn't see anything unusual but when I found out what happened I felt awful. I should have been in the restaurant to prevent her from attacking you."

"Uh, no you shouldn't have," I say sighing deeply. This is so out of hand.

"I won't let anything happen to you Bella. I promise."

"Well, I'm more concerned about Alice. What if these people try to go after her?"

He's shaking his head, "She will be with me," he turns to her and wraps his arm tighter around her waist.

I nod, "good!"

"Are you ready?"

I nod at him and then give Alice a hug before Jasper and I head out. When we get to the parking lot I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank God he isn't driving me in his squad car. I used to hate when dad did that. He opens the door and as I slide in I watch him go around the vehicle, looking around cautiously.

"Jasper, why are you in uniform?"

He grins slightly as he starts the car. "People are less likely to act up when a cop is around."

"That's true."

"You know when James came to the apartment a while ago, he met Alice."

"I know. She told me he was a creep."

"He is. But…" I look down and when I look up again he is side eyeing me. "He knows how much I love her. I'm scared he'll try to go after her to get at me."

"I will watch her Bella."

"But who's gonna look out for her when you're at work?"

"She's taking some time off so she will be at my place and the boys in the neighborhood will keep an eye out for my place."

I let out a nervous laugh, "So you are gonna have thugs watch my Alice?"

He turns to me, with an expression that says he is not joking, "They'll do whatever it takes to protect her."

He turns back around and continues to drive. I understand what he's saying. His house is probably the safest place to be. A few minutes later he is pulling into the back parking lot. There are a couple of cars already here. He parks and then opens the door for me. As I type in the code on the keypad my hands shake. I've never really quit a job I loved before. As we approach the office door I stop and turn to Jasper.

"Please wait out here for me. I want to do this on my own."

He is hesitant and I'm sure that Edward probably told him not to let me out of his sight. But I already feel uncomfortable and having Jasper standing right there makes me even more nervous. Finally I touch his arm.

"Please Jasper. You stand right here, they will know you are there but it gives me some privacy. Okay?" I plead.

With a heavy sigh he nods. "Thank you."

I knock on the door and am told to come in by a voice I don't recognize. When I step inside James is sitting stoically behind Laurent's desk and there are four other people in the small office. Two I recognize immediately from the dinner that Laurent hosted a long time ago. There are two women, both sitting on the couch and then two men. One taller than the other but both with their arms crossed. As I glance at James again I almost feel sorry for him because it looks like he has just been berated.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," I say quickly.

The taller of the two men turns to me, "You are fine Chef Isabella."

"How do you know who I am?"

He smiles widely, "You served us before."

I nod and shake my head at my idiocy, "Of course," I turn to James. "I'd like to formally advise you that I am quitting."

Before he can say anything the taller man touches my shoulder. "Chef Isabella, might I inquire as to why?"

I stare at him confused as hell. Who the hell are these people and why do they even give a damn whether I'm here or not.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves," one of the women on the couch says.

He nods, "I am Amun Mubarak and this is my wife, Kebi," he motions towards one of the women. She is very beautiful with jet black hair and a welcoming smile. He then puts his hand on the shorter man's shoulder, "and this is my right hand man Benjamin along with his wife Tia. We are the owners of Le Creole."

"I thought James and…" I stop as he shakes his head.

"It is I who provided the startup capital. James and the late Laurent work for me."

I start playing with the necklace that Laurent gave me, suddenly a little nervous and wondering if maybe I should bring Jasper inside. Edward said that James was bad news and that he worked for even worse people. Is he talking about these guys? There is movement and then the woman he identified as Kebi approaches me. She smiles as she places her hand gently over mine, stopping the fiddling I'm doing of my necklace. She folds it in her hand and smiles up at me.

"Do you know what this means?" she asks quietly.

I almost say to keep the bad guys away but I restrain myself and just shake my head.

"It is the Eye of Horus. It is an Egyptian symbol that stands for protection and power," she reaches inside the top of her shirt and pulls out a necklace similar to mine. "Only the men in _our_ family can give these out. The bearer is marked as untouchable, safe from all harm. Laurent had such a pendent but it was not with him when he passed away. Do you know what happened to his?"

I nod. "He gave this to me before he died."

She gives me a small smile and drops the pendent. Stepping back she looks at her husband and nods slightly. He then turns to the man named Benjamin who also nods. Amun turns back to me determined.

"Chef Isabella. I would like to encourage you to stay. I assure you the incident that occurred yesterday will not repeat itself as Ms. Badour is no longer with us."

"She isn't?" I ask as I glance at James and see him visibly blanch.

"Will you consider staying on?" he continues, forcing me to look at him again.

"Umm, I need to think about this."

"I see," he says and he doesn't sound happy.

"Look, I was planning on quitting so I arranged to go out of town for a few days to think about my next steps. I will give you an answer by the end of the weekend. My Sous Chef can handle the kitchen this weekend and my line chefs know all the specials. If that's not good enough then I ask you to accept my resignation."

There is silence in the room and its making me nervous. I glance at James from the corner of my eye and he looks pissed. But he isn't looking at me. He's looking at this Amun person. Since he is speaking for everyone I would ascertain that he is the leader. The person identified as Benjamin whispers something to him which causes him to nod.

"That is fine. Take the weekend to decide and advise us by Sunday. May I ask where you're going in case we need to reach you?" Amun asks casually.

"Florida," I say the first thing that pops in my head and regret it immediately. Shit! I better call mom and tell her to go out of town this weekend just in case they decide to look for me there.

"Very well," he says annoyed.

"I need to go," I say abruptly and dart out of the room, slamming right into Jasper.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I nod. He glances inside the room, "Who else is in there?"

"The real owners of Le Creole," I say in a panic.

I need to get the hell out of here. I drag Jasper by the hand and practically run out the back exit breathing heavily as we get to the car. Jasper tries to make conversation with me but I can't focus right now. What did Amun mean by Ms. Badour is no longer with us? Is she dead? God! So much is happening and I really need to talk to Edward but I know he won't be able to answer me so I send him a quick text.

**B: I am on my way back to the house**

**E: good. Are you okay?**

**B: a little shaken but I'm okay**

**E: I am on my way into a meeting. I will text you when I'm done.**

**B: okay**

I pocket my phone and look out the window. Can it be tomorrow already?

.

.

.

We have had a few short texts tonight but basically he seems pressed. I don't know what's happening in Chicago but it must be big. I haven't told him about the owners yet. I will do that when I see him and can actually talk to him face to face about everything. Jasper stayed for as long as he could and then left for work. I need to get up early to get to the airport so I didn't stay up late. At least tomorrow I can look forward to being in Edward's arms.

I startle awake when I hear movement in my room. I instinctually reach for Betty but my hand hits the oak of my nightstand instead. The mattress moves slightly as someone sits down. I start to scream and feel the gun pressed against my lips as if it were a finger saying _shhh_. As my eyes adjust to the light I can make out the figure of a man.

"It's your fault, Isabella," James says icily.

I don't say anything. I don't even know what the hell he's talking about. I try to move but he leans his body against me holding me in place. He taps the gun against my lips.

"It's your fault they took my Vicky away from me."

He traces the tip of the gun around my face and my body stiffens. Oh God! He's going to shoot me with my own gun.

"She's dead because Laurent let his dick make a decision that fucked us all up," he uses the gun to lift the pendent. "Why he gave this to you I will never understand."

He drops the pendent and lets his gun trace along my collar bone.

"I could kill you right now. I should…" his breathing becomes rapid. "Do you have any idea what they did to her?" his voice raises an octave and then he gains control of himself. I on the other hand am scared to death. "Yes, I should kill you, for my Vicky but I won't because I need you to relay a little message for me. Can you do that, Isabella?"

I am lying still, trying to figure out what to do. He's like a snake that I don't want to startle. He moves the gun under my chin and makes me nod my head.

"Tell your little boyfriend that if he doesn't want to end up like his daddy he will keep his fucking nose out of things that don't concern him."

He stands, "Don't you scream, Isabella, or I will go and slash the throat of the pesky little brunette in the other room. She's like a sister to you, correct?"

"Don't you dare touch her," I grit out angrily.

In the shadows of the darkness I can see that crazy bastard smile. He salutes me with the gun and then turns, strolling out my bedroom door with Betty in hand. I swallow thickly and then quickly run into Alice's room, sliding in the bed next to her.

"You okay, Bella Boo," she hums, still groggy with sleep.

"I'll be okay once James and all the other crazies attached to me are dead," I mumble.

* * *

**A/N… my, oh my, looks like Bella is in quite the mess as well. Well, at least she will be with Edward tomorrow. Somehow I don't think he is going to like what just happened. And what about the 'owners' of Le Creole, hmmm, a rival mob family perhaps? Go check out the blog for pictures of Amun and his cohort as well as the pendent. I know you have all been asking to see it but I have been withholding. Didn't want to give it away too soon **

**Catch ya on Friday everyone **


	22. Chapter 21

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**Alright folks, I am about to head on the road, gonna see the one and only Mr. Bobby Long tomorrow night. Sooooo, I decided to post this now :-)**

**How about we back track just a tad and pick up where we left Edward and his crew.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_**Edward POV**_

"_Mrs. Black?" I question._

Her eyes close and her body slouches before she drops to her knees. This is the first time I have ever seen her show any sign of weakness whatsoever. The same woman, who had she not been stopped, would have killed the twins only moments before is sobbing into her hands. I glance at my team and they all have the same bewildered and confused as hell expression.

"See if Black is among the bodies?" I say sharply. When none of them move I narrow my eyes, "Today!"

Slowly they shuffle away and I notice Paul glance back at Leah. He looks angry and maybe a little hurt. Hell, I think he might have had a bit of a crush on her. I shake my head at the thought and then crouch down before her, holstering my weapon. She looks defeated and it's the same look I imagine I had on my face at the scene of my family's death.

"Leah, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

She lets out a warped laugh and looks up at me with dark eyes. Yeah, I know we all say that. It's our standard line. Hell, most of the time we can't help at all but in this case it's the god awful truth. If she doesn't start talking bad shit is going to happen to her and I won't be able to prevent it.

"Are you married to Jacob Black?" I ask with an arch of my brow.

She breathes in deeply and nods.

"Are you divulging information to the Volturi?" I ask unable to hide my angry tone.

She immediately shakes her head as the team filters back over to us. I glance at them and they are shaking their heads. Either he's not there or the bodies are too charred for recognition. Neither possibility is a good one.

"Boss, there's," Paul pauses and glances at Leah's distraught face before looking back at me. "There's no way to tell."

I look at Leah, "Did Jacob wear anything that might identify him?"

She wipes her eyes and runs her fingers through her short hair. Swallowing, she steadies herself. "He always carried a small pendent. It was a wolf," she digs in her pocket and pulls out a small silver wolf charm. "It's like this but bigger." She looks at the charm and her brows bunch together. "It's a symbol," she pauses, "like a wedding ring."

"Leah, what the hell did you do?" I ask, shaking my head.

"I'll tell you everything, just, not here. Can we go back to our office?" she begs.

I stand. "We have at least an hour before we can do anything on the scene. I don't want to leave the sight so no, we can't go back to the office. Let's get out of earshot though."

She hesitantly stands and we all walk in the alley away from prying ears but where we can see who is coming and going. She leans against the wall, looking at the ground as she rubs the charm between her fingers.

"We met at the academy but didn't date or anything. We were just friends. About eighteen months ago we saw each other again. It turns out we were both working the same case," she looks up at us. "Infiltrating Aro Volturi's enterprise."

"So Black's an agent?" Paul asks incredulously.

She nods. "He got in deeper than anyone. Aro trusted him completely. One night Jacob came to see me. He was upset. Things were getting bad with Aro. He had to do more and more to keep his trust. He was afraid that he was losing himself. One thing led to another," she flinches slightly and looks as if she might cry once more. Finally she swallows, "Cut to four months ago. He came to me and told me that Aro was sending him to Chicago to help Caius. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was worried. He wanted me out. He needed me out. I went to my field director and he arranged for me to 'die' and then not long after that Jacob was gone."

"So are you working for us or the bureau?" Mike asks angrily.

She frowns slightly, "The bureau," she says hesitantly. "Jacob lost contact with his liaison. No one knew what happened. I was transferred here to you guys to try and find him. The bureau suspected an inside man, they went with the assumption that we couldn't trust anyone. We knew Caius was looking at guns so ATF was the logical choice for me. I couldn't divulge anything to you guys."

"You should have, damn it!" I yell, "But instead you let us spin our heels when you could have helped us track this bastard down."

"I did help you. I gave you all kinds of information on Aro. I…" she starts but I cut her off.

"You betrayed our trust. You betrayed MY trust. I had you in my home," I shout. "I fucking trusted you to lead the team in my absence," I finish.

She looks down not saying anything. In fact, we are all quiet. I'm not sure what everyone else is thinking but I'm pissed. I can't believe she didn't tell me about this, especially after all the shit that's gone down. Finally Emmett breaks the silence.

"I thought there were rules in the bureau that prevent agents from marrying one another?" Emmett asks.

"We hid it. No one knows we're married."

I step up to her and get right in her face, "Caius knows, which means Aro does as well."

She closes her eyes and nods.

"How the hell did you think you could keep that a secret?" Mike interjects.

"We thought we could. We were going to finish this fucking assignment and then quit, move to fucking Montana or something. He wanted out. We both did," she rambles quickly.

"Well, he's out now," Paul mumbles.

"Shut the fuck up, Paul," Emmett utters through clenched teeth.

It's too late though. Leah hears him and attacks. I can feel my phone buzzing but I can't check it. I need to take care of this. Leah is pummeling Paul with her bare fists. He manages to get a few defensive hits in before we are able to pull her off of him, still flailing her arms and legs. God what a fucking nightmare!

"For Christ sake, Paul, she lost her damn husband show some compassion!" Mike states angrily.

"Hold on though. Black attacked Edward. Why would he do that?" Emmett asks.

"Jacob didn't know I was here. Like I said, we lost contact when he left. He didn't want me involved in any of this but I had to know he was okay. I volunteered to come to Chicago, hell, I begged for this assignment." She turns to me apologetically, "I'm sorry, Edward. He beat you up because you brought me to Caius. You put me on Caius' radar, the exact opposite place he wanted me."

I sigh and nod. I can't say that I blame him. Would I do any different to the bastard that put Bella in harm's way? And when I truly think about it, Black didn't actually say he was there for Caius. I just made the assumption that he was.

"_Do you know why I'm here?" A voice asks beside me._

_Shifting my eyes to the side I see that it is Jacob Black. His dark eyes are pitch black, his face hard and menacing. Last night he seemed pretty huge but now I realize that he is actually gargantuan and intimidating as hell, like a rabid dog no one wants to go near. No one but me, that is. I'll be dammed if this asshole is going to pull a gun on me in my own fucking house._

"_Your asshole boss pissed himself because he knows I'm fucking close to nailing his ass," I seethe through clenched teeth._

_He laughs and gets real close to me, "I could have killed you easily and if you or any of your team comes at Caius again I will."_

"_Fuck Caius and fuck you," I growl before I squat, turn and punch him hard in the gut._

I run my hand over my face when I feel my phone buzz again. I pull it out of my pocket and see I have two messages. One message is from Bella asking me to call her and then the next message is from Anderson asking if Leah is with me? I text my response and get another back quickly telling me to keep her there.

"Anderson is on his way here," I say pocketing my phone. I turn to Leah again. "Did Black shoot De la Fosse?"

She shrugs. "I don't know Edward. I just…" she shakes her head, "I don't know. I haven't talked to him since before you left for New Orleans. He never came back from there."

I start pacing. I need to figure this shit out quick because once Anderson gets here she will be shipped back to the FBI and they won't tell us shit! I need to know everything. I stop pacing and step in front of Leah again. I stare directly in her eyes and I know that she sees fierceness there because that's what I am. This bastard killed my family and just made an implied threat against Bella. I need to know what she knows.

"You fucking tell me everything, Leah, every fucking thing, from New York to now!" I hiss out.

She nods and breathes in before going into painstaking detail about her time in New York. Elaborating on how she and Jacob competed against each other in the academy. How shocked she had been when she realized that he was also on that same case as her. Both played their parts, not acknowledging the other and hoping that neither had gone rogue. They didn't interact at all that first eight months until the night he came to her home. It hadn't started out as anything but friendship. He needed to release the things he had seen, the things he had done with someone, someone safe, that had just as much to lose as he did. She then talked about the night they decided to marry. They knew they shouldn't but he was afraid something would happen to him and he wanted her taken care of. They couldn't wear rings or jewelry and on a fluke had decided on using the charms as their wedding bands. Something they could both carry inconspicuously that would remind them of each other. A month later he was gone, with no word. No one in the agency knew what had happened to him.

"I told them what I knew, that I had heard he might be shipped off to Chicago. They checked out here and no one had seen him. I begged my director to let me go. After several weeks of no word he found an in, with you guys. That's how I ended up in Chicago."

"What if I hadn't picked you to be on my team?" I ask.

She shrugs, "someone would have had an accident," she says with a slight smile.

"And the night of the raid, did you tip them off?" I continue with my questions.

"No," she says shaking her head. "The reason I was so close to the restaurant was I had been staking it out. The picture you took was the first time I had seen Jacob in over three months. I thought maybe I could catch him but I didn't. When we came through the door I could tell he was angry seeing me there but I couldn't say anything to you guys at the time."

"Have you had contact since then?" Emmett asks with his arms crossed.

She nods, "Yes, I followed him, found where he was staying."

"Did he at least give you any information or did you guys just fuck?" Paul asks, rubbing his lip that's still bleeding.

Leah glares at him and I snap my fingers, drawing her attention back to me. "Ignore him. I need to know what Jacob said."

She gives Paul one last menacing glare and then runs her hands through her hair again. "He said the guns are coming in through New Orleans. But Caius is the real issue. He's trying to work out some back door deal with Komarovski behind Aro's back. Jacob thinks that Aro knows but he wasn't in the loop anymore. He was supposed to contact Aro the last night I saw him which was this past Tuesday. When you reported seeing him in New Orleans I was surprised so he must have left Tuesday night or Wednesday morning."

Her attention is diverted and we all glance towards the entrance of alley to see Anderson and two other people walking towards us. By the way the two other men are walking I can tell they are with the bureau. They look pissed as does Anderson. Leah turns back to us and sighs.

"Agent Clearwater, we'd like a word," Anderson says crisply.

"I'm sorry," she says before turning. "Yes sir," she says walking towards them.

"Masen, I need you as well."

"But I need to be here," I state annoyed.

Anderson narrows his eyes, "No, you need to be wherever the hell I tell you to be."

Okay, he's really pissed. He definitely didn't know that Leah was working undercover. I turn to the guys, knowing that my time is limited.

"Document everything, do you understand?" I say in hushed tones.

"We'll leave no stone unturned," Mike whispers.

"Now, Masen!" Anderson bellows.

"Find Jacob! If he's one of the bodies we need to know. It sounds like Caius knew he was undercover. That bastard has killed enough people. I want him!"

They nod. I glance over my shoulder and see Anderson with his hands on his hips looking like he's ready to take out the first person to cross him.

"Text me if you find out anything," I say rushed.

"We will. Go, before you're in trouble too," Emmett says quickly.

I turn and follow Anderson out of the alley. He looks livid as do the men he is with. None of them are talking to Leah. Shit! This is going to be a long ass day. I then remember that Bella had texted me. It will have to wait. Looks like I'm not going to be able to do anything for quite a while.

.

.

.

I lean back and close my eyes. I keep thinking about Leah and Jacob. Leah and I were at the office for five fucking hours. On one of the breaks I was able to talk to Emmett and found out that they did identify Jacob. We have to wait for the coroner's report but it looks like he was shot prior to dying in the fire. I still remember Leah's face when I gave her the nod, letting her know that Jacob was indeed dead. Her whole demeanor changed after that. After questioning I met with the team and Emmett and I decided to pay Komarovski a visit tomorrow.

I pull out the baggie that has the pendent the boys found in Jacob's pocket. He and Leah gave in to their feelings and now he's dead and who knows where she will end up. I sigh and look at my phone. Bella has texted me four times already but I haven't returned any of them as of yet. At first because I was extremely busy but then I started feeling hesitant about her involvement with me. Caius already let me know that he's aware of her. If she's with me he will use her to get at me. In truth I need to distance myself from her. I'm just not sure I can. This is definitely the wrong time to suddenly start caring about someone. I glance at the clock and steady my resolve before dialing her number.

"_Edward!" she says and I can hear the excitement in her voice._

"_I just got to your messages. What's going on?" I ask, trying my best to sound disinterested._

"_Umm, I had an incident at the restaurant," she starts to say._

_I can't help it. I laugh, really hard and crazy like. Of all days for her to have an incident it would, of course, be today. Why am I not surprised by this revelation?_

"_Of course you did," I say clearing my throat. _

"_Edward, what's going on? Are you okay?"_

_I laugh again, "Am I okay? No, Bella I'm not okay."_

_She's really quiet and then suddenly she isn't._

"_I'm sorry I bothered you. I just thought you would want to know that Vicky pulled a knife on me today. I've decided to quit so I won't be able to give you any information. I'll let you go now."_

"_Wait!" I yell as she hangs up._

My heart is racing and I can't breathe. What the fuck am I doing? My head is telling me that I need to do this. I need to stay away from her. It's to protect her but… if something were to happen to her. I gasp as visions of my parents and Claire flash before me except this time there are four bodies lying on the ground. My head drops as I try to control my breathing. I hear Rose's voice, after my parents died, telling me that I can't keep shutting people out. I then hear her at the restaurant telling me to do whatever it takes to feel again. I take several deep breaths and call her again.

"_Hello," she answers so soft I can barely hear her._

"_Bella, I'm sorry. It's been a really fucked up day for me."_

"_Me too, Edward," she says annoyed._

"_Bella, please tell me what happened."_

She starts telling me everything that went down at the restaurant and the more she talks the more pissed I become. How dare that bitch do that to her? I'm so glad I gave her that gun and that she had it with her. I can't believe how proud I am that she used it to protect herself. She's so worried I'm upset with her for quitting but the bottom line is I don't want her out there anymore. Fuck the restaurant. It's too damn dangerous. I want her here with me. I can't protect her so far away. So I tell her that and can't believe how happy it makes me. When we finally hang up I feel better, relieved even. Now, I can sleep because the reality is, if need be I will kill that bastard before he has a chance to hurt her. I smile and nod to myself. Whatever it takes! I won't lose her.

~ATF~

**B: I can get a flight tomorrow at 918. That puts me in Chicago at 1136. Is that okay?**

**E: perfect!**

**B: text me the address for where you want me to go**

**E: I will be waiting for you**

**E: I don't want you seeing that bastard alone so I arranged for an escort for you.**

**B: ?**

I smile. I had called Jasper this morning. I admit I was unnecessarily gruff with him. It wasn't his fault that Vicky had done what she did but I was still very upset that Bella was corned like that. When I heard how horrible he felt I had apologized but I am sure it was a little too late to alleviate his guilt.

**B: he's here**

**E: good. Text me when you're done**

**B: I will**

"Is everything okay?" Emmett asks.

I nod, "Yeah, Jasper just got there. He's going to take her to the restaurant and escort her back."

"Good."

I had met with the team early this morning where I told them what went down in New Orleans with Bella. They all agreed she needed to be protected. We were all still a little shell shocked about Leah and Jacob but we didn't have time to really process it as we have a case to solve and an explosion to investigate. We split up duties. Mike and Paul were going back to the scene to go through the rubble at the restaurant while Emmett and I go pay a visit to Komarovski. We will then meet back at the Blue Sanctum afterwards to discuss everything.

"Are you sure about this?" Emmett asks as we park in front of Dimitri Komarovski's bar.

"Yeah. I'm tired of this bullshitting around. I want answers and he has some," I say stepping out of the vehicle.

I take a deep breath as we walk across the street and step inside. The bells around the door ring and the few people in here look around. Dimitri Komarovski is the head of the Russian mob in Chicago. He inherited the position when his father died several years ago. He's had the same few people around him his entire life. Now his son, Aleksei, is involved. He's a bit more of a hot head then his father but overall Dimitri still makes all the decisions. Aleksei walks up to us, along with two of his buddies.

"I need to speak with Mr. Komarovski," I say to him.

He smirks and his buddies laugh, "No one speaks to Mr. Komarovski without going through me first. Get the hell out of here."

"I'm not asking permission, junior, go get your dad!"

"Fuck you!" he seethes, stepping up to me.

I move my jacket slightly showing my badge.

"Он думает, что я заботиться о что значок," he looks at his cronies and starts laughing.

Emmett crosses his arms, "Вы лучше уход," he steps up to the kid, "Я могу принять вас в прямо сейчас и держать вас без телефонного звонка, без мальчиков целовать задницу, просто четыре стены. Папа не сможет остановить меня либо."

Aleksei glares at him and starts to reach behind his back when we hear footsteps.

"Bolshoi!" Dimitri states firmly and his kid drops his hand and looks like he was just gut punched or something.

"Maybe next time, Junior," I smirk and tap his shoulder as I pass him.

"Please follow me Agents," Dimitri says coolly. He glances at Emmett, "Your Russian is very good. They teach that at the bureau now?"

"No, they don't," Emmett says with a scowl.

Dimitri laughs as he motions for us to take a seat at one of the tables. He glances at his son who is at the bar, leaning against it with his arms crossed. He waves his hand and his son snatches a bottle from behind the bar and a couple of shot glasses. He sets the shot glasses in front of us and pours a drink for us and then his father.

"How can we help the federal bureau of investigation?" Dimitri asks mockingly while his son smiles.

"We are actually with the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives and we have questions as to why you are meeting with Caius Volturi," I say downing my shot.

He smiles and I can tell he is trying not to laugh as he raises his glass to his lips, downing his drink. He sets the glass down and eyes me before leaning back. He chuckles as he pulls a cigarette out lighting it and then offering me one. I take it and let him light it for me.

"What you think you know, you do not," he says through a cloud of smoke.

I pull out some pictures and lay them out one by one while smoking casually. "What I know is Caius is making a gun deal in New Orleans and that he has been seen meeting with you," I drop my ashes and glance at his boy before laying a few more pictures down, "and you."

His son pushes the pictures at me, "I meet with a lot of people."

Dimitri grins and I bring the cigarette to my lips again, taking a long drag before putting it out. "I always pegged you as smarter than Aro but I guess I misjudged you Mr. Komarovski."

His features change and I can see a glimpse of the badass I know he is. He stares at me for a moment this way until he smiles and lights another cigarette, this time not offering me one. He blows smoke out and licks his lips.

"Things are not always as they seem, Agent," he replies coyly.

"How so?"

He pours another shot of vodka and downs it quickly. He isn't going to voluntarily give me anything. I know he has something but what can I really offer him that would make him talk. I can't threaten him because these Russians aren't afraid of anything. Finally I smirk.

"Can you imagine a world without Aro and his brothers constantly interfering and causing trouble?" I ask casually.

His smile widens, "Yes, I can imagine that."

He draws the cigarette to his mouth, smoking, and I can see him contemplating. Finally he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a business card, sliding it across the table. As I pick it up he stands and nods slightly to his son who also stands. Dimitri whispers something in his ear and his son turns quickly and I see him pulling out a phone.

"I must ask you to leave now," Dimitri says in a tone that clearly implies _get the hell out_.

Emmett and I rise and I pocket the card as we stroll to the exit. I glance up and around and can see people around, the FBI, probably wondering what the hell Emmett and I are doing here. We get in our car quickly.

"What the hell did the card say?" Emmett asks as we take off.

"It says, Amun Mubarak, entrepreneur and it lists a phone number," I say with a frown and then hear my phone buzz. "Hold on, it's Bella."

**B: I am on my way back to the house**

**E: good. Are you okay?**

**B: a little shaken but I'm okay**

**E: I am on my way into a meeting. I will text you when I'm done.**

**B: okay**

"Come on. Let's get the hell to my place. We need to see what we can find on this guy."

.

.

.

I check my watch again. 12:18, it's late, she's late. I glance at the arrivals again and it says they have already landed. O'Hare is crowded but that doesn't surprise me. It's always that way especially on a Friday. People are coming and going, always in a hurry. I push my way to where a group of people are coming and that's when I see her. She's wearing a pair of jeans and one of those flimsy blouses that she wears a lot. Her eyes catch mine and she immediately starts crying as she rushes to me, shoving people out of the way.

"Edward," she cries, flinging herself at me.

"Bella, what happened? Are you okay?" I say running my fingers into her hair.

"James, he came to my house last night."

I move so I can see her face. Her eyes are red and swollen and it doesn't look like she slept at all last night. My blood is boiling and my eyes dart around the airport as I try to assess if Caius has any people here.

"What did he say?"

She starts crying again, "He said to tell you that if you didn't want to end up like your father you would stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

My heart drops and she launches at me again. I can feel the weight of the world come down on me, as my ears start ringing, something that always happens when I think of what happened to my family. I bury my nose in her hair, trying to wrap around her, envelope her. I can't lose her but I also can't let her go through what I did.

"He took Betty," she mumbles against my chest.

My body tenses up. That's just PERFECT! A fucking psychopath is walking around with a gun registered in my name. Can this get any better?

* * *

**A/N… Oh man, a lot happened in here. What are your thoughts? For those who read A Man Invincible: A Take Me Home Novella, yes, I threw my man Dimitri in here but it's not a true crossover so don't read too much into that...LOL… I have added some pictures to the blog for those who don't know how he and his son were cast **

**Russian Translation:  
****1. Он думает, что я заботиться о что значок - He thinks that I take care of that icon  
****2. Вы лучше уход - You better care  
****3. Я могу принять вас в прямо сейчас и держать вас без телефонного звонка, без мальчиков целовать задницу, просто четыре стены. Папа не сможет остановить меня либо - I can take you in and keep you right now without a phone call without boys kissing ass, just four walls. Dad won't be able to stop me either**


	23. Chapter 22

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**First off I want to say CONGRATULATIONS to my lovely beta and friend, Amanda, on the birth of her little girl this past Sunday. She's beautiful, like her mama! That being said, I didn't get this chapter to her in time to beta and I was not asking her to beta this and Friday's with her new little one so that being said the next two chapters are un-beta'd so any mistakes are strictly my own **

**Wow! Lots of things happened last chapter but now Bella is in Chicago…YIPEE!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_**Bella POV**_

"_He took Betty," I mumble against his chest._

I feel his body tense up again. I didn't want to tell him right here in the middle of the airport but I couldn't sleep last night or on the plane. I kept having visions of him being blown up and me having to identify his body. When I saw him standing there waiting for me I couldn't stop the tears as I was flooded with relief that he was okay. His face is weary though, worry and fear are clearly evident.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Let's get the hell out of here. I need to take you somewhere safe."

I nod as he kisses the top of my head and then grabs the small suitcase I brought. We push our way through the crowded airport where I see that he is parked in a no parking zone. He motions for me to stay on the curb as he kneels and checks underneath the car, for explosives I would imagine and just like that my heart lurches into my stomach. He then walks back to me and smiles shyly before grabbing my bag again.

"Can never be too sure," he says simply as he helps me inside the vehicle and sets my luggage on the backseat.

I nod and turn to the window as he starts driving out of the airport. I feel drained, exhausted, emotionally and physically and somehow the knowledge that I'm with him eases my soul and mind and I find myself dozing off. I hear a door open and my eyes shoot open. Are we already there? I glance outside and see that we are parked in front of a huge house. It's magnificent, something you would find in a magazine and certainly not something I've ever seen in Forks.

"You can lie down upstairs," he says as he helps me out of the vehicle.

My brows furrow, "Is that where you sleep?"

He smiles, "No, I sleep in the room we are using as our headquarters," he runs his thumb between my brows. "I can tell that you're tired and I don't want us to disturb you."

"I'd feel safer if I was with you," I say hesitantly, not wanting to sound needy but the prospect of sleeping in some strange house alone doesn't sound appealing.

"Alright," he replies reluctantly.

He grabs my bag from the backseat and takes my hand leading me to a side door around the large house. Before we enter he drops the bag and pulls me into his arms, kissing me fiercely. His tongue seeks mine in desperation as his lips wrap around mine. It's as if this were the last kiss we would share. It takes my breath away and leaves me wanting for more. His head rests against my forehead when he finally pulls away from me.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," he whispers reverently.

"I trust you."

His eyes close and he kisses my forehead lightly before stepping away and opening the door. He leads me inside what can only be described as the ultimate man cave. In fact I have to cover my mouth to stifle the giggle that wants to come out. It's all dark colors with a pool table and a really nice card table that looks like something you would see in Las Vegas. I smile unable to stop the visual of a bunch of officers gathered around it, playing poker. Passed the poker table is an entryway that leads to a living room space, with a large L shaped sofa and a huge plasma television mounted on the adjacent wall. Inside this room there are three men talking diligently. As we step to the edge of the entryway they all turn to us.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett says walking up to us and giving me a hug.

"Hey, Emmett."

He kneels slightly so he can look me in the eyes, "We're gonna get this bastard."

I squeeze Edward's hand and nod.

"He came to her house last night. He's working for Caius. I have no doubt."

Two other men approach us, wearing worn expressions. They are both about the same height and built although one has an aura about him that is a tad more menacing. The blond haired one seems mellow but the dark haired one looks like he is on the verge of snapping at any moment.

"What happened?" the blond asks.

"Bella, this is Agent Michael Newton," he motions to the man who just spoke. He reaches out and shakes my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"And this is Agent Paul Lahote," he says motioning to the dark haired one.

"Bella," he says with a nod of his head and a cheery smile considering his current stance.

"Who came to her house?" Emmett asks and I can hear anger there.

I sigh, "James did. He took the gun Edward gave me. Told me to tell Edward that he needed to stop poking his nose around or else he would end up like his dad."

"You better report the gun, Edward. That's all you need is to have Beauchamp shoot someone with your gun," Mike insists.

"I will in a minute," he says to him and then turns to me. "Bella, we can talk about this in a little bit, you…" Edward starts to say and I shake my head.

"No, I want to help. He said more."

He nods and walks me into the living room so I can sit down. Edward sits on the coffee table in front of me while the others take seats on either side of the couch.

"He said they killed Vicky. He said he wanted to kill me because of what they did to her but he couldn't because he needed me to relay the message."

"Who are they?" Mike asks.

"I don't know. I'm assuming the new owners."

"The new owners," Edward asks, clearly surprised, "you didn't tell me about any new owners."

"I'm sorry. I knew you were busy and that I was going to see you today and thought it would be better to tell you when I saw you."

"Damn it, Bella!" he says standing up, "You can't keep shit from me. I could have had you out of there sooner," he yells.

"Edward," Emmett states loudly getting Edward's attention.

Edward brings his hands to his head and starts pacing. I'm watching terrified. Shit! I should have told him but until James came last night I thought it could wait. Finally he approaches me and sits back down on the coffee table. His eyes are fierce and if I'm perfectly honest with myself I'm a little scared. He grabs my hands tightly.

"Bella, there are people out there that want you dead, that want me dead and if you're not honest with me, then they will get their wish," he says firmly and to the point.

I flinch as tears streak my face. He stops them with his thumbs. His expression softens but it doesn't stop my heart from racing.

"I can't protect you if you don't tell me everything. Do you understand?"

I nod as he cups my cheek. "I'll keep you safe, Bella."

"I went in to quit, like we discussed. Jasper was with me but I had him wait right out the door," I turn to look at Emmett and then Edward again. "You guys have been there, it was safe."

"Go on," Edward says trying to hold his tongue. I know he is probably angry at Jasper now but I made him wait outside.

"There were four of them," I pinch my eyes shut trying to remember their names. "Amun something was the leader."

I open my eyes when I hear a bunch of muttering. I glance around the room and realize quickly that they aren't looking at me at all. They are staring at each other. Edward closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Amun Mubarak," Mike asks.

I look at them in shock. "Yes, how do you know about him?"

"Fuck, is this some kind of damn turf war?" Paul asks shaking his head and leaning back.

Edward stands and walks around for a moment. Not the frenzied pacing he was doing when he was angry. This is more deliberate, like he's trying to sort something out. Finally he stops and places his hands on his waist.

"Okay, so we have Aro in New York. He ships Jacob out here to help Caius set up his operation except Jacob is undercover. We have James Beauchamp working with Caius, we know because one, he was at Caius' restaurant when we raided it and two the message he had for me was from Caius. I've always suspected that Caius murdered my family and now I know."

"According to Leah, Jacob stated that Caius was trying to pull a back door deal with the Komarovski family without Aro's knowledge," Mike adds.

"Yet Komarovski gave us Amun, why?" Emmett asks.

"And what does this have to do with her?" Paul says motioning his thumb in my direction.

"They think I know something," I say.

"Do you?" Paul asks flippantly.

"Watch it!" Edward practically growls.

"I'm just saying, she's tied to it all somehow," Paul reiterates with a shrug.

"I don't know anything but I think it has something to do with this pendent," I say pulling it out from under my shirt.

"May I?" Mike asks, reaching his hand out.

"Sure," I pull it off and hand it to him.

He rolls it in his fingers, "This is the Eye of Horus."

"Yes, that's what Kebi, Amun's wife said."

"How do you know that shit?" Paul asks with a roll of his eyes.

"I like mythology," Mike says casually, ignoring his comment. "This particular symbol is often used to represent royalty," everyone looks at him, "a family of significance."

"Yes," I interject. "Kebi said that only the men in _their_ family could give those away. She said it means the bearer is untouchable."

"How did you get it?" Edward inquires.

"I had asked Laurent about a month ago what the pendent meant. He had joked that it kept the bad guys away. When he and I were in the street, before he got shot, he gave it to me. He made me promise to wear it."

There is more mumbling and then I add, "I'm surprised you didn't recognize it Edward."

Edward gives me a strange look as do the other agents. "Why would I recognize it? I saw it but it didn't really mean anything to me."

I bunch my brows together. "That's so odd because that other agent did."

"Adams recognized this symbol?" Edward seethes.

Now I'm really confused. "Yes, he did. He actually seemed mad when he saw it."

"What did he say?"

I close my eyes and try my best to remember the exact words he used. He had come in with the two goons and he was asking if I had sex with Laurent. Then he noticed the symbol. When my eyes open they are all watching me expectantly, none more than Edward.

"He said that I better make sure I keep that out so the bad guys know I can't be touched or something very similar to that. It was a while ago and I don't remember the exact wording."

"I need the wall," Edward says and they all rise and follow him.

Okay, what does that mean? I follow as well and see that they are all gathered around the back wall which has some elaborate display of people with arrows and writing all around it. I recognize some of the people like James, Vicky and Laurent, the restaurant, even myself. There are pictures of the various exits of the restaurant as well as the docks and a boat. I watch from a distance as they all start talking.

"It's obvious Adams works for Caius," Mike starts.

"Caius has Adams on payroll to make sure that things go smoothly. If you are going to move guns you want an ATF guy in your pocket," Emmett adds.

"Adams knew about the pendent which means he has worked for Mubarak's crew before or Caius is completely aware of them," Edward states.

"Caius is going through them for the guns because of Beauchamp," Paul says.

"Based on our research yesterday we know that Mubarak is a known gun trader across Europe. He's the obvious choice," Mike continues.

"Mubarak sells Caius the guns. He is importing them through the restaurant under Beauchamp. Caius has Adams watching the area, knows we are on to him. Aro gets wind of what Caius is doing and sends Jacob there. Except they, could be Caius or Aro for all we know, figure out that Jacob is undercover so they shoot him then use the fire to destroy the evidence," Edward states confidently.

"De la Fosse gave the necklace to Bella so now they think she knows something because it represents the family. They aren't sure of her. She's never been linked but she has something she shouldn't. Maybe it's like being a made man in the Italian mafia. You can't hit the person without a full out war," Mike questions.

They are all nodding.

"That's why Adams said what he did in our debriefing, Edward. He assumed Laurent and Bella were lovers because that pendant gets passed down to wives and loved ones," Emmett adds.

"James said that everything happened because Laurent gave me this. That Vicky was killed because of me," I say softly.

They all turn to me and Mike nods before looking at Edward.

"That would make sense. Vicky wasn't supposed to touch her and by doing so she signed her own death wish."

"So what do the Russians want out of all this?" Paul asks.

Edward sighs, "I don't know yet. Dimitri is slick and he hates Aro. Those Russians can hold a grudge, hell; grudges are handed down like family heirlooms so I can't imagine why he would want to work with him. But he kept saying shit like, what we think we know we don't and things aren't always what they seem."

"That family would not work with the Volturi unless they had something substantial to gain by doing it. Selling guns doesn't seem like something they would join hands for," Emmett states confidently.

Edward glances at me and can see me leaning against the wall, my lids are drooping and then I open them quickly. What they are doing is fascinating and I want to learn more. I want to know everything they do but my lack of sleep is really getting to me. I hear Edward tell them to hold on and before I realize what's happening he lifts me into his arms. I immediately rest my head against him and the next thing I know I am laying on a bed. He kisses my temple and then I hear footsteps as my brain and body drift off to places where people don't die and love lasts forever.

.

.

.

I wake to the touch of his lips on my stomach. He is nestled between my legs and my shirt is bunched up near my neck. I whimper as his tongue darts in and around my bellybutton while I sleepily remove my shirt. His hands reach underneath me and unsnap my bra, releasing my breasts for him. He starts kissing up my stomach until he reaches my nipples and gently tugs on one and then the other.

"Mmmm, Edward," I moan, arching my back slightly.

"Do you like that baby?" he asks with a cockiness that is all Edward.

"I love the way your mouth feels against my skin," I purr.

He gives my nipples another gentle tug and jumps off the bed throwing his shirt on the floor and dropping his pants. I lick my lips at the sight of him and when I look up to meet his eyes, he is smirking.

"You want this Bella?" he asks, stroking himself.

"Yes," I mutter as I quickly shove my pants down.

He smiles as I try unsuccessfully to be sexy but come off as extremely clumsy. He helps free my legs and lies on the bed, bringing me on top of him.

"Then go and get it," he challenges.

I start to straddle his hips but he pulls on my legs so that I fall flat on his stomach. He scoots me up a little more until I feel his hot breath and then his long tongue teasing my clit. He draws his knees up and his beautiful cock is standing at attention, waiting for me. I reposition myself slightly as I let my tongue circle his head. He hums against my pussy and it feels absolutely divine. Sucking his head in my mouth I let my tongue maneuver around his leaking slit while my hands grip his cock. I tighten my hands around him and start pumping them up and down in a cork screw type manner while my mouth slathers his head.

"Fuck Bella," he mumbles as he starts nipping at my flesh.

He spreads my legs apart further and dips his tongue inside my opening and then replaces it with his middle finger while he breathes against my slick flesh. I remove one of my hands and move them to his balls, fondling and playing with them as I increase my strokes, letting my mouth take whatever my hand isn't touching. He growls as he removes his finger and brings it to my rear entrance. He teases me there, letting just the tip of his finger go inside as his thumb enters my pussy and his tongue flicks at my clit.

"Go ahead, Edward. It's okay," I pant before nipping at his head.

"Fucccckkkkk," he groans out as he pushes his finger all the way in.

I moan around his cock. I've never let anyone do that to me but oh my God! It feels delicious and sinful at the same time. I squirm slightly as he starts moving both his finger and thumb inside me while his tongue circles my clit. Passion and desire course through me as I take him as far back as I can, feeling the veins on his cock pulse around my tongue. He sucks my clit into his mouth as he wiggles his thumb and middle finger and it's all too much. I scream around his cock as my orgasm comes hard and fast. He bucks his hips, forcing his dick to the back of my throat.

"Mmmm, take my cock, Bella, take it all the way, let me fuck that mouth of yours," he grunts against my vibrating pussy.

Holy shit! Between my convulsing body and his naughty words I'm a panting orgasmic mess. I bring both hands to his cock again and stoke him roughly before placing my palms on his thighs and positioning myself so that as he bucks his hips he is sliding into my mouth. He starts screaming obscenities as he removes his fingers and places both hands over my ass, pushing my pussy against his mouth where he begins attacking my sensitive flesh in a wild frenzy as his hips thrust upward over and over until he finally explodes in my mouth. I swallow quickly as he continues to buck into me until he eventually drops his hips and gives my worn out pussy a tender kiss.

"My God, woman, that was amazing," he laughs as he moves my legs and reaches for me.

I snuggle up next to him, kissing his chest lightly.

"My aunt said dinner is almost ready so we should head up there," he says casually.

I glance at him and arch my brow which causes him to laugh.

"Sorry, you just looked too beautiful lying in my bed. I couldn't resist."

I slap his chest playfully and spring from the bed. He rolls to his side to watch me as I spin around the room, spotting the bathroom. I grab my clothes from the ground and open my suitcase to get my toiletry bag to go freshen up. There's no way in hell I'm meeting his family with cum breath. When I return to the room he is already dressed.

"You ready, baby?" he asks.

"Don't you want to brush your teeth?" I ask confused.

He laughs, "no way babe," he runs his tongue along his lips. "I can still taste you."

I shake my head and laugh. He takes my hand and leads me to a staircase that exits in what looks like a foyer. Oh my God! This house is even more amazing on the inside. I immediately start fiddling with my clothes wishing I had changed outfits. We are greeted by four people. One being Emmett standing by the most stunning woman I have ever seen. She could easily be a model. Next to her is a gorgeous brunette who has the kindest eyes I have ever seen and standing next to her is a handsome man with sandy colored hair wearing a polo shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Bella, these are my God parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen," Edward introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I say shaking Carlisle's hand. When I go to shake Esme's she shakes her head and hugs me instead.

"Welcome to our home."

I smile and Edward chuckles, "You already know Emmett but this is Rose, his fiancée and my oldest friend."

"I'm your only friend," she says to him before addressing me. "It's very nice to finally meet you," she says shaking my hand. She then turns to Edward again and kisses his cheek, "You're not slick. I know what you were up to down there."

Edward laughs and I blush, profusely. How embarrassing! Esme rolls her eyes and links her arm with mine. I glance over my shoulder and Edward is smiling at me as he talks to Rose. Esme begins taking me on a tour of their home, telling me all kinds of interesting facts about the place and pointing out her various pieces of artwork. I stop when I see the painting Edward got for her in New Orleans. It's beautiful but certainly is not in the same caliber as the other paintings in this room. She notices me looking at it.

"Edward brought that back from New Orleans," she grins knowingly. "Did you suggest it?"

I nod, "He wanted to get you something different and unique. He said he isn't always good at telling people that they are important to him and wanted you to know that he thought you were special."

Esme dabs her eyes and nods, "I presume that you know about his parents?"

I nod, "he told me they died in an explosion."

"They did," she strolls to the mantel and I follow her.

When I come up beside her I notice that she is gazing at a family picture of Edward and his parents and a pretty little girl who's sitting on his lap. Edward has his chin on top of the girls shoulder and it looks like she is giggling, in fact, they all are. Oh man, Edward is gorgeous. He has this kind of wild sex hair thing going on but what makes the picture perfect is how happy they all seem. Their faces scream love.

"This was taken three months before they died."

"He looks so happy," I say sadly.

"The way he looks at you gives me hope that he will be again."

"Ma'am, dinner is ready," a woman in an apron interrupts us.

As we exit the room Edward is waiting for me and immediately pulls me into his arms. Esme smiles at him before following the maid into the dining room. His hands run up and down my back lovingly as he lays a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Was she giving you the third degree?" he asks with a small chuckle.

"She loves you very much."

"I know. They are good to me," he kisses me again lightly before draping his arm over my shoulder, "Now, fair warning. Their chef is good but not nearly as good as you."

I laugh, "I think you are biased but thank you."

He kisses my temple and then leads me into a formal dining room. It is quite lovely with a large table that seats eight. Edward pulls my chair out and then sits next to me. The dinner is a brilliantly prepared Roasted Quail with Cranberry-Orange-Pecan Stuffing along with seared summer squash. But what's even better than the meal is the conversation happening at the table. We all laugh and joke as Rose regales us with stories of some of the crazy things she and Edward did as kids. I can just imagine the two of them sneaking around and spying on people. I also can't help noticing Esme trying not to tear up at the jovial nature in the room. As I sit with him, hearing his laughter, I am able to see a glimpse of the person he was before his parents died and who he will be again someday.

"That's an interesting pendent," Esme says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you," I reply, squeezing Edward's hand underneath the table.

"It looks Egyptian, is it?" she continues.

I smile. Why is it that everyone else seems to know what this damn thing is but I don't? I finally nod, "yes, it is."

She turns to Carlisle, "Oh Carlisle, sweetheart, do you remember Cairo?"

"Of course, darling, how could I forget," he says with a smile.

She turns to me, "We went about five years ago. We had been once before but I wanted to get him out of the house. I had noticed him researching Egypt so I thought why not visit again."

I smile, "I would love to see it one day."

"Oh it's beautiful. But he," she motions her head in Carlisle's direction smiling before turning back to me, "He was obsessed with, oh what was it," she turns to Carlisle and he laughs.

"You are exaggerating my love."

"Hardly," she says with a laugh, "The Eye of Horus, that's what it was. He was obsessed with it, made the tour guides tell him everything about it, legends, facts, you name it, he wanted to know."

I, Edward and Emmett all stop what we're doing, frozen. The energy in the room shifts suddenly and as I look at Carlisle he is staring at Edward who in turn is staring at him. What the hell is going on? What does it mean that his godfather was looking into this Eye of Horus thing? Is he involved somehow?

"Why did you want to know about the Eye of Horus?" Edward asks and I'm not sure if he is angry or concerned.

"Isabella, may I see the pendent?" Carlisle asks, still watching Edward.

"Ummm, sure," I say removing the necklace and handing it to him.

As I set the necklace in his hand he turns it over. His features blanch immediately and now I'm really concerned. I grab Edward's hand squeezing it tightly as we watch Carlisle. His breathing escalates as his thumb passes over the outline sketched on the pendent. He looks like he's just seen a ghost.

"Carlisle!" Edward says loudly and Carlisle looks up at him. "Have you seen a pendent like that before?" Edward asks in a somewhat shaky voice.

Carlisle swallows and nods his head, looking back down at the pendent.

"Where?" Edward asks hesitantly.

Carlisle looks up again and this time his eyes are moist, "With your father's things."

* * *

**A/N… SAY WHAT! I know, I know, you guys are gonna kill me with all these damn cliffies, hehehehe… but seriously, hot damn, we had some sexiness mixed in with all kinds of new info. So why did Edward's dad have a pendent like Bella's? And what do you think of all the theories going on? It's all coming together now isn't it?**

**Okay folks I'll catch ya on Friday for the next update!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**Well, well, well, that was an interesting ending. How about we pick up where we left off.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_**Edward POV**_

"_Carlisle! Have you seen a pendant like that before?" I ask._

_Carlisle swallows and nods his head, looking back down at the pendant._

"_Where?"_

"_With your father's things."_

I feel my heart drop. How is my father involved with this? My first thought is he's dirty and my eyes sting with the very idea. No, No, No, No… there is no way he was dirty. He had been trying to arrest Aro and his brothers for years. I close my eyes, trying to focus and then remember what Carlisle said the night Jacob attacked me.

"_We were getting close to him. Ed called me an hour before you were all to leave. He said to call the guys because he had something for the Four Aces to mull over."_

Bella squeezes my hand, tugging on it until I look at her. She has this worried expression on her face. I glance around the room and everyone is watching me warily. Standing quickly, I drop Bella's hand and stare at Carlisle, boring a hole into him. More fucking secrets he should have told me about.

"I need my father's case files. I know you have them."

He sighs, "I don't have all of them."

"Bring me what you have," My words are cold and harsh even to my ears.

He nods and stands. I then turn to Emmett, "call the guys. I want them here NOW!"

He nods and pulls out his phone, stepping out of the room, "Yeah, Mike, get over here, we got something."

He steps all the way out of the room and I kneel down in front of Bella, taking her hands in mine. "The sooner I figure this out the sooner you are safe."

"I know, do what you have to do," she glances at the necklace Carlisle had handed back to her and frowns. "I wish Laurent had never given this to me."

I make her look at me, "If he hadn't you would probably be dead and that's something I'm not comfortable with."

She nods and kisses me before giving me a sweet albeit tipsy smile, "I'll just stay up here and eat dessert."

I grin, thankful for the moment of levity. I kiss her gently, "I'll have my dessert later."

"Paul and Mike are on their way," Emmett states stepping back into the room.

"Okay," I say, pulling away from Bella.

"Most of his files I believe are stored at the precinct. These are the ones he had at your old house," Carlisle states entering the dining room with two boxes. "Emmett there are two more, can you help me get them."

"Yeah, sure," Emmett answers following him out of the room.

I turn back to Bella, "Rose and Esme will keep you company, okay."

"I'll be fine," she says swinging my hand playfully. Yep she has definitely had too much wine. "I have dessert and wine. Who could ask for anything more," she says crinkling her nose and then leans in close to me. "Except maybe, wine and dessert," she breathes hotly against my ear, "on you."

I close my eyes and feel her slightly giggle. This woman is gonna drive me crazy but in a way maybe that's what I need because suddenly the heaviness I felt just a minute ago is slowly being lifted away. She makes me feel free in a way I haven't been in a long time. I kiss her lobe and tug on it before whispering in her ear.

"I think I can help you with that."

She turns to me and cups my cheek before kissing me tenderly. I don't think I have ever shown any intimate interactions with anyone in front of my family. Before my parents died I was always so focused on school and the work that I didn't have time to have nurturing relationships and then after they died I had no desire to have one. Bella makes me rethink everything.

"Where do you want 'em?" Emmett asks.

I smile at Bella and then step away from her walking over to Carlisle and Emmett.

"Let's take them downstairs," I say as Emmett carries two boxes while I grab another. Carlisle is looking at the ground and I take a deep breath, feeling bad for the way I treated him just a little bit ago, "Are you coming?"

His head shoots up, "what?"

"Are you coming? We need to work on this together, don't you think?" I say setting the box down and reaching my hand out.

He smiles that completely joyous smile of his and nods as he grasps my hand and pulls me into a hug. When I glance back to the table Esme is crying. She knows how much being a detective meant to him and I would imagine that he misses it a great deal. He retired shortly after dad died. He said he couldn't do it anymore. Dad had been his partner for 20 years and his friend even longer. The thought of doing the job without him was something he couldn't fathom. Being that Esme was loaded he had the luxury of cashing in his chips. I don't know if dad would have wanted him to do that but it's what happened.

"Come on, let's see if we can figure out what dad wanted everyone to mull over," I say.

Carlisle nods and grabs the last box. The three of us head down the stairs and into the Blue Sanctum, placing the four boxes on the covered pool table. If I know my dad each box will contain all the information he had on particular case. How he was able to keep these here I'll never know and to be perfectly honest I'm not sure I want to know the particulars. I notice one of the boxes is marked AV. I swallow thickly as I move my shaking hand to touch it. My breathing picks up as my mind floods with memories.

_I've been watching him for a long time. It's late at night and I'm supposed to be in bed but I heard movement and woke up to investigate. That's when I noticed Dad hunched over all of these papers. Finally I walk in and plop down on the loveseat. He looks up at me with tired and worried eyes. He tries to smile but I can tell he's faking it._

"_A tough one?" I ask._

"_The toughest," he says with another weak smile, "What are you doing up?"_

"_I heard a noise. Do you want to bounce ideas off of me?" I ask, pointing towards the case file._

_He grins, "I'd love to son but ya know you're only twelve. I think your mom would probably kill me if I talked about my cases with you. Besides…" he lifts the file he is holding. "I don't want his name even in your head. He's bad news, his whole family is," he says with a seriousness that sort of frightens me._

"_You know I'm going into the police academy as soon as I'm finished school. I am sure I can handle," I move the box slightly so I can see the name on it, "AV."_

_Dad laughs, "I love you son."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Now, go back to bed, you have school in the morning," he says grinning and spreading some pictures along the table._

_._

_._

_._

"_Edward Anthony Masen," the chief says._

_I stand and walk across the stage, dad and Carlisle along with the rest of the boys stand and start whistling while mom and Esme grin. Rose is smiling but she's also rolling her eyes at the men. Claire is jumping up and down waving crazily at me. I think this has to be the happiest day of my life. When the ceremony is over I rush to them just to be bombarded with hugs and kisses from mom and Claire and then squeezed to death by dad and the rest of the crew._

"_This is it son. You're one of us now," he says holding my cheeks. "I'm so proud of you."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Dad you know Aro moved to New York, a long time ago?" I say grabbing a couple of beers out of the fridge. I set one in front of him and take a swig of mine._

_He chuckles, "he still has hands in everything that goes on here, son, you best believe that."_

"_Dad, you've been obsessing about this case for what ten years now? More I think," I laugh._

"_Did you just come over here to bust my balls," he asks with an arch of his brow._

"_Never," I say rubbing his head causing him to laugh. I lean against the counter and watch him. "I don't know dad. I think Aro's a figment of everyone's imagination, like in that movie you and Uncle Carlisle like."_

"_Keyser Söze__" we both say in unison and double over laughing._

_Dad and Carlisle love the movie The Usual Suspects. I have watched it a couple of times. It's good. The first time I watched it I only partially paid attention because I was too busy observing Dad and Carlisle, pick a part the movie. I remember them laughing so hard when at the end I shouted, what the fuck! And made them start the movie all over again and the second time I really paid attention to it._

"_Nah, he's real son," dad says, gaining his composure first. "He and his brothers are bad people and now Caius has brought in these two kids," he shakes his head and takes a swig of his beer. "These twins can only be described as evil," he gives me a sad look, "Horror movie scary."_

_I sit across from him, "You wanna bounce some ideas off of me? We could problem solve it."_

_He smiles and has a look of nostalgia on his face._

"_I'm not twelve anymore. I'm a cop, you've talked to me about other cases," I whine._

_He grins at me mischievously, "you're mother wants to know when you plan on settling down and giving her grandchildren," he asks, changing the subject._

_I nearly spit out my beer, "For Christ's sake, I'm only twenty three, isn't that a little young."_

"_Hey, you're mother and I already had you by then," he says wagging his brows._

"_Well, I am focused on my career right now. I want to be the youngest detective on the force."_

_He taps my cheek, "You will be son."_

"_Why won't you let me help you on this case?" I ask seriously._

"_Because this man is the devil and I won't put you anywhere near him."_

"Edward," A hand is placed on mine.

I exhale sharply and look up at Carlisle, "I'm alright. Let me just throw some water on my face."

"Sure, son," he says squeezing my shoulder.

I run my hand over my head, resting it on my neck as I walk to my bathroom. I splash water on my face and glance down at the counter. I smile slightly as I let my fingers run over the top of Bella's overnight bag. I close my eyes for a moment, exhaling deeply before sitting on the toilet. I lock my hands over my neck and hunch over.

"_What's the matter?" I ask as we're walking to the car._

_He frowns. A look of concern etched on his face._

"_Daddy, don't do that. Mommy says if you do your face will stay that way," Claire says 100% serious. He looks down at her and smiles before glancing up at me._

"_Something came across my desk today."_

_I look at him curiously._

"_It's probably nothing but I need to ask around about it."_

"_Dad, don't you think it's time to quit trying to find __Keyser Söze?" I joke._

"_Sometimes I wish I could," he says picking up Claire._

"_Eddie, you're still coming Saturday?" Claire asks with a pouty face._

_I grin and muss up her hair._

"_Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world," I say kissing the tip of her nose. I glance at dad, "be careful okay," I frown. "Please."_

"_I will son, I always am," he says tapping my cheek. "You better go. The sergeant hates tardiness." He chuckles and moves Claire to his other side, giving me a hug._

_._

_._

_._

"_Carlisle," I ask, looking at the untouched food on my plate._

"_Yes," he replies, taking a sip of his water._

"_Was my dad working on anything?"_

_He hesitates, "I don't know, Edward."_

_It's been six months since my parents died and it seems like anything related to my father is being sealed. There was definitely a car bomb set to go off when you flipped the ignition but no one seems to be investigating it. In addition all of the files at my parent's house are missing and the ones at the precinct are no longer available. I believe 100% that Aro, or at the least Caius, was involved in my family's death. They have to be. It's the cold case that haunted my dad for more than a decade. It's his Keyser fucking Söze_!

"_Let it go Edward," Carlisle says sadly._

_I throw a fifty on the table and stand up. Let it go my ass. He's got to be kidding. I'm going to find that fucker and kill him. There's no way in hell I'm letting it go until all of them are dead!_

_._

_._

_._

"_Can I sit with you?" Rose asks._

_I shrug and she takes it as a yes. Her arm goes around my shoulder as she rests her head against my arm. It's Claire's birthday today. She would have been nine. It's also the anniversary of her death, all of theirs. I've been sitting at their gravesite for a few hours already. The packs worth of cigarette butts on the ground can attest to that. I feel lost without them. Claire balanced me and gave me hope, now I have none. I probably should have died in the bomb as well because what's left of me I'm sure they wouldn't recognize. _

"_Happy Birthday, Claire," Rose says softly, laying a rose in front of her grave._

_I flinch and my breathing picks up. My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. I need a fucking drink to help me calm down. Without a word I stand, pivot and start walking away._

"_Eddie, wait!" I hear Rose yell behind me._

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

My eyes open at the sound and I immediately grab the gun from my ankle holster.

"Edward, Paul and Mike are here," Emmett says from behind the closed doors. I can hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, okay, give me a second," I stutter, holstering my weapon.

I stand up and look at my reflection seeing that my cheeks are wet from my tears. I throw some more water on my face trying to get a grip. Ever since being assigned this case my thoughts are all over the place. Memories of my family come constantly. The thing is though, since my involvement with Bella I have been thinking about more fun times with them and not just the bad. I snatch the hand towel from the rack and dry my face.

"Get it together, Masen. You are close now, closer than you've ever been," I say to my reflection.

I step out into the room, no worse for the ware. Paul and Mike are both dressed casually and visiting with Emmett and Carlisle.

"My father knew about this Eye of Horus. I'm not sure what it means but we need to go through these files to see if there are any connections to the Volturi or this Mubarek family. I can't fathom my father being on the take but if he was I want to know," I say quick and to the point.

Carlisle is looking to the ground not saying anything, just breathing in deeply.

"What does your gut say, Carlisle?" I ask pointedly.

He looks up and crosses his arms. "Ed would never do anything to disgrace the badge. Like I said before, the day he died he told me to get the guys together, that he had something he wanted us to talk about. He never said what it was."

"Did you go through his files?" I ask.

He nods, "I did but there were no links that I could see but that was six years ago. You have found out more in the last month then Ed did in ten years."

I breathe in deeply and look around at everyone. "Everyone takes a box," I turn to Carlisle, "You're with me." He nods and I turn back to the team. "Look for anything that links to the Volturi, the Mubarek family, the Komarovski family or Beauchamp. I'm still not sure what family Beauchamp is actually working for."

Everyone snatches a box up and goes to their 'spot', Emmett at the Poker Table, Mike at the Bar, Paul at the Pool Table and me and Carlisle in the Living Room. I glance at the area near our Volturi wall that houses a single chair and small table. It's where Leah would always sit. I guess I can understand why. Jacob's 8x10 is pinned there. It was her motivation. I can almost see her there, concentrating hard. She wanted to find Jacob as much as us, just for different reasons. I wish I knew what happened to her. After I left the debriefing that felt more like an interrogation I didn't see her again. When I checked in with Anderson and asked about her he had simply said she was 'gone'. With the FBI that could mean a lot of things, undercover somewhere else, witness protection, or simply she quit. I'll never know. The bureau will erase all of her information just like they did with De la Fosse.

"I never meant to keep anything from you," Carlisle says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I think you did, but," I glance at his distraught face, "I understand why."

He nods and starts laying things out on the coffee table. He then reaches in his pocket and retrieves a small evidence bag. He pulls out the necklace which is badly charred but you can still make out the design. He hands it to me and I hold it up examining it. It's identical to Bella's.

"Was this in a case file?"

"No, it was in your dad's safe."

I look at him, "Was there any mention where it was from?"

He shakes his head, "not at all. When I found it I was concerned. I didn't know what to think," he says looking down.

"You thought he was dirty?"

His brows furrow, "He had case files in his home and evidence in his lock box. It didn't look good."

"Why didn't you turn it in?"

"He was my brother," his voice strains. "There was already talk around the precinct that Ed was involved with Aro. I knew in my heart that wasn't true but if I had turned all this in his reputation would have been ruined. It wouldn't have mattered what the truth was, every case he worked would have been called into question. I couldn't have that. So, I took it all, stored it here and when they asked if I knew where the missing files were, I lied. The first time in my life I lied." He swallows and turns his head and I can see tears streak his cheeks. "I don't regret my decision but things were different after that. I couldn't stay," he says shaking his head.

"Dad was always on the up and up. The job meant everything to him. He would have never done anything illegal."

Carlisle nods slowly, "I know," he turns to me, "now let's prove that." I smile as I reach for one of the items on the table.

We have all been working for a few hours, going over every minute detail of the information contained in the boxes. My father was very thorough and took meticulous notes. In fact my eyes are going a bit blurry trying to read it all. I glance around the room and everyone has the same look, drained. Both Paul and Emmett are rubbing their eyes and Mike is stretching.

"Let's go over what we have so far," I say stepping into the middle of the room.

"I think I'm going cross-eyed," Paul complains.

I sigh, "I know, my father's journals are very… intense."

"He was always like that. I couldn't even read his notes," Carlisle says with a slight chuckle.

"Let's start with you Emmett," I say looking at him.

Just as he starts to speak we hear the door from inside the house open. We all turn and have our hands on our weapons, until we hear the clicking of heels. Rose! Soon, both Rose and Bella are descending the stairs. Both of them are carrying platters of food. When they get to the bottom Emmett and I quickly rush to them and take the platters out of their hands. Bella smiles and begins chewing on her bottom lip.

"We don't want to disturb you because we know you're working but we thought maybe you all might be hungry."

I smile, "did you cook?"

She nods sweetly. "Rose and Esme helped me."

I let out a guffaw and Rose glares at me, "Rose can't boil water so tell me what she made so I can avoid it." I say laughing, that is until Bella crosses her arms and narrows her eyes.

"That's not funny, Edward."

I stop laughing and look at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, you're right,"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too," she says arching her brow.

I glance at Rose who is smirking, finding our interaction very amusing. "I'm sorry Rose, apparently you're culinary prowess has been hidden… deeply," I grin.

She rolls her eyes and snatches something off the plate and feeds it to Emmett. Paul, Mike and Carlisle have now come over and are looking at the platters of food.

"Alright, stop hovering," I say as I set the platter on the counter as does Emmett. Rose walks around the counter and digs out some plates and silverware.

"I just made some appetizers for you, umm, let's see, this platter has mini crab cakes minus my special sauce along with shrimp remoulade and this platter, well, I thought you know being in Chicago I would make some mini pizzas, and umm, these are Cajun spicy meatballs and these are shredded red pepper pork dumplings."

Mike and Paul are staring at her opened mouth.

"We'll let you get back to work," she says and smiles at me before turning.

I grab her hand stopping her. I spin her around, bringing her body flush to mine. "That was extraordinarily sweet."

"I cook when I'm nervous, was it too much?" she asks.

"It's perfect!" I reply. "Just like you."

She smiles sexily and leans up to kiss me. I immediately deepen it, forgetting all together that there are other people present. I hear dramatic coughing in the background and pull away from her, resting my lips near hers.

"I'll try not to be too long, okay?"

"Take your time, Neo," she says with a giggle.

"Alright," I lay another peck on her lips and step away from her, watching as she turns and leaps up the stairs to catch up to Rose.

"These are really good," Mike says casually and then they all break out into laughter.

"Yeah, shut up," I laugh and grab a meatball, immediately coughing. She wasn't kidding when she said they were spicy. I clear my throat, "I was thinking about something my father said to me before he died. He mentioned that something had come across his desk," I glance at Carlisle, "Did he say anything to you about it?"

Carlisle shakes his head and sighs, "I had been asked to help in another precinct that month so we weren't working together."

"Okay, well, let's look at the type of cases he had and see if there is a connection. Emmett what do you have?"

"A robbery gone bad over at Sonny's, the gunman was killed at the scene."

"I had a jewelry store heist, nothing was actually stolen and no one was hurt. The owners were out of the country at the time," Paul states.

"Mine was a fire at a restaurant. A gas leak, several people were killed," Mike says.

"I remember that, that was big news about eight years ago," Paul interjects.

Remembering the charred pendant I perk up, "Is there a list of who died in that fire?"

"Hold on, I remember seeing something." Mike tosses another dumpling in his mouth and goes through his file pulling out a sheet of paper. "Let's see, Lenore and Martin Smith, Michael and Judy Shapiro, Jalisa Massri, Anthony Mendoza, Jona…"

"STOP!" I yell, "That's it, hold on!"

I rush back into the living room and pick up the necklace, bringing it out to where everyone is. I pass it around.

"My father had this in our safe. Look how charred it is. It was in a fire. It is identical to Bella's and Bella said that only the men in the Mubarek family could hand these out. They gave them to their women. That's why Adams thinks Bella was sleeping with Laurent. Massri, that's an Egyptian name isn't it?"

Emmett nods, "Yeah it is."

Mike is nodding as well, "Okay, so this woman was somehow connected to Mubarek, the wife or girlfriend of someone in the family, someone who couldn't be touched."

"I'll look at the case and see if there is something in that fire that screams Alec or Jane but let's assume at the moment it is. They blow up this restaurant to send a message to Mubarek, kill someone they know they shouldn't," Paul starts and then furrows his brow. "But why wait to seek retribution now and if that was the case why would they be getting into business with them?"

"Maybe they aren't working with them," Emmett concludes. "When we saw Komarovski he seemed to imply that we didn't really know anything. And he whispered to his kid in Russian to check the status of something, I couldn't quite hear."

"It's possible that the Volturi killed this woman by mistake but I doubt it. They don't do anything by accident. I'm with Emmett I got the distinct impression when we were at Komarovski's place that something else is going on. He gave us Mubarak for a reason. We need to look into it."

Everyone mumbles some sort of agreement.

"Paul work with Mike, see what you can find in the pictures and documents. See if you can find Alec and Jane's signature. This was early on so it might not be as defined as it is now," I bark out and then turn to Emmett, "Emmett, look through everything we have for a connection between Mubarak and Komarovski. Any feuds, etc., you speak Russian so go to FAPSI, there's something, we're just missing it."

"You got it," Emmett replies with a nod.

"Carlisle you and I will go through the rest of Aro's file, focusing on this restaurant and the people who were in it."

"I meant to ask you before but everything got crazy. How do you know Russian?" I hear Paul ask Emmett as I start to load up a plate of food.

"My younger brother, Anthony is adopted from there. My parents insisted we all learn the language so that he would always remember it. He and I spoke it all the time in school because no one understood us."

Paul nods, "that's cool. I still would have loved to have seen Komarovski's face when you started speaking it." He laughs.

Emmett chuckles, "his son was pretty bent out of shape."

"I bet," Mike adds with a laugh.

They all grab plates of food and go about to work on their individual projects. I feel like we are really close to solving this. I feel invigorated and looking at my team I see it in them as well. And somehow doing this in here, with my team, with Carlisle it feels as if dad is here alongside me, helping me from beyond the grave, directing me, guiding me. I glance towards the stairs one last time, knowing Bella is up there with my family, exactly where she belongs.

* * *

**A/N… So we are definitely getting close to finishing this off. Many people have asked how many chapters are left and at this point it is looking like four more, plus an epilogue. Sometimes as I write I realize I may need an additional chapter to explain something but I don't see that happening here. **

**Now there might be a few people who don't get the ****Keyser Söze reference, if so, you MUST, without hesitation go rent The Usual Suspects. ****It's a 1995 American ****neo-noir**** film directed by ****Bryan Singer**** and written by ****Christopher McQuarrie****. It stars ****Stephen Baldwin****, ****Gabriel Byrne****, ****Benicio del Toro****, ****Chazz Palminteri****, ****Kevin Pollak****, ****Pete Postlethwaite****, and ****Kevin Spacey****. It is all kinds of amazing. I won't tell ya anything specific as it would ruin it but basically it's about a group of guys that are called in for questioning after a robbery and this complex and intriguing story unfolds centering on the criminal mastermind ****Keyser Söze. I put the trailer on the blog.**

**I have also posted some pictures of Edward's family. I figured it was time to show you who I have in my mind. I also posted a picture of the food Bella made. It wasn't from any specific restaurant, just stuff I found online :-) **

**Alright folks, catch ya on Tuesday!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**Oh my, so Edward's dad was NOT on the take and we have learned some important information. Hmm, things are indeed not always what they seem! Let's pick up from where we left off last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella, baby, wake up," I hear close to my ear.

I roll slightly and reach for him, pulling his lips to mine. Not quite sure where I am but at this point my only focus is Edward's close proximity. He deepens our kiss immediately. The gentle sway of his tongue wraps around mine and intermingles with his soft moans. It's a sound that ignites me at my core. Without hesitation, my hand moves to the front of his jeans, rubbing his evident arousal.

"Bella, honey, wake up," he mutters against my lips. "I can't carry you down the stairs and I can't make love to you on Esme's imported Victorian couch. She'll kill me."

He lays a tender kiss on my lips and when my eyes open I see that cocky smirk of his. I smile shyly and glance around the room. It's dark outside and the room is quiet. I try to remember what happened last night and how I ended up here. God! I should not drink wine.

"_That was a really good idea, Bella," Rose says as I catch up to her._

"_Thanks," I grin, still reeling from Edward's kiss._

_We start to walk towards the dining room and I make a detour to the kitchen. Rose reluctantly follows. I see that there are people already in the kitchen cleaning up my mess, including the Cullen's chef. Oh, that's not acceptable._

"_Stop, please!"_

_They all do as they're told but look at me strangely._

"_Thank you so much for allowing me to invade your kitchen," I say to the chef who nods in return. "But I won't allow you to clean the mess I made."_

_The workers look at the chef who is staring at me dumbfounded._

"_Ma'am, it's our job," one worker states simply._

"_The evening meal, yes, what I did in here isn't. It was me trying to calm down and, I don't know, show off a bit," I say with a slight grin, definitely some showing off was involved._

"_Ma'am, I understand what you're saying and appreciate the offer but this is my kitchen and I'm asking that you go and enjoy your evening with the Cullen's, my staff and I have this under control."_

_I nod, "Thank you again."_

_I turn and Rose is grinning at me._

"_I don't think anyone has ever done that," Rose says with a chuckle as we exit the kitchen._

"_At the restaurant I have dishwashers but when I'm cooking on my personal time I don't expect anyone else to clean up after me," I say with a shrug._

"_Would you like a drink?" Rose asks leading me into the sitting room._

_._

_._

_._

"_You look exhausted, Isabella. Let me show you to one of the guestrooms," Esme states._

"_I'd rather wait for Edward," I reply simply._

"_As you wish but they may be down there for a while," she returns._

"_It's alright. I don't mind waiting up here."_

_I smile and bring my drink to my lips. I don't think I have laughed so much in my entire life. I also haven't drank this much in a long time but, my God, there is so much going on and I just needed to forget for a moment that there are people trying to kill me, trying to kill Edward. I sigh with that thought and casually walk back to the mantel so I can look at Edward's picture again._

"Bella, sweetheart," Edward says kissing my cheek and I realize my eyes have closed again.

"I'm sorry, too much wine and then Rose started making something called a red headed slut and… I don't really remember much after that," I blink and realize I'm slurring my words.

"Figures," he says shaking his head and helping me up.

I stumble into his arms, causing him to chuckle. He leads me slowly towards the stairway where he stops. He seems to be deliberating something. If my brain was able to function a bit better I would ask him what he's thinking. Instead, when he glances at me I give him what I hope is some sort of sex kitten look but based on the smile he now has on his face, it must be more comical than sexy.

"Remind me to smack Rose tomorrow," he says with a laugh. I glance at him concerned and he laughs again. "I'm teasing Bella. I would never hit her."

I blink a few times as he helps me down the stairs. Once his feet hit the bottom he lifts me up and carries me across the room to the bed, laying me down. He slowly removes my clothes and then his before sliding in behind me, wrapping his arms around my midriff. I grab his hand and move it down so that he's touching me and can feel his smile against my shoulder as his finger moves over my clit.

"Is my girl drunk and horny?" he asks playfully nipping at my skin.

My head tilts as my hand reaches up to him and I'm wishing he had that full mane he had in that picture on the mantel. I would so be tugging on that right now. Instead I yank his neck, bringing his mouth to mine. He starts rubbing his hard cock between my ass cheeks as his kiss intensifies. A feral rumble emanates from deep inside him as first one and then another finger dips inside me.

"Mmmm, you're so wet Bella," he growls.

"Fuck me, please," I beg.

His mouth latches onto my shoulder where he starts sucking deeply, leaving a mark on my flesh. Between my panting and moaning I hear a wrapper opening before he shifts his hips away from me. My eyes are closed, lost in the sensation of his fingers moving precisely against my sensitive bundle of nerves and then I feel his hand on my face.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he says intensely. They pop open at his command. "I'm gonna fuck you hard. Are you ready for me?"

I start nodding crazily. "Yes, fuck me Edward," I moan.

He smirks just as my eyes close again. He lifts my leg and in typical Edward fashion, shoves right into me, grunting loudly as he does. His large hand latches onto my thigh holding my leg up as he pounds into me relentlessly at an ever quickening pace. Every thrust takes me to the edge of ecstasy while every grunt that escapes his mouth fuels my desire until I'm screaming a wild cadence of yes' for everyone in Chicago to hear.

"Bellaaaaaa," he drags out in one long syllable as my walls clench around him. "Oh Fuck!"

"Edward, more baby, more. I want to feel you come inside me," I pant.

He whimpers before he squeezes my thigh tightly. His thrusts become haphazard as he starts cursing. "Fuck yeah," he begins. "Your pussy's mine baby, you like the way I'm fucking you, you like that!" he grunts and moans.

I think the question is rhetorical but I answer nonetheless because, well, I'm drunk as hell, "yes, yes, it's fucking yours, fuck me Edward, fuck my pussy, make it yours."

Okay, I never curse like that and I rarely talk during sex but damn this man does stuff to me. He mumbles several more curse words as he grunts and pounds into me. His grip on my leg tightens to the point where it actually hurts. Just when I'm about ready to tell him to stop his entire body stiffens and he gasps, letting out a whimpered grunt as he finally releases within me. His breathing is ragged as he pumps several more times, at a much slower pace until his head drops on my shoulder. His arm moves to wrap around me while my leg drops unceremoniously. We lay in silence long enough that I wonder if he is asleep.

"I don't want to ever be without you," he whispers so softly I can barely make out what he says.

"I feel the same way," I reply almost in tears.

He nods and snuggles as close as he can get, burying his head into my neck. "Sleep, Bella."

I hum some sort of response as my mind and body start to drift off, sleep on the very near horizon. Images of Edward and me together, both happy, both free from the pain of our loss and most importantly both free of the threat that looms over our heads.

~ATF~

"Wake up sleepy head," he says playfully, kissing me all over my face.

"Mmmm," I groan.

"Come on, Bella, wake up sweetheart. I made you something."

I muster the energy to open one eye. He is standing there already dressed in a pair of slacks and button down shirt. I notice two guns in shoulder holsters and I know he has one on his ankle as well. Hmmm, he looks ready to leave. He sits on the bed beside me and lifts me into a sitting position, laughing as I groan. Note to self, kill Rose and her red headed slut of a friend. He kisses my forehead and then rises again bringing over a tray that he sets in front of me.

"It's not steak and eggs because I am just an ATF agent after all, and not an awesome chef like you," he says with a quick peck on my lips.

I look at the tray and smile. He has scrambled eggs with it looks like cheese, green peppers and onions, along with bacon and buttered toast spread with grape jam. He also cut up fresh strawberries, oranges and melon and finished off the meal with a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. I cover my mouth because I can't stop this crazy smile on my face. I can't believe he actually made me breakfast, in bed, no less.

"I want it noted for the record that I have never made breakfast for anyone," he says proudly.

"Edward, oh my God, this is perfect!" I say holding his face in my hands. "Thank you so much."

He gets this shy, little boy smile on his face. His normal cocky demeanor is nowhere to be found. He looks sweet and innocent and… happy. I want to cry at the sight because he resembles the Edward in the picture so much right now and I want him to be this way all the time. I want to tell him that I love him but I don't and instead grab a piece of bacon, letting it touch his lips. I wag my brows and he chuckles as he opens his mouth. He then snatches the bacon out of my hand and shoves it in his mouth as he stands again.

"Eat, baby. I need to go into headquarters. Stay here okay. This place is completely secure."

"You're leaving?" I ask stupidly because I know he's dressed for work.

He sighs and cups my cheek. "I need to, me and the guys have a meeting at headquarters and then some work to do in the field. Plus, I need to run some things by my area director."

"Will anyone be here?" The worry is definitely creeping through.

"Yes, Esme and Rose said they would keep you company today."

"Okay," I say blowing out a breath.

"It will be okay, Bella. I am confident that we will get these men," he leans down and kisses me softly. "I already told you. I'm not going to be without you. Whatever it takes to make that happen, I will do."

I nod and smile, "Be careful, Neo."

"I always am, baby," he says with another kiss.

I watch as he casually strolls to a chair and grabs his jacket, slipping it on and then exiting the room. I hear the lock and sigh before digging into the breakfast he made for me. I'm not that hungry. Truth be told, my head is throbbing horribly. Now I remember why I don't drink that much. I pick up my coffee and grin, grabbing the two white pills, popping them into my mouth quickly and downing them with my juice.

.

.

I've been upstairs for several hours already, visiting with Rose and Esme. Much to my delight, Rose is a bit hung over as well which makes me unbelievably happy. Of course, it is making her unbelievably grumpy.

"We should go out," Rose states simply.

"Edward asked me to stay here."

She rolls her eyes.

"Rose, stop. You know I don't like when you do that," Esme interjects.

Rose waves her hands in defeat and then pulls out her phone.

"_I'm taking mom and Bella out to lunch."_

"_I know how dangerous it is."_

There is silence and a lot of sighing on Rose's part. My guess is that Edward is scolding her for even thinking about taking me out of this house. I understand where he's coming from as it seems that I'm a magnet for trouble.

"_What if dad comes as our body guard?"_

More silence and then suddenly she starts bouncing on her toes. She must sense that she has offered a viable solution. Finally she smiles and gives me the thumbs up sign. So I take it I can go out of the sanctuary.

"_No, we will just do a little shopping and go out to eat then come right back here."_

"_Yeah, hold on."_

She hands me the phone, "he wants to talk to you."

"_Hey baby."_

"_Do not go anywhere without Carlisle or the girls," he says stressed._

"_I don't need to go anywhere if you think it's a bad idea. I think that Rose is a little ADHD."_

"Am not!" I hear from the couch. I giggle and walk into the other room for some privacy. I bring the phone to my other ear as he continues.

"_If Carlisle is with you girls I don't mind. It's just," he hesitates._

"_It's just what?" I ask, alarms going off in my head._

"_I can't talk about it but I get the feeling this is going to be resolved soon."_

"_Resolved in a good way, I hope," I mutter._

"_Bella, I won't allow anything to happen to you. Just stay with my family, okay," he reiterates._

"_Okay." _

"_Alright, I need to call Carlisle."_

"_I'll talk to you soon, Edward."_

"_Bye sweetheart."_

He hangs up and moments later I hear Carlisle answering in the other room. I stride into the sitting room and hand the phone back to Rose who pockets it quickly. I walk back to the mantel and look at Edward's picture again. I just can't get over how happy he is here. How happy they all look. It's hard to fathom that only three months later three would be dead physically and the one left behind would be dead emotionally.

"Okay, you ladies ready?" Carlisle asks stepping into the room.

I turn around and offer a small smile and then furrow my brows slightly as he loads his gun. Esme and Rose are talking and do not seem fazed by this at all. I suppose that makes sense. It was not uncommon for dad to load his shotgun at the kitchen table, so I would imagine they are used to having guns around. I tell them to hold on while I run downstairs to get my purse. As I do, I stop at the wall that has all the pictures on it. I never really looked at it properly. I start from the beginning. There is a picture of Edward and his family. They are dressed in the same clothes as the picture on the mantel but this one is a different pose. In this one, Edward is standing next to his father and they have their arms draped around each other's shoulders and their free hand on the shoulders of the girls before them. His dad's is on his mothers and Edward on his sisters. They are all smiling so brightly.

"I wish I could have met your family," I say longingly as my fingers trace over the outline of his smiling face.

I move over slightly and see a group of three men, labeled The Volturi. Under the name are three pictures, Marcus, a bored looking older man, is to the left. Under his name it says Los Angeles along with a list of people that I assume work for him. There isn't a lot listed here so my guess is he is not important to the investigation. Next to Marcus, in the middle, is Aro. Under his name it says New York. Now this guy is all kinds of creepy looking. Shoulder length dark hair and small beady eyes. He is wearing a knowing sneer as if he is fully aware that he creeps people out.

"If I see you I'm getting the hell out of dodge," I say with a shudder.

There is a whole list of people underneath this guy including this monster of a man named Felix. What the hell! He looks like he could crush a man's skull. This Aro guy must be in charge because he just has that air about him. To the right of him is a man named Caius and under his name it says Chicago. Now if the guy didn't look scary as hell he would be attractive. I immediately start chewing on my nails. Edward has mentioned him a lot so I know this man right here is his nemesis. Underneath him are two people, Alec and Jane and if I thought that Aro was creepy these two are on another level. On the surface they are both very attractive, ethereal almost with piercing blue eyes that you could get lost in. But there is something else about them that makes my skin crawl. Next to them it says, specialize in explosives.

"God! You two look creepy as hell," I say shaking my head.

Underneath those two is a picture of a large guy named Jacob. He looks fierce as well, someone I wouldn't want to mess with. Next to his name it says Aro's bodyguard which is crossed out, then underneath that it says Caius' gun expert which is also crossed out and then finally underneath that it says FBI which is circled. Under that it says shot by, Adams? James? Caius? Mubarak? My eyes widen when I see that name.

"Oh, hell, that's just perfect!" I sigh and move over to the next set of pictures.

Now this group I know all too well. It shows James, Laurent, and Victoria. Edward has scrawled all kinds of information next to each of their names. Under all the info for both Laurent and Victoria it lists, DECEASED. There is also a picture of me underneath them. It says executive chef and connected how? Hell, if you could answer that for me I would greatly appreciate it. Edward then has an arrow that leads from James, Victoria, and Laurent to the name Mubarak Family. He then lists Amun in the middle and head of family next to his name. I start reading down the list of things near his picture: Gun Trader, Murderer, feud with Volturi? There is also a picture of the pendent I have on and underneath it says family emblem.

"Wonderful!"

Underneath Amun's picture is the smaller guy Benjamin and next to his picture it says known assassin for Mubarak family, second in command, expert in ancient torture methods. I wonder if he's the one that got to the nut job, Victoria. I should feel bad about that but a part of me doesn't. I sigh and move to the next batch of pictures which says Komarovski Family. Underneath that is a man named Dimitri and underneath him is a younger guy named Aleksei, AKA Bolshoi. The information on the wall says that Dimitri is the head of the family; that they deal in drugs and weapons, that he has killed people and that his only loyalty is to his immediate family. Apparently Aleksei is his son and next in line.

"What do you have to do with all of this?" I ask this Dimitri guy's picture.

I sigh and glance at the next picture on the wall. It is a photo of Agent Adams that simply says, dirty, works for and then the names Volturi? Mubarak? Komarovski? Hmmm, I don't think Edward is sure what family he is working for. I step back over to Laurent's picture and it's hard for me to imagine him in the same company with the rest of the people on the wall. They all seem so vicious while he was always kind to me. I start fiddling with my pendent.

"What did you get me into, Laurent?" I ask sadly.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and immediately duck into the corner. I don't know why because Edward said I was safe here but, maybe it's because I just spent the last twenty minutes looking at all these creepy bad guys that I'm slightly paranoid. Okay, a lot paranoid! My heart starts racing as footsteps approach.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Carlisle calls out cautiously.

I let out a breath and come out from around the corner quickly, too quickly because Carlisle points his gun at me. I scream and he drops his hand and holsters his weapon, rushing over to me and enveloping my shaking body.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You startled me," he runs his hand down the back of my hair. "You were down here a long time. Edward was very specific that I must not let you out of my sight."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. I was looking at his wall and it scared me," I cry.

"Ahhh, it will all be over soon Bella. Edward is close, the whole team is," he looks at me, cupping my face tenderly.

I nod and wipe my eyes. "I'm okay."

I start to walk towards the stairs and stop, turning to him. "You won't leave me right?"

He shakes his head. "No, I won't," he hesitates for a moment and then nods as if he has answered some internal dialogue. "Edward loves you Bella. There isn't anything he wouldn't do to protect you. When his father died he became my son which means that there isn't anything I wouldn't do to keep you safe for him. He knows this and it's the only reason he has agreed to us leaving the house."

Tears streak my face again as I wrap my arms around his neck. I know it isn't Edward saying he loves me but Carlisle saying it is just as good. After all this is over I will tell him. I can't be afraid. If it's one thing I am learning very quickly it's that life is too short to waste time and now that I know that he does feel as deeply for me as I do for him there is nothing left but to tell each other.

.

.

.

"What do you think of this one?" Rose asks Esme and me.

"Oh that color will be perfect against her skin," Esme agrees placing the sheer blouse against the one I have on.

"It's see through," I implore.

"And?" Rose says with a smirk.

Esme chuckles lightly and brings out some kind of bra thing, "you wear this under it."

"I don't know. Where exactly would I wear something like this?" I ask. I want to add that I have no intention of paying close to $500 for a see through blouse but I bite my tongue.

"Oh stop, there will be all kinds of places once all this nonsense is done," Rose says casually as she goes through a rack of skirts trying to match it. I need to hook her and Alice up.

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone familiar.

"Here, try this on," Rose says distracting me.

"Is everything alright?" Carlisle asks coming up to me immediately.

"Umm, yeah, I'm just seeing things," I say with a sigh.

Carlisle scans the surrounding area, "what did you see?"

"James," I whisper.

Carlisle narrows his eyes, "we need to go."

Rose and Esme perk up and drop the clothes in their hands. Esme wraps her arm around my shoulders and smiles lovingly at me.

"Everyone, be casual but move quickly," Carlisle says softly but with authority.

There is no talking just pleasant smiles to the workers we pass along the way who obviously are very familiar with Rose and Esme. When we make it to the parking garage, Carlisle unlocks the car and starts to usher everyone in when I suddenly remember what Edward said when he picked me up at the airport.

"_You can never be too sure."_

"Wait!" I practically yell. They all look at me as I get on my knees and look under the car. I gasp and start breathing hard.

"Oh, Isabella you spoiled my fun," I hear James say.

Carlisle moves fast, shoving all us girls behind him as he draws his weapon. James smiles, that fucked up smile of is and I know this is going to end badly. He pulls out a gun but not just any gun, my gun, Betty.

"Put the gun down old man," James laughs.

"You put your gun down!" Carlisle seethes, unmoved by James' craziness.

"I always knew you would be an issue, Cullen," Agent Adams says as he walks up to us casually.

"How do you know me?" Carlisle asks.

He smirks and pulls out two guns. "I want the girl."

"You can't have her."

"Give her to me or I will kill your wife and daughter in front of you," Adams says coolly, pointing one gun at Rose and one at Esme.

I see Carlisle flinch slightly and as he does James fires, "We don't have time for this bullshit!"

Carlisle drops to the ground while Esme screams, a blood curdling sound that makes my heart ache. She drops down beside him. Adams glances at James and glares at him before reaching over Carlisle and yanking my stunned body to him. James points the gun at Rose who is frozen in fear. I wrestle loose from Adams and push James causing him to misfire and hit the car instead of Rose.

"You fucking bitch!" James hollers as he turns and points the gun at me.

Adams quickly points his gun at James temple. "We're taking her with us. If she dies we both die. But… if she screams I can justify you killing her," he says smirking before turning to me. "You won't scream will you Bella?"

"FUCK!" James yells crazily. "What about them?"

"Leave em, it's too late, there are people coming."

Adams yanks my pendant off and tosses it on Carlisle's bleeding body. "Here Cullen, now you and Masen's old man can have a matching set."

James laughs as Adams pushes me along. I keep glancing over my shoulder and as I do I see that Rose is now on her knees and is talking on her phone, sobbing uncontrollably while Esme cries inconsolably, trying desperately to stop the bleeding on Carlisle's chest. James shoves me into the backseat of a car and slides in next to me, sticking his gun or should I say my gun against my side while Adams gets behind the wheel. We casually drive away as several people run towards the Cullen's.

* * *

**A/N… Ummm, I'M SORRY! {runs and ducks for cover} … Don't ask. I won't tell you if I bumped off Carlisle or not, you'll have to wait until Friday to find out {insert evil laugh}. So let's see here, talk about Edward flipping his shit. This will not be good at all! But, we did learn a hell of a lot in this chapter, don't ya think?**

**Alright folks, I will catch ya on Friday with Edward.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**So umm, yeah, I know, I know. You want to find out about Carlisle. Well let's get started!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_**Edward POV**_

The drab walls of the federal building seem suffocating, especially after the easiness that accompanied us at the Blue Sanctum. My team and I have been in here for nearly three hours running through our theories about Caius and the other families to the assembled FBI agents in the large conference room. They have been acting as if they are doing us a favor by gracing us with their presence and have dismissed most of what we have said as information they already knew, which I know is total bullshit! Now they are mumbling to each other and pissing me off.

"If you're not interested in working with us," I motion to my team, "then let us go because we have a case to solve."

One of them eyes me while another shifts some papers. God! These guys are assholes.

"I had heard you were single minded," one of the men says to another with some sort of knowing look.

"By who, Agent Clearwater?" I ask with a scowl, kind of upset. I hope she wasn't saying shit about me to them.

"Agent Clearwater," one says with a snort. "I think she grew attached to you all. She lost her focus," one of the men says dismissively and now I'm really pissed.

"What she lost was someone she cared about," Mike interjects angrily.

"Something you could have prevented," Emmett adds, crossing his arms.

"You guys set her AND Jacob up. You didn't give a shit about either of them. We did, damn it," Paul asserts, fuming with anger and, knowing him, he is about to blow a gasket.

"Where exactly is she?" I ask, sensing that my team, like myself, has had enough of this coy bullshit they are slewing.

"That's classified," he replies, annoyed.

I push back from my chair and am in front of him within seconds, getting right in his face. There is no denying the anger that is written in every hard line on my face. I hear chairs all around me move and sense that my team has now followed suit and are standing right behind me.

"She was a part of MY team and I want to know what you did to her."

"This meeting is over," he replies coldly as they all rise to their feet.

"The hell it is!" I shout.

"Masen!" Anderson growls.

FUCK! I follow the bureau agents to the door, slamming it behind them as they exit. Turning, I see Anderson scowling with his arms crossed over his chest. He's angry but I'm not certain whether it's with me or them. As I look at the expressions and body language of my team, I know for a fact that they are just as pissed as I am. We spent hours wasting our time in here for them to treat us like shit and to top it off I know they did something to Leah. She was expendable to those bastards.

"Those assholes just wasted three hours of our lives. We," I wave to my team dramatically, "we have people to interview and…"

"Sit down, Masen," Anderson bellows.

I yank the chair out of the way and plop down angrily. "This is ridiculous, Sir. You know they are trying to steal our investigation and they're probably going to fuck everything up. All our hard work will be for naught."

"I'm just as upset as you, Masen."

I narrow my eyes, unsure if I believe him or not, "and I know and you know that they did something to Leah. I don't trust them one single bit."

He sighs and gets a contemplative look on his face, "They threw Leah in here without consulting me but ultimately I liked her and she worked well with your team but we will never know what happened to her. I have tried to find out and have been blocked. That's the way it works sometimes." I roll my eyes and I hear grumbling coming from Mike's direction. Anderson glances that way and then looks back at me. "But damn it, Masen, we need information that they have, so quit pissing in the water!"

"So what are…" I stop midsentence when my phone buzzes. My brows furrow as I answer.

"_Hello?"_

"_They shot him!" Rose screams._

"_What! Who was shot?"_

"_DAD!" she screams. "A man shot dad," she says between sobs, "and they took Bella."_

_My heart drops into my stomach as I jump up._

"_Who took Bella?" I try to say calmly but fail miserably._

"_I don't know but Bella seemed to recognize them," she cries. "Eddie, dad is bleeding a lot. I think he's dying. Oh God! I can't do this," she sounds like she is getting sick on the other end._

_I feel my eyes sting from my unshed tears, "Rose, I need you to calm down. Where are you?"_

_She rambles off the address. "I'm on my way. We aren't far from you."_

I hang up and my hands immediately go to my knees. This can't be happening, this can't fucking be happening. My mind immediately flashes to images of Carlisle and my dad. I cannot remember a time in my life where he wasn't around, where he wasn't offering some caring words of wisdom. I realize I am nearly hyperventilating and take one long breath before standing upright. Emmett is staring at me and I can tell he is worried. I bring my phone out to call an ambulance.

"My father's been shot and they took Bella. I'm leaving," I say darting out the room, not waiting for anyone.

I call in the emergency as an officer down knowing that that will expedite the ambulance. They always rush for officers. It's a lie but not really. Carlisle is an ex-policeman, and once a cop, always a cop. I pocket my phone trying to control my breathing. I need to be calm. I need to control the situation. I need to help my father and I need to find Bella.

"No way in hell you are going without us," I hear Paul say as he runs up beside me.

Mike slaps his hand on my shoulder and I notice he has the packet of pictures in his hand, "we need to identify who was there. I know your family will be distraught but we need to figure out which bastard we're looking for."

I nod and glance to my side and see Emmett on his phone. His brow is furrowed and he is talking intently. I hear him say I love you several times so I know he is on the phone with Rose. I'm glad she has him. He's a good man and makes her extremely happy. I couldn't ask for a better brother in law or friend. As the elevator doors close behind us he hangs up.

"She said they were shopping, Bella recognized someone and Carlisle made them leave. She said they got to the parking lot and Bella stopped them from getting in the car and dropped to her knees to look underneath. She didn't know what she saw but Carlisle told them to get out of the car."

The door opens and we all rush to our vehicle. My heart is racing. She checked the car because of what I did at the airport. If she hadn't… I close my eyes for a moment and breathe in deeply. If not I would have lost my family again. I go to the driver's seat and Mike shakes his head vehemently and gets behind the wheel. Yeah, he's probably right. I'm not in the right frame of mind to drive.

"Rose is really shaken up. But she said the men definitely knew Bella and one seemed to know Carlisle. Hurry up, Mike," Emmett yells.

Paul turns around in the seat to face Emmett and I, "Do we think its Adams?"

I nod, "I would think so and possibly James. Rose said there were two of them. Caius wouldn't go anywhere without the twins and James is crazy enough to abduct someone in broad daylight."

We pull up to the parking lot in record time and there are already crowds of people hovering around as well as the ambulance. Paramedics are working on Carlisle who is bleeding profusely. I can't look at him. I can't face what I might see so I turn to Esme. She is covered in blood and I panic at first but realize that it is Carlisle's blood not hers. Rose looks uncharacteristically out of sorts. Her make up is smeared, unable to withstand the onslaught of her tears and she is shaking as if she is cold. The minute she makes eye contact with Emmett she starts crying again and rushes towards him.

"It's okay, Rosie, I'm here," he coos against her trembling body.

I kneel next to Esme and she leans against me, her face emotionless, I remember that look. It's the same one I had when my parents died. As I kiss her temple, I feel her body shake in response. She is watching, in shock no doubt, the paramedics load Carlisle onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Standing, I help her up and gingerly walk her to the ambulance so that she can accompany Carlisle to the hospital. As the door closes my hands immediately go to my head.

"What the fuck happened?" I ask.

"Sir, you can't do that?" I hear and turn towards the commotion.

"Fuck you," Paul replies as he slides part way underneath the car.

"Sir, do not touch that, we are waiting for the bomb squad," the cop states angrily.

"I am the mother fucking bomb squad," Paul yells from under the car.

"Everyone, please, move back," the cop directs.

Paul scoots out from under the car and digs in his pocket for a little zipped case and seconds later he is back underneath there.

"I need more light," he grumbles.

Mike quickly snatches the flashlight from the officer's belt. When he starts to say something I flash my badge at him and he quiets down. I glance at Emmett and he is still consoling Rose but, fuck, I need answers. Noticing the envelope that Mike had brought I snatch it from the ground and kneel down to where Emmett is cradling Rose.

"Rosie," I touch her shoulder. "I know you are upset but I need your help."

She wipes her eyes and nods.

"I'm going to show you some pictures. Tell me if you recognize any of them, alright?"

Again she nods. I first show her Caius and she shakes her head. Well, I didn't really think it was him but I had to check. Again she shakes her head when I show her pictures of Jane and Alec. When I bring out James' picture she visibly blanches and covers her mouth.

"He's the one that shot dad."

I nod and then bring out a picture of Adams and she nods again.

"He said he wanted Bella but dad wouldn't let him take her. He pointed a gun at me and mom and then that guy," she points to James, "shot him. The other guy grabbed Bella and they left."

"Do you know what kind of car they got into? Do you remember the plate numbers?" I ask desperate.

She starts crying and shakes her head, "Eddie, I'm sorry," she flings herself at me.

"It's not your fault, Rosie," I hold her closely. "But I have to find her. I can't…" I stop talking, unable to allow myself to say the words that will break me.

She shifts away from me and her eyes widen, "You love her, don't you?"

I close my eyes and nod slightly. "I need to find her, Rosie. Can you think of anything else?"

She looks away and closes her eyes. Finally her eyes shoot open and she turns to me before glancing around the ground. Finding what she was looking for she crawls over the short distance and picks something up. She hands me Bella's necklace.

"The one guy who was talking," she starts.

"Adams," Emmett states simply.

"Yes, he threw it at dad and said now he and Ed could have matching sets."

I close my eyes and run my hands over my head again. That means that Adams knows that dad had the pendant, the pendant that represents the Mubarak family. Adams threw it at dad which means he doesn't work for that family. He's was with James which means most likely they are working for the Volturi, but which one, Caius or Aro?

"Boss, I got it," I hear Paul says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Rosie, I'm going to have the officer take you to the hospital. Mom needs you and I need you both to be safe."

I rise and head over to the officer, dictating to him what I want him to do. At first he tries to give me a hard time but then realizes his mistake very quickly. Once Rose is off I huddle with the crew.

"This is definitely Alec and Jane's work, look right here," Paul points to a wire that is twisted in an intricate pattern. "They do this, it's their signature."

"Rose identified James as the shooter and Adams as the one in charge," Emmett adds.

"Adams also tossed this at Carlisle," I hold up Bella's pendant. "He said that now he and my dad could have matching ones."

"That means Adams and whoever he is working for knew your father had the other one," Mike says.

"Back then my dad was all about Aro. He said that even though he was in New York he had his hands in everything here."

"But we have established that Caius wants to be in charge. He's tired of playing second fiddle, he wants to have all the glory," Mike states.

"That's true, but I don't know. I think my dad connected something, something related to this," I look at the pendant and shake my head, "Something that got him killed."

There is silence for a long time. The thing is, we went through everything. If dad found a connection he didn't indicate it anywhere in his notes and he would have. He was always meticulous. He told me many times that was the only way to be a good detective. Perhaps he found something and hadn't linked it yet but Aro wasn't taking any chances.

"Do we even know where Aro is?" Emmett asks which forces me to look at him.

I sigh and shake my head before pulling out my phone.

"_It was Adams and James. James shot Carlisle; he's on his way to the hospital. It doesn't look good and then Adams took Bella. It's got to be Caius but I need to know where Aro is."_

_There is silence for a while before Anderson starts talking._

"_Alright, I will locate Aro and get back to you. What's your plan?"_

"_I'm going to pay Caius a visit."_

_He exhales loudly, "Be careful, Masen."_

"_Call me when you know where Aro is."_

I hang up and stare at my crew. "Let's go see Caius."

.

.

.

Standing in front of the restaurant I have to fight the urge to dash in there and tear it apart looking for Bella but I know that won't work and in all likelihood she's not in there. Striding across the street determined, I hear the steady footsteps of my team behind me. When this whole thing began I picked each of them based on what they could offer me but now I realize that it's so much more than that, now they are my friends, something I haven't had in a long time.

"I'm gonna do my best not to kill this asshole but umm, I might need help on that," I say, turning to face them.

Mike grins, "As much as he deserves to die we need him alive. He can't tell us anything dead."

I shrug and Paul snorts, "But after we get Bella back, have at him, boss."

I glance at Emmett and he nods as I turn and push through the door. The restaurant is quiet as the dinner service isn't until later. We hear noise from one of the rooms and soon a chef is bringing some items into the kitchen. He stops when he sees all of us pointing our guns in his direction. I bring out my badge.

"Where's Caius?"

He swallows thickly and motions his head in the direction he came. I wave my gun at the man, motioning him to carry on. Me and the boys start walking towards the back but don't get very far when Caius emerges with Jane and Alec by his side. He at first seems surprised to see us but then the cocky attitude is firmly in place.

"Dinner service isn't for a few hours, Ness. Maybe you and the Untouchables should come back then," he smirks. "Hmmm, you're missing one aren't you?"

"You fucking bastard!" Paul practically growls and has to be held back by Emmett.

"Where's Bella?" I ask.

"Bella?" he says with a quirk of his brow. He then turns to Alec, "Do you know who he is referring to?" Alec smiles and shakes his head. Caius turns to Jane, "Jane, how about you?" she smirks and shakes her head. He then turns back to me. "Sorry Ness, we have no idea who you are speaking of."

I cock my pistol, "Tell me where she is?"

He walks right up to me, "I said I don't know. Perhaps she simply… ran off," he says moving his fingers in a running manner.

Jane and Alec snicker behind him and it's as if my eyes roll behind my head. Everything just happens almost in slow motion as if I am not present in body anymore. I know he has my Bella and I can't stop the rage that consumes me. I hit him on the side of the head with my gun and when he falls to the ground I start kicking him in the gut and chest, over and over until he starts coughing up blood. As I start to go down to finish him off Emmett yanks me away while Mike and Paul hold Alec and Jane at bay.

"Don't move," Paul says coldly to Alec, "or I'll do what I stopped Leah from doing the last time," he says with a sneer, motioning to Alec's fucked up ear.

"Tell me where Bella is!" I holler, unable to release myself from Emmett's strong embrace.

"Fuck you, Ness," Caius coughs, blood spewing on the ground.

More men come rushing into the room from the back, all with guns aimed at us. With the exit behind us Emmett starts backing us up, soon Mike and Paul are backing up as well; still pointing their guns at Alec and Jane. Once outside Emmett releases me, and I immediately begin pacing. Shit! I shouldn't have done that. We know nothing.

"He's got her," Mike states holstering his weapon.

"I agree, did you see his face when you asked," Paul says to me.

I nod, "but I didn't help our cause here."

"Let's go back to see Komarovski," Emmett suggests.

"Why?"

"He knows more, he wants to say. I can feel it."

I nod, "Alright. You and I will go," I turn to Mike and Paul. "You guys watch here. I want to know if that bastard goes anywhere."

"You got it," Paul says as Emmett and I cross the street.

I see Paul and Mike talking and soon they have both split up, going in opposite directions. Emmett reaches over the seat and grabs one of the jackets, handing it to me and motioning to my hand which has Caius' blood on it. I sigh and wipe it off quickly before putting the car in gear. We drive in silence to Komarovski's bar. My head is all over the place, trying not to imagine what could be happening to Bella at the moment. I need to resolve this quickly. If they kill her or hurt her in any way I know inherently that I won't recover. When we pull up we see several people going into the bar. I turn to Emmett.

"Let me do the talking. I need you to listen. Although Dimitri and his son know you speak Russian other people won't. Someone may slip and say something they shouldn't."

He nods, "I will listen for everything."

We exit our vehicle and as the bell on the door chimes, announcing our arrival, every head in the bar turns. I hold up my badge.

"I'm Agent Edward Masen and I need to speak with Mr. Komarovski."

One of the men spits on the floor near me, "We don't honor that here," he says in a heavy Russian accent.

I step up to him, we are almost eye level. My stare is unwavering as I pull out my gun and place it at his temple. "Do you honor it now?" I question.

"You cannot shoot me," he smiles confidently.

I cock my weapon, "are you sure about that?"

"What do you want?" The son says coming up to me. He waves his hand and the large man backs off.

"That's a nice trick, junior. Can you make him roll over as well?" I ask with a smirk.

He grins, "We have given you enough already. Are you too stupid to figure it out or must we draw a map," he says with a chuckle causing a round of laughter to filter through the people present.

"I don't know, junior, can you draw a map without daddy's help?"

He stops laughing and immediately swings. I dodge and punch him in the side, just under his rib cage. I have to give him credit he doesn't stop. He clocks me in the face once before I pull him into a choke hold. I don't have time for this bull shit. I hear several guns ready at the same time and rise to my feet, holding Aleksei against me.

"I don't want trouble. I only want to speak with Mr. Komarovski," I reiterate.

"Let's talk, Agent Masen," I hear from the back of the room.

I drop Aleksei and everyone lowers their weapons. People part and Dimitri walks through everyone. He looks calm and cool as he smokes his cigarette, parting through the crowd like the messiah himself. He glances at his son who immediately looks to the ground. Walking to his kid he whispers something in Russian to him. I peek at Emmett who smiles just slightly. I have to sort of admire the guy. He can certainly command a room and I have no doubt that there isn't anyone in here that wouldn't take a bullet for him.

"Come," Dimitri says walking towards the back with Aleksei.

He stops and turns to Emmett who is following me, "Not you, only him."

Emmett looks at me and I nod slightly. Emmett stays behind while I continue to follow Dimitri and his kid. We enter a room off to the side. It is dark with burgundy carpets and various Russian artifacts all around. Several pictures grace the wall, most seem to be family. Dimitri sits behind his large desk and places his hands on top of it, tapping his fore fingers together.

"We meet again," he states causally.

"I need your help."

"I have already helped you."

"I know, you gave me Mubarak but it isn't enough."

He smirks, "but it is."

"Caius shot my god father and took someone I care about. Where would he take her?"

"I'm sorry about that, Agent Masen, but it was inevitable," he says with a shrug and lights a cigarette. He then offers me one.

I shake my head, "What do you mean it was inevitable?"

"She was the one with the pendant?" he inquires, blowing smoke into the room.

"She is not tied to any of this," I say with a heavy sigh.

For the first time he looks stumped. He looks at his son who looks equally confused. What the hell is it about the pendant?

"She wears the pendant, correct?"

"Yes, but…"

"And it was given to her by the dark skinned man, correct?"

"Yes, but she knows nothing."

"I see, well, this is indeed unfortunate," he says almost in a laugh.

"What's so fucking funny?" I ask, irate.

He leans back and brings his cigarette to his mouth. He looks like he is trying to decide something. There is a buzzing sound and soon his son is looking at his phone. He sends a reply and then walks to his father, whispering something in his ear. Dimitri nods and then leans forward again.

"The pendant is the key, Agent Masen. Do you not see this?"

"I do but…" I run my hand over my head and let out an exacerbated sigh. "I know it is given by the men in the family to their women, to keep them safe. It makes them untouchable."

Dimitri nods and offers a smirk, "that is true but it's more than that."

"What, tell me? Bella's life is in danger."

He leans back again and draws the cigarette to his mouth. "In some traditions, the women are the keepers of the information, the secret carriers so to speak, they know everything which is why they are protected at all costs. To purposefully kill one would mean immediate death," he says blowing smoke from his lips.

The wheels in my head start spinning, "but if Aro killed Massiri then why would Mubarak want to work with him? Why is Aro not dead already?"

Dimitri laughs, "Why indeed?"

I stare at his cryptic smile and know he won't give me that. "Bella doesn't know anything," I finally breathe out softly.

"Agent Masen," he leans forward again. "Things are set in motion that cannot be stopped but if it's true that your woman knows nothing then she is in grave danger. I know you see me as a ruthless man and I do not deny that is true. It is in the nature of what I do but…" he hesitates and looks towards a picture on the wall.

I follow his gaze and see that he is staring at a picture of two young men standing outside of this bar. It's old, but I can make out a younger Dimitri. The other man however does not look Russian. He has anglo features and to be perfectly honest looks a little like my uncle Carlisle. They are both leaning against the bar, looking like total bad asses. Neither man seems aware that their picture is being taken so I'm wondering if it was a surveillance shot. I have never seen this man before and am curious if he was ever identified.

"I do not want an innocent killed," Dimitri finishes.

"Then help me," I implore as I turn to face him. "Bella _is_ an innocent. The man who gave her the pendant was trying to protect her. They were friends but she doesn't know anything about any of these people. Please, I need your help."

He stares at me for a long time and then smiles slightly as he jots something down on a small piece of paper and shoves it at me. "I do not know where she is now but I know where she will be."

He stands up as I look at the address. It's for a warehouse near the docks. He says something to his son in Russian and then gives me a steely look.

"You must leave now," he says firmly.

I nod and rise, "thank you."

"I do not ask for anything in exchange for this information," he says arching one brow and looking at me with an expression that says the opposite of his words.

"I cannot offer anything in return," I say nodding slightly, acknowledging our understanding.

"I hope you find what you have lost, Agent Masen… before it's lost permanently."

My heart lurches at his words. Time is of the essence, I need to find her before they realize she can't give them anything. I breathe in deeply and head for the door, shoving the address in my pocket. Emmett meets me immediately as we march out of the bar. I feel invigorated. Dimitri gave me something I can use, something tangible, something that will help me find Bella.

"Did you hear anything good out there?" I ask as we get in the vehicle.

"Mostly they were making fun of us but the man you pointed your gun at is named Nicolai. He was pissed, wanted to kill you, was angry that the boy stopped him. But he also talked about hoping he got to kill someone this evening."

I nod and pull out the address, handing it to him. "Dimitri gave me an address and seemed generally surprised that Bella didn't know anything. He said the pendant is the key. It not only represents the family, it represents that the carrier is a keeper of information for the family. It's why they are after Bella. They think Laurent told her Mubarak family secrets. It's also why Victoria was killed immediately."

"So why is Mubarak working with the Volturi if they killed one of these women six years ago?" he asks alarmed.

"I don't know but whatever is going to happen it's going to be big. Let's go get the guys."

.

.

.

I have spent the last twenty minutes going over what happened with Komarovski. Mike and Paul both agree that Dimitri has no bad blood with the Egyptians and if he wanted guns he could go straight through them versus getting involved with Caius. There is something else he is trying to do in this and he wants our help. I recognize that he is using us as pawns in this whole thing but I don't care. I need Bella back.

"This is it," Mike states as we pull up to the warehouse.

"Carlisle is still in surgery," Emmett states, hanging up the phone.

I nod, "Bella may not be here but let's check anyway. We will do a sweep of the perimeter and…" I stop when I see that Anderson is calling me.

"_Hello?"_

"_Aro is in Chicago," Anderson says._

_My heart drops into my stomach, "Oh Fuck!"_

* * *

**A/N… I know, I know, you're gonna kill me with all these cliffies, hehehehe. I can't help it; they're a hell of a lot of fun! Just a couple more chapters left. I promise all your lingering questions will be answered next chapter! And, yeah, can I just say I really love my man, Dimitri *sigh* Oh, and for those who didn't read A Man Invincible, the cross over story that Dimitri originates from, the picture Dimitri is looking at is special to him and represented his friendship and love for his 'brother' (my bad ass Daddy C from Take Me Home). I could help but put it in there.**

**Alright, see ya on Tuesday, cause you know you NEED to know what's happening with Bella!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**Rut Roh! Aro is in town, that can't be good can it?**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_**Bella POV**_

"Come on," James sneers as he pushes me through a darkened hall.

They had me blindfolded up until now and my eyes are just starting to adjust to the darkness. It seems that we are underground in some sort of tunnel. My eyes widen as I remember the secret passageway at Le Creole and wonder if that's where I am. Rolling my eyes, I huff at myself. Don't be stupid, Bella, you're still in Chicago! Okay, think Bella, think! I try desperately to pull up the images on Edward's wall so that I can figure out how I'm going to get the hell out of this.

"_Bella, close your eyes," dad says._

"_Dad, honestly, this is stupid."_

"_No it isn't, now tell me everything you remember."_

_I touch the scarf he has wrapped around my eyes. I wouldn't be in this situation if I had answered dad's questions satisfactorily. He is always on me about remembering the details of my environment, that he can't understand how I can pick out the intricacies of a meal I didn't prepare but can't remember if I passed anyone on my way home from school. But since that Allison girl went missing two weeks ago dad has been obsessed with teaching me survival strategies. I tried arguing with him about it but he was not having any of that._

"_Isabella Marie Swan," he scolds._

"Hurry up," James pokes me with the gun.

I breathe in and pull up the memory of Edward's basement, walking through it in my mind until I come to the wall in question. I look past the evil men and look at the environment around them. There were all those pictures of Le Creole but… there were also pictures of another restaurant. I focus on that, hearing my dad ask me what I remember. The layout starts to appear before my eyes. Now if this is set up similarly to Le Creole it's going to drop us off into a restaurant or, worse case, that building next to the restaurant. The door opens and light momentarily blinds me.

"Can I get you anything, Isabella?" Adams asks sweetly.

I narrow my eyes at him, "How could you work for these people?"

He chuckles as he pours himself a drink. "I'd like to say I didn't know what I was doing," he slings his shot and sets the glass down, "but that would be a lie."

"You're disgusting. At least with this asshole," I motion towards James, "I can understand him always being a criminal but you..." I shake my head in disgust. "You are supposed to protect people."

He smirks slightly and pours another drink. "Well, that was quite moving, Isabella, but fortunately for me I don't give a shit. Government retirement ain't what it's cracked up to be and with what I make with the Volturi I will be set up for life."

I laugh, "And what, you think these men won't throw you under the bus to get what they want. Well, if you do then you're a bigger fool than I thought."

He frowns and kneels in front of me, "And what, you think Agent Masen is perfect?"

I slap him hard across the face, "Edward is honest, don't you dare imply otherwise."

James is laughing behind me, "I told you she had fire."

"He will find me and when he does I feel sorry for you," I say with a confidence I didn't know I had.

Adams smirks and taps the gun in his shoulder holster, "I'm looking forward to it." He looks passed me to James. "Keep an eye on her. I'm going to check the perimeter."

James strokes my hair with the tip of my gun, "Take your time."

Adams starts to say something and then turns and heads out another door. James moves real close to me and I have to fight the bile that is threatening to come up. His hand wraps around my waist while the one holding Betty rests on my shoulder. His mouth touches my ear, his breath hot and heavy and I feel my insides turn.

"Since you took my Victoria away I think it's only fair that you fulfill some of her duties," he says as his hand moves to unbutton my jeans. "Don't you think, Isabella?"

"No… I… don't!" I growl and grab Betty from his hand.

Turning I point the gun at him, "Stay away from me you crazy bastard!"

He laughs and starts approaching and I feel Edward's finger on mine from the gun range and I fire. I hit him in the shoulder and he stops, stunned that I actually shot him. His hand goes to his wound and he quirks his head curiously before he turns to me. The expression on his face is terrifying. I start to back away, needing to get the hell out of there, when he lunges at me. I just keep pulling the trigger until there are no bullets left and James is lying in a pool of blood before me.

I drop Betty and cover my mouth, "Oh God! What did I do?"

I turn around and dart towards the door. I am operating on pure adrenaline but I think if the map in my head is correct this door leads to an alley outside. If I can get outside I can call Edward. I can get help. Pushing through the door I look up and down the alley before dashing to the left towards the main street.

"Where are you going, Isabella?" I hear Adams say, halting my movement.

I scream at the top of my lungs which seems to only annoy Adams who quickly pulls me into a choke hold and brings his gun to my head. SHIT! He starts walking us back into the alley when I hear car doors slamming. Adams pulls me to the side, ensuring that we are out of view. I try to scream again but Adams tightens his hold on my neck, cutting off my air supply.

"I'm gonna do my best not to kill this asshole but umm, I might need help on that," I hear Edwards voice.

Then I hear the voice I recognize as the blonde man, Mike, "As much as he deserves to die we need him alive. He can't tell us anything dead."

And then Paul's, "But after we get Bella back, have at him, boss."

We hear a door close and Adams releases my neck slightly so that I can breathe. He starts walking us briskly to the door.

"Well, well, looks like Agent Masen is a bit smarter than I pegged him for," Adams says with displeasure.

"He's going to kill you," I sputter and cough.

"I guess I need to keep you alive a bit longer then, don't I?" he taps my side with his gun, forcing me to move faster. "Need to hold on to my leverage after all," he finishes as he opens the door and pushes us in.

As we step through I turn my head towards the door. Edward is out there. He's looking for me and while that causes my heart to leap it also scares me. These men are ruthless and I can't bear the thought of him being hurt. Edward will do whatever it takes to get me back. Of this I am certain. So I need to do whatever it takes to stay alive.

"My, my, my, Isabella, this is quite the mess you've made," Adams laughs, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I look towards James. There is blood all around him. Adams is shaking his head but he doesn't seem either surprised or upset about James' newly deceased status. Instead he pulls out his phone and calls someone.

"_I need a body removed."_

"_No, she's right here."_

"_James."_

"_No, she's secure but Masen is here, you better go check."_

He hangs up and looks at me, "Have a seat, Isabella."

I don't move and he laughs, "Suit yourself."

He follows my gaze as I stare at James. I don't regret killing him. He would have done the same to me. I know he wanted me dead. But he planned on raping me first. He had to die, there was no other way.

"James was always a loose cannon so I figured he'd get himself killed eventually," Adams says laughing, "of course I never imagined it would be by you."

I eye him and he laughs even harder, finding the situation utterly amusing. "Can't say that I'm sorry he's gone, but, damn, he sure was entertaining."

He chuckles to himself but basically doesn't say anything else for a little while and soon there are a few people that have come into the room. They immediately start clearing out James' body with a precision that comes from doing this type of thing on a regular basis. I eventually sit down, realizing that Adams will not let me get away. I have to figure out a way to stay alive until Edward can find me. After several minutes, a man enters the room followed by another man and woman. I recognize them immediately.

"What the hell happened?" Adams asks standing up.

I smile and mutter, "Edward happened."

The man I know to be Caius is right in front of me in an instant. He backhands me before I have a chance to protect myself. The force of which causes me to fall off my seat and onto the floor. He kneels down near my face and when I look at him I almost laugh because the right side of his face is really messed up.

"What did you say?" he asks condescendingly.

"Whatever Edward did to you just now, he will do 100% worse if you hurt me."

He smirks, "do you know who I am?"

I sit up, confidently. Dad always told me not to show fear and I won't. I know Edward is looking for me. I know he will find me. This bastard isn't taking that away. I have to use what I know. Maybe I can lie my way through this. I push my hair out of my face and smile all cocky like, I want him to believe I know what the hell is going on even though I don't have a clue.

"You're Caius Volturi."

"Very good," he starts but I interrupt him.

"You are just a second in the family. Aro is the one that makes all the decisions. But you don't like that," I start rattling off things I overheard and what I saw on the wall. He frowns and reaches up to hit me again but stops. "You'll never be in charge." I taunt. "You're a nothing and Edward is going to kill you for taking me."

His face twists in anger as he grabs me with both hands and jerks me up just as I'm hit over the head with something hard. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I find myself falling into his arms as everything turns dark.

.

.

.

Voices are speaking around me, several of them. I can distinguish Caius and Adams but there are others as well. I wonder how long I have been out. I swallow thickly, coating my dry throat and the voices silence themselves. They already know I'm awake so I reach to the back of my head and feel a bandage over a small bump from where I was hit.

"I apologize for my brother's ghastly behavior," a voice says.

I slowly open my eyes and see the man Edward identified as Aro Volturi. He is even creepier in person. He doesn't look like much in physical stature but he makes up for that in the scary factor. There's something about his small dark eyes, his long boney fingers and the overall way he carries himself that makes you think you are in the presence of the devil. Caius is standing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest, Jane and Alec by his side. There is also the man I remember Edward identified as Felix, as well as Agent Adams. Aro reaches towards me and I lean as far back as I can. He sits up and laughs before looking around the room. Caius doesn't look happy at all. I almost snicker because what I said earlier about him wanting to usurp his brother seems to be true.

"Isabella, I wouldn't dream of hurting you," he says with a smile that makes my stomach turn.

"Then let me go," my meek voice replies.

"Ah, if only it were that easy," he says rising to his feet, amused.

"What do you want from me? I can't tell you anything."

He eyes me, all amusement is gone. "Can't or won't, Isabella?" He asks in a voice that makes the hair on the back of my neck rise to attention.

I don't say anything because I'm not sure what to do to prolong this. If he, they, think I know something the best thing I can do is string them along, at least until I can figure out how to escape or until Edward finds me, whichever comes first. I sit up and take in my surroundings. Where am I? It looks like some sort of office. As my eyes wander around the room I stop on another familiar face from the wall. Oh shit! That's that Russian guy. I can't remember his name though.

"Perhaps we are approaching this the wrong way," he states, looking disinterested.

Aro turns to him and shoots him a lethal stare. The Russian smirks and casually takes out a small case, lighting a cigarette. He has this indifferent attitude about him. It's as if he knows he's the toughest man in the room and is bored with the concept of having to prove it. He blows smoke in Aro's direction and arches his brow.

"Let me take her," his lip twitches as he takes another drag of his cigarette. "She will tell me what I want to know."

My body stiffens. Shit! I don't know what's worse, this devil looking man or this bad ass Russian. The two of them are staring at each other. The Russian seems immune to Aro's death stare as he remains unwavering, still smoking nonchalantly. I glance up from him and recognize the Russian's son along with two large men standing behind this guy. Now this kid looks like he is ready to pounce on Aro at any moment.

"NO!" Caius interjects angrily and I turn to him as does Aro.

"You have no say in this, brother. It was your people's mistakes that caused all of this," he waves his hand back at me.

"James assured me that things were in hand, that Laurent didn't know what we were planning."

Oh thank God! I don't know why it makes me happy but it certainly does. Just knowing that Laurent wasn't a part of these assholes makes me feel good. So James, that crazy bastard, was double crossing Laurent and these Egyptians. That's probably why Laurent was killed. He found out about the double cross and that's probably why he gave me the pendant. A quick movement startles me and I see that Aro is now standing directly in front of Caius.

"You forced my hand with the Egyptian's because you hired an unstable man that couldn't control his woman." Caius starts to say something and Aro raises his hand to stop him. Caius looks pissed that his brother is dismissing him so easily.

"Now I'm in a precarious position with Mubarak. I have nobody I can pin this one on like I did before," Aro finishes angrily.

"I'm not afraid of Mubarak," Caius states proudly, pumping out his chest.

Aro sneers at him, "You should be, brother. They don't just kill you like you and I might. They torture you, sometimes for days. His second relishes practicing their ancient costumes," he glances at Alec and Jane and then back at Caius, "almost as much as these two enjoy killing on our behalf."

"Who killed Laurent?" I ask from the couch.

All eyes in the room turn to me. Alright maybe that wasn't the best thing I could have done but hell, based on what they are saying, they think I'm important so I might as well act like it. I pull out the memories of all of dad's teachings when that girl from our neighborhood was kidnapped. He stressed to me that if I was ever taken captive that I needed to assess what my captors want and offer a way to get it. He said it would buy me time to get free. I then remember what Edward said about the women who keep the pendant and think back to how Mubarak listened to Kebi. I might be able to use this.

"I have a right to know," I say confidently. "Just because you took the pendant from me doesn't mean it doesn't still have meaning."

I hear hearty laughter and turn towards it to see the Russian man. He grins and nods just slightly and for some reason it feels like a clue to me. He seems to be encouraging me, telling me somehow that I'm on the right path. I cock my head slightly and he smirks again before rising to his feet.

"Clearly she knows she can't say anything," he says casually walking passed me.

Okay, he gave me something; maybe I can work that to my advantage. He stands next to Aro and Caius. Aro looks pissed. He keeps glancing at me as they argue amongst themselves.

"I need that information and now his focus is on this girl," Aro hisses.

"I can fix this," Caius inserts.

"You've fixed enough," Aro interrupts.

"I will take her with me. No one will…" The Russian starts to say and Aro waves his hand dismissively.

"You are not in charge here, Dimitri. You make no decisions. There's no way you are taking that woman. She's my leverage with Mubarak."

Dimitri, yes, that's his name. Suddenly his kid is there between his father and Aro while the other two large Russian men stand behind Dimitri, their hands on their weapons. This kid has his gun out and is pointing it at Aro's neck. He looks lethal.

"If you ever disrespect my father again it will be the last thing you do in your pathetic life," he cocks his weapon, pressing it further into Aro's neck. "Our family has run Chicago for decades and we don't take orders from the likes of you."

"You've overstepped yourself, boy," Aro says calmly, too calmly.

"I'm not afraid of you," the kid says much to his father's delight.

Dimitri stands proudly behind his son, watching him take charge, watching him put Aro in his place. Aro's lip twists into a deadly sneer and before the kid has a chance to respond the large man Felix has stabbed the kid in the side. The boy falls to the ground, his hands clenching his side. Dimitri looks down at his son and without hesitation pulls out a gun and shoots the large man between the eyes and then points and fires at Aro. Both men drop to the ground.

"What the hell did you do?" Caius screams.

"Shut up!" Dimitri bellows, pointing his gun at him. "You wanted him dead, now he is."

"Not like this, you fucked everything up."

Dimitri holsters his weapon but the other men do not. The Russians, Agent Adams, and Caius' people are all pointing their guns at one another. Caius turns to his people and motions for them to lower their weapons. The Russians, however, do not. Dimitri kneels down, removing his shirt and bunching it up. He presses it against his son's wound and begins speaking in Russian to him. The son keeps nodding. I can see tears streak the boy's face as he starts speaking to his father in Russian. Damn! I wish I knew what they were saying. Suddenly the father glowers at Caius; the sinister expression on his face speaks volumes.

"If my son dies every single member of your family will be wiped out. Your entire blood line will become non-existent."

"This is not my fault," Caius says firmly.

Dimitri jumps up and suddenly he is holding Caius by the neck against the wall. "It is your fault. Your man was careless, he let himself get caught which forced the dark man's death. The dark man giving her that pendant is your doing as are the consequences."

"We have it under control," Caius sputters.

"WE DO NOT!" Dimitri seethes, "Aro was supposed to die by Egyptian hands while our hands were to remain clean. Your idiocy forced this!"

"I can fix this," Caius says again.

Dimitri drops him, "You have no idea how to run a family."

Caius doesn't respond instead he stares at his dead brother, his dark eyes now lifeless. Caius looks shocked but oddly not saddened by it. What a messed up relationship those two must have had. I turn back to the kid on the ground. His eyes are closing and he is muttering in Russian. His father turns away from Caius and goes to him.

"He needs a doctor," I say, getting up and kneeling down next to the boy. I touch around the boys wound and then look at his father, "it looks like he hit his kidney."

"How do you know that?"

"I, ummm, I'm a chef so I know how to butcher, so, ummm, I know where all the vital parts are. He really needs to get checked out. Is there anyone you trust because he could die of internal bleeding without medical attention?" I say, pressing down on the bunched up shirt, trying to control the bleeding.

Dimitri pauses and nods his head, speaking something in Russian to one of his men. The man gets on the phone and starts talking quickly. Caius walks over to us and grabs me, tossing me across the room. He then slings me up easily.

"You tell me everything," he sneers.

"What do you want to know?" I ask in a panic.

"What are the codes for the weapons vault?"

"Why do you want that?" I ask, trying to drag it out.

"Mubarak has everything in there, experimental weapons I can't get my hands on, things that will enable me to truly run everything."

I am staring at him open mouthed. "So all this is for weapons? You killed Laurent for weapons?" I mutter aghast.

"Well, he actually killed him," he says with a smile as he points his thumb in Adams direction. "But it isn't all about weapons, Isabella."

"You were setting your brother up. Why?"

"He had no vision and he refused to see that."

I stare at him dumbfounded. This man is crazy. He was having his brother killed and then planned on getting into Mubarak's vault and getting whatever the hell is in there. I flash to dinner and remember that Edwards's father had one of the pendant's I had. Maybe I can give Edward some answers, if I can get out of this.

"Edward's father figured out that Aro killed one of Mubarak's women didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. My brother," he motions to Aro's dead body, "couldn't get her to talk. We killed her and set the restaurant on fire. We forgot the pendant," he shakes his head annoyed, "and when we went back for it, it was already gone, locked in police custody. We did some digging and found out who had it. Aro panicked when he found out Masen had the case. Masen had been trying to nail him for a decade. He knew he wouldn't let it go. The bastard was like a dog with a bone."

"You killed a child though," I say horrified to which Caius shrugs as if what he did was perfectly acceptable.

"Tell me what I want to know!" he demands.

"If I tell you they'll kill me" I say shaking my head, hoping he buys it, "And if you kill me they'll kill you."

His face morphs again and he grabs me, tossing me out of the way and then turns to Alec and Jane. "Force her, make her tell me."

Alec and Jane smirk and it's a crazy look they now have on their face. My life is over. I have run out of time. They start approaching me and out of the corner of my eye I see Dimitri motion his hand to me. Soon the two big men are in front of me, blocking Alec and Jane. Alec and Jane look like they are about to scream, shocked that someone had the audacity to stop them. Caius turns back to me and then looks at Dimitri who is eyeing him angrily.

"We must wait," Dimitri says calmly.

"NO!" Caius yells.

"Our meeting is in less than an hour. We do not have time," he pauses when he hears a knock on the door.

Dimitri turns to Adams and narrows his eyes. Adams looks at Caius who nods and motions his head to the door. He lets in someone that I presume is a doctor. I move to the couch as it's clear I have been given a reprieve. As I sit down I notice that Jane and Alec are watching me. They are like two deadly creatures waiting to feast on me, waiting on word from their master that its time, waiting for their hunger to be quenched. Edward where are you?

.

.

.

The car is crowded. Dimitri has me riding with him and his men. For some reason he seems to want to keep an eye on me. Caius didn't trust him though so he had Adams ride with us. Dimitri is staring out the window smoking a cigarette. He never changed shirts, so he sits there in a white undershirt and dress slacks. He looks lost in thought and I want to say something but I can feel Adam's eyes on me so when he speaks it doesn't really surprise me.

"These are not people to be playing games with," Adams says nonchalantly, drawing my attention away from Dimitri.

"Don't talk to me," I say with disdain.

He laughs, "You won't be able to bullshit the Egyptians, Ms. Swan."

"I can't wait until Edward finds you," I say crossing my arms.

"I'm not afraid of Agent Masen," he says, checking his weapon.

"I would be if I were you," I counter.

He laughs again, "Do you have any idea how difficult that shot was to kill De la Fosse and not you as well? I am an expert marksman. I could hit a man from anywhere before they had a chance to protect themselves."

"That's nothing to be proud of," I turn away from him.

He starts to say something else but Dimitri turns to him, "Shut up before I kill you myself and deny this Edward person the opportunity."

Adams closes his mouth, frowning as he turns away from us. Dimitri stares at me, like he's seeing through me, "I can see why this Edward person is searching for you."

I start to say something but he turns away, back to looking out the window. I suppose his mind isn't with me but his son. We left him with the doctor, he was still alive and hopefully he stays that way. Although it was kind of funny to watch Dimitri holding a gun to Caius' temple the entire time the doctor was working on his kid. Dimitri was obviously not joking about wiping out the Volturi bloodline should his son die. We pull up to a warehouse and Adams yanks me out, twisting my arm behind me and pointing his gun at the back of my head.

"Come on," Adams whispers close to my ear. "I can't wait to see you try and bullshit your way out of this."

I try to glance at him but I can't. He pushes me through the building where we meet Caius, Alec and Jane, along with several other people I don't know. Mubarak and the man named Benjamin are there with several other men as well. As we step inside several Russian men approach Dimitri, few words are said and those that are cannot be understood by those present. Well, damn, this looks like an episode of Gangland. This can't be good. Caius stands in front of his people and faces Amun. Amun and his people watch as Adams brings me over, his bargaining chip.

"Give her to us," Amun states firmly.

"Let us talk costs," Caius says smoothly.

"We are to do business with Aro. Where is he?" Amun states simply.

"He couldn't make it. I am in charge. You deal with me."

Mubarak turns to Dimitri. "Is this true?"

"Let us see what you have brought us," Dimitri states walking towards the crates and ignoring the question.

"First, the girl, and then we deal," Amun states firmly as his men pull out weapons, halting Dimitri's movement.

"We did not harm her," Caius motions his head to Adams who starts walking me over to Amun.

"Show time, Ms. Swan," he snickers in my ear.

He lets go of me and as Mubarak moves me behind him I take this opportunity to protect myself as best as I can.

"Caius admitted that they killed her and blew up the restaurant to cover it up. Aro lied, blamed the other family. They cannot be trusted."

Mubarak and Benjamin stare at me and then everyone has weapons out again pointing them at one another. Adams stares at me and I smile at him. Well, I figure that was all I had to offer. If it kept me protected I had to use it.

"Is this true?" Mubarak demands of Caius.

Caius glares in my direction as I duck further back, positioning myself behind all the men and the crates of what I would presume are weapons.

"That was my brother's doing and I have taken care of it."

"This meeting is over," Mubarak states, motioning to his men who immediately start moving to the crates.

"Give me what I want," Caius states eerily as he cocks his gun at Mubarak's head.

OH SHIT! All hell is about to break loose. I am standing in this room full of mob men, stunned, as Amun looks at Benjamin before Mubarak shifts his position away from Caius. Several men jump in front of Caius and shield him as do Mubarak's people. There is a lot of movement as guns start firing and people start falling left and right. People are dying in front of me and I am frozen momentarily. In the chaos Adams starts approaching me.

"Don't you fucking come near her," I hear Edward say from behind me.

Tears streak my cheek as I feel his hand on my shoulder, pulling me behind him. Adams does not lower his weapon.

"She really touted your abilities, Agent Masen," Adams says lowering his weapon and smiling cockily. "So why don't we do this the old fashioned way."

"Let's not," Edward replies and fires, shooting him in the shoulder, when Adams reaches for his gun with the other hand, Edward shoots his hand, causing him to drop his gun. Adams stumbles and falls on his knees, screaming out in pain.

"Just kill me, you pussy," Adams sputters.

"No, you will face your crimes, you fucking traitor," he says through clenched teeth and then hits him with his gun, knocking him out.

Edward turns to me and wraps me in his arms. "Are you alright?"

I nod as he kisses my head lightly before turning around, pulling me behind him again. "ATF, drop your mother fucking weapons!" he shouts.

People start scattering as I see Emmett, Paul and Mike enter from various sides, leading several other agents inside, all bearing weapons at everyone. Alec and Jane slip out a back door with Caius following close behind. Edward pauses for a moment and I push him.

"Go, Edward, he can't be allowed to leave."

He nods and takes off, he fires and Caius drops to the ground, clutching his knee.

"Fuck you, Ness," Caius hisses, pulling out his gun and firing in Edward's direction.

Edward is too fast though and dips down as the bullet whizzes by him. He begins firing at Caius several more times, leaving Caius twitching on the ground until his body stills, death overtaking him. He turns to Paul and starts shouting, soon Paul is running in the direction that Alec and Jane went. Edward is barking orders at everyone as people are being handcuffed and read their rights. I then see him walk to Dimitri, who is also handcuffed. He uncuffs him and then his men, who hadn't even tried to escape, choosing to stay with Dimitri. Damn, that's loyalty! Dimitri nods before turning to me, smirking. I smile and watch him and his men walk out of the warehouse as if they ruled the world. A man in a suit starts approaching Edward, yelling him what the hell is going on as he watches the Russian's exit the premises. Edward shakes his head, ignoring the man in the suit and making his way back to me.

"I thought I lost you," his voice is soft but I can hear the relief in it.

"I love you, Edward," I whisper as my arms wrap around his neck.

I feel his sharp intake of breath as he pulls me tighter against his chest. "I love you, too, Bella," he whispers in a shaky voice.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, there ya have it. I will wrap up on Friday, because we know Paul wants at Alec and Jane something fierce. Ya know, I just couldn't kill Adams, I wanted that rat to rot in prison, he deserves that but Caius and James, oh yeah, those mofo's had to die, hehehehe… So we will get the aftermath in the next chappie, cause it doesn't sound like Anderson is too happy that Edward let the Russians go. And yes, we will learn how Carlisle is doing as well. Sorry, this was Bella's chapter and there was no way to bring that in here.**

**One more until we get the epi **


	28. Chapter 27

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**Ahhh, lots happened last chapter but hmmm, we have more don't we?**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_**Edward POV**_

"_I thought I lost you," I say relieved._

"_I love you, Edward," she whispers as she wraps her arms wrap around my neck._

_I inhale sharply and pull her tighter against my chest, saying the words I never thought I would say. "I love you, too, Bella," I whisper in a shaky voice._

"Agent Masen, can you tell me why the hell Dimitri Komarovski is walking out of this warehouse without being accompanied by federal agents," Anderson bellows as he approaches Bella and me.

I sigh and run my hand through Bella's hair, pausing when I feel a bandage. "What happened, Bella? Did someone hit you?" I ask, touching her scalp gingerly.

"I don't know," she mumbles against me, holding me tighter.

I move my hand to the side of her face, making her look at me. I can now see the light discoloring of a bruise starting to form on her cheek. My face hardens as I trace the outline. Someone definitely hit her there.

"Caius did that when I told him you would find me and when you did he'd be dead," she says glancing towards his body, "I was right."

"Bella…" I start to explain, not wanting her to think less of me for what I did but she turns around and cups my cheek.

"He was crazy, Edward. You did the right thing. He would have hurt so many people."

I nod. "Bella, I need to know what happened. Was Aro with you as well?"

She nods, "but he's dead."

My eyes widen. WHAT?

"He's dead?" Anderson asks next to me, looking equally shocked.

"Yes, he's dead." Bella pauses and looks down at the ground before muttering, "Caius killed him."

"Caius? Caius killed his brother?" I ask astonished. I didn't think Caius had it in him.

She is looking anywhere but at me as she nods. She's holding something back. Why?

"Isabella, I'm sorry baby but I need to know everything."

She nods, still not looking at me, "I know."

I glance at some of the ATF agents who are taking pictures of the items in the crates. Each one contains what looks like a dozen modified assault rifles. Another box is opened and I see that they are pulling out some objects I haven't seen before. They look sort of like chemical warfare types of instruments. That gets Anderson's attention and he heads over there, telling me to interview Bella.

"Bella, Caius shot Aro?"

She frowns and shakes her head.

"Then who did?"

She sighs, "Dimitri did, but he had reason," she says looking up quickly. "Aro had that big guy stab his son, so Dimitri shot that guy and then shot Aro for having it done."

"Felix stabbed Aleksei? Is Aleksei dead?"

She shrugs, "he was alive when we left."

"Okay, now that makes sense to me. I can completely understand why Dimitri would kill him," I shake my head. "Aro is a stupid bastard. He should have expected immediate retaliation. The Russians don't hesitate, especially Dimitri."

"Dimitri helped me, Edward. He tried to protect me. If it weren't for him I would be dead. At first I wasn't sure why he did it but seeing you let him go makes me believe he was helping you," she says with tears.

"He gave me this place. He told me about Mubarak. He led me in the right direction so that I could find you."

She looks towards the exit that Dimitri left from, "Are you going to get in trouble for letting him go?"

I shrug, "maybe, but I don't care. I owe him for helping me find you."

"I killed James," she offers looking down again and I can see that she is crying.

I grab her and hold her tight. "I'm sure you had too."

"He was going to rape me," she says swallowing thickly and my entire being is set ablaze in anger and rage.

"Did he hurt you," I grit out.

"No, he tried though. After I shot him I was able to escape, at least for a little bit," she looks up at me. "I heard you at the restaurant. I knew you would find me. I did whatever I could to stay alive."

"You are incredibly brave, Bella. I was going mad not knowing where you were," I touch her cheek tenderly.

"Boss," Paul shouts and I turn to him, he motions for me to come over.

"Go, I'm okay," Bella says and then takes a seat on one of the unopened crates.

I watch her momentarily until Paul calls me again. Shit! Focus on the job, Edward, she's safe and surrounded by agents. I meet Paul and he directs me outside and around the corner where I see the bodies of Jane and Alec. They both have single gunshot wounds to the head, execution style. I kneel down next to them and turn Alec's head slightly.

"This was close range," I say looking up at Paul.

He nods and kneels down next to Jane and looks at me seriously before rolling her to the side. Underneath her lifeless hand is a small wolf charm, similar to the one that Leah had, hell, it looks just like the one Leah had.

"Leah?" I say softly.

"I think so. I heard two shots and ran towards it but when I got here there was no one around."

I look at the bodies again and pick up the charm, letting it twirl in my fingers. She left this for us. Anyone else wouldn't have known that the wolf was her and Jacob's thing. She wanted me, us, to know that she had done this, that she had got her revenge. The balls in our court as to what we do with the information.

"What do you want to do?" Paul asks concerned. He looks up and sees people coming, including Anderson.

"What do we have?" Anderson asks.

I pocket the charm, "looks like Alec and Jane got what they deserved."

I stand and motion to Paul who rises to his feet as well.

"This looks like a hit," Anderson says inspecting the scene.

"Like I said, they got what they deserved," I say, walking away.

Paul and I look at each other, nodding slightly. I know I should tell Anderson our suspicion but the reality is Leah has gotten screwed in this whole thing. Hell, I'm kind of happy knowing that she is alive. Who am I to deny her revenge? If they had killed Bella I would have killed them without hesitation. We meet Emmett and Mike at the door.

"Are they dead?" Mike asks and I nod.

"Yeah, close range and this was at the scene." I pull out the charm.

Mike glances towards Anderson and moves closer, "Did you tell Anderson?"

I shake my head, "Ya know, if she hadn't done it, they would have gotten away. I don't want that on my consciousness. Do any of you?"

Everyone shakes their heads, all contemplating whether they would have done as Leah had done and I would also assume whether they agree with me withholding this information from Anderson.

"If they had killed Rosie, I would have stopped at nothing. We owe Leah this," Emmett exclaims passionately.

Mike glances back at Alec and Jane and then to us.

"Are you okay with this, Newton?" I ask, slightly concerned with his by the books mentality.

"Yeah, I am. I just wish," he shrugs and then sighs, "I wish she could have been here with us."

I tap his shoulder and smile, "She clearly was."

He nods and Paul laughs, "And kicked some ass!"

"Hell yeah she did," Emmett jokes.

We all laugh. I think we all wish we could have seen Leah in action. I pocket the charm just as Anderson approaches us. He stares at the four of us curiously, "I just got a call from the Bureau. Apparently Agent Clearwater ditched her detail. You guys wouldn't' know anything about that, would you?"

"How the hell would we know? We are not 'in the loop'," Paul says sarcastically with an added eye roll for emphasis.

Anderson eyes us all speculatively, "Well, it sounds like it's a Bureau problem to me."

"I hope wherever she is, she is free from all their bullshit," I say.

He nods, "Agreed. Now what's the situation with Komarovski? Why is he not in handcuffs?"

"He gave us this address," I state simply. "And he helped Bella, he looked out for her. Suspend my ass if need be but I owed him for his help."

Anderson starts to say something and looks around, seeing the FBI agents that were at our office earlier this morning walking inside the warehouse. He pushes past us and marches over to them. We can hear them yelling from here.

"No way in hell you are taking credit for this bust. My men did this, without your help," Anderson yells.

"This involved organized crime, we can take precedence."

"To hell you will, there are guns and explosives in those crates, we have jurisdiction," Anderson fires back.

I rub my fingers against my temple. Just perfect! Those assholes are going to come in here and try to act like they were the ones that figured this whole thing out.

"Anderson is gonna have a heart attack," Paul says with a chuckle watching Anderson go off.

"Alright, we are going to need to try to identify people. Bella said James, Aro and Felix are dead. I took out Caius and Leah took out Alec and Jane. Adams is knocked out but he needs medical attention and to be handcuffed," I begin.

"I'll cuff him and let the authorities know he is a suspect," Mike states.

"Good. Now I didn't see Mubarak in the mix. Was he arrested? Is he dead?" I continue.

"I don't know," Emmett says, looking over the carnage on the warehouse floor.

We all look inside. There are crates open and people taking pictures of everything. This has to be one of the biggest busts in Chicago history. In addition, there are dead bodies lying covered all over the place. I glance at Bella who is observing everything that is going on. She is so smart and beautiful and brave. I need to find a way to keep her here, in Chicago, with me.

"Is Bella okay?" Mike asks, noticing my gaze.

"Yeah, I think so," I say with an unsure shrug.

"We better get over there and interview her before the FBI does," Emmett suggests.

I nod and we head over to her. On the way, Mike steps up to Adams who is starting to come too, crying and moaning about being in pain. I grin at Mike's reaction because he leans down and I hear him tell him that this is nothing like the pain he will experience in prison. I laugh, he's got that right. When we reach Bella she looks up and smiles at me.

"Bella we need to talk to you about what happened."

"I know," she glances at the men Anderson is arguing with. "I don't want to talk to them though. Only you guys."

"Of course, whatever makes you comfortable, baby," she smiles at my endearment.

She spends the next hour going into detail about what transpired, from being taken by Adams and James, to her killing James, to hearing us outside. Emmett huffs angrily at that, knowing we were so close to her but didn't know. Mike gets things settled with Adams and gets back to us as Bella starts talking about Caius coming in and what she said to him which everyone had a big laugh about, that is, until she said that he hit her and then my team was prepared to kill him again. She told us what went down in the office and how Dimitri had helped her without letting them know and what Aro had done to lead to his death.

"Please, don't tell that man it was Dimitri," she motions to Anderson who is no longer yelling but walking with the FBI agents to examine some of the crates. "I don't want him in trouble with you guys. I know he's a bad man but he isn't a 'bad' man like Caius and the others were."

"Baby, don't worry. I can't protect him from other things he might do but this I can, this was his one get out of jail free card."

She nods, "Edward, I know what happened to your father."

"What?" I stutter.

"Caius said that they were trying to get the girl."

"Massiri?" Mike questions.

"I guess, is she the one that died in the fire?" I ask and he nods. "Then yes, her. She wouldn't talk to them so Aro killed her and then Caius along with those two demons he had with him today set the place on fire to cover it up," she turns to me. "Caius forgot to take the pendant and when they went back for it, it was gone. Aro freaked out when he found out your dad had it. He knew your dad would figure it out and he couldn't afford to have the Egyptians know what he did. Apparently he blamed another family for it. I'm so sorry, Edward."

I shake my head and feel an easiness wash over me. Somehow knowing who ordered it and why it was ordered makes me feel at peace. That and knowing the people involved are dead. I knew my father wasn't dirty, he respected the badge too much and so do I. There was no way he would have done anything to tarnish it.

"Don't be sorry, baby. I'm glad I know. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Apparently Mubarak has some huge weapons vault with experimental 'things' in it. I don't know what exactly or where it is or even how to get in it but that's what this was about. Aro and Caius wanted it. They thought I knew because of the pendant."

"Yes, in Mubarak's family the women who carry the pendant know everything about the family."

"Oh, that explains a lot," she pauses as she chews on her bottom lip. "Caius said he wanted his brother dead. He said that he wanted in the vault so he could rule everything. He's evil. He really is," she looks down.

"He's dead, Bella and the two 'demons', as you called them, are as well. No one can hurt you now," I say assuredly.

She looks up and I stroke her cheek tenderly before she scrunches her brow. "Is Carlisle okay?"

I look down, "I don't know Bella. The last we heard he was in surgery."

"I'd like to go see him," she says meekly.

"Of course, baby. I need to go back to the office to do the report…"

"No," Mike asserts, stopping me. "No, you and Emmett go and check on Carlisle. Paul and I will do the report," he looks at Paul who nods.

"Hell yeah, you guys take care of your family. We," he motions between him and Mike, "got this."

I nod and smile. Who would have thought that they would become such good friends considering how opposite they are and how much they fought in the beginning. Emmett hugs both of them, thanking them. He really hates the paperwork but more so he hates not being with Rose, knowing she needs him.

"Can I use your phone?" I hear Bella say, drawing my attention away from the guys. "I don't know what happened to mine. I need to call Alice," she has tears streaking her face again, "and my dad."

I pull out my phone and hand it to her. "I'll give you some privacy."

She nods but then grabs my hand, "don't go far, okay?"

I smile and kiss her lightly on the forehead, "I'll never be far away from you."

She cries and nods before dialing a number. I step away with the team and we decide to start identifying people. But before I do that I head over to Anderson. He is checking an inventory list that one of the agents has made. He glances at me and for the first time in a long time he is smiling, genuinely grinning from ear to ear. Yes, a big bust always puts a smile on his face.

"Emmett and I will be going to the hospital with Bella. I am taking tomorrow off, maybe the next day as well."

He chuckles, "You will miss out on all the fun."

I glance at Bella, "I guess that depends on your definition of fun."

Now he really laughs. "Very true, Agent Masen, very true."

"So are you playing nice with our FBI brethren?"

"Oh, let's just say they were not willing to have it leaked that they refused to help us and that they treated one of their own so poorly."

"What did they say?" I ask generally curious.

"They asked what I wanted so I said for them to clear Leah's record, let her be free to do what she wants and I said our department gets top billing."

I nod, "that's great."

"I know that it was Agent Clearwater who took out the twins," he says eyeing me for a response.

"Is that so," I say casually, not giving him anything.

He smirks and looks back at his inventory list. "I can't prove it though so I guess I'll have to let it go," he glances up from his list to see my reaction.

"Guess so," I say relieved.

He turns to me, "You and your team will get all the credit for this bust.

"Thank you, sir. I would like to ask something of you."

He lets the clipboard dangle from his hand.

"In New Orleans, a local cop really helped us on this investigation. If it weren't for him we would not have made it to this point."

"I see and what would you like me to do about that."

"Call his Captain; tell him that you want to commend this officer for his help with us in this investigation. Include his name in the press conference. I want it known that he was of great service to our team. His name is Jasper Whitlock; write it down so you won't forget. And I want it known that this was an investigation that was started by my father and uncle. My dad found a link to Mubarak and Aro. He was killed because of it."

Anderson is looking at me and then starts grinning.

"What?" I ask confused.

"For an agent who wouldn't work with anyone you sure do have a lot of people you seem to be looking after," he says with an arch of his brow.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He is right. I fought with everyone, didn't trust anyone, hell, I didn't want a partner, feeling that I worked better alone. I glance at my team who are laughing and joking with one another, riding the high of finally getting ahead of Caius, of us, a bunch of ATF agents bringing down the Volturi, one of the most powerful families in both Chicago and New York. A family that the bureau couldn't touch and I realize how much more fulfilling it is that I am sharing this victory with them, my team, my friends. I hear Anderson chuckle before his hand lands on my shoulder.

"You are one hell of an Agent, Masen. Now get the hell out of here and take your team with you. All of you take a few days off."

"Yes, Sir," I say with a huge smile.

.

.

.

We decided to go get Carlisle's car before heading to the hospital so Emmett is driving that one while Bella and I ride in mine. She has been real quiet but every time I look at her she is smiling so whatever she is thinking about is not bad. Thank God! I can't believe the day we both had.

"_There she is!" I say in a panic._

_Adams exits the vehicle holding a gun to Bella's head. I start to head over there and am jerked out of sight by Emmett._

"_I know you want to go in there but we need to wait or they will all walk."_

_I sigh, "I know, I know."_

_When we found out Aro was in town we tried to get tracks on him but couldn't. We were forced to call in other agents. I see Dimitri glance around and he smirks. He knows we're here._

"_Once they are inside you guys lead your perspective teams to the entrances we mapped out earlier. I am going through the side. I will pull Bella out before you guys come in."_

"_You got it," Paul and Mike say in unison._

"_Be careful, Edward," Emmett adds._

"_You too," I say as he clutches my hand._

_I carefully move to the side of the building, entering through the door there. Holy Shit! Komarovski's people are there, as are Caius's crew. Mubarak's men are standing guard, some by a massive amount of crates. I watch as words are exchanged and then Adams is walking Bella over to Mubarak. I quirk my head slightly, my hand on my gun. She says something to them and before I realize what's happening Caius has a gun at Mubarak's head. FUCK! This is going to get bad quick. I work my way closer so that I can get to Bella and get her the hell out of here when I see Adam's approaching her. SHIT!_

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, drawing me out of my memory.

"I was thinking about finding you in the warehouse."

"I was so scared and then I heard your voice and I knew no matter what I was okay."

I grab her hand and bring it to my lips. "I was afraid I wasn't going to get to you in time."

"I had faith in you."

I smile as we pull into the parking lot behind Emmett. "What did you tell Mubarak?"

She grins, "I told them what Caius said about the girl."

"Clever," I say with a laugh and kiss her hand again.

"I figured if they all started fighting I could sneak out unnoticed," she says with a shrug.

"It was smart, Bella. Everything you did was smart."

She smiles brightly and nods, clearly proud of herself. Emmett meets us at the car and we head upstairs. The minute we enter the waiting room we are embraced by Rose and Esme. They tell us that Carlisle is in recovery and that the doctors were able to repair his wound. Thank God! We tell them about what happened, at least what we could and soon the atmosphere in the waiting room is more relaxed and upbeat.

**Breaking News: According to local authorities a shipment of weapons totaling over 25 million dollars was confiscated this evening. Please stand by for ATF Area Director John Anderson.**

We all look at each other and then the television screen as Anderson walks up to a podium, holding a sheet of paper. Emmett quickly jumps up and turns the volume up as we all stare at the screen.

"**Today, under the leadership of Agent Edward Masen and his team of specialists, Agent's Emmett McCarty, Michael Newton, Paul Lahote and Leah Clearwater, we were able to uncover one of the largest gun sales in Chicago history. This case began over a decade ago with the tireless work and dedication of two former Chicago detectives, Edward Masen, Sr. and Carlisle Cullen who never gave up on this case. We are deeply indebted to you." **

There is screaming as Rose hugs Emmett and then runs up to me, hugging me and kissing me on the cheek before hugging Esme who is crying. Anderson is answering questions and then someone asks him about the FBI. This ought to be fun.

"**This case was a collaborative effort between the Federal Bureau of Investigation both in Chicago and New York as well as local law enforcement in New Orleans. At this time I would like to take this opportunity to issue a special thank you to Officer Jasper Whitlock of the New Orleans police department. His invaluable help related to the Volturi and Mubarak family's activity in the French Quarter greatly assisted our investigation. Exceptional officers of his caliber are what make our communities safer environments to live in. Next question."**

"Edward, oh my God!" Bella screams and wraps her arms around my neck. "Thank you so much for doing that for Jasper."

"He's an incredible officer and deserved the recognition."

"As was your father and uncle," she says gleefully, kissing me deeply.

Her phone is ringing as is Emmett's and Rose's and Esme's. Mine isn't but the important people to me are right here and all I can think is how amazing it is that I am sitting in this room with Bella, the woman I love, with my best friend and my family. My father's name and Carlisle's have been linked to this amazing case. I can almost see my father smiling down in heaven. We got 'em dad, we nailed Keyser fucking Söze.

"You can see him now," A nurse states, walking into to the waiting room.

.

.

.

I glance over at Bella who is sleeping. We stayed at the hospital for a few hours. Long enough so that we could all see Carlisle, long enough so that we could tell him everything that happened and long enough so that we could pull up Anderson's press conference and see his face light up. It was amazing and now I can't stop smiling.

"Bella, baby, we're here," I say, nudging her.

Her eyes open and she smiles, that perfect sleepy smile that makes me feel so good inside. I exit and help her out of the vehicle. She wraps her arm around my waist and I think if possible she would have meshed completely with me. The minute we get inside she is stripping her clothes off. I stop, enjoying the display before me.

"You have too many clothes on, Edward," she says coyly.

I start stripping and she shakes her head.

"Slower, Edward," she tells me with a sexy smirk on her face.

I give her my own smirk as I slowly unbutton my shirt, letting it fall haphazardly on the ground. She walks away and I stop, my eyes transfixed on her gorgeous ass. She struts to the card table and turns a chair around straddling it, resting her chin on the back of the chair. She waves her hand at me, and I start walking towards her, unbuckling my belt and then unsnapping my slacks. I step out of them and stand before her in only my boxer briefs.

"Come here," she purrs, before her hands rest on my ass pulling me to her.

Her mouth starts sucking me through my boxers. Oh damn! Her fingers fiddle with my boxers until the tip of my cock is peaking out. She then lets her tongue swirl around my head before sucking and nipping at me. Working her way up and down my length, I am torn. I want her to take me out, to feel her lips on my actual flesh versus through the material of my boxers but then again what she's doing is really hot. I let out some sort of gurgled moan as her mouth enfolds my balls and she tugs them playfully.

"Bella, oh fuck, baby I need you," I groan as she works her way back up.

She pulls the band of my boxers down and my cock bounces before her. I grab her head and push her mouth over me, sputtering a slur of curse words as she deep throats me with ease. I want to touch her but I can't because her body is pressed against the backing of the chair. She pulls away from me and jumps up, motioning to the chair.

"Sit," she says firmly and I sit.

She walks to my pants, sticking her ass out in front of me as she digs out my wallet and the condom I carry in there. She flips her hair over her shoulder and smirks as I groan in delight, stroking my aching cock that's in desperate need of her attention. She steps up to me and straddles my hips, squeezing her breasts together and running her thumbs over her nipples until they elongate. This woman is going to kill me or worse, make me cum before I get to be inside her. I replace her hands with mine before sucking her nipples into my mouth, teasing and pulling them. She tosses her head back and whimpers.

"Edward, that feels so good."

She lets me suck her tits for a long time, getting her worked up until she suddenly stands from my lap and drops to her knees, sucking my cock into her mouth again before ripping the condom package open and rolling it down my length. She smiles as she climbs back onto my lap and lowers herself, my cock sliding into her warm center and I feel myself pulse already. Damn this girl does shit to me. She starts moving wildly on top of me, as we grunt and groan loudly. Her lips touch mine, our mouths open and our eyes closed, enjoying the connection we have with one another, a connection that was almost lost today.

"I love you so much, Edward," she mutters breathlessly.

"Don't leave, Bella, stay with me," I say stroking her cheek lightly.

She stops moving and her eyes pool with tears. "My place is with you."

I grab her face and kiss her… hard, harder than I have ever kissed anyone in my life. I can't tear myself away and I know it's partly because if I do she will probably see the tears that I feel on my cheeks and partly because I can't bear the thought of ever being away from her, for even a moment.

"_Son, you ever been in love?" dad asks causally as he sips his beer._

_I shrug, "I don't know. What's love?" I add with a chuckle._

_He laughs, "If you have to ask then you probably haven't."_

"_I am content with my life the way it is dad. I have goals, one day I'll settle down and…"_

_He tips his beer at me, "Being in love is not settling at all, it's living."_

_I stare at him dumbfounded, unsure how I should respond to that, "I doubt if everyone can have what you and mom have, or even Uncle Carlisle and Esme," I say sadly._

"_When you meet someone who takes your breath away, who knows what you need on a physical and emotional level, someone that you would gladly lay down your life for, that my son is love. Once you find it, you never let it go, you hear me!" _

"_Yeah, sure," I say looking down._

_His expression becomes fierce, "I'm not joking, son. Finding your match is better than solving any case, it's better than being with your friends, better than any drug you could ever take. That's something you never throw away or dismiss because it may never come again."_

_I nod, almost sad that I've never felt that kind of connection with anyone before_.

"Edward, are you okay," Bella says and I realize that I have stopped kissing her.

"You're my match, Bella. I am certain of it. I almost lost you today and…" I breathe in, closing my eyes and remembering my dad's words. "The thought of losing you before we had a chance to begin was debilitating." I shake my head before lightly tracing her face. "Bella, I'm tired of simply existing. It's time I start living and that can only happen with you."

"I love you," she cries, kissing me.

What started out as frenzied sex turns into making love. There is calmness with us now that only peace of mind can achieve. We continue to move against each other, the gentle ebb and flow of our movements bringing us closer to our release. Her increased whimpers and gasps tell me she is ready so I reach down and grab her ass, squeezing her cheeks apart and letting my finger tap against her rear entrance.

"Edward," she cries out as I feel her walls tighten against me.

"Bella," I moan as a few thrusts later I join her in ecstasy.

Her head drops onto my shoulder as her heart beats rapidly against mine and the happiness that washes over me is overwhelming. Bella is my world, she's my forever and I finally know what dad was talking about. She definitely takes my breath away and knows exactly what I need to feel good. Bella opened my heart, a heart that was closed by death and despair and made me want to feel again. I love her and I'll never let her go.

* * *

**A/N… okay, folks, I will post the epi on Tuesday. I want to thank you all for joining me on this journey. I wasn't 100% sure I could write a solely suspenseful and dramatic piece without all the angst I am accustomed too but I had a blast doing it. I do have some announcements that I will be making but I will save them for the epi. In the meantime, enjoy your weekend everyone. See ya on Tuesday **

**For those interested, you can find Dimitri's complete back story in A Man Invincible: A Take Me Home Novella. Although the story is based on another fic I wrote you don't need to have read that one to understand this one. I would encourage you to check it out because not only is Dimitri bad ass, you will also get a bad ass Daddy C as well and an Esme that holds her own.**

**A Man Invincible: A Take Me Home Novella  
www dot fanfiction dot net/s/8064941/1/A-Man-Invincible-A-Take-Me-Home-No vella**  
_**Carlisle spent years putting his old life in Chicago behind him. Trying to forget the merciless man he used to be. But to ensure his son's happiness he will need to become who he once was, a man with no fear, a man capable of anything, a man... invincible**_


	29. Epilogue

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3… words could never adequately express how much I depend and need you {cue Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for} … to my pre-readers Kalinca62 and Bedazzled, love you ladies, thanks for all the insight and feedback!**

**So we wrapped things up last chapter. Let me just say that was one hell of a day the two of them had, from start to finish. This epilogue will pick up six months later.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**Bella POV**_

"Right there, Edward!" I scream.

His growl and the slap on the wall, tells me what I want to hear, he's close. I jut my ass back and feel the fine hair above his cock. I start rubbing my ass against it encouraged by his panting and thrusting that has become sloppy and out of rhythm. He slams his hand against the wall again, hard enough that the picture over our bed rattles. Without warning he pulls out of me and I'm unable to stop the whine that escapes my mouth.

"What the hell, Edward!" I say as I look over my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm not done, baby" he says, sweat dripping from the mop of hair flopped in his face.

Oh God! I turn around and grab his hair quickly, entwining it in my fingers as my mouth latches onto his. I start tugging and pulling on it as my kiss becomes crazed and wild. Although I love Edward with his military short hair I asked him to grow it out a bit longer so I could decide which I liked better. He had arched his brow and laughed but he did it, well, I had to wait six weeks for it but he did it and oh was it worth the wait. At first it was really long and perfectly unmanageable. Pulling on it during sex heightened the experience tenfold for me, for us. He actually told me that he likes when I tug on it because I go crazy. I won't deny his assessment, because seriously, who wouldn't? But unfortunately the guys at the agency kept teasing him so he wanted to cut it again which I had a fit about. We eventually found a length we were both satisfied with and that's where it has remained.

"Lift your legs, Bella," he pants against my fervent kiss.

I do as he asks and then moan as he enters me again. I cross my legs tightly around his waist as he moves my ass to and fro. He's on his knees maneuvering me slowly, grunting every time he's completely sheathed within me. I pull on his hair some more as my head falls back in complete ecstasy. This maneuver elicits a guttural response from Edward who quickly shifts us so that my shoulders are resting on the headboard. He rises, standing on the bed and angles me precariously in the air. I quickly grip the headboard and look at him, first in shock and then in excitement. The devilish smile on his face tells me I'm in for one hell of a ride.

"Hold on tight, baby," his voice is laced with carnal promise.

I arch my back slightly and he grunts as he starts pounding into me. Slowly my body starts to droop so he backs up until I am prone, my hands the only part of my body touching the bed, or should I say headboard. I scream out, my head whipping back and forth as his thrusts increase. All I can think is to yell more, to yell for him to fuck me harder, which is exactly what I'm getting. His body is glistening with sweat, the muscles in his arms and legs flex with every movement and his hair is wild and all over the place. My God! He's magnificent. His breathing becomes ragged and I can see that he is having a hard time keeping his current pace and rhythm which means he is most definitely about to cum.

"FUCKKK!" I scream as he taps my spot roughly until my walls clench around his throbbing cock.

"Cum for me baby, that's right, grip my fucking cock," he grunts through his choppy breaths and a few thrusts later he is spilling inside me.

He drops to his knees on the bed and as he does I let go of the headboard, causing my body to flop on the bed. I let out some sort of satisfied humming noise as he pulls me up and starts kissing me. My arms immediately go around his neck and creep into the back of his hair, massaging his scalp as he moans softly into my mouth. He lays us down, still kissing me tenderly.

"I love you," he says sweetly, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I love you, more," I reply with a smile.

He rolls his eyes and kisses me lightly, "what time do you want me there tonight?"

"Early, like maybe six o'clock. I want you to stand by me when we open the doors."

"You got it," he slaps my ass and then moves away from me, glancing at the clock, he slips out of bed. "I can't believe you made me late."

"Whatever, you could have said no," I say tossing his pillow at him.

He laughs and grabs his now limp cock, shaking it at me, "you know he can never deny you."

I giggle and spread my legs slightly, running my hand over my now wet pussy, "and she will always welcome him."

He growls and is on top of me again. His flaccid cock lying against my skin as he gives me that smoldering look that makes me want to cum all over again. I smirk before slipping him inside me again, knowing he can't do anything yet but also knowing it will drive him mad. His eyes flutter closed and he hums lightly as I lean up, kissing him. I tug on his bottom lip playfully.

"Wanna call in sick, I think she still wants to play," I flex my walls around him causing him to groan in response.

"Isabella, you are wicked."

I laugh and roll him on his back, straddling his hips. He locks his arms behind his head as I run my hands over my breasts and then down to my clit. His eyes widen and he rests on his elbows as I begin pinching and rolling my clit between two of my fingers. I plant my feet on the bed, careful not to have him slip out and then let my knees fall to the side, giving him a full view of the show.

"Holy Fuck," he mutters as I play with myself before him.

I rub my pussy against his skin, needing friction while I work my thumb over my already swollen nub. I start panting and moaning, my face twisting in pleasure as I increase the speed of my movements. His breathing becomes more labored as he watches me, the lustful look on his face setting me on fire.

"Work that clit, baby, oh fuck yeah, I wanna see you cum again," he pants as he slips one of his own fingers inside me.

I increase my pace, grunting and cursing, telling him how hot he makes me and then suddenly scream out as I reach my orgasm yet again. I moan in delight at the sensations he creates within me. I glance at this sexy as sin man lying below me and smile, a smile of satisfaction that he is indeed mine for all eternity. He licks his lips and moves his finger out of me, sucking it into his mouth and the next thing I know I am on my back and his mouth is on my pussy, sucking and licking until my body lies motionless on the bed, content in its post orgasmic state.

"Now that's the way I like to leave my baby," he says kissing my lips but I barely hear him as I heed my bodies call to sleep.

.

.

.

I have been grinning non-stop since I awoke an hour ago. The memory of Edward still lingered on my lips and my body so much that I was tempted to relieve myself just to release the pressure. Just thinking about him right now makes my body flush in excitement and once again I'm tempted to whip out my old tried and true vibe. Something that Edward finds very exciting. Stop thinking about him, Bella! I scold myself as I continue to dry my hair. My phone starts buzzing which is odd as I'm not expecting any calls. I look at the caller ID and scream.

"_Hey dad."_

"_Bells, I'm at the airport. I was able to catch an earlier flight."_

"_WHAT! Oh my God, ummm, give me a few minutes and I'll head over there."_

I let the phone rest on my shoulder as I quickly throw my hair up into a messy bun and then start running around the apartment trying to gather my things in a hurry. I find one shoe but not the other, ahhh, there it is. How'd it get under the recliner? I think with a shrug. Shit! Where are my keys?

"_Bells, I am going to catch a cab so stop running around."_

"_Wait, no, I told you I would get you."_

"_I know you did, Bells but I also know you well enough to know that you want to get to the restaurant as soon as possible. I can occupy myself until it's time to go," he says in his typical Charlie Swan casual manner._

"_Dad, are you sure because I don't like this at all."_

"_Yes, I'm sure. There's my cab. I'll call you when I get to the hotel."_

"_Love you, dad."_

"_Love you too, Bells."_

He hangs up and I sigh. I glance around the room, taking a seat on the sofa. I wish dad would have agreed to stay with us. We have plenty of room. Edward and I moved here about three months ago. After everything that happened with Caius and James and well, all of them, I stayed with Edward at his apartment. It was nice but definitely a bachelor pad and the kitchen was miniscule which simply wouldn't work for me. So we found a nice three bedroom condo with a monstrous kitchen and a nice size living room with a small office to the side.

Leaving New Orleans was oddly easier than I imagined it would be. Le Creole closed down after the owners were killed and the silent partners disappeared. From my understanding Mubarak slipped out of the warehouse along with Benjamin. It actually took the FBI three days to figure out that the man in the morgue that they thought was Mubarak wasn't. Edward said he assumed that Mubarak was back in Egypt but no one has spotted him so far. I'm not concerned. If anything, Mubarak thinks I'm protected by the pendant and I helped him so I know he won't hurt me. I'm still not sure why Laurent gave it to me in the first place but I guess in a way it did protect me from the bad guys.

Adams, well, his sorry ass is serving time in the Leavenworth federal penitentiary in Kansas. Apparently it was for his own safety as he was getting beat down on a regular basis in Marion. I think he thought throwing the Volturi's name around would protect him but it had the opposite effect. Without Aro and Caius the family wasn't much. In fact, everyone who had ever had a grudge with the Volturi seemed to be taking it out on Adams. Hey, I warned him that they couldn't protect him.

After everything was said and done Leah was the only one that Edward really felt bad about. He talked about her often. What she and Jacob went through. He always felt that he somehow let her down. She never came back, at least not yet. The last Edward heard she was living somewhere in Montana. Well, that was the implication of the postcard he had received four months ago. It had simply been a picture of a lone wolf, howling at the moon, with the words Montana, scrawled across the sunset. I wish she would return to Chicago though, everyone wants her here, Paul especially.

The rest of the team well, we see them quite often. In fact, they have weekly poker games in Carlisle's man cave once a week, just like Edward's father used to do. Mike, Paul and Emmett all joined Edward to form an elite investigative unit in the agency. They actually are called in to consult with many other ATF units across the country. They are a force to be reckoned with. My phone rings, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"_Bella, I know you are crazy busy right now but I need to see you. Can I come over?"_

"_Alice," I scold. "You never have to ask to come over."_

"_Wonderful!" she squeals as I hear a gentle tapping at the door._

I laugh and hang up, opening the door for her. She immediately floats inside the apartment. She literally is radiant today. She and Jasper stayed in New Orleans for six weeks before moving to Chicago. Jasper had made the decision to join the ATF which Alice and I fully supported so he entered their training academy and is now working in the Chicago field office. He isn't on Edward's team just yet but it is definitely something he is striving for. Anderson loves him already, as do the other guys. In fact, they have already asked him to come to their weekly card games. His first one is in a few days. To say he's excited is an understatement. My sweet Alice has definitely found her niche in Chicago as well having become the personal fashion consultant for several well to do women, thanks to Esme and Rose's recommendation. Let me just say this right now, never and I mean NEVER interfere with the three of them when they are on a shopping spree. I went once with them and learned my lesson. I shake my head at the memory.

"Bella, guess what?" Alice asks, drawing me out of my thoughts.

I laugh and shrug, "I don't know, you know I never guess right."

She lets her hands settle over her stomach and it takes me only a moment to make the connection. The glow about her, the constant need to feed, oh my God, she's pregnant. My hands fly to my mouth to try and stop the scream from escaping but it's too late, it's already out and that combined with hers is deafening.

"Alice, you're going to be a mother?" I ask wrapping my arms around her.

She nods excitedly, "Jasper doesn't know yet. I wanted to be sure before I said something."

"He's going to be over the moon. This is fantastic!"

"Bella, I'm so happy. Let's go celebrate. How much time do we have before you need to be at the restaurant?"

I glance at the clock, "within four hours AND dad has already arrived."

She stares at me confused, "he wasn't supposed to get here for another couple of hours."

"I guess he got an earlier flight," I say with a shrug.

"Well, you go see him and I'll catch you later, at the restaurant. Everyone is so excited, Bella."

I smile, "I am, too."

She kisses me on the cheek, "We are going shopping next week to celebrate."

I grin and salute her which causes her to giggle. After she steps out, I glance at the kitchen and grin, nodding to myself. I quickly dash over there and start gathering ingredients together. Man, this day already has the makings of becoming one of the best days of my life.

.

.

.

I knock on the door smiling.

"Who is it?" I hear a gruff reply.

I practically giggle on the spot, "room service," I reply coyly.

"I didn't order no damn room service," I hear and then booming laughter as the door swings open.

"Hi dad," I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Bells," is all he says as he hugs me tightly.

"I brought you something," I say kissing his cheek.

He looks down and sees a box and a thermos. Although it's hard to see underneath his mustache, I know that he's smiling.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes sir, it is," I grin and pick both items up, motioning for us to go inside.

Setting both items on the little table I grab a cup from near the coffee pot in his room and pour him a cup of coffee, black, straight, no cream, no sugar. The same way he has always drunk it. He takes the cup from me and sighs as he takes his first sip. I then open the container letting the smell waft into the air. One of the very first things I learned how to make was donuts. I know it's cliché but that's what my father likes, plain black coffee and raised sugar donuts. Every Sunday morning I would make him coffee and a couple dozen donuts. It was our thing.

"I sure have missed these," he says shoving a whole donut into his mouth.

"I'm on my way to the restaurant but I had to stop by and see you."

He moans around the donut, "They're still warm."

I laugh, "Yes, I just made them."

He takes a sip from his coffee and motions for me to sit. I sit across from him and he gets that inquisitive look on his face. His mustache twitches just slightly like he's about to pose some life or death question.

"Are you happy here, Bells?" he inquires.

"Dad, I'm beyond happy. When you finally meet Edward you will see just how special he is."

He nods, "I've missed you, Bells."

I wrap my arms around him again, "I've missed you, too."

I stay at my dad's for an hour, catching up on the doings in Forks which honestly took less than five minutes. We then discussed his budding relationship with the widow, Sue Tillis. He seems a bit smitten and it makes my heart leap at the possibility that he may have found love again. After a kiss on the cheek I leave him to his almost empty box of donuts and head on in.

"Chef Swan," my Sous Chef calls out to me.

"Yes, Chef Gilbert," I say, slipping on my coat.

"I believe everything is in order for tonight."

"Wonderful! Let's get all the prep done that we can. I want no surprises."

"Yes, Chef," he says with a nod.

We walk into the kitchen and I smile. Here we go again. It feels so good to be in the kitchen again. After moving here I realized that I needed to be an executive chef again. Running a kitchen comes natural for me. The problem was there were no open executive chef positions available. I was pretty down for a month or so. So much so that Edward started worrying that it was about me wanting to be back in New Orleans. He actually looked into transferring to that field office but I put the kibosh on that. His home is here and my home is with him. I explained to him why I was feeling like I was and he suggested that maybe I should start my own restaurant. I dismissed it at first but the more I thought about it the more I wanted it. So we went about finding investors and that's where Esme came in. Every time I remember that day I smile.

"_Chef Swan, the meal was exquisite."_

"_Thank you, ma'am."_

"_So tell us what you would like from us."_

_I breathe in deeply and begin. "What I am looking for are investors to donate startup capital for a restaurant I would like to open in downtown Chicago. What I made for you today is an example of the type of cuisine that I would like to serve," I smile. "Fine Creole Cuisine in the heart of the Windy City will be our motto." _

_Several of the women smile and nod, whispering amongst themselves, trying to decide, I would imagine. I glance towards Esme and she is nodding slightly. She then winks._

"_I, for one, will happily donate 100,000 towards this endeavor."_

_Everyone stops talking and stares at Esme. Soon other women are saying they can easily donate 50,000 or 75,000 without getting permission from their husbands. I almost laugh because the thought of just donating money to anything without consulting Edward shocks me. When they leave I amazingly have all my startup capital. Edward and I had already scoped out a venue although he had teased me that maybe I should take over Caius' defunct restaurant. I had turned to him in shock until he started laughing and then I smacked him, playfully of course. _

"_Isabella, I am so happy for you. I told you it would be easy." Esme tells me._

"_I can't believe I will be able to do this," I say shaking my head._

"_Well, I do love my friends but ultimately if they knew I was doing it they had to follow suit or it would reflect poorly in our social circle," she says with a wink._

_I hug her, "thank you, Esme, for everything."_

"_Do you know what you're going to call it," she asks, looking at me._

"_I'm thinking about, 'Claire's'," I say hesitantly._

_Her hands quickly move to cover her tears. "Does Edward know?"_

_I shake my head, "I wanted to ask what you thought first."_

_She touches my cheek lovingly, "It's perfect and he will love it."_

We started construction on Claire's a few weeks later. I had very specific ideas in mind. Since it was going to be a Creole style restaurant I wanted the interior and exterior to represent the French Quarter. I literally wanted a little slice of New Orleans in Chicago. We used Mardi Gras color schemes throughout and I made sure that I had a little section reserved in the front of the restaurant where a New Orleans Jazz trio could play. As far as the chefs, I was actually able to steal one of my line chefs, Chef Gilbert, from Le Creole as he had family in Chicago and was willing to relocate. I made him my Sous Chef and I must confess having him on board has been a Godsend. He knows exactly how I like to run a kitchen and is familiar with my recipes. I kept most of the specials I created for Le Creole and made them regular items on the menu at Claire's and then created my own line of specials, thirty different recipes. I smile, it helps having several months to prepare.

Esme was right about Edward as well. He loved it. At first he had stood and walked away from me and I panicked a little, and started stuttering that it was just a thought, that I wasn't tied to the name. But when he had turned I could see that his eyes were wet and that there were tears streaking his cheeks. He had told me that he was honored that I wanted the restaurant named after her. That night we laid together until the early morning talking about his family, especially Claire and how special she was to him. It was one of those nights that I will cherish forever.

"Chef Swan, the news crew is here," I hear the hostess say.

I smile at Chef Gilbert, "Showtime."

He smiles brightly, "Showtime."

I slip my coat off and walk out into the main dining room where I am greeted by Edward. He gives me one of his million dollar smiles, the ones that actually stop traffic and make people convulse on the spot. He reaches his hand out to me which I grab instantly and he walks us over to the local news crew.

"Chef Swan," the reporter reaches out her hand.

"You can call me, Bella," I say nervously as I shake her hand.

"Very well," she motions to the front of the restaurant. "Get shots of the restaurant," she says to her cameraman before looking at me. "This will be short and sweet, Bella."

I nod and breathe in deeply.

"With a line down the street, Chef Isabella Swan, well known in these parts as one of the people who helped bring down the notorious Volturi family, will be opening her doors to her newest adventure, one we hope will be less life threatening," she begins. "Chef Swan, can you tell us a little about your restaurant?"

"My goal with Claire's is to bring the French Quarter to the Windy City. Our menu will consist of authentic Louisiana cuisine made by the finest chefs in the city," I motion towards the design, "the restaurant itself is modeled after the restaurants in the French Quarter right down to the jazz trio that will play nightly."

"And the name, Claire's, I would have expected a French name for a New Orleans themed restaurant but that isn't French is it?" she states with a smile.

"No, it's not French but this restaurant is named after a very special little girl. Claire had a spirit and a joy for life that is the essence of the great city of New Orleans and what it stands for. I am honored that I can pay tribute to her memory in this way."

I glance at Edward who is looking down, trying to contain his emotions.

"That's a wonderful story, Chef Swan. So what would you recommend to all of these people waiting to get in?" she asks, motioning to the line that is getting longer. Geez, we don't even open for another thirty minutes.

I wave at everyone, "Whatever you choose will be like nothing you have tasted before. Prepare for your taste buds to erupt!" I say with a chuckle and hear Edward snicker behind me as well.

"What's on tap for tonight, Chef Swan?"

"Tonight's special is Barbequed Shrimp with a baked grit cake, along with Jerk Spiced Lamb Loin served with pickled pork braised collard greens, New Orleans rum glazed yams, and watermelon pickle, pecans, and mango pickapeppa sauce. For dessert I am serving a Dark Chocolate Caramel Torte made with a dark chocolate glaze served with vanilla ice cream and butterscotch sauce."

She turns to the camera and smiles, "YUM! You heard that everyone. If you're in the neighborhood come on down to Claire's, you might have to wait but from the sound of it, it will be worth it. This is Amelia Brown, for WMAQ, reporting live from downtown Chicago where the place to be is Claire's."

The camera man stops recording and rests his camera. Amelia shakes my hand. "Thank you, Bella that was perfect."

"Thank you," I say before turning to Edward and hugging him tightly.

Soon, two limousines pull up to the front of the restaurant. Alice, Jasper and my dad get out of the first one, followed by Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett in the second one.

"So you must be Edward," Dad says, looking Edward up and down.

"Yes, sir," Edward says reaching out his hand. Dad looks down at it before shaking it firmly. "These are my God parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and my best friend Rosalie Cullen and her fiancé Emmett McCarty."

"Nice to meet you all," Dad says.

"I hear this is where the party is at," Paul says loudly as he approaches us.

I laugh and give him a hug and notice Mike standing with a pretty girl by his side, "Hey Mike."

"Hey Bella, this is Jessica," he introduces.

"Nice to meet you, this is Edward," I say as Edward turns around.

Both Edward and Jessica look shocked and flustered. He reluctantly reaches out his hand to her, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she says looking anywhere but at him.

What the hell? We all visit for a short amount of time and then I direct them inside to the VIP section. After everyone is seated and has their drinks I start to step away and Edward quickly follows, stopping me in the hall. He has this panicked look on his face as he runs his hands through his hair repeatedly, opening his mouth and closing it several times.

"You slept with Jessica didn't you?" I ask, putting him out of his misery.

He blows out a breath, "Yes, it was before we met, she was working part time there. I actually didn't even, you know," he pauses and I give him that look that all women have that say spit it out. He runs his hands through his hair again and whispers, "I didn't even finish. It was the night I was called out to Caius' so I just sort of stopped and ditched her. I didn't see her after that. Fuck! Bella, I… I… what do I do, are you upset?"

I laugh, "Edward, stop it. But don't you dare tell Mike. He looks so freaking happy right now and she looked just as embarrassed as you do right now."

He grabs me and holds me like, I don't know, like maybe I was going to leave him or something. Why would I do that? I can't fault him for who he was before we met. The girl looks smitten with Mike anyways.

"Edward, I love you, now stop stalling and go talk to my dad," I say squeezing his ass.

He chuckles into my neck and then kisses me sweetly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I say, running my hands over his ass before slapping it. "But you better not even entertain the notion of another woman."

He gets a devilish smirk on his face, "baby," he grabs my hand, "you're the only one that gets my dick hard." He winks and I can indeed feel him twitch. I stroke him once and kiss him deeply.

"Good!"

I watch him walk back inside the VIP room but before he does I see him readjust himself. Smiling, I shake my head and start walking back to the kitchen. Before I can get there though, I am called to the front of the restaurant. Oh for crying out loud. Now what?

"Ma'am, Mr. Komarovski would like a word with you," A tall man in a dark suit says.

I glance outside and see a limousine with windows that are completely black. I look towards the back where Edward is and briefly wonder if I should say anything or not but then proceed to enter the vehicle. He is sitting inside in a nice suit, next to his beautiful wife, Katya.

"Ms. Swan."

"Hi. I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure you would."

"I must say I was surprised to get a special invitation. Does Edward know you sent it?"

I frown, "Yes, he does."

Dimitri laughs, "He does not approve."

"Not really but he understands why I invited you," I say with a shrug. "I have a VIP area that is separate from the main dining room so no one will know you are here. Hello Katya," I say to his wife.

"Hello Bella," she returns with a smile.

"Aleksei couldn't come?" I ask to the two of them but Dimitri answers.

He shakes his head, "He has business to take care of."

I nod, not wanting to know what kind of business Aleksei is up to. After the day from hell Aleksei was out of commission for about a month. I went over there a few times, bringing him food. After my third visit Edward put his foot down so I stopped. I knew he was right. I shouldn't get attached to Dimitri and his family. I just feel indebted to him. But Edward explained that he liked Dimitri as well but he was a federal agent and if he or I were seen in the company of the head of the Russian mob he would look dirty. The funny thing is Dimitri kept telling me the same thing.

"If you pull around the back I can let you two in the back entrance and it's a straight shot to the VIP section. Sorry, I don't have any secret passageways," I add half joking.

Dimitri laughs, "Pity."

I smile and exit the vehicle. Edward is waiting for me when I come back in. How does he do that?

"Don't worry; no one will see him, not even the wait staff. I will serve him."

"I'm not worried, Bella. You know what's at stake. One of the things I love about you is the fact that you simply don't care what someone does as long as their heart is in the right place."

"I love you so much," I say smiling.

He smiles and runs his tongue along his lips. "I know the doors are going to be opening soon but I want to ask you to do me a favor," he says nervously.

"Anything ,baby."

He smiles and gets down on one knee, "will you be my wife? I know with certainty that you are all I will ever need and want. I love you, I respect you, and I need you by my side always. Bella, with you, I have the kind of love my parents had, with you, I have everything. "

He holds out a small box and opens it, slipping a single solitaire ring on my finger. I look up and see that all our friends are out of the VIP room and watching. I look down at the man who stole my heart like a thief not even a year ago and see nothing but love and adoration on his face. A look I am sure is reflected in mine as well. I nod, vigorously, might add, and see the biggest smile come across his gorgeous face as he stands and kisses me while our friends clap in the background. Yep, this has turned out to be the best day of my life… so far.

* * *

**A/N… Oh man, it is done. I hope you are satisfied with the story and what I did with it. It truly has been a pleasure to give this to you. I know I have at least one outtake request that I am considering but not sure just yet. I think that I wrapped up any lingering questions you all might have. At least I hope so, hehehehe… I have added a couple of pictures to the blog, one last hurrah so to speak :-)**

**Bella's meal come's from the one and only Emeril Lagasses' restaurant Delmonico in New Orleans. I just couldn't resist having the last recipe I post coming from the infamous Creole chef. Just love him... so with that I say BAM!**

**Now for the announcements, bear with me as there are a few:**

**First off I want to thank everyone who followed this wild ride to fruition. Some gave up on it and that's okay, maybe they will come back now that it is finished but for those that stayed to the end I want to thank you from the bottom of heart. Your reviews made me giggle and smile as you tried to figure out where I was going with this. For many of you this is one of many stories by me that you have read so thank you so much. Your support of me over the years has always been very much appreciated.**

**Secondly, special thanks to Chris and Corinne who pre-read this bad boy and gave me invaluable feedback that helped me make the story better. I love you ladies and could not have done this without you. To my beta Amanda who has stuck by me through thick and thin, I seriously cannot imagine my life without you in it. To the ladies in the playroom, words cannot express how much laughter and happiness you have brought me.**

**Thirdly, I know a lot of you want A Bitter Cold, the sequel to A Dry Heat. I will tell you that it will happen but it won't be right away. I am taking some time away from the fandom and fan fiction. I have become a bit disillusioned about everything over the past nine months and need a break. There are times where I wish I could totally forget what the fandom was like before so that I wouldn't be so sad about the way it is now. But unfortunately that is not possible and the reality is that sometimes you need to know when to say when and I'm saying when, at least for now.**

**Finally, I want to say that I will always be grateful to Amanda and Christy for encouraging me so long ago to just go for it. If it weren't for you two I would have never written Take Me Home, I would have never reopened my creative side and would not be able to let everyone know at this time that while I am on hiatus from the fan fiction world I will be working on some original fiction (no, I'm not converting any of my fan fiction stories. I wrote those fics for the fandom and that's where they will stay). If anything comes of my original fiction I will let you all know but in the meantime, peace, love and happiness people. Always stay positive because as cliché as it may seem it's always better to spend time on what you love then what you hate.**

**Laters, baby **


End file.
